The Golden Angel
by beccalt187
Summary: Alyssa has always been a fan of Doctor Who. One day she is teleported to the Doctor Who universe where she constantly jumps through time. Mainly to adventured The Doctor goes on but also those who are connected to him. (I'm not really good at writing summaries but this best explains my story)
1. The Eleventh Hour

**The Eleventh Hour**

Alyssa sat on her couch watching Doctor Who, she was a big fan of the show. She knew everything about it. She even had a Fob watch that the time-lords used to hide as humans. She grabbed the remote to the T.V with a big smile on her face as she started the show from season 7 the latest season to come out. Her body started trickling with warmth as she watched the doctor. A headache started forming she stood up to get some painkillers. There was no way she was going to miss a chance to watch Doctor Who, but she didn't last long she stumbled over to the door and put her head into her hands, golden light surrounded her and she was gone in a flash. A headache she had immediately left and she took her head out of her hands and looked around only to see that it was nighttime and that she was in a backyard of some sort. She swore she had seen it before. she looked around and saw a shed one that looked too familiar. She finally worked it out, and muttered "What?" she looked at the house and saw a light turned on. Then a whirring noise that she knew too well came through the backyard. "What?" she said again as a blue box crashed on top of the shed she was once inspecting. She watched as a little young Amelia Pond came bounding out of the house. She looked up at the box and saw the doors opened , Amelia reached her and stared at her then at the box wondering where the box came from and who the female was. She looked confused just as much as the Alyssa did. The doors opened and a rope fell out and a man she knew too well climbed out.

"Could I have an apple?" He asked looking at the young girl. He didn't even notice Alyssa standing there looking dumb-struck. "All I can think about. Apples." He looked around and saw Alyssa standing there just standing there staring at him. "Oh hello, Alyssa." before turning back to Amelia and continued talking about apples. "I love apples maybe I'm having a craving. That's new never had cravings before." Alyssa just stood there as he sat at the edge of the Tardis she just stood there shocked. The man looked back down into the Tardis before turning back to Alyssa and saying "Some friend you are disappearing right after I regenerated."

"What?" she muttered once more, he didn't say anything more after that just looked at him.

"Are you okay." Amelia asked the man. He looked back at her and said: "Just had a fall, all the way down there, right down to the Library." Alyssa just stood there when he looked at her. This wasn't her he knew. The Alyssa he knew would be sending him teasing flirts or at least say something. "You're being awfully quiet," he commented, but Alyssa still just stood there staring at him. She kept on pinching herself hoping to wake up from whatever dream she was having. With no such luck, she realized that she was in fact in the Doctor's world and he knew her somehow. She was brought out of her thoughts when a voice said,

"You're soaking wet," Amelia commented towards the Doctor, he was just staring at Alyssa. He was trying to decipher why she was so quiet. "I was in the swimming pool."

"You said you were in the Library."

"So was the library." Alyssa finally broke out in hysterical laughter and interrupted the two in their conversation. She was freaking out just a couple minutes ago she was in her living room, now somehow she was in the show, and the episode The Eleventh Hour, right after The Doctor had regenerated. She was shaking and looked around. "I'm so sorry carry on with your conversation," she said, she walked away and sat on the steps to the house. Her head in her hands once more. She had to have been knocked out trying to get some painkillers now she was dreaming that she was apart of the Doctor's life. She looked up just as the Doctor walked straight into the tree. She ended up giggling and said "steering off dear?" when he got up he turned to her and smiled. That was the Alyssa he knew. Still, he couldn't help but notice something was wrong. He walked over and took her hands, he then spoke into her mind

"Hey, you alright?" She jumped and turned towards him, he looked into her eyes and saw that she was terrified and young. He then realized it was possibly her first trip.

"This is the first trip for you isn't it" she just stared at him confused as he let out a breath and said "come on Alyssa, I'll explain what's going on later." he took

her hand and pulled her up and followed Amelia. He kept his hand in hers as they walked into the kitchen where Amelia gave him an apple but Alyssa just took it from his hands and said, "I know for a fact you aren't going to like that." She took a bite out of the apple and walked over to the fridge taking out Fish Fingers and Custard. Before turning to the Doctor and smiling "Do you trust me?" the doctor just smiled and said "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you so of course." her smile dropped as she stared at his left hand where a ring was sitting she knew instantly what it was, a wedding ring. She looked back up at him and saw him wink which made her mutter a fourth "What?" but the Doctor just mouthed Spoilers. She slowly nodded, knowing better than to question it, and turned to Amelia "can you cook these?" she smiled and took the box from her hands and started cooking. She turned back to the doctor and smiled as she poured the custard into a large bowl. She grabbed some ice cream out of the freezer and scooped it into bowls while asking

"Hey Amelia do you mind if I have some of your ice cream?" she then muttered an "Oh crap." Making the Doctor beam at her. She turned around and smiled at Amelia. "How do you know my name?"She smiled wider and kneeled down to be eye level and said

"I'm going to tell you something but you have to keep it a secret, I'm pretty sure this idiot already knows. I'm psychic," she was interrupted by a splitting headache she gasped and put her head into her hands and stood up slowly, and turned to the doctor as she started feeling warm. "Doctor what's going on? He just took her arms into his hands and said "Keep your eyes on mine keep them open. Okay, keep them on me." she closed her eyes, in the pain she felt. "Come on Alyssa keep your eyes open." she opened her eyes and stared at him. "You're going to be fine." right when he said that she disappeared in a flash of light. Only to appear behind a 19-year-old Amelia, and the doctor chained to a heating vent. Amelia jumped when she looked behind and saw her. "Hello." She said walking towards her, she leaned in front of the doctor and he smiled at her. She sat down beside him and said "How many rooms on this floor." she said staring at a door where she knew the creature the Doctor would be facing was.

"Excuse me?"

" how many rooms on this floor."

"Five." She counted them out and said "six." she said playing with her fingernails. She sighed and said "Look in the place you don't want to look. Look behind you." Amelia slowly turned around to the door while her attention was on the door. Alyssa took out a hairpin and started unlocking the cuffs the Doctor was in. "So where have you last been?"

"So I do this jumping around in time a lot then?"

"Yeah...So that means this is your second trip," he said taking out the apple that she had been eating out of her pocket. He blinked she instantly took it back and said: "There was a reason I took a bite out of it." He blinked again as she continued trying to get him out of the Hand-cuffs.

"Why are you doing that? The women may have the key?"

"She lost the key." the doctor groaned and turned back to Amelia who was looking at the door completely confused by it. "How is that possible?" She asked Alyssa, who was still trying to get the Doctor out. "Low perception filter. This bonehead," She took a pause to smack the back of his head. "Should've noticed it the last time we were here but of course he's unobservant just as ever."

"Oi!" He said rubbing the back of his head, he didn't seem quite mad about being hit on the back up the head. Future versions of Alyssa from his past did it quite a lot. Amelia turned back around and looked at the two and chuckled "you two married?" she asked looking at the two, making Alyssa blink in shock. Amelia glanced at the Doctor from the corner of her eyes and saw him do a slight nod. She frowned when she saw no Wedding ring on Alyssa's hand but one on the man's. She was about to question them but thought better of it and turned around looking back at the door "But that's a whole room I never noticed." she said addressing Alyssa who stood up and walked over to her. Hearing the Doctor start complaining about being handcuffed. She rolled her eyes and said to Amelia "The filter stops you noticing, something has been hiding in your house since you were little. How about we go take a look?" she said as she pulled Amelia along with her to the door. "Do not touch that door, Alyssa!" She sighed and said "Doctor don't you want your screwdriver?" she said as she opened the door and stepped into it. She instantly went forward with Amy and picked it up "the alien in here took it." she called to the Doctor as Prisoner Zero came in behind them. Amelia immediately felt the presence and then whispered "Alyssa?" Alyssa slowly took her arm and gently spun her around so she could see the creature. She screamed and they both rushed out the door. Alyssa tossing the screwdriver to the Doctor. He instantly caught and locked the door. He glared at Alyssa as he tried to unlock his cuffs. "You just had to go into the room!" He shouted Alyssa could hear the anger in his voice. as lights began to show under the door. "Sorry Doctor, she needed to see what was in the room. And I couldn't unlock the cuffs so I went and got your screwdriver."

"you are taking all of this very well I have to admit." he said softly she turned around, seeing all past anger gone she smiled "What did you expect me to be freaking out and silent? I'm just going with the flow, there is no way this is a dream, and Parallel world travel is possible maybe I somehow got through a crack. But right now we have a problem!" she said as she turned around to see light coming through from under the door.

"What's it doing?"

"Getting dressed." the doctor and Alyssa said together, "I think, run just go, You're backup's coming we'll be fine."

"She didn't call for back-up." "there isn't any back-up."

"I heard you on the radio, you called for backup."

"It was a pretend radio." Alyssa and Amy both said together. Amy jumped as she looked at Alyssa and said: "Will you stop doing that!" The doctor eyes now went to Amy and said

"You're a policewoman!"

"She's a Kissogram," Alyssa said grabbing Amy's hat and taking it off the red hair fell down to her shoulders, Just as she did that the door fell off its hinges and there stood a man and a dog.

"But it's just."

"No, it's not." The doctor said,

"Look at the faces." The man that was holding the lease to the dog started barking. Alyssa looked from at both," oh that is a lot creepier in person." she said,

"Better hurry up doctor!" she said before addressing the creature "Don't move! We have backup!" Alyssa yelled

"We don't have backup," Amelia said

"Don't listen to her! We do have backup." She said just as a big voice sounded and said "Attention prisoner Zero, The human Residence is surrounded" the voice repeated itself as Amelia asked, "what's that?"

"Back up." Alyssa said flatly, "they might not be the best back up but that's what it is."

" Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

"Any time now Doctor," Alyssa said as she slowly started pulling Amy to the exit as the creature got closer. She watched as the doctor finally got out of the cuffs and she spun and ran out of the house pulling Amy with her. They soon made it to where the Tardis was and Alyssa said "We need to go to the town. The Tardis won't let you in it's rebuilding." The doctor just shook his head and looked around to think up of a plan. His eyes fell onto the shed and he ran over to it and said: "I destroyed this shed last time I was here."

"Yeah, there's a new one. Let's go!" he examined it closer and said "yeah the new one got old. It's ten years old. Twelve years. I'm not six months late I'm twelve years late." He looked at Amy and said, "why did you say six months?"He said, walking over to Amy. I looked back at the house. Alyssa looked at the house then said "Doctor dear we do not have time for this" The doctor almost looked at her but kept asking Amy why she had lied. It finally ended when Amy shouted, "Why did you save five minutes!" Then took off running The doctor stood frozen and said "what" Alyssa ran over grabbed his arm and yanked him as she ran past him they soon entered the town and the Doctor was still on about Amy being Amelia. "Doctor a year late. This is right up your alley." The doctor looked at her and shut his mouth. "Amelia I am so sorry about this idiot but right now we have an alien to deal" Alyssa looked around and heard "Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." On almost all the devices. The doctor had noticed too and took Alyssa's hand and they ran into someone's else to see an eyeball on a screen saying the same exact thing

"Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." "Hello! Sorry to burst in. We're doing a special on television faults in this area. Also crimes. Let's have a look." He said when he saw the old lady who was watching the TV.

"I was just about to phone. It's on every channel. Oh, hello, Amy dear. Are you a policewoman now?" She said when She saw Amy. Alyssa was watching the doctor flip through channels and called up to her "On a scale, one to ten how bad is this situation going to be?" Alyssa looked at him stunned and thought for a second "7 I think?" He nodded and then finally turned his attention to the old lady.

"Amy, who are your friends?"

"Who's Amy? You were Amelia." The doctor said staring at her.

"Yeah? Now I'm Amy."

"Amelia Pond. That was a great name."

Alyssa was the one to stop the questioning of Amy by saying "Bit fairy tale."

"I know you, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before." The old lady asked both Alyssa and The Doctor. Alyssa turned to her and said "maybe." She barely listened to the Doctor and Amy speaking about

"Not me. Brand new face First time on. And what sort of job's a kissogram?"

"I go to parties and I kiss people. With outfits. It's a laugh."

"You were a little girl five minutes ago.

" You're worse than my aunt." " I'm the Doctor. I'm worse than everybody's aunt. And that is not how I'm introducing myself."  
Alyssa laughed a bit and said, "Yeah he usually introduces himself by blowing up something or saving your life." The Doctor just smiled at Alyssa and said: "Yeah that is true." Just then the same thing the eyeball was saying before was spoken in German.

"Okay, so it's everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world."

"I could've told you that." Alyssa said, The Doctor pointed at her and gapped at her before saying "Shut up." She smiled sweetly at him and he just turned around and dashed to the window and looked up at the sky. "You know Doctor you could ask me what's going on I can give you a hint." The Doctor looked at her and said "Alyssa Shut Up." she smiled and laughed left the room to go to the center of town.

After five minutes of waiting for the two, they finally showed up and said: "Hey Amy catch." throwing her the apple she took a bite out of. The girl looked down at in shock and said: "How." it was the same apple that she had taken a bite out of. "I think I jump through time. Minutes ago Me and the doctor were talking to you when you were a little girl. Just look at it. It's still fresh as the day I took a bite from it. I ask that for the next twenty minutes you trust me." Amy just stared at the apple some more and slowly nodded. "Okay, Twenty minutes till they boil the planet. Doctor Look around." The doctor did what she asked and he said "No I missed something" he looked at a man who was taking pictures of something other than the sun which currently had a black disk on it. He ran over there and snatched the phone from him.

"The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?"

"Hi Rory!" Alyssa said smiling, he just looked at her shocked, confused about how she knew his name. Alyssa immediately realized her mistake and muttered an "Oh crap" once again making the Doctor beam at her. Rory shook away his shock and said "Amy."

"Hi! Oh, this is Rory, he's a friend." Alyssa smiled up at him and we said at the same time

"Boyfriend." But instead Alyssa added "her."  
"Kind of boyfriend."  
"Amy."

"Man and dog. Why?" The doctor asked, "Oh my God, it's them."

"Just answer his question, please."

" It's then, though. The Doctor. The Raggedy Doctor and the golden angel the one who's physic. "

"Yeah, they came back."  
"But they were a story. They were a game."  
"Man and dog. Why? Tell me now." Alyssa started watching the man and dog who Rory was taking pictures, Knowing that it was actually Prisoner Zero.

"Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's."

"In a hospital, in a coma." They said at the same time. He looked at Alyssa and she said along with Rory.

"Yeah."

"Knew it. Multiform, you see? Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a live feed. A psychic link with a living but dormant mind." The Doctor said  
"Prisoner Zero."  
"What? There's a Prisoner Zero too?" Rory asked looking at the dog again  
" Yes," Amy said Alyssa looked up at the sky right when the big eyeball came down and began scanning houses.  
"See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver." Alyssa said, Looking at the Doctor who quickly took out his and pressed the button  
"I think someone's going to notice, don't you?" He said as Alyssa froze as she felt something weird inside her. She froze to do find out exactly what it was. Sound faded out as she heard what it was dun dun dun dun. She knew that sound was. The heartbeat of a time lord. She was going into shock but still followed the Doctor and froze when the group split up. The doctor appeared in her vision and said "Alyssa, Alyssa! Come on now is not the time to go into shock." Alyssa was still listening only to the dundundundun sound. She brought up her hand to her neck and felt her pulse which was, in fact, the heartbeat of timelords. "Alyssa!" The doctor yelled, he looked up at the sky. "Oh, I am so going to regret this." And slapped her. Alyssa blinked in shock and looked at him "You back with me now?" "But…" she said as her hand fell from her neck "yes I'll tell you later now we have to save the world." Taking her hand and going back to 's home and into Jeff's bedroom

"Hello. Laptop. Give me."

" No, no, no, no, wait," he said trying to close the computer

"It's fine. Give it here."

"Hang on!" Alyssa rolled her eyes as the two struggled to keep or take the laptop. She reached over and snatched it from both men and gave it to the doctor who looked at what Jeff was looking at.

"Blimey. Get a girlfriend, Jeff." The Doctor said, he instantly looked at Alyssa but before Alyssa could respond to the look he gave her The Doctor said "Not my Alyssa!" Alyssa reeled back in shock after he called her his. Alyssa walked over to him and sat by him and watched him enter a conversation with the smartest people in Britain to help him get Prisoner Zero. she listened to the Doctor and smiled as he was being clever, ignoring when Mrs. Angelo came in.

"The sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big old video conference call. All the experts in the world panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Me. Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore."

"I like Patrick Moore."

"I'll get you his number. But watch him, he's a devil."

"You can't just hack in on a call like that," Jeff said also watching what the Doctor was doing

"He can't?" Alyssa said kinda mocking Jeff as six faces come up on the screen.

"Who are you?" Patrick Moore said as The Doctor pulled Alyssa on screen and made her stay in frame.

"This is a secure call, what are you doing here?"

" Hello. Yeah, I know you should switch us off, but before you do, watch this." Alyssa watched what he typed with amusement.

"Fermat's Theorem, the proof. And I mean the real one. Never been seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault. I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie. Why electrons have mass. And a personal favourite of mine, faster than light travel with two diagrams and a joke. Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas, pay attention."

" Sir, what are you doing?" As he began writing something completely different code which Alyssa knew only due to the show.

" I'm writing a computer virus. Very clever, super fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. And why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out. Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish, whatever you've got. Any questions?"

"Who is your lady friend?" Patrick Moore said looking at Alyssa, she was about to answer but the doctor covered her mouth and said: "Patrick, behave." Alyssa bit the Doctor's hand and glared at him for not allowing her to talk and said "Not Available Sorry Patrick." She said glaring at the Doctor who ignored the look he gave her.

"What does this virus do?" One of the men asked who was on the screen.

"It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters. It gets in the wifi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain." Alyssa glanced at Jeff from the corner of her eye as he said silently until The Doctor finally closed the Laptop a bit and said: "Jeff, you're my best man."

" You what?"

" Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're going to be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff, right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world." Alyssa said stealing the Doctor's line "Why me? Why not you?" Jeff said, pointing at Alyssa

"It's your bedroom. And I need her Now go, go, go." The doctor said standing up and pulling up Alyssa and pushing her out. They ran out and got into a Fire Truck where the phone that The Doctor took from Rory rang. The Doctor took it out and threw out and at Alyssa

"Hey, Amy I know what the problem is Look in the mirror." Alyssa then heard her laugh and soon she said " Uniform. Are you on your way? You're going to need a car."  
"We got a Vehicle We'll be there when you need us." She hung up the call, and said: "First floor, on the left, fourth from the end." The doctor nodded as the hospital came into view. Alyssa quickly sent a text to Amy telling them to duck. They used the ladder on top to smash the window right beside where Amy and Rory were facing Prisoner Zero. The two got out of the Firetruck and climbed to the ladder and climbed up to the Window. "Right! Hello. Are we late? No, three minutes to go. So still time." He said while he helped Alyssa through the window, then moving to face Prisoner Zero.

"Time for what, Time Lord?"

"Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies."

" The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire."

"Okay. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave." The Doctor said, walking forward to stand side by side with the Doctor. Prisoner Zero's eyes snapped to her and said: "I did not open the crack." Alyssa facepalmed when she remembered what really made the crack

"Somebody did.

"The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you?" Prisoner Zero changed her voice and started mocking The Doctor "The Doctor in the Tardis doesn't know. Doesn't know. Doesn't know!" Her eyes went to Alyssa and her voice went back to normal" But you obviously do, You must be the Golden Angel or better yet Tanda." The doctor instantly stepped in front of Alyssa. Alyssa felt something in the back of her mind respond to that name but the feeling came and went.

" The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall." Prisoner Zero said, addressing only the Doctor. Alyssa looked at the clock and watched as the time switched to zero

"And we're off! Look at that. Look at that!" Alyssa said smiling but still backing up to stand by Amy. " Yeah, I know, just a clock. Whatever. But do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is Zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able to track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? The source, by the way, is right here." He said holding up his hand. Alyssa threw him Rory's phone and watched as the Atraxi started scanning the hospital

"Oh! And I think they just found us!"

" The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me."

"Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favorite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Ooo, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is, no Tardis, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare." He stopped for a second to beat his chest with his hands saying "Who da man?" He looked around to see if anyone would say anything. Alyssa smiled in amusement and the Doctor looked at her and winked before turning back to Prisoner Zero "Oh, I'm never saying that again. Fine."

"Then I shall take a new form."

" Oh, stop it. You know you can't. It takes months to form that kind of psychic link."

"And she has had years," Alyssa said right when Amy collapses into Alyssa's waiting arms who lowered her to the floor. The Doctor instantly rushed to her side as Alyssa gave Amy over so she could stand up and walk and face the Prisoner Zero who was now the Doctor

"No! Amy? You've got to hold on. Amy? Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please."

" Doctor," Alyssa said, he looked up and walked to her said

"Well, that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?" he asked, Alyssa rolled her eyes and said, "It's you."

"Me? Is that what I look like?" He asked Alyssa who once again rolled her eyes as Rory asked: "You don't know?"

"It's been a busy day for him he hasn't had a chance to look in the mirror." Alyssa looking back at Amy and she walked over to him and began whispering something into Amy's ear "Amy There's a reason I made you look at him in his normal form think of that. Please think of that form. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside. I tried to stop, but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy, dream about what you saw." Alyssa looked up and saw that she was doing what she told her. Prisoner Zero started shouting no as it transformed back into its normal form. Alyssa stood up and walked back over to the Doctor and said "Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself." Soon a white beam shone through one of the windows directly onto Prisoner Zero. "Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained." The Atraxi said,

" Silence, Doctor, Tanda. Silence will fall." He disappeared and the Doctor scooped Alyssa in a hug "That's my clever Alyssa." She laughed, the Doctor put her down and took out Rory's phone to call the Atraxi

"The sun. It's back to normal, right? That's, that's good, yeah? That means it's over." Alyssa nodded at Rory and walked over to Amy who then woke up. "Amy. Are you okay? Are you with us?" Amy nodded and asked, "What happened?"

"He did it. The Doctor did it." Rory said

" No, he didn't," Alyssa said smiling up at the Doctor. "What are you doing?" Rory asked "Tracking the signal back. Sorry in advance." Alyssa said as she walked back to The Doctor

"About what?"

"The bill." The Doctor said then continued talking to the Atraxi "Oi, We didn't say you could go! Article fifty seven of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet, and you were going to burn it? What? Did you think no-one was watching? You lot, back here, now" He then hung up the phone and said "Okay, now I've done it."

" Did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?" Rory said panicked. The doctor and Alyssa passed him but Alyssa put a hand on Rory's shoulder and said "it will be fine. I promise."

"Where are you going?" Amy said as they walked down a hallway. "The roof. No, hang on." He said as he walked into a locker room and grabbed some clothes to change into.

"What's in here?"

"I'm saving the world - I need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show." He said as he began changing

"You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens, deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off. Amy, he's taking his clothes off." Alyssa laughed in amusement as the doctor handed her some ties to look through, which she did happily.

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you." The Doctor told Rory, who did what he said but continued

"Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know." He looked at Amy and said

"Are you not going to turn your back?" Alyssa looked up from looking through ties and forcefully turned her around "Amelia Pond you have a boyfriend!" He finished changing and they went up to the roof where the Atraxi was waiting

"So this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving."

"Leaving is good. Never coming back is better." He said as Alyssa and The Doctor walked to the center of the roof "Come on, then! The Doctor will see you now." The eyeball came down and scanned the two of them and said "You two are not of this world." Alyssa froze for a second before returning to her work of deciding what tie to use for him.

"No, but We've put a lot of work into it."

"Is this world important?"

"Important? What's that mean, important? Six billion people live here. Is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi? Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?" Alyssa said before throwing a tie to Amy and Rory. Watching as the Atraxi scanned the world's history

"No."

"Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?" The doctor asked realizing why Alyssa has asked if Earth was a threat.

"No."

"Okay. One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here. Oh, there have been so many." The hologram showed Daleks and other threats that the Doctor has faced in his many adventures to earth.

"And what you've got to ask is, what happened to them?" The hologram started showing past doctors and when they got to the ninth doctor Alyssa started appearing in many of them. She watched confused but the doctor covered her mouth before she had a chance to ask. She nodded and held up the tie that he wore throughout this regeneration, he smiled and grabbed it from her tying it into a bow tie around his neck. He grabbed her hand when they got to the tenth doctor and stepped through the hologram

"Hello. I'm the Doctor and this is my clever Alyssa. Basically, run."

The eyeball zooms back to its ship and leaves, very fast. Before Alyssa knew what happened the doctor had grabbed her hand and ran back to the Tardis. Alyssa looked at the Tardis and smiled as she watched the doctor unlock it and walk in. She followed him and gazed around the Tardis "it's so beautiful." He smiled and said, "so where do you want to start first?" Ready to answer any question that she may have had.

"Am I dreaming? And for some reason, I can't wake up to pinching myself?"

"No." He said lightly, Alyssa nodded and said: "How did I get here?"

"This has always been your home universe you were born here. Somehow you came back." Alyssa nodded once again and said "what happened with the headache thing?"

"You jump through my time stream I don't know why."

"Two hearts?"

"You're a time lady, you were born on Gallifrey." Alyssa nodded and said, "is there a way for me to get home?" The Doctor's face fell a second before she said: "No I am so sorry Alyssa but I couldn't even get to your parallel world when the barriers were down."

"Your ring…" the doctor's face twitched a bit and he said "spoilers." Alyssa nodded and she doubled over feeling like she was going to throw up but didn't. The doctor instantly walked over to her and rubbed her back as she dry gagged. "When was the last time you ate?" She shook her head and said, "I don't remember really probably the morning before I came here." The doctor nodded as he straightened her up and took her through the Tardis. He sat her at the table and began cooking for her. Alyssa stared off into space. She always wanted to be apart of the Doctor's universe but now that she was here. She just wanted to go home. The Doctor made her eat and disappeared somewhere into the Tardis. Soon he came back with a blue notebook and a vortex manipulator and a jacket over his arm.  
"I always wondered how you go these but now that you're here but now I know that you got them " She looked up at him still saying nothing as The Doctor threw her a blue notebook she looked down at it and recognized it as the Blue Notebook River had. She flipped through it and saw that it was blank. "There's a pen and a psychic paper in the pockets along with A bunch of gadgets that I hope you learn how to use someday." Alyssa nodded as she took the jacket from him and put it on. Reaching into one of the pockets and realizing it was bigger on the inside she did eventually feel a pen and a wallet like thing she instantly knew that it was the psychic paper. She took the blue tardis notebook and stuffed it inside one of the pockets. "You do get a Sonic device but I remember giving you one." She nodded and looked down at the ground. The doctor sighed and leaned in front of her taking one of her wrists and strapping the Vortex Manipulator to her wrist.

"There's another book in your pockets that has coordinates You do jump through my time stream but you also sometimes jump to people that are apart of my life."

Alyssa nodded once more before letting out a shaky breath. The Doctor grabbed her hands that were shaking and said: "Alyssa it's alright, you were doing so well earlier what happened?" Alyssa looked up at him and said "Earlier I thought I was dreaming and that I was knocked out when I tried to get painkillers now I know that all of this is _real._ Anyone would be panicking!" She looked down at the ground and The doctor instantly sat beside her and took her into a hug. "I know, I know, I'm sorry. But hey," he said looking into her eyes "You are going to have great adventures." Right, when he said that Alyssa doubled over clutching her head and The Doctor said: "Yeah the headaches are an indicator to you jumping." His eyes widened as he said that and looked at her. She looked up at him and said "Go back and get Amy. You'll have many adventures together." The Doctor nodded as golden flecks danced around Alyssa and she disappeared in a flash of golden light.

Author's note: This is the first fanfiction that I posted that is a Doctor Who Fanfic. I can take constructive criticism but please do not be cruel. This story is about my main character jumping through the Doctor's timeline, but she does not try to make sure certain timelines happen, namely being Rose and The Doctor's and River and the Doctors. Not because I hate those ships I love them, but I don't get River's and The Doctor's relationship (Im not going to explain here because that will take too long) If you're picky about that I really do recommend you find a different fanfiction to read.


	2. Rose

**Rose**

Alyssa appeared in an alleyway somewhere in the middle of London. She looked around and walked out of the Alleyway just to see Henricks Department store. She smiled as she knew where she was. She started walking down the street to see the Tardis where she dug through her pockets just in hope that The Eleventh Doctor had put a key to the Tardis in there. Her hand brushed something like a box she brought it out and opened it up to see a Tardis key hanging on a silver chain. She smiled and inserted into the lock and went into the Tardis and sat in the pilot seat waiting for the ninth Doctor to come in after blowing up Rose's job. He hummed when he entered not noticing Alyssa sitting on the Pilot's chair until he turned around to drive them away from where they were.  
"How did you get in here?" she smiled and held up a key. "You gave me a key!" The Doctor walked over and looked at the key and tried to snatch it from her but she instantly took it back and put it over her neck. She looked him up and down and said: "Just blew up Henricks am I correct?"  
"How did you know that?"

"I know everything about your life Theta." She said with much determination.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Alyssa, blimey I just came from a time where you knew me but I didn't know you."  
"What?"

"I for some reason jump through time. And Right now we don't have time for this. Living Plastic? Your ship tracked another Auton." She said gesturing to a screen behind where he was standing. He looked behind him and started flipping levers and said: "I am not done with you!"

"Didn't think so," she said smiling as she stood up and watched him pilot the Tardis. She followed him out and to Rose's apartment he looked up at her and said: "Do you have anything better than follow me around?"

"Let me think about it…" She said looking up at the ceiling then back at the door before saying. "Nope." The Doctor scoffed and leaned down to start messing with the cat flap. Soon the door opened and Rose appeared "What're you doing here?"

"I live here," Rose said looking at the two of them assuming that Alyssa was his partner or assistant.

"Well, what do you do that for?"

"Because I do. I'm only at home because someone blew up my job."

"I must have got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?" he said knocking on her head "No, bonehead. Bye, then." Before the Doctor could turn around Alyssa pushed him into the apartment with the help of rose pulling him inside "You. Inside. Right now." Alyssa happily walked in and followed Rose to the living room with the doctor unwillingly following her

"Who is it?"

"It's about last night. They are part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes."

"She deserves compensation," Jackie said when Alyssa and the Doctor stopped in front of the door to Jackie's room. "Oh, we're talking millions." Alyssa watched as Jackie stood up and pulled her dressing gown closer to her body.

"I'm in my dressing gown."

" Yes, you are."

"There's a strange man in my bedroom." Alyssa watched the exchange with much amusement

"Yes, there is."

"Well, anything could happen." She said and with that Alyssa broke out laughing when the doctor said "no" and pulled her with him to the living room.

"Don't mind the mess. Do you two want a coffee?" Rose asked

"Might as well, thanks. Just milk." The doctor said while Alyssa shook her head.

"We should go to the police. Seriously. The three of us." The doctor started going through Rose's stuff, Alyssa watching with much amusement. "That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien."

"I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong," Rose said as the doctor picked up a book and flipped through it. "Hmm. Sad ending."

"They said on the news they'd found a body." Alyssa smacked the back of his head when he picked up an envelope on the table. He looked at her with shock and a little bit of anger but she just gestured behind him. He turned around and saw a mirror. Which he uses to examine himself. "Ah, could've been worse. Look at the ears." The doctor picked up a deck of card and once again Alyssa smacked him on the back of his head looking at him with disapproval. He then stared at her with annoyance but she just gave him a look that said 'don't mess with me'. He sighed and turned away to look more around the room.

"Anyway, if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying," Rose said as she finished pouring the Doctor's cup of coffee. "I want you to explain everything," Rose said turning around to put the cup on the table. The noise of the cat flap opening

"What's that, then? You got a cat?" The doctor asked

"No," Rose said, Alyssa knowing what was about to happen looks behind the couch and the auton arm grabs her throat. The doctor instantly runs over and tries to help Alyssa get the arm off of her throat.

"I told Mickey to chuck that out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand. Anyway, who are you two? Doctor what?"

The Doctor manages to get the arm off. But it just stops in mid-air and grabs Rose's face. Both Alyssa and The Doctor starts to pull at it trying to get it off of her. They finally manage to get it off of Rose with the doctor using his sonic screwdriver which finally makes it turn off.

"It's all right, I've stopped it. There you go, you see? Armless."

"Do you think?" Rose said then hit both The Doctor and Alyssa with the arm. Alyssa didn't say anything but rub her arm. The doctor soon pulled her to her feet and pulled her out of the apartment and down the stairs obviously trying to go to the Tardis. Rose followed them all the way saying that they couldn't leave until they explained what was going on. They reached outside. The doctor constantly pulling on Alyssa still wanting answers from her.

"All right, then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking."

"Is that supposed to sound tough?"  
"Sort of."

"Doesn't work."

"Who are you two?"

"Oh Rose Tyler, you'll find out very soon."

"How did you know my name?" Alyssa blinked and said "oh crap." she turned so she could face Rose fully and said, "I'm psychic." The Doctor watched her even more confused about the girl in front of him. Rose nodded someone being psychic was the most believable at this moment in time.

"Still who are you two?"

"My name is Alyssa." Rose nodded happy that she finally got a straight answer for once, then she looked at the Doctor."Told you. The Doctor."

"Yeah, but Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor," Alyssa said at the same time as The Doctor did.

"The Doctor."

"Hello!"

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?"  
"Sort of."  
"Come on, then. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?"  
"No, I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home."  
"Both of us are a long way from home," Alyssa added, giving the doctor some sort of hint of who she was.  
"But what have I done wrong? How come those plastic things keep coming after me?"

"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you. You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all." Alyssa rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his head and said "Rude." The Doctor glared at her really starting to get annoyed with her hitting him  
"it tried to kill me."  
"It was after me, not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you've met me."  
"So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you."  
"Sort of, yeah."  
" You're full of it."  
"Sort of, yeah.  
"But, all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?"  
"No one."  
"What, you're on your own?"  
"Well, who else is there?"

"Me." Alyssa finally said after watching the exchange. The Doctor looked at her and saw a soft expression on her face. The Doctor turned back to Rose and continued talking "I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on." Alyssa then crossed her arms as she watched the Doctor and Rose continue their conversation as if she hadn't said anything.  
"Okay. Start from the beginning. I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?"  
"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead."  
"So that's radio control?"  
"Thought control. Are you all right?"

"Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?  
"Long story."  
"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?"  
"No."  
"No." Rose repeated  
"It's not a price war. They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?" The Doctor asked and Rose shook her head and Alyssa said "But you're still listening."

"Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?" The Doctor took both Rose's and Alyssa's

"Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go. That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler. Go home." The Doctor then pulled Alyssa with him to the Tardis. Once they were inside The Doctor turned to Alyssa and said: "Who are you?"

"I told you, Alyssa."

"Your real name?" She sighed and said Alyssa once more. "Okay then Alyssa, how did you know her last name? I don't remember her telling us."

"I'm psychic."  
"No, you're not I would be able to feel that." Alyssa sighed and decided it was better to fully explain who she was then have the Doctor hate her. "I came from another universe. A universe where your whole life is a T.V show. I know your past and your future. I know that you come from a planet called Gallifrey, I know that you are a time lord." The Doctor looked unbelieving at her and said: "Why should I believe that?" Alyssa stood up and walked over to him and said: "because I know what you did to Gallifrey I know that you think that you are the last time lord but your not." She took his hand and placed it where he could feel her heartbeat. The doctor froze as Alyssa continued "I would not lie to you Doctor." he nodded and took his hand off her chest and ran past her to find where another Auton was. He ran to the door and looked back at Alyssa and said: "You coming?"

"Nope, this one you can handle on your own." He froze, but then left the Tardis. Alyssa put her hand in her coat pocket and took out both the blue diary and the pen. She wrote all about her past journey and this one so far. The Tardis door opened again and she quickly snapped the book shut and stuffed it back in her pocket. The Doctor came in with a Mickey auton head and said: "Rose really?" She smiled and nodded, "She's your next companion." The Doctor froze once more but then began to hook the head up to the Tardis. Rose soon came in and ran straight back out to run around it. She came back in and Alyssa got up and walked over to her and said: "I promise Mickey is fine."  
"And How do you know that?"

"I'm psychic remember?" Rose nodded slightly and Alyssa turned to the Doctor who was watching them and he said: "Where do you want to start?"

"Er, the inside's bigger than the outside?"

"Yes."

"It's alien."

"Yeah."

"Are you two alien?"

"Yes. Is that all right?"

"Yeah."

"It's called the Tardis, this thing. S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space." Alyssa said, She looked past the Doctor and saw that the head was melting "Uh Doctor the head is melting."

"Melting?" He spun around and saw the head melting

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" He said, running around the console, making the Tardis follow the signal "What're you doing?" Rose asked as The Tardis dematerializing sound started and quickly ended. "Following the signal. It's fading. Wait a minute, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!" Both the Doctor and Alyssa ran out,

"I lost the signal, I got so close."

"We've moved. Does it fly?"

"Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand." Alyssa once again smacked the back of his head and said "Rude!"

"If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose."

"It melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night?"

"I'll have to tell his mother. Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you are alien."

"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey"

"Yeah, he's not a kid."

"It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, all right?"

"All right."

"Rose I told you Mickey is still alive!" Rose once again ignored her

"If you are an alien, how come you sound like you're from the North?"

"Lots of planets have a north," Alyssa said

"What's a police public call box?"

"It's a telephone box from the 1950s. It's a disguise." Alyssa said and leaned against the Tardis

"Okay. And this, this living plastic. What's it got against us?"

"Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. Its food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner!"

" Any way of stopping it?" The Doctor brought out a tube filled with blue liquid Him and Alyssa both said "Anti-plastic."

"Anti-plastic." Rose confirmed, "Anti-plastic. But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"

"Hold on. Hide what?"

"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

"What's it look like?"

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London." Alyssa went to stand by Rose who looked up at the London Eye.

"A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible." He then realized that Alyssa was standing by Rose now and that both of them looking at something behind him he looked behind him and said "what?" he looked back behind him and said it again "What? What is it? What?"

Alyssa rolled her eyes and said, "Wow you really are daft sometimes." He then looked back and realized why the two were looking at the London Eye. He did a short glare at Alyssa but looked back at what they were looking at and said "Oh. Fantastic!" and they took off running. The Doctor grabbing Alyssa's hand while they were running. They finally stopped when they were close enough to the London Eye

"Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables"

"The breast implants."

"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath."

"What about down here?"Alyssa shouted when she leaned over and saw a hatch

"Looks good to me." They went down to the hatch and climbed down a ladder, and walked to the room that had the Nestene Consciousness. " The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature."

"Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go."

"We're not here to kill it. He's got to give it a chance."Alyssa said, and the Doctor nodded. He then went down and began talking to the Nestene "I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." Alyssa watched the Doctor not knowing what the Nestene Consciousness was saying. "Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?" Alyssa gestured downwards and Rose saw Mickey "I told you he was alive." who ran down to him, Alyssa following behind

"Oh, God! Mickey, it's me! It's okay. It's all right."

"That thing down there, the liquid. Rose, it can talk!"

"You're stinking. Doctor, they kept him alive."

"Yeah, they had to keep him alive to maintain the copy." Alyssa said Rose looked up at her with a glare "You knew that and you never said"

"I told you he was alive." Their conversation was interrupted by the Doctor saying "Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?"

"Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" The Vat made some sort of noise and the Doctor said

"Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights. I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go." Dummies came from every side and both Rose and Alyssa yelled "Doctor!" But it was too late the dummies grabbed him and took out the Anti Plastic.

"That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not. What do you mean?" A door opened behind Alyssa, Rose, and Mickey showing the Tardis. Alyssa instantly grabbed her key and unlocked it she opened the door wide and said: "In, I promise the Doctor will not be harmed." Rose nodded and took Mickey inside.

"No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!"

The Doctor looked up and nodded at Alyssa telling her with his eyes to leave him seeing the Vortex Manipulator on her wrist. She shook her head and grabbed a nearby ax and chopped a chain off the wall and grabbed it, walking to the edge and jumped off and knocked the Dummies away from the Doctor and the anti-plastic into the vat. He grabbed her when she swung back and said: "Now we're in trouble." They both ran up to the Tardis and The Doctor piloted them out of there. She smiled and walked over to The Doctor side and whispered: "Take Rose with you." He looked down at her and nodded. They soon landed and Rose and Mickey left the Tardis. Alyssa and The Doctor leaned against the door and said

"Right then, I'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, you could come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge." Talking to Rose, she looked back at him in surprise

"Don't. He's an alien. He's a thing." Mickey said,

"He's not invited. What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere." Alyssa knew from Rose's eyes that she was considering it

"Is it always this dangerous?"

"Yeah. but that's what makes traveling with him fun." Alyssa said, The Doctor looked down at Alyssa and slightly smiled. But it soon fell when Rose said

"Yeah, I can't. I've er, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so."

"Okay. See you around." with that he pulled Alyssa into the Tardis and began piloting away but Alyssa put her hand on his making him looking up at her. "You didn't tell her it traveled in time." The Doctor smiled and piloted the Tardis back and he ran to the door and said

"By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?" Alyssa said and smiled when she saw Rose run in. The happiness she felt soon disappeared when a headache began "Sorry Doc, I'm about to jump, I'll most likely see this you again." Golden flakes danced around her once more and she disappeared into a different Doctor's Tardis. Not knowing that The ninth doctor watched with much interest and made a promise in the back of his head that he will find a way to stop her jumping.


	3. The Fires of Pompeii

**TheFires Of Pompeii**

Alyssa landed in the Tardis in the exact same spot she was in before she jumped she looked around and saw the Tenth Doctor walking around the console putting in Coordinates to go somewhere. A smile broke out across her face when she saw Donna watching what the Doctor was doing. "So Where you two off two?" The Doctor looked up at her with a big smile but before he ran over to her he asked: "Where did you just come from?" Alyssa blinked when Donna slammed into her with a hug. Alyssa instantly hugged her back and said "Hello!" Donna was pulled away from her by the Doctor, who said once again "Where did you just come from?"  
"When you first met me." the doctor pulled back and said, "Donna this is the first time Alyssa has met you." Donna looked at her and reeled back a bit as if she'd been slapped. She didn't know who the women was

"Alyssa but that is not what…." Her sentence was cut off by the Doctor covering her mouth. The Doctor whispered something into her ear and uncovered her mouth. Donna did an Oh gesture with her mouth, before smiling once again. Alyssa took notice to the wedding ring that was on The Doctor's left hand. She pulled out her notebook and wrote down that it was before season 4 when the doctor had got it. She flipped the book closed and stuffed it back into her pocket before the Doctor could ask for what she was doing.

"Hey Doc.," she said, "This is the first time seeing this you, can I give you a hug?" The Doctor smiled and took Alyssa into a hug. "Rome! We were going to Rome unless you want to go somewhere else." He said, when he pulled away.

"No Rome is fine just perfect." She said smiling. The Doctor went back to piloting the Tardis and soon they landed. Alyssa smiled and took out her notebook once again and wrote down the rest of the previous journey before following The Doctor and Donna outside the Tardis she looked around and her smile faded when she realized what episode she was in.

"Ancient Rome. Well, not for them, obviously. To all intents and purposes, right now, this is brand new Rome."

"Oh, my God. it's, it's so Roman. This is fantastic." Donna said looking around, The Doctor laughed but Alyssa couldn't help but look around because of how beautiful everything was. "I'm here, in Rome. Donna Noble in Rome. This is just weird. I mean, everyone here's dead."

"Well, don't tell them that," Alyssa said before walking forward a bit

"Hold on a minute. That sign over there's in English. Are you having me on? Are we in Epcot?"

"No, no, no, no. That's the Tardis translation circuits. Just makes it look like English. Speech as well. You're talking Latin right now." Alyssa said as she went back to leaning against the Tardis

"Seriously?" The Doctor and alyssa both nodded, and she continued enjoying simply the fact that she was speaking Latin.

"I just said seriously in Latin."

"Oh, yeah."

"What if I said something in actual Latin, like Veni, Vidi, Vici? My dad said that when he came back from football. If I said Veni, Vidi, Vici to that lot, what would it sound like?"

"I'm not sure. You have to think of difficult questions, don't you?"

"You would sound Celtic, Welsh to them," Alyssa responded, The Doctor smiled down at Alyssa and said, "Ah, that actually makes sense." Then all of them started down the road to explore what they thought was Rome but Alyssa knew to not be.

"Don't our clothes look a bit odd?"

"Nah. Ancient Rome, anything goes. It's like Soho, but bigger."

"You've been here before then?"

"Mmm. Ages ago. Before you ask, that fire had nothing to do with me. Well, a little bit. But I haven't got the chance to look around properly. Coliseum, Pantheon, Circus Maximus. You'd expect them to be looming by now. Where is everything? Try this way." As they walked down a street to find Rome's greatest buildings. Until they saw a hill, one lone hill

"Not an expert, but there's seven hills of Rome, aren't there? How come they've only got one?" Then the ground shook and Alyssa finally decided to say "Yeah we're not in Rome, Doctor Donna. We're in Pompeii." smoke began to come out of the hill "And it's Volcano Day." The Doctor's eyes widened and he ran with the two of them following him back to where the Tardis was but it wasn't there anymore.

"You're kidding. You're not telling me the Tardis has gone."

"Okay."

"Where is it then?" While the Doctor and Donna were arguing, Alyssa had run over to a stall and asked "Excuse me. Excuse me. There was a box. Big blue box. Big blue wooden box, just over there. Where's it gone?"

"Sold it, didn't I?"

"But it wasn't yours to sell."

"It was on my patch, wasn't it? I got fifteen sesterces for it. Lovely jubbly." The Doctor had come up behind Alyssa hearing the conversation she was having and said: "Who'd you sell it to?"

"Old Caecilius. Look, if you want to argue, why don't you take it out with him? He's on Foss Street. Big villa. Can't-miss it." Both Alyssa and The Doctor said "Thanks." before leaving, the Doctor stopped and returned to the man and said

"What'd he buy a big blue wooden box for?" Alyssa went back and pulled him away and said "Sorry about him." Before pushing him away and said, "Tardis first questions later." They went looking throughout town and finally found the street and Donna who went on her own search as well

"Ha. I've got it. Foss Street's this way."

"No. Well, I found this big sort of amphitheater thing. We can start there. We can gather everyone together. Maybe they've got a great big bell or something we could ring. Have they invented bells yet?"

"What do you want a bell for?"

"To warn everyone. Start the evacuation. What time does Vesuvius erupt? When's it due?"

"It's 79AD, twenty third of August, which makes volcano day tomorrow."

"Plenty of time. We could get everyone out easy." Alyssa who was staring at the two watching this argument take place said: " Yeah, except we're not going to."

"But that's what you two do. You save people."

"Not this time. Pompeii is a fixed point in history. What happens, happens. There is no stopping it." Alyssa said, for some reason even though she knew how Mount Vesuvius erupted, still, she felt something in the back of her mind that told her what Donna was talking about was Taboo and no matter what her personal beliefs were this event had to happen. There was also something like a punch to gut whenever Donna mentioned saving the whole city and breaking the fixed point

"Says who?"

"Says us."

"What, and you two are in charge?"

"Tardis, Time Lords, yeah," Alyssa said getting all up in Donna's face

"Donna, human, no. I don't need your permission. I'll tell them myself." The Doctor who knew that this was taking a bad turn pulled Alyssa back and said "You stand in the marketplace announcing the end of the world, they'll just think you're a mad old soothsayer. Now, come on. Tardis. We are getting out of here."

"Well, I might just have something to say about that, Space People"

"Oh, I bet you will." Alyssa snapped as The Doctor pulled her with him to Caecilius's house.

As soon as they got to the house another earthquake happened and The Doctor caught a Marble head before it fell and shattered.

"Whoa! There you go."

"Thank you, kind sir. I'm afraid business is closed for the day. I'm expecting a visitor."

"But that's me, I'm a visitor. Hello."

"Who are you?"

"I am Spartacus." The Doctor said, Caecilius faced Donna and she said: "And so am I." Finally, He turned to Alyssa and she smiled and said "Aurelia" The doctor looked at her in surprise but Caecilius only smiled at her.

"Mister and Mrs. Spartacus," Caecilius said gesturing to Donna and The Doctor. Alyssa broke out in laughter while they convinced him that they weren't married

"Oh no, no, no. We're not, we're not married."

"We're not together."

"Oh, then brother and sister? Yes, of course. You look very much alike." Then he gestured to The Doctor and Alyssa "Then you two must be married." Alyssa reeled back in shock but the Doctor just pulled her to his side and wrapped his arm around her and smiled "Now you got it." Alyssa stared at The Doctor who just looked down at her with a look that said 'Don't question it.' She slowly nodded, with a questioning look but it soon fell and her attention went back to Caecilius

"I'm sorry, but I'm not open for trade."

"And that trade would be?"

"Marble. Lopus Caecilius. Mining, polishing, and design thereof. If you want marble, I'm your man."

"That's good. That's good because I'm the marble inspector." The Doctor said showing him his psychic paper.

"By the gods of commerce, an inspection. I'm sorry, sir. I do apologize for my son." Metella, Caecilius's wife said and poured there son's goblet of wine out into an indoor fountain.

"And this is my good wife, Metella. I must confess, we're not prepared for a"

"Nothing to worry about. I'm, I'm sure you've nothing to hide. Although, frankly, that object looks rather like wood to me." The Doctor said gesturing to the Tardis

"I told you to get rid of it," Metella said, now worried that they would somehow fail the fake inspection

"I only bought it today," Caecilius said

"Ah, well. Caveat emptor." The Doctor said walking over to it

"Oh, you're Celtic. There's lovely."

"I'm sure it's fine, but I might have to take it off your hands for a proper inspection."

"Although while we're here, wouldn't you recommend a holiday, Spartacus, Aurelia?" Donna said, Alyssa instantly rolled her eyes, and said

"Don't know what you mean, Spartacus."

"Oh, this lovely family. Mother and father and son. Don't you think they should get out of town?"

"Why should we do that?" Caecilius said

"Well, the volcano, for starters."

"What?"

"Volcano."

"What ano?"

"That great big volcano right on your doorstep."

"Oh, Spartacus, for shame. We haven't even greeted the household gods yet." Alyssa said pulling Donna with her harshly over to a shrine that had the family's household gods on a plate of marble. The Doctor followed him slightly shaking his head at Donna's tactics and how Alyssa was responding to all of this.

"They don't know what it is. Vesuvius is just a mountain to them. The top hasn't blown off yet. The Romans haven't even got a word for volcano. Not until tomorrow." Alyssa whispered as she dipped her fingers in water and flicked it onto the plate.

"Oh, great, they can learn a new word as they die."

"Donna, stop it." The Doctor said,

"Listen, I don't know what sort of kids you've been flying round within outer space, but you're not telling me to shut up. That boy, how old is he, sixteen? And tomorrow he burns to death."

"And that's our fault?"

"Right now, yes," she said speaking mainly to Alyssa who was the one who was mainly the one telling her not to do anything about it.

"No Donna it's not but, think about it in every world history book everywhere in the world has some sort of sections that dedicated to Pompeii and _how everyone died_ here,yes that is bad but it would be like changing the whole world not to mention the reapers that would come or the paradox that will form." Donna stared at her upset and said: "but we can save everyone."

"Yes, we could." She said nodding if she didn't have her foreknowledge about what was going on and her feeling that changing the events here would end up really badly she would've tried to convince the doctor to save them too. "but in doing so we may make things worse." Donna opened her mouth to retort but she never got a chance.

"Announcing Lucius Petrus Dextrus, Chief Augur of the City Government." A voice said, Lucius, the city augur came in and the three moved towards the center of the room " Lucius. My pleasure, as always."

"The birds are flying north, and the wind is in the west," Lucius said, Alyssa had always been confused when this part came on when she watched this episode.

"Quite. Absolutely. That's good, is it?" Caecilius said to all of them

"Only the grain of wheat knows where it will grow," Lucius responded. Alyssa wanted to smack the man and tell him to speak normally but knew if she did she would be thrown in jail.

"There now, Metella. Have you ever heard such wisdom?"

"Never. It's an honor." Metella said bowing her head in respect for the man

"Pardon me, sir. I have guests. This is Spartacus and, er, Spartacus and Aurelia."

"A name is but a cloud upon a summer wind," Lucius said addressing the three.

"But the wind is felt most keenly in the dark." The Doctor said trying to outsmart Lucius.

"Ah. But what is the dark, other than an omen of the sun?"

"I concede that every sun must set."

"Ha."

"And yet the son of the father must also rise."

"Damn. Very clever, sir. Evidently, a man of learning."

"Oh, yes. But don't mind me. Don't want to disturb the status quo."

"He's Celtic," Caecilius said,

"We'll be off in a minute." The Doctor said pulling Alyssa with him to the Tardis

"I'm not going," Donna said, refusing to move

"You've got to."

"Donna it is not the time to argue we have to go."

"Well, I'm not leaving." The Doctor walked over to her and pulled her over to the Tardis, as Alyssa stayed by the Tardis. He looked back and saw a circuit board, He walked over to it and said "Oh, now that's different. Who designed that, then?"

"My Lord Lucius was very specific," Caecilius said to the Doctor

"Where'd you get the pattern?" The Doctor asked Lucius who responded with another phase that Alyssa didn't understand "On the rain and mist and wind."

"But that looks like a circuit," Donna said and Alyssa confirmed by saying " a circuit made of stone. But the question isn't why does it look like a circuit but why he needs something that looks like a circuit."

"Do you mean you just dreamt that thing up?" Donna asked Lucius

"That is my job, as City Augur."

"What's that, then, like the mayor?

"Oh, ha. You must excuse my friend, she's from Barcelona." Alyssa said addressing everyone in the room Then the Doctor said to Donna "No, but this is an age of superstition. Of official superstition. The Augur is paid by the city to tell the future. The wind will blow from the west? That's the equivalent of ten o'clock news."

"They're laughing at us. Those three, they use words like tricksters. They're mocking us." Evelina said when she entered the room.

"No, no, I'm not. I meant no offense."

"I'm sorry. My daughter's been consuming the vapors." Metella said rushing over to Evelina

"Oh for gods, Mother. What have you been doing to her?" Quintus said, with lots of concern for his sister.

"Not now, Quintus," Caecilius said

"Yeah, but she's sick. Just look at her."

"I gather I have a rival in this household. Another with the gift." Lucius turning to Evelina with hidden disgust.

"Oh, she's been promised to the Sibylline Sisterhood. They say she has remarkable visions."Metella said smiling at her daughter.

"The prophecies of women are limited and dull. Only the menfolk have the capacity for true perception."

"I'll tell you where the wind's blowing right now, mate," Donna said, upset with Lucius for insulting her gender.

"The Mountain God marks your words. I'd be careful if I were you."

"Consuming the vapors, you say?" The Doctor asked, Alyssa beside him looking at Evelina in concern,

"They give me strength."

"It doesn't look like it to me."

"Is that your opinion as a doctor?" Evelina said The doctor reeled back in shock on how she could have known that "I beg your pardon?"

"Doctor. That's your name."

"How did you know that?"

"And you. You call yourself Noble." She said addressing Donna, Her eyes snapped to Alyssa "and you, you have many names, Alyssa, The Golden Angel, or Tanda." There it was again the name Tanda and the feeling like it awoke something in the back of Alyssa's mind but the feeling once again came and went. The Doctor stepped in front of Alyssa. Trying to cut off the visions of her from the Soothsayers

"Now then, Evelina. Don't be rude.

"No, no, no, no. Let her talk."

"You three come from so far away."

"The female soothsayer is inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries."

"Oh, not this time, Lucius. No, I reckon you've been out-soothsayed." The Doctor said, Alyssa looking at Evelina as her eyes never left Alyssa's even when The Doctor stepped in front of her.

"Is that so, man and Women from Gallifrey?" He said looking at Alyssa and the Doctor

"What?"

"The strangest of images. Your home is lost in a fire, is it not?" "Doctor," Alyssa said, Lucius eyes snapped to hers and said, "Your home is so many places, Gallifrey, The Vortex of time and London." The Doctor grabbed Alyssa's hand pulled him behind him out of sight of both Evelina and Lucius. Her future was the one that none of the two had business knowing

"Doctor, what are they doing?"

"And you, daughter of London," Lucius said turning Donna, Who then asked: "How does he know that?"

"This is the gift of Pompeii. Every single oracle tells the truth."

"That's impossible," Donna said, she knew that Alyssa knew everything that was going to happen but

"Doctor, she is returning," Lucius said addressing the Doctor, It could mean many things for him but one he hoped would never return. The Doctor squeezed Alyssa's hand tighter to keep her from moving.

"Who is? Who's she?"

"And you, daughter of London. There is something on your back."

"What's that mean?"

"Even the word Doctor is false. Your real name is hidden. It burns in the stars, in the Cascade of Medusa herself. You are a Lord, sir. A Lord of Time." She stepped down a couple of the stairs and peered at Alyssa. "And you Alyssa you are a seer, a seer of life and death." With those last words, Evelina fainted, everyone rushing to help her.

The Doctor soon followed Caecilius to show him what they meant when Metella said consuming the Vapors. While Alyssa and Donna stayed with Metella and Evelina, Who was still passed out."She didn't mean to be rude. She's ever such a good girl. But when the gods speak through her." Metella said as Alyssa said who was rubbing a cool cloth on Evelina's head. Metella was unwrapping a piece of cloth that was around her arm.

"What's wrong with her arm?" Donna asked watching Metella start unwrap it.

"An irritation of the skin. She never complains, bless her. We bathe it in olive oil every night."

"I'm sorry Metella but, an irritation of the skin looks red." She said as Metella finished unwrapping the cloth to reveal a grey patch. That looked almost like it was spreading. "That is not an irritation."

"What is it then?" Donna asked, looking at Alyssa who was looking at the grey spot with much pity. "It's stone. I'm sorry Metella but Evelina's arm is slowly turning into stone." Metella sucked in a breath as she bathed it in Olive oil and wrapped another cloth around her arm.

Soon Evelina woke up and allowed Alyssa and Donna to borrow some of her clothes and Alyssa put on a light blue robe and shawl and sat beside Evelina while she watched Donna cheer Evelina up. Before Alyssa could stop her, Donna asked about what they did around Pompeii and Evelina responding that she was promised to the sisterhood.

"Do you get any choice in that?"

"It's not my decision. The Sisters chose for me. I have the gift of sight."

"Then what can you see happening tomorrow?" Donna said, Alyssa stood up to stop Donna but her hand which was about to pull Donna away was smacked. " You are not stopping me this time."

"Why do you ask that? Is tomorrow special?"

"You tell me. What do you see?"

"The sun will rise, the sun will set. Nothing special at all."

"Look, don't tell the Doctor I said anything because he'll kill me, but I've got a prophecy too."

"Donna!" Alyssa hissed when Evelina covered her eyes but Donna ignored her and kept talking telling Evelina about Mount Vesuvius. "Evelina, I'm sorry, but you've got to hear me out." Alyssa jumped up and walked over to Donna and said: "You can't tell her anything!" But once again Donna ignored her and continued "But everything I'm about to say to you is true, I swear. Just listen to me. Tomorrow, that mountain is going to explode. Evelina, please listen. The air is going to fill with ash and rocks, tons and tons of it, and this whole town is going to get buried."

"There is only one prophecy, " Evelina said, Alyssa knowing that Donna was not going to stop, decided to just let it unfold.

"But everything I'm about to say to you is true, I swear. Just listen to me. Tomorrow, that mountain is going to explode. Evelina, please listen. The air is going to fill with ash and rocks, tons and tons of it, and this whole town is going to get buried." Donna said

"That's not true."

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, but everyone's going to die." Donna finished and looked at Alyssa who had crossed her arms starting at her. Evelina finally uncovered her eyes and said: "This is false prophecy!"

Soon the doctor ran into the house with earthquakes that sounded like footsteps following him.

"What is it? What's that noise"

"Doesn't sound like Vesuvius," Caecilius said watching as doctor walk into the middle of the room. "Caecilius? All of you, get out." The doctor said mainly talking to the family.

"Doctor, what is it?"  
"I think we're being followed." The Doctor said, rights as a hypocaust grill flew off and a rock creature came out of the ground and with its height almost hit the ceiling. Alyssa began searching through her pockets to see if the future Doctor had put in anything that would help her in this situation. The eleventh Doctor did tell her that He had put a bunch of little gadgets that she should learn how to use. Her hand brushed a gun like thing and she took it out to see that it was a water gun. She blinked and smiled but before she had a chance to use it a hand grabbed her arm and another one went over her mouth.

she was dragged back and to the Temple of Sibyl, where the sisterhood was. They tied her to a pillar and Donna to a table. Alyssa said "You have got to be kidding. I wasn't the one who sprouted the Prophecy nonsense!" The Sisterhood just ignored her and she lightly hit her head on the back of the pillar. "What is with it and people ignoring me?" Soon she felt the ropes around her loosen, she smiled as she knew that the doctor was there. She grabbed the ropes and kept them in position to keep up the act that she was still tied to the pillar right behind Spurrina who was a member of the Sibylline Sisterhood.

"Listen, sister, you might have eyes on the back of your hands, but you'll have eyes in the back of your head by the time I've finished with you. Let me go!"

"This prattling voice will cease forever," Spurrina said, then rose the knife up in the air with plans to stab Donna.

"Oh, that'll be the day." The Doctor said Alyssa smiled slightly as The Doctor looked at her with confusing on why she hadn't moved

"No man is allowed to enter the Temple of Sibyl."

"Well, that's all right. Just us girls. Do you know, I met the Sibyl once. Yeah, hell of a woman. Blimey, she could dance the Tarantella. Nice teeth. Truth be told, I think she had a bit of a thing for me. I said it would never last. She said I know. Well, she would." He said then turned his attention to Donna who was still tied to the table "You all right there?"

"Oh, never better," Donna said sarcastically,

"I like the toga." he looked at Alyssa and said, "Yours too." She smiled at him and the Doctor continued. "Let me tell you about the Sibyl, the founder of this religion. She would be ashamed of you. All her wisdom and insight turned sour. Is that how you spread the word, hey? On the blade of a knife?"

"Yes, a knife that now welcomes you!" Spurrina said rising the knife and going forward to attack the doctor. Alyssa took this as her cue and let the ropes fall and roundhouse kicked the knife out of Spurrina's hand and caught it, she cut the ropes that tied down Donna and pulled her up and to where the Doctor was standing. Who instantly pushed Donna slightly behind him. "You know if you are about to attack someone don't do it front of the person who was untied. Or at least there feet are tied." She said holding up the knife. The Doctor smiled down at Alyssa and was about to ask her where she learned to disarm someone but a raspy voice "Show me this man and women."

"High Priestess, the strangers would defile us," Spurrina said turning around to face this bed where they could easily see a figure but not there face

"Let me see. These ones are different. They both carry starlight in there wake."

"Oh, very perceptive. Where do these words of wisdom come from?" He said walking forward, Alyssa going forward with him and grabbing the water gun that was on a table.

"The gods whisper to me." Alyssa rolled her eyes and whispered to the Doctor, "It's not the gods." The Doctor nodded down at her telling her he already knew. "She's stone." She whispered once again. He nodded and said loud enough "They've done far more than that. Might I beg audience? Look upon the High Priestess?" Two of the sisters pulled the two curtains apart and revealed the High Priestess who was completely stone.

"Oh, my God. What's happened to you?" completely shocked, even Alyssa was staring at the High Priestess in shock because it looked completely different in person.

"The heavens have blessed me." The High Priestess said in response to Donna.

"If I might." The doctor said raising his hand to touch her hand. The High priestess allowed him and he asked, "Does it hurt?"

"It is necessary."

"and this is what to voices are telling you right? This is going to happen to everyone or already is happening." Alyssa said and Spurrina held out her arm showing them that it was also stone just like Evelina's

"The blessings are manifold." Spurrina said, Alyssa instantly replied with "those are not blessings. You are turning the people of Pompeii into stone before the Volcano erupts"

"This word, this image in your mind. This volcano. What is that?"

"More to the point, why don't you know about it? Who are you?" The doctor said, when Alyssa refused to answer the priestess.

"High Priestess of the Sibylline."

"No, no, no, no. I'm talking to the creature inside you. The thing that's seeding itself into a human body, in the dust, in the lungs, taking over the flesh and turning it into, what?"

"Your knowledge is impossible."

"Oh, but you can read our minds. You know it's not. I demand you tell us who you are." The doctor said gesturing to both himself and Alyssa. Then the high priestess spoke with two voices one being her normal voice the other deeper and raspier."We are awakening."

Soon all the other sisters were sitting on the ground worshiping what they thought to be the voice of a god.

"Name yourself. Planet of origin. Galactic coordinates. Species designation according to the universal ratification of the Shadow Proclamation." He said becoming more angry with the creature inside the female who just responded with "We are rising."

"Tell me your name!" The doctor finally shouted and Alyssa spoke with the priestess and said "Pyrovile." the sisters behind them repeating the word.

"What's a Pyrovile?"

"Well, that's a Pyrovile, growing inside her. She's a halfway stage."

"What, and that turns into?" Donna said staring at the creature. Alyssa raised the water gun a little bit ready to fire when needing too.

"That thing in the villa. That was an adult Pyrovile."

"And the breath of a Pyrovile will incinerate you, Doctor." Alyssa rose the water gun all the way and said "we're armed." The doctor also had brought out a water gun and pointed it at the Pyrovile. "Donna, get that grill open," Alyssa said gesturing to the side where a grill was. "What for?" She asked,

"Just do it, Donna!" Alyssa yelled and Donna ran over and tried to get the grill open.

"What are the Pyrovile doing here?" The doctor asked

"We fell from the heavens. We fell so far and so fast, we were rendered into dust."

"Right, creatures of stone shattered on impact. When was that, seventeen years ago?"

"We have slept beneath for thousands of years."

"Okay, so seventeen years ago woke you up, and now you're using human bodies to reconstitute yourselves. But why the psychic powers?"

"We opened their minds and found such gifts."

"Okay, that's fine. So you force yourself inside a human brain, use the latent psychic talent to bond. I get that, I get that, yeah. But seeing the future? That is way beyond psychic. You can see through time. Where does the gift of prophecy come from?" Alyssa slowly made her way over to Donna and helped her get the grill off and said: "go down there." Alyssa said and Donna gave her a questioning look but shook her head looking at the Doctor. She groaned and looked back over at him.

"Why can't this lot predict a volcano? Why is it being hidden?" The doctor asked and Alyssa walked over to him and said: "doc it's time to go." Right after she said that Spurrina said: "Sisters, I see into his mind. The weapon is harmless."

"Wanna bet?" Alyssa said as the Doctor and Alyssa began squirting her making their way over it the grill while the Pyrovile screams in pain. "Donna get down now!" This time Donna did what why asked and they soon ended up in a tunnel. Where Alyssa started following the tunnel only turning around when she heard Donna say: "But if it's aliens setting off the volcano, doesn't that make it alright for you to stop it?"

"It's still a part of history," Alyssa responded and continued to go down the tunnel, the Doctor and Donna following.

"But I'm history to you. You saved me in 2008. You saved us all. Why is that different?"

"Some things are fixed, some things are in flux. Pompeii is fixed."

"How do you know which is which?" Donna asked as the doctor was watching Alyssa with concern now waiting for her to stop and go into shock when he said Because that's how I see the universe. Every waking second, I can see what is, what was, what could be, what must not. That's the burden of a Time Lord, Donna. And We're the only ones left. But Alyssa has it rougher. I'm surprised she hasn't complained right now she should have a killer headache." Alyssa stopped for a second to see if he was stating the truth. A headache was there, but it wasn't that bad of a headache. The headache's she has when she jumped was worse. she continued walking and Donna asked, "why does she have it rougher?"

"Alyssa has the time vortex running through her. When she hears someone trying to change a fixed point is like a punch in a gut for her." With that Alyssa whipped around and said, "Do you always talk about me behind my back?" The Doctor looked down in shame and Alyssa "Before you tell Donna about what I have inside me it might be nice for you to tell _ME_ since I was ripped away from my home because of what did you say? The time vortex? If you're not careful I will smack you." She was really angry at the Doctor because he somehow knew that it was early for her and that she didn't know every aspect on why she jumped through time and thought that it was alright to talk to Donna about it but not to her. She turned around and began once again down the tunnel. The two quickly caught up with her and Donna asked: " How many people died?"

"Stop it."  
"Not until you tell me, how many people died?" Alyssa said the first number that somehow popped into her head. "Twenty thousand."  
"Is that what you can see, Doctor? All twenty thousand? And you think that's all right, do you?" Alyssa doubled over and wheezed a bit, this time that feeling as if she had been punched in the gut somehow was stronger then before. "Donna, Please enough. We cannot change it!" Donna was about to say something about it a roar cut them all

"What was that?" Donna asked

"That was them telling us that they know we are here," Alyssa responded.

They soon reached a big chamber which had many adult Pyrovile so the ground constantly shook they ducked behind some rocks and saw what looked like to be a spaceship. The Doctor then said "It's the heart of Vesuvius. We're right inside the mountain."

"There's tons of them." Donna said looking at all the Pyrovile Alyssa then said "This is where they crashed. That is how they arrived pointing at a rock like structure which the Doctor looked through a monocular to see better "Yeah that is how they got here. Or what's left of it. Escape pod? Prison ship? Genebank?" He said looking at Alyssa from confirmation. "Escape Pod."

"But why do they need a volcano? Maybe it erupts, and they launch themselves back into space or something?" Donna then said

"Oh, it's worse than that." The Doctor responded.

"How could it be worse?" Another roar from a Pyrovile was heard and they all looked over "Doctor, it's getting closer."

"Heathens defile us. They would desecrate your temple, my lord gods." Lucius shouted who was on an overlook and had spotted them they quickly got up and started running to the Escape pod. A Pyrovile appears in front of them, Alyssa who hadn't put away her water gun instantly lifted it up and squirted it with the water that was still inside. The group continued until they got in front of the Escape Pod,

"There is nowhere to run, Doctor, Tanda, and daughter of London." Alyssa looked up at Lucius with big confusion and said: "I don't go by that name I don't even know who that is!" Lucius said nothing in return and the Doctor yelled back up at him

"Now then, Lucius. My lords Pyrovillian, don't get yourselves in a lather. In a lava? No? No. But if I might beg the wisdom of the gods before we perish. Once this new race of creatures is complete, then what?"

"My masters will follow the example of Rome itself. An almighty empire, bestriding the whole of civilization." Lucius responded.

"But if you've crashed, and you've got all this technology, why don't you just go home?

"Pryovillia is gone, isn't it? That's why you're here." Alyssa said, staring up at Lucius who responded in confirmation with "The Heaven of Pyrovillia is gone."

"What do you mean, gone? Where's it gone?" The Doctor yelled looking between Alyssa and Lucius, it was Lucius who answered "It was taken. Pyrovillia is lost. But there is heat enough in this world for a new species to rise."

"Yeah, I should warn you, it's seventy percent water out there."

"Water can boil." Alyssa and Lucius said at the same time but Lucius added: "everything will burn, Doctor."

"Then the whole planet is at stake. Thank you. That's all I needed to know. Donna Alyssa." The Doctor said and the three of them went into the Escape Pod and The Doctor started examining the Circuit boards trying to figure out what they were using it for. Donna then said, "Could we be any more trapped?"

"No Donna, this right now is exactly right where we need to be," Alyssa said as she looked at the lever, knowing what it was used for she closed her eyes for a second the headache slowly growing bigger. and Donna said "A little bit hot."

"See? The energy converter takes the lava, uses the power to create a fusion matrix, which welds Pyrovile to human. Now it's complete, they can convert millions."

"Change the controls doctor. You can do it right?"

"Of course I can, but don't you see? That's why the soothsayers can't see the volcano. There is no volcano. Vesuvius is never going to erupt. The Pyrovile are stealing all its power. They're going to use it to take over the world." Alyssa looked up at the ceiling and said: "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Both Donna and the Doctor looked at her and Donna, taking the attention off Alyssa and back on the current situation and said

"But you can change it back?"

"I can invert the system, set off the volcano, and blow them up, yes. But, that's the choice, Donna. It's Pompeii or the world." The Doctor said, he looked down at her, but Alyssa was just saying "I'm so sorry." over and over again. "If Pompeii is destroyed then it's not just history, it's me. I make it happen."

"We, Doctor, we make it happen," Alyssa said as she took his hand.

"Doctor, the Pyrovile are made of rocks. Maybe they can't be blown up." Donna said now panicking, as the Doctor started working on changing what the Pyroviles did.

"Vesuvius explodes with the force of twenty-four nuclear bombs. Nothing can survive it. Certainly not us."

"Ah, do you need a reminder? this is an escape pod. That's why I said this is exactly where we're supposed to be." The Doctor nodded and put his hand on the lever The Doctor said, "Push this lever and it's over. Twenty thousand people." you could see the struggle he was facing so much. Alyssa put her hands on his and Donna did the same thing. All three of them together pushed down on the lever. The pod that they were in bounced around for a while causing the three to go flying around the pod but soon it stopped and the Doctor opened the door to see that they were miles away from where they were before. They instantly started running towards Pompeii to get in the Tardis and teleport away. When they got to the Village Donna tried getting the people who were panicking because of Vesuvius eruption to go to the hills and not the beach but no one listened to her. Donna found a little boy and tried taking her with him but a random woman ripped the boy from her arms and Donna turned to Alyssa and The Doctor, with tears in her eyes. Alyssa walked over to her and said: "Donna come on." They then ran back to Caecilius's home and saw the family huddled together. The Doctor froze staring at them and Alyssa who was about to go over to them was ripped back to the Doctor and pushed into the Tardis. This time she had tears in her eyes just as much as Donna did when she came in, she closed the door and yelled

"You can't just leave them!"

"Don't you think I've done enough? History's back in place and everyone dies." The Doctor said, Alyssa walked over to him and grabbed his hands in an attempt to stop him from piloting the Tardis away but the doctor took his hands from hers and continued to pilot.

"You've got to go back. Doctor, I am telling you, take this thing back. It's not fair." Donna said,

"No, it's not." The Doctor agreed but still continued to pilot

"But your own planet. It burned."

"That's just it. Don't you see, Donna? Can't you understand? If I could go back and save them, then I would. But I can't. I can never go back. I can't. I just can't, I can't."

"Just someone. Please. Not the whole town. Just save someone." this is when Alyssa put her hands on his and said "One person, one family." She said softly, the Doctor finally surrendered and took the Tardis back to Caecilius's home and ran to the doors holding his hand out to the family and saying "Come with me." Soon the four entered the Tardis and, The Doctor piloted the Tardis away and landed on a hill that overlooked Pompeii.

"It's never forgotten, Caecilius. Oh, time will pass, men'll move on, and stories will fade. But one day, Pompeii will be found again. In thousands of years. And everyone will remember you."

"They will teach the whole world about this day, and everyone who was lost you're beliefs, how you lived, everything. Pompeii will become one of the most visited places in the whole of Europe," Alyssa said standing by the Doctor watching Pompeii fill with ash

"What about you, Evelina? Can you see anything?" Donna asked Evelina "The visions have gone."

"The explosion was so powerful it cracked open a rift in time, just for a second. That's what gave you the gift of prophecy. It echoed back into the Pyrovillian alternative. But not anymore. You're free."

" your arm, I don't know if it will ever return to normal but it won't spread anymore." Evelina smiled at Alyssa with thankfulness but then asked: "How do you know?"

"Oh, you didn't see it when you looked into mine and The Doctor's mind? I'm kinda a Soothsayer of my own right. But even if I wanted to I couldn't prevent this." She said gesturing to Pompeii. She nodded and looked back at Pompeii and Metella asked,

"But tell me. Who are you, Doctor? With your words, and your temple containing such size within?"

"Oh, I was never here. Don't tell anyone." He said and pulled Alyssa with him back to the Tardis and slipped inside while Caecilius said "The great god Vulcan must be enraged. It's so volcanic. It's like some sort of volcano. All those people."

Alyssa sighed and while the Doctor piloted the ship away she said: "now you have to explain what did you mean by the Time Vortex inside me?"

"It's why you jump, for some reason you have the Time Vortex in you, It's not dangerous it's just why you jump around my time stream." She nodded and said, "What about being sensitive to weak points in time."

"Just what you said, since the time vortex is inside you makes you more squeamish and more determined to keep fixed points in time fixed that's why you were so mad at Donna trying to save everyone's life" Alyssa nodded and said "What about when you said that I was supposed to have a killer headache because of the fixed point?"

"The moment was in flux, but it was happening in the right order that's why it wasn't so bad."

"Well then, I haven't had a chance to explore the Tardis."  
"Yeah, you go do that." He said smiling down at her. She smiled and left the console and spent the next 30 minutes before she finally managed to find something that excited her. The library, and in fact there was a pool in it she smiled as she began looking through selves only to be interrupted by a splitting headache She sighed as she jumped to another time.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWW

Author's note: This is my first time ever using so if I mess up the format and its blocky please post a review telling and I'll try my best to fix it. Also for the last two years, I've had writer's block,so bad that I couldn't write anything. so please be patient while I get back into the swing of things.


	4. The Impossible Planet

**The Impossible Planet**

Alyssa landed in a small corridor that had the Tardis at the end of it. Alyssa smiled when The Doctor and Rose opened the door and said: "Oi, you two do you happen to know where we are?" They turned to her and smiled. She walked over and The Doctor said: "No." looking around trying to see if he could recognize where they were but didn't recognize anything, "I put the Tardis on random but something went wrong. I don't know what's wrong though. She's sort of queasy. Indigestion, like she didn't want to land." He said stroking the door to the Tardis a bit before turning back to Alyssa and asking "Do you happen to know where we are?" Alyssa looked around trying to see if she could remember the episode that she was but then shook her head before her eyes snapped to Rose. "Am I ignoring you?"

"Yeah Kinda!" Rose said before giving her a hug, she smiled and when they pulled away "Sorry I just came from a future adventure with him, where people kept ignoring me, I really don't like being ignored." Rose and The Doctor shared a look and the doctor asked: "Where did you just come from?" Alyssa flinched and said, "Pompeii, it's a whole lot of Spoilers can't tell you anything." The Doctor just nodded and Alyssa then said

"The best way to find out where you are is to go exploring." she said as she turned around and walked to the door and opened it an automated voice saying, "Open Door 15."

"Come on then!" she said as she went through the door, Rose and the Doctor started following her. While they walked through the many sections of where ever they were, The Doctor muttering on while they walked on. "Some sort of base. Moon base, sea base, space base. They build these things out of kits."

"Space base I think," Alyssa said as she opened another door that led to some sort of room.

"Why do you think that Alyssa?" Rose asked,

"I always pictured a sea base as something with lots of windows, because why build a base underwater and not look at the beauty around them?" Alyssa said as she walked to the center of the room looking around, not noticing The Doctor smile softly at her, and walk over to Rose explaining that it was, in fact, a Space base. Alyssa looked at a sign and saw the words 'Welcome to Hell.'

"Oh…" Alyssa said, "I know where we are now."

"What made you figure it out?" The Doctor said looking up at her as she said "Welcome to Hell," and pointing at the words. The Doctor looked at the words but only took an interest in the words underneath it "What's that then, it's not translating." He said and walked over and leaned down and tried to see if he could decipher it. "But I thought the Tardis could translate anything?" Rose asked

"Not if the language is older then the Tardis itself," Alyssa said, looking back at one of the doors wondering when a certain friend or friends would arrive. "Yeah very old impossibly old, we should find out who's in charge." he said walking over to the door to open it only for it to be opened from the other side. A group of aliens that was bald and had tentacles where a nose and a mouth would be and an orb in the came into the room and kept repeating "We must feed." Rose and The Doctor backed up, The Doctor trying to pull Alyssa with them but she just simply said,

"I'm just going to save us a lot of trouble. You guys might want to give your orb a tap." the creature that was in front them did exactly that and the rest followed in its example "you." it finally said, "If you are hungry."

"Ah, there we go," Alyssa said smiling, and the Doctor and Rose just watched as she addressed the creature as if it were human. The creature then said "We apologize Electromagnetics have interfered with speech systems. Would you like some refreshment?"

"The Ood. They are usually friendly. And I mean usually." Alyssa said, as another door opened and people came through the door, who were soon stunned about them being there and that them being there was impossible. They soon forced them to move with them and to the Control Room. The captain looked at them with just as much shock and said,

"Oh my god you meant it," A black person said who was sitting at a desk which looked like the main control device. Another person who had dirty blonde hair said, " People! Look at that, real people!"

"Yep, real people here hello I'm Alyssa!" Alyssa said waving at everyone in the room.

" Yep, definitely real. My name's Rose. Rose Tyler. And, and this is the Doctor." Rose said gesturing to herself and the Doctor. Alyssa knew what was about to happen and grabbed a rail behind and the captain of the space station. More conversation went on about how they couldn't be real. Until the captain said,

"Come on, we're in the middle of an alert! Danny, strap up. The quake's coming in! Impact in thirty seconds! Sorry, you three, whoever you are. Just hold on, tight."

"Hold on to what?" Rose said looking around for something to hold onto.

"Anything. I don't care. Just hold on."

"Rose there are bars over here come on," Alyssa said and Rose ran over and grabbed the bar. The Doctor did the same thing but the bar he hung onto was behind him. He then asked

"What's this planet called, anyway?"

"Doctor this place doesn't have a name!" Alyssa shouted and another female that had dirty blonde hair said: "Now, don't be stupid. It hasn't got a name. How could it have a name? You really don't know, do you?" astounded that the Doctor had really no idea where they were. Before the Doctor could ask anything else the captain yelled: "And impact!" The whole base shook and lasted only a few seconds The Doctor let go of the bar and said, "Oh, well, that wasn't so bad."  
"Doc you might!" Alyssa said but it was too late the base shook once more but this time worse than the one before. Soon it was over and Alyssa let go of the bar and straightened herself before smacking the back of the Doctor's head. "Don't let go of a bar when an earthquake just happened until you get an all clear!" The Doctor rubbed the back of his head but said nothing, knowing that Alyssa was right. The captain made sure every one of his crew was alright but ignored the three. The Doctor took noticed this and said "We're fine, thanks, fine. Yeah, don't worry about us." the captain began pressing buttons on his console to see the damage and said: "The surface caved in. I deflected it onto storage five through eight. We've lost them completely. Toby, go and check the rocket link." A man with light brown hair looked up and said: "That's not my department."

"Just do as I say, yeah?" The captain said, and Toby did, in fact, leave to do what he said, Soon the female who told them that the planet had no name, reading off something on a report, said "Oxygen holding. Internal gravity fifty-six point six. We should be okay."

"Never mind the earthquake, that's, that's one hell of a storm. What is that, a hurricane?"

"You'd need an atmosphere for a hurricane. There's no air out there. It's a complete vacuum." The other dirty blond hair said, "Then what's shaking the roof?" Alyssa looked up at the ceiling and said "Something a lot worse than a Hurricane" While one of the females who had dirty blonde began doing introductions of everyone in the Control room. " I'm Ida Scott, science officer. Zachary Cross Flane, acting Captain, sir. You've met Mister Jefferson, he's Head of Security. Danny Bartock, Ethics committee." Pointing out each of them as she said their names. Danny smiled and said, "Not as boring as it sounds." Ida then continued with the introductions

"And that man who just left, that was Toby Zed, Archaeology," she moved to behind the other dirty blond haired female and put her hands on her shoulder" and this is Scooti Manista, Trainee maintenance." She then walked over to a lever and got ready to pull it and she continued "And this? This is home." she pulled a lever and the roof above them opened up and a black hole could be seen. Alyssa sucked in a breath, she knew it was dangerous but it looked beautiful in person. The Doctor then went on about how the planet that they were on shouldn't exist, but it did. They also explained why the had traveled to the asteroid that orbited a black hole.

Alyssa sat by herself and watched the black hole in silence and let out a shaky breath. Rose noticed and came over, "It's alright."  
"That's not what terrifies me, Rose."  
"Then what is it?"

"For the last couple trips, I kinda knew that this was real but didn't fully accept it now sitting here with a big black hole above and with everything that has happened it just hit me like a big bag of bricks. I lost my family, and I'm acting like everything is alright, when really it's not!" She let out another shaky breath and said: "I miss them and I will never see them again." She let out a sob and covered her mouth with her hand as the tears continued down her face. Rose then took Alyssa into a hug and she clutched her like a lifeline. The Doctor looked back at them and looked at Rose with eyes full of concern but Rose said nothing just continued to comfort Alyssa the best she could.

Soon Alyssa stood up and walked to the Doctor who was looking at the diagram of the base and how they were drilling down. Ida finally asked the Doctor how they had gotten into the space station and The Doctor said " Oh, I've got this er, this ship. It's hard to explain. It just sort of appears."

"We can show you, we parked down the corridor from er. Oh, what's it called? Habitation area?"

"Habitation Area Three." Zach looked at them and said, "Do you mean storage six?"

"Oh I forgot something important, I knew I did," Alyssa said and looked at the Doctor who had also just figured it out. "It was a bit of a cupboard, yeah. Storage six. But you said. You said. You said storage five to eight." With that, The Doctor took off running Alyssa running after him and Rose started chasing after them too. They rushed to get through the doors and finally they got to the one door that wouldn't open. The Doctor said as he looked out the window of the door, "t can't be. It can't be!" Alyssa slid down the wall and sat on the ground as she watched Rose and The Doctor.

"What's wrong? What is it? Doctor, the Tardis is in there. What's happened?"

"The Tardis is gone."

"The earthquake. This section collapsed." He said, looking like he was stabbed, he lost another thing that reminded him of Gallifrey. He moved away from the window and at Alyssa who was looking at him with a look that said 'I'm sorry' he sighed and shook it head trying to tell her it wasn't her fault. "But it's got to be out there somewhere." As Rose looks through the window as well. "Look down." The Doctor said, Rose did exactly that and saw a big chasm right where the Tardis use to be. Soon they made their way back to the control room and The Doctor tried to convince Zach to divert the drilling so they could find the Tardis. Alyssa took out her notebook and made a list of things that happened in this episode and the next one. She jumped up from where she was sitting and ran to the Doctor and said: "I remember, Doc you do get the Tardis back!" The Doctor looked at her and down at her notebook and said: "how?"

"When you have a chance to go down an elevator you need to take it and when you have a chance to jump do it." The Doctor nodded and Alyssa looked back down at her list and said: "I can't tell you anything else, Spoilers." He nodded and walked over to Rose and asked if she was okay. "Don't worry about me." then the base shook a bit and Rose then quickly said "Okay, we're on a planet that shouldn't exist, under a black hole and no way out. Yeah, I've changed my mind. Start worrying about me." The Doctor took her into a hug, which Alyssa joined into.

The three soon made their way to the Habitation 3, so the Doctor could examine the Alien script that The Tardis couldn't translate, and so Alyssa and Rose could eat. They went to get a tray and Scooti said "Help yourself. Just don't have the green. Or the blue." Before grabbing her tray and going to sit down. Rose looked at the options and pointed at something that looked like black beans. "Er, a bit of that, thanks." The Ood then scooped it onto her tray and asked:

"Would you like sauce with that?"

"I'll have a go, yeah. I did that job once. I was a, a dinner lady. Not that I'm calling you a lady. Although I don't know, you might be. Do you actually get paid, though? Do they give you money?"  
"Oh I was meaning to ask about that," Alyssa said, smiling wondering if in her future if she jumped around if she met Sarah Jane. Rose smiled at her but both of the smiles they had fell when the Ood said: "The Beast and his Armies shall rise from the Pit to make war against God." Both Rose and Alyssa said, "I'm sorry?"

"Apologies. I said I hope you enjoy your meal."

"Yeah," Rose said and went and sat by the Doctor who was taking a break from examining the alien words. Alyssa soon joined them with a tray of her own food and sat down with them. She looked at her food in a sort of disgust and reached into her pockets just hoping she could find at least some other type of food. Soon she felt a banana and she took it out and said "ah this is so much better than whatever this is. Banana's are good." she said smiling up at The Doctor who had also smiled at her. She starting eating right when the lights flickered and Ida called up to Zach to see if there was a problem. "No more than usual. Got the Scarlet System burning up. Might be worth a look." Zach replied Ida hearing that moved over to the lever that opened up the shutters and said "You might want to see this. A moment in history." She then opened the shutters and explained why there was a red cloud that was heading into the Blackhole.

"There. On the edge. That red cloud. That used to be the Scarlet System. Home to the Peluchi, a mighty civilization spanning a billion years, disappearing forever. Their planets and suns consumed. Ladies and gentlemen, we have witnessed its passing." Ida went to close it but the Doctor said,

"Er, no, could you leave it open? Just for a bit. I won't go mad, I promise." Ida nodded and then gave assignments to Scooti and Jefferson who left Habitation 3. Alyssa watched Scooti leave and brought out her journal and wrote down the events she had remembered from the episode, as she listened to the Doctor talk about with Rose about what they would do when they got to earth. Alyssa stared at the events that she had written down and pointed at an event. She knew exactly what she needed to do if she was to save Scooti's life. Her thoughts were cut off by Rose's phone ringing, Rose answered it and heard the words "He is awake."

The group went to Ood Habitation, where Danny was Alyssa ran over to him and asked: "Where is door 40 and 41?" Danny looked at her confused and gave her directions when he saw the look on her face" Sorry Doc, Rose I'll see you again soon." She then took off running, she made it to the doors right before the beast had shattered the glass to kill Scooti. She opened the door and stood by it so the beast couldn't close it and held her hand to her and said: "Come with me if you want to live." Scooti looked back at Alyssa confused but soon took her hand when she saw a crack appear in the glass. Alyssa and Scooti ran even when the base shook to reach Habitation 3 Scooti giving her directions when she yelled for them. Soon they reached Habitation 3, Alyssa whispered into Scooti's ear "Don't tell them anything about Toby." Scooti looked at her confused but nodded. Alyssa smiled as she realized that she had managed to save her life. The Doctor slammed into her with a hug and said: "Are you alright?"

"Yeah just out a breath, I'm sorry for running off so suddenly but I needed to do something." The Doctor looked up at Scooti, who she entered with. The Doctor looked back at Alyssa and said quietly "Did she die in your show?" Alyssa said nothing but nodded, The Doctor said: "Do you have a headache or any weird feeling?" he needed to know if Scooti's death was a fixed point. "No.," she said smiling. The Doctor smiled as well and whispered a 'well done' in her ear. Then the sound of drilling stopped.

"We've stopped drilling. We've made it. Point Zero." Ida said all of them made their way to the drilling area. The Doctor now knew what Alyssa had meant when she said when he had a chance to go down an elevator to take it. so he had grabbed a space suit and volunteered to go down with Ida. Zach wasn't so happy with the idea but soon relented. "Oxygen, nitro balance, gravity. It's ages since I wore one of these." The Doctor said to Rose and Alyssa, Rose smiled and said "Good luck." The doctor turned to Alyssa and she said: "I want that spacesuit back in one piece, you got that?"

"Yes, sir." He said, then put on his helmet, Rose then said "It's funny because people back home think that space travel's going to be all whizzing about and teleports and anti-gravity, but it's not, is it? It's tough."

"I'll see you two later." The Doctor said, "yeah you will." Alyssa said and The Doctor went into the elevator, and they went over to the microphone which Rose had clutched tightly in her hand. "Don't forget to breathe. Breathing's good." She said, a little bit panicked,

"Rose, stay off the comm," Zach said to her but both Alyssa and Rose said "No chance." Suddenly the cable went into the pit super fast and they could hear the bang all the way in the Drilling Area. "Doctor? Doctor, are you all right?" Rose shouted into the comm, Zach also tried to get in contact with the two. "It's all right. We've made it. Getting out of the capsule now." Rose sighed in relief and then said: "What's it like down there?"

"It's hard to tell. Some sort of cave. Cavern. It's massive." Ida then threw up a gravity globe that lit up the whole area. "Rose, you can tell Toby we've found his civilization."

"Oi, Toby. Sounds like you've got plenty of work." Alyssa shouted to Toby only to look at him concerned when the response was "Good, good. Good." while the others asked more questions to The Doctor and Ida. Alyssa pulled out her notebook and looked through the events once again. The next event was the Ood getting controlled by the beast. Alyssa sighed and looked up right when Danny said over the comm what was going on with the Ood and how they were at basic 100 which was brain death but were fine. After a bunch of orders from Zach from his crew. The soldiers that were in the room took off the safety of their guns and the Doctor said: "Is Everything alright up there?"  
"Yes," Everyone said at different times. "We've found something. It looks like metal. Like some sort of seal. I've got a nasty feeling the word might be a trapdoor. Not a good word, trapdoor. Never met a trapdoor I liked." The Doctor said, then Ida added: "The edge is covered with those symbols."

"Do you think it opens?" Zach asked them

"That's what trapdoors tend to do."

"Trapdoor doesn't do it justice. It's massive, Zach. About thirty feet in diameter." Ida said

"Any way of opening it?" Zach asked them another question

"I don't know. I can't see any sort of mechanism." Then the Doctor added "I suppose that's the writing. It'll tell us what to do. The letters that defy translation."

"Toby, did you get anywhere with decoding it?" Zach asked Toby, who was still sitting on the ground. Alyssa was watching him warily now,

"Toby, they need to know that lettering. Does it make any sort of sense?" Rose said looking at him.

"I know what it says."

"Then tell them," Rose said, Jefferson was instantly suspicious of Tony just as much as Alyssa was, "When did you work that out?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter, just tell them," Rose said once again to Tony, Alyssa stood up and walked over to Rose ready to pull her away in a second notice. Tony turned to them, his face was covered with the symbols and had red eyes. He spoke in a very deep voice "These are the words of the Beast. And he has woken. He is the heart that beats in the darkness. He is the blood that will never cease. And now he will rise"

"Officer, stand down. Stand down." Jefferson rising his gun a bit, They heard the Doctor say over the comms "What is it? What's he done? What's happening? Rose, what's going on Alyssa what's going on?" Even Zach was trying to get in contact with them.

"Officer, as Commander of Security, I order you to stand down and be confined. Immediately!" Jefferson yelling at Toby.

"He's come out in those symbols all over his face. They're all over him." Rose said into the Comm telling the Doctor what was going on.

"Mister Jefferson. Tell me, sir. Did your wife ever forgive you?" Toby asked Jefferson

"I don't know what you mean," Jefferson said, his face falling a bit.

"Let me tell you a secret. She never did."

"Officer, you stand down and be confined."

"Or what?"

"Or under the strictures of Condition Red, I am authorized to shoot you, " Jefferson said raising his gun all the way ready to shoot him if he needs to. "But how many can you kill?" Toby said before opening his mouth and the symbols leave him and hover around the Ood who began to twitch. Toby collapsed to the floor unconscious. The ood stopped twitching and said, "We are the legion of the beast." The Doctor's voice was once again heard over the comms "Alyssa what is it, Rose?"

"The Legion shall be many, and the Legion shall be few." all the ood said as Alyssa took the comm from Rose and said, "It's the ood, It's like something is possessing them." As Jefferson said into his comm "Sir, we have contamination in the livestock. They won't listen to us."

"He has woven himself in the fabric of your life since the dawn of time. Some may call him Abaddon. Some may call him Kroptor. Some may call him Satan or Lucifer Or the Bringer of Despair, the Deathless Prince, the Bringer of Night." The Ood started advancing on the group and they all began to back up as the Ood said: "These are the words that shall set him free." Jefferson then said, "Back up to the door!" All of them did exactly that Alyssa pulling Rose along with her, Jefferson not turning from the ood pointing the gun at the Ood.

"I shall become manifest."

"Move quickly!" Jefferson said once more urging everyone to move Scooti was the first one to get to the door and tried to open it but couldn't "I shall walk in might."

"To the door! Get it open!" Jefferson yelled again,

"My Legions shall swarm across the worlds. I have been imprisoned for eternity. But no more. Then the computer said, "Door sealed."

"The pit is open and I am free!"


	5. The Satan Pit

**The Satan Pit**

"Open fire" Jefferson yelled, He and the other guard began shooting the Ood. Rose ran to the comm, Alyssa looked down at the Ood and said: "I am so sorry." Before joining Rose by the comms "Doctor Doctor can you hear me? Doctor, Ida are you there?"

"Open door 25." The computer said. Everyone ripped around towards the door, the guards raised their guns, only for Danny to run and say "It's me! But they're coming. It's the ood They've gone mad." Jefferson asked how many were coming and Danny told him only to be pushed out of the way by Jefferson, who opened the door to take care of them but right when he did, one of the Ood used his sphere and sent it to one of the guards who was closest to the door and killing her. Alyssa looked back and flinched. Realizing that she forgot about the guards' death. Scooti saw this action and called Danny and Jefferson over "I was about to die," Scooti said, looking at Alyssa who sighed and turned towards Danny and Jefferson. "She somehow knew that I was about to die and saved me. How did you know that?"

"I'm psychic," She said and turned back to the comms Rose watching her while trying to get in touch with the Doctor. "Oh, really I think you are hiding something. You were watching Toby like you knew that whatever that thing was, was going to take over him!"

"Yes, I did! And before you say 'then why didn't you stop it? There is literally no way for me to stop this! I saved Scooti's life because I knew how to save her. Now can you stop questioning me? We have more pressing matters." Alyssa yelled finally having enough of the questions. The three crewmen looked at each other but still backed down knowing that there were more pressing concerns then Alyssa. "Scared humans I rather deal with Daleks," she muttered under her breath so only Rose could hear her. She nodded her head slightly continuing to get in contact with the Doctor. Jefferson began talking to Zach about the situation they were in and recommended what they called strategy nine which required all of them to get together. Zach finally asked about the Doctor and Ida.

"We can't get a reply," Rose said already assuming the worse, Alyssa held up her fingers, which Rose noticed and stopped talking, and counted down from 3 and when she reached 0. The Doctor's voice came through the comms "No Sorry I'm fine still here."

"You could've said, you stupid." Alyssa slapped her hand over Rose's mouth and said "Language, Rose." and took her hand off her mouth as the Doctor said "Anyway, it's both of us. Me and Ida. Hello. But the seal opened up. It's gone. All we've got left is this chasm."

"How deep is it?" Zach asked, "Can't tell. It looks like it goes down forever."

"The pit is open. That's what the voice said." Rose said, "But there's nothing, I mean, There's nothing coming out?"

" No, no. No sign of the Beast."  
"Maybe because whatever came out of the pit was invisible to the human eye, and yes I do mean yours to Doctor." Alyssa said, "Not all cages hold only a creature it could hold many things and some cages have many doors."

"That's true very clever Alyssa," Alyssa smiled and said, "Thank you." Rose interrupted their little moment by saying "It said Satan." Alyssa looked at Rose and said, "Yes it did, does that mean that it is that?" trying to offer the female a bit of comfort but didn't succeed so The Doctor said, "Come on Rose Keep it together."

"Doctor, tell me there's no such thing," Rose said staring at Alyssa directing the question to her as well. She said nothing just watched her, with the face, that she was giving her. Rose had her answer. She let out a shaky breath and Zach took his chance and said: " Ida I recommend you withdraw immediately."

"But, we've come all this way," Ida complained, not wanting to go back up.

Okay, that was an order. Withdraw. When that thing opened, the whole planet's shifted. One more inch and we fall into the black hole. So this thing stops right now." Zach said sounding the most serious since Alyssa, Rose and The Doctor arrived here. "But it's not much better up there with the Ood."

"I'm initiating strategy nine, so I need the two of you back up top immediately." Alyssa laughed and said "Sorry Zach but I think she just turned off her comm." Zach said nothing in return and soon the Doctor said over the comms "Alyssa, Rose we're coming back." Alyssa said nothing but Rose took the news gladly. "Best news I've heard all day." Alyssa walked over and stood in front of Toby right when Jefferson was about to cock his gun to shoot him. "You are not killing him."

"He is infected, He brought that thing on board. You saw it." Jefferson said, fully convinced that shooting him would save everyone. "Yeah but that would also be murder, the thing left him, you also saw whatever was in him leave him and go into the Ood, so if you're going to shoot him you'll have to shoot me, and I know everything that is going to happen, so killing me would be like signing your own death sentence and I mean that." Alyssa said, Jefferson, sighed and said "any sign of trouble and I'll shoot him, and you." He said before he put the safety of the gun on and walked away. Alyssa closed her eyes for a second and turned around and leaned down and looked at Toby, " I know you're still in there." Toby's eyes flashed red for a second before fading confirming her suspicions "and you are not going to succeed in your plans." she said, and stood up and walked away keeping a watchful eye on him while she brought out her journal and wrote down the adventure so far. Soon the group began to bring up Doctor and Ida only for it the power to be cut out and the whole base is shrouded in darkness."This is the darkness. This is my domain." The voice of the Beast said, Alyssa got up and walked over to the group to see a group of Ood on the screen "You little things that live in the light, clinging to your feeble suns which die in the end."

"That's not the Ood, something is talking through them," Zach said over the comms.

"Only the darkness remains."

"This is Captain Zachary Cross Flane of Sanctuary Base Six," Zach said "representing the Torchwood archive. You will identify yourself."

"You know my name." the Beast said

"What do you want?" Zach asked, but the Beast didn't give an answer. "You will die here. All of you. This planet is your grave." The Doctor then began asking it from which religion the beast originated in listing them off and the Beast saying that he was from all of them. Alyssa closed her eyes as the beast said "The Captain, so scared of command. The soldier, haunted by the eyes of his wife. The scientist, still running from Daddy. The little boy who lied. The virgin. And the lost girl, so far away from home. The valiant child who will die in battle so very soon." What she didn't expect was that the beast had something to say about her as well. "And the girl whose life was lost from stolen memories, only to return to her home universe with not the slightest of memories of a life that she lived for so long, Tanda." Alyssa's eyes snapped open when she heard that name once again. But still had no idea why people called her that. The doctor, however, blinked in shock when he heard the name 'Tanda' because he hadn't heard that name in years. "Doctor, what does that mean?" Rose asked, on behalf of herself and Alyssa because of how Alyssa looked as she tried to decipher what the Beast had meant.

"Rose, Alyssa, don't listen."

"What does it mean," Rose asked a bit more panicked this time, but the Beast was the one who responded. "You will die and I will live." the picture was suddenly replaced by a red horned beast. It happened so suddenly that even Alyssa reeled back in fright. Alyssa looked around and listened to everyone panicking and shouted: "Oi, everyone shut up and let the Doctor talk!" Everyone in the room quieted down and the Doctor said "you want voices in the dark. Then listen to mine. That thing is playing on very basic fears. Darkness, childhood nightmares, all that stuff."

"But that's how the devil works."

"Or a good psychologist." the Doctor quickly responded, "Yeah, but how did it know about my father?" Ida asked,

"Okay, but what makes his version of the truth any better than mine, hmm? Cos I'll tell you what I can see. Humans. Brilliant humans. Humans who travel all the way across space, flying in a tiny little rocket Right into the orbit of a Blackhole, just for the sake of discovery. That's amazing! Do you hear me? Amazing, all of you. The Captain, his Officer, his elders, his juniors, his friends. All with one advantage. The Beast is alone. We are not. If we can use that to fight against him" The Doctor was cut off by a snapping sound and all the way back down to the bottom. Rose instantly tried to contact them but to no luck. The Doctor and Ida were stuck down there. A banging sound came from the door and Jefferson said into his comm "Captain? Situation report."

"It's the Ood. They're cutting through the door bolts. They're breaking in." he said, sounding like he was giving up, "Yeah, it's the same on door 25." Jefferson said after he checked the door himself.

"How long is it going to take?"

"Eight minutes." Alyssa said looking at the group, "You can do many things in eight minutes, but to me it sounds like you guys are giving up." she pointing at everyone, "You guys are smart and the Doctor said it that's why the beast cut him off, we just need to think our way out of this. So are we going to lay down quietly, or find a way out of this and live another day" Everyone nodded in agreement with her and she continued "Then you need to think, use your noggins and think of something."

"We need lights." Rose said, "There has to be power somewhere."

"There's nothing I can do. Some Captain, stuck in here, pressing buttons." Alyssa laughed and said, "Then press the right buttons, Zach."  
"They've gutted the generators. But the rocket's got an independent supply. If I could reroute that. Mr. Jefferson Open the bypass conduits. Override the safety." Jefferson then did exactly that "Opening bypass conduits, sir."

"Channelling rocket feed in three, two, one. Power." The lights switched on, and Rose clapped and "Now we need a way out Zach, Mr. Jefferson you work on that" Alyssa said, "Rose, do have any idea's?" Rose nodded and walked over to Toby "Toby you're the archeologist. What do you know about the pit?"

"Well, nothing. We can't even translate the language." Rose nodded and was about to turn away when Toby said "Hold on. Maybe."

"What is it?"

"Since that thing was inside my head, it's like the letters made more sense." Alyssa narrowed her eyes not really believing him but said nothing " Well, get to work. Anything you can translate, just anything." Rose said and walked over to Danny "As for you, Danny boy. You're in charge of the Ood. Any way of stopping them?"

"Well, I don't know."

" Then find out. The sooner we get control of the Base, the sooner we can get the Doctor out. Shift." Rose walked over to the pit, Alyssa followed "Rose he's fine."

"And you know that because?"

"My foreknowledge and also I wouldn't have told him to go down there if I knew he wasn't going to be alright." Rose nodded and said, "What about us?"

"We'll be just fine," Alyssa said smiling.

Danny called the two over to him and explained how he really didn't have anything to stop the Ood except for one thing a brainstorm that would knock all the Ood out but they had to go to Ood Habitation. " , Any way out yet?"

"Just about. There's a network of maintenance tunnels running underneath the base. We should be able to gain access from here."

"Ventilation shafts," Rose said, looking at the map, Jefferson "Yeah, I appreciate the reference, but there's no ventilation. No air, in fact, at all. They were designed for machines, not life forms."

"But I can manipulate the oxygen field from here. Create discrete pockets of atmosphere. If I control it manually, I can follow you through the network." Zach said, Alyssa nodded and said: "you can make the air follow us by hand?"

"You wanted me pressing buttons." Zach said, "yeah I asked for it make a route to Ood Habitation." Soon they were ready to head to Ood Habitation. They all got into the shafts and Alyssa said, "Jefferson you get in front of me." He was about to argue with her but she said "we don't have time to argue! Get in now!" Jefferson did what she asked and they made their way through the shafts following Zach's instructions. Having to stop many times so he could oxygenate the next section. When they were waiting at one, there were some banging sounds in the tunnels that seemed to somehow be getting closer. "The Ood are in the tunnels," Alyssa said, "Yeah the junction in Habitation five's been opened." Zach said, Danny, looked at the gate and said, "Well, open the gate."

"I've got to get the air in!" Zach said

"Just open it, sir." The Banging got louder and Rose asked "Where are they? Are they close?" also a little panicked about the fact that the Ood were following them. "I don't know I can't see them. The computer doesn't register them as proper lifeforms. Danny slammed onto the gate once more and yelled: "Get the gate open!" The gate then slipped up and they rushed through it. "Danny, turn right. Go right! Go fast, Dan. They're going to catch up."

"I'll maintain the defensive position," Jefferson said trying to move past Alyssa but she refused to budge. "We have to keep moving, You are not staying behind now shift!" He tried to argue, " , if you stay behind you will die and you agreed to live another day so move!" Jefferson was about to argue but knew that no matter what he said Alyssa wouldn't let him past. "Everyone go faster!" She yelled "when you reach the gate 9.2 go through the grate above it. Zach, I need you to find a way to aerate the corridors a little faster and under no circumstances will you open 9.2!"

"Rodger that!" Zach said, knowing that she was being serious just by the ton of her voice and the next gate opened a lot faster than how they did, Soon they reached 9.2 and Danny immediately opened the grate above them and climbed into the hallway of the original space base. They all climbed out. And closed the grating back up. "Run!" Alyssa shouted, and they all did exactly that reaching Ood Habitation quickly and moving to the computer to transmit the brainstorm. Which Danny soon did and all the Ood around the base clutched their head and fell unconscious. "Now for the Doctor," Alyssa said and they rushed back to the Drilling Area where Rose grabbed the comm and said "Doctor, are you there? Doctor, Ida, can you hear me?" Zach joined them right as she finished speaking and said

"The comms. are still down. I can patch them through the central desk and boost the signal. Just give me a minute." Rose waited a few minutes before trying again "Are you there, Doctor?" Alyssa knew what the answer was going to be but didn't stop Rose from saying "He's gone" Ida said, who was the only one that heard Rose. "What do you mean, he's gone?"

"He fell into the pit. And I don't know how deep it is. Miles and miles and miles."

"But what do you mean, he fell?"

"I couldn't stop him. Alyssa he said your name, and to take care of Rose." Alyssa wrapped her arms around Rose who had a heartbroken look on her face. Zach took the comm from Rose and told Ida that they had no way to go and get her and that they were abandoning the base.

"I'm not going," Rose said, Alyssa closed her eyes and said "Rose, we have to go, we have to get on that rocket, because the Doctor is fine, and he's going to find the Tardis but if we're here when the Rocket goes up, the Doctor would assume we are on it so that's where we need to be. If you have ever trusted me, trust me right now." Rose looked down at the ground and nodded, allowing Alyssa to direct her to the Rocket. They soon were strapped in and had left the planet Alyssa grabbed the bolt gun that was on the floor and glanced at Toby from the corner of the eye waiting for the rocket to start falling towards the Blackhole. Which soon did in fact happen. "What happened? What was that?" Danny yelled

"We've lost the funnel. Gravity collapse!"

"What does that mean?" Rose said

"We can't escape. We're headed straight for the black hole!" Alyssa looked over at Toby and saw that he had red eyes and the alien scribble all over him she rose the gun and said: "I told you, you weren't going to succeed in your plans." and shot the glass, and unbuckled his seat watching as Toby flew out of the rocket and towards the black hole. Soon the Rocket drifted away from the black hole. "We're turning. We're turning around. We're turning away!" Zach said happily and Alyssa laughed when she heard the Doctor say over the comms "Sorry about the hijack, Captain. This is the good ship Tardis. Now, first thing's first. Have you got a Rose Tyler and Alyssa on board?" Rose laughed and said "We're here! Oh, my God. Where are you?"

" I'm just towing you home. Gravity schmavity. My people practically invented black holes. Well, in fact, they did. In a couple of minutes, we'll be nice and safe. Oh, and Captain? Can we do a swap? Say, if you give me Rose Tyler and Alyssa, I'll give you Ida Scott? How about that?

"She's alive!" Zach said laughing, Danny joined in with the rest and celebrated by saying "Yes. Thank God."

"Yeah! Bit of oxygen starvation, but she should be all right. I couldn't save the Ood. I only had time for one trip. They went down with the planet. Ah! Entering clear space. End of the line. Mission Closed."

Soon Rose and Alyssa ran into the Tardis, they ran to the Doctor who was standing by the console. He swept them both in a hug but for some reason held onto Alyssa a bit longer. Soon they said goodbye to Ida, Scooti, Jefferson, Danny, and Zach. The Doctor tried to warn them not to go somewhere they didn't understand but knew that they would go no matter what. Ida then asked "Hang on though, Doctor. You never really said. You three, who are you?

"Oh, the stuff of legend." The Doctor said and ended the call and they all went their separate ways.


	6. Fear Her

For the first time since she had appeared in the Doctor's universe did not immediately jump right after one adventure. She stayed with the Doctor and Rose for a couple weeks.

Alyssa watched as the Doctor piloted the Tardis. He ran to the door only to come back up and move it again. "Landed wrong dear?" He pointed at her and said, "you be quiet." Alyssa just smiled as they walked out "So near future? Yeah?" Rose asked as she looked around

"For both of you yeah. Alyssa didn't you say, you came from 2011?

"I never said that," Alyssa said looking at him with confusion, "Ah it must've been a future version of you." He said, flinching as he realized his mistake. "But yeah, 2011." She said as they began walking down till they reached a street that had a sign at the beginning of it a sign was being hung up which said 'London 2012.' for the Olympics, "A year away, I and my family always had a party to watch the Olympics." She said as they continued to walk down the street she drifted off for a second but shook her head She looked up at the Doctor who was looking at her sadly she looked around and saw a pole with a missing person poster on it, Rose had noticed it too and both of them headed over to it. While the Doctor kept walking forward talking about ball bearings. "Doctor," Rose shouted as the two examined the poster. But the Doctor kept walking rambling on about edible ball bearings. "You should really take a look at this!" The doctor finally turned around and joined them, looking at it he said

"What's taking them, do you think?" He turned around to examine the street "Snatching children from a thoroughly ordinary street like this. Why's it so cold? Is someone reducing the temperature?" Alyssa looked around the street trying to remember if this was an episode or not. Suddenly The Doctor grabbed her and hand and ran farther up the street, they only stopped in front of a lawn. He leaned down in front of a goal and put his hand down feeling some sort of energy. "Ooo Tickles." he said, "Alyssa come here." Alyssa sighed and leaned down beside him, "put your hand out." She rolled her eyes but did what she asked and felt the energies brush against her hand. She laughed and said, "Yeah you're right it tickles."

"What's your game?" Someone said from behind them, Alyssa and the Doctor looked behind them and decided to joke around and said "My er. Snakes and Ladders? Quite good at squash. Reasonable. I'm being facetious, aren't I. There's no call for it." Soon the two were backed onto the road where Rose was talking to a group of people. By the man trying to find out who they were. The Doctor tried to convince them that they were cops but the man still didn't believe them. Alyssa stopped the Situation by taking out her own Psychic paper and flashed it at the man "Sorry, Sir my colleague here is always a mess, I'm still surprised that we still let him out." The man read it and nodded, The Doctor looked at the psychic paper in her hand stunned that she had one. Alyssa looked up at and gave him a look that said 'I'll explain later.' he nodded and looked back at the group who had started pointing fingers at the council worker. Suddenly the Doctor yelled "Fingers on Lips!" everyone slowly did it, Alyssa smiled up at the Doctor and put her fingers on her lips and the Doctor gave a look to Rose who reluctantly did it. "In the last six days, three of your children have been stolen. Snatched out of thin air, right?" he said to the group, "Er, can I?" The elder said, asking for permission to speak which the Doctor nodded and she said "Look around you. This was a safe street till it came. It's not a person. I'll say it if no one else will. Maybe you're coppers, maybe you're not. I don't care who you are. Can you please help us?" Alyssa looked up and saw a little girl in a window, Rose noticed it too, The two shared looks and one of the women in the group rushed into the house where the little girl was almost like she was afraid of the child.

Soon the group dispersed and the three were back in the lawn that had the goals. The Doctor sniffed and said "Do you smell that? He asked Alyssa who sniffed to "yeah sort of metal?" She said, Rose who was watching them sniffed too and nodded her head a bit agreeing with Alyssa, they were proven right when the Doctor nodded as well. They then moved to the next area where a man had disappeared. The Doctor explained it to Rose as Alyssa walked through the fence portion only to reel back when she walked through only to reel back when she felt the same energy that she felt in the lawn. "Oh yeah, it was definitely here." She said and the two came over and Rose said: "There's the smell again, almost like a burnt fuse or something." Alyssa smelled the air to and said: "Yeah it does smell like a burnt fuse." They began walking again as The Doctor said: "There's a residual energy in the spots where the kids vanished. Whatever it was, it used an awful lot of power to do this." They then managed to make their way onto the street again. Rose walked out in front of them and said "Aren't you a beautiful boy?" and walked over to a cat, Alyssa smiled a bit in amusement when the Doctor said "Thanks! I'm experimenting with backcombing" His face fell when he realized that she was talking to a cat. "You're a beautiful boy too doctor," Alyssa said, making the Doctor beam down at her. He turned back to the cat and had a look on his face as if he hated cats. "What?" Rose asked noticing the look.

"I'm not really a cat person. Once you've been threatened by one in a nun's wimple, it kind of takes the joy out of it." Alyssa watched the cat and said, "I think you do become a cat's person again ." The Doctor looked down at her with a look of disbelief but she just held her hands up and said: "I said I think."

"Doctor!" Rose shouted a bit distressed, the two looked up at her and saw that she was holding the box that the cat had wandered into. The two walked over only for Alyssa to cover her nose with her hand, the Metal smell was back but somehow smelled stronger. "Whoa! Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo. Ion residue. Blimey! That takes some doing. Just to snatch a living organism out of space-time. This baby is just like, I'm having some of that. I'm impressed."

"So the cat's been transported?" Rose said,

"It can harness huge reserves of ionic power. We need to find the source of that power. Find the source and you will find whatever has taken to stealing children and fluffy animals. See what you can see. Keep them peeled Lewis," he said before running off to do his own investigating. Alyssa smiled at Rose and said, "I guess it's girl time." Rose smiled as well and they began to walk down the street. Rose asked, "So how are you doing with everything?"

"Fine really, I am still a bit upset about never seeing my family again, but I can't spend the rest of my life moaning about that." Rose nodded in understanding and asked, "So how's the Doctor in the future does he regenerate again?"

"Yes, he does." alyssa said nodding, "How did I take it?" Rose asked Alyssa stopped walking and looked up at the sky, knowing what happened to Rose, she didn't have the heart to tell her that she wasn't there when he regenerates. Rose was about to question her again but a large bang interrupted her. There was something in the garage near them. Alyssa walked over and said "Please just be some sort of animal." as she reached down and opened the garage and fell to the ground when a big sort of scribble creature came out. "Stay still." A voice shouted, soon the creature shrunk into a ball and Alyssa caught it and sat up and said: "Are you alright?" The Doctor said, offering his hand to her, she took it and he pulled her up. "I don't have any idea what this is." She said holding up the ball, The Doctor looked at her confused and said: "You don't have your foreknowledge?"

"I am sorta drawing a blank. I don't exactly remember everything until I write the past events down." She said as they began to walk down the street, "The Tardis might be able to tell you what it is." The Doctor nodded and they went to the Tardis and set up a scanner to scan the ball. The Doctor soon discovered that it was a pencil scribble. The Doctor didn't know why something would make a scribble creature to harm people until Rose said "Maybe it was a mistake I mean, you scribble over something when you want to get rid of it, like a, like a drawing. Like a, a child's drawing. You said it was in the street." The Doctor agreed with her, Alyssa and Rose instantly said at the same time

"The girl."

"Of course! What girl?" The Doctor questioned looking at the both of them "Something about her gave me the creeps. Even her own mum looked scared of her." Rose said she looked at Alyssa who said "I wasn't creeped out by her what interested me is the fact that her mother was scared of her. What kind of mother would be scared of her own daughter?"

"Are you two deducting?" The Doctor questioned both of them "I think we are."

"Copper's hunch?" Alyssa laughed at the silliness of the situation and said: "Permission to follow up, Sarge?"

The group soon went to the women's house and rung the doorbell, soon the mother of the girl opened the door and the Doctor said "Hello. I'm the Doctor and this is Rose and Alyssa. Can we see your daughter?"

"No, you can't" The mother immediately said and the group turned around to leave but the mother then asked, "Why, Why do you want to see Chloe?" Alyssa was the first one to turn back and say "Because there's something in this street and we thought she might want to help us because it was possibly one of her friends that was taken. We're sorry to bother you." She turned back around to leave but the Mother called to them once more and said: "Can you help her?" Alyssa and the Doctor smiled at her and said: "yes we can." The mother then opened the door wider and invited the three in and told them her name which was Trish. She started to explain to them that her daughter was a good girl until recently. Rose got up and went investigating unknown to Trish. They saw Chloe come down and go into the kitchen. Alyssa, the Doctor, and Trish went into the kitchen and The Doctor said "All right, there? I'm the Doctor and this is my friend Alyssa."

"I'm Chloe Webber," Chloe said, her voice sounding sort of monotone. "How're you doing, Chloe Webber"

"I'm busy. I'm making something, aren't I, mum." She said looking away from The Doctor and towards her mother "And like I said, she's not been sleeping." Trish trying to protect her daughter the best she could

"But you've been drawing, though. I'm rubbish. Stickmen about my limit. Can do this, though." The Doctor said holding up a Vulcan salute, Alyssa smiled and did it too, "Can you do that?" The Doctor said, but Chloe didn't answer his question by doing the salute, "They don't stop moaning." Chloe said, Trish tried to stop her from saying anything else but she just continued "I try to help them, but they don't stop moaning."

"Who don't?" The Doctor asked,

"We can be together." Trish moved to her daughter to comfort her but Chloe only said: "Don't touch me, mum." Trish coiled back in fear and looked at Alyssa and the Doctor. "I'm busy, Doctor," Chloe said and left the kitchen to head upstairs.

"Come on, Chloe. Don't be a spoilsport. What's the big project? I'm dying to know. What're you making up there?" The Doctor said following her, only to run upstairs when he heard Rose shout Alyssa's and The Doctor's name. Alyssa followed and watched as the Doctor slam the closet door closed, which rose was staring at, about to walk inside. Alyssa walked inside and saw all the drawings on the wall, that's when she remembered what episode she was. She watched as Trish got more and more upset about the onslaught of questions from both the Doctor and Rose about how Chloe was taking them. "Trish," She said walking over to her, "Something is using your daughter to snatch kids," She was about to yell at her but she quickly said, "But it's alright because we can help you, you just need to trust us." Trish nodded and everyone except Chloe went downstairs and into the kitchen where the Doctor grabbed a jar of Marmalade opened it and stuffed his finger inside it and brought it to his mouth. Rose cleared her throat with a condescending look on her face, Alyssa smacked the back of his head before taking the jar from him and screwing the lid back on and placing it behind her. The Doctor rubbed the back of his head a bit but said nothing to Alyssa "Those pictures, they're alive. She's drawing people and they end up in her pictures." Rose said to the Doctor

"Ionic energy. Chloe's harnessing it to steal those kids and place them in some kind of holding pen made up of ionic power."

"And what about the dad from hell in her wardrobe?"

"How many times do I have to tell you he's dead."

"For her, He is very much alive, he haunts her dream, that's why she drew him and everything that she draws becomes alive in some way. But the question isn't that, It's what kind of thing has that much power?"

"Let's find out." The Doctor said before going back upstairs the rest following him. They were greeted by Chloe doing the Vulcan hand salute to the Doctor. Who went up to her and put his fingers to the side of her head, who soon closed her eyes and the Doctor laid her back onto the bed, and then said: "Now we can talk."

"I want Chloe. Wake her up. I want Chloe." Chloe said, but her voice was different it sounded sinister. "Who are you?"

"I want Chloe Webber." She said hitting the bed with one of her hands.

"What've you done to my little girl?" Trish asked, but the Doctor didn't answer her, "Doctor, what is it?"

"I'm speaking to you, the entity that is using this human child. I request parley in compliance with the Shadow Proclamation." The Doctor said walking closer to her.

"I don't care about shadows or parleys."

"So what do you care about?"

"I want my friends," Chloe said and the Doctor then leaned down to her level and said " You're lonely, I know. Identify yourself."

"I am one of many. I travel with my brothers and sisters. We take an endless journey. A thousand of your lifetimes. But now I am alone. I hate it. It's not fair, and I hate it." She opened her eyes but didn't sit up as the Doctor said: "Name yourself!"

"Isolus." a look of recognition fell over the Doctor and he said "You're Isolus. Of course."

"Our journey began in the Deep Realms when we were a family." She said and started drawing a flower-like image but wasn't a flower "What's that" Trish said staring at the drawing "The Isolus Mother, drifting in deep space. See, she jettisons millions of fledgling spores." He said before walking over to stand by the three "Her children. The Isolus are empathic beings of intense emotions, but when they're cast off from their mother, their empathic link, their need for each other, is what sustains them. They need to be together. They cannot be alone." The Doctor said, now looking at Chloe with a bit of pity. "Our journey is long," Chloe said,

"The Isolus children travel, each inside a pod. They ride the heat and energy of solar tides. It takes thousands and thousands of years for them to grow up."

"Thousands of years just floating through space. Poor things. Don't they go mad with boredom?" Rose said as she watched Chloe draw some more, The Doctor then walked back over to her and sitting on the bed. "We play."

"You play?"

"While they travel, they play games. They use their ionic power to literally create make-believe worlds in which to play."

"In-flight entertainment," Rose said, kind of starting to understand the creature "Helps keep them happy. While they're happy, they can feed off each other's love. Without it, they're lost. Why did you come to Earth?" He said looking down at Chloe "We were too close." She said and she grabbed another paper and began drawing what looked to be a sun.  
"That's a solar flare from your sun. Would have made a tidal wave of solar energy that scattered the Isolus pods." The Doctor said explaining the

"Only I fell to Earth. My brothers and sisters are left up there, and I cannot reach them. So alone."

"Your pod crashed. Where is it?"

"My pod was drawn to heat, and I was drawn to Chloe Webber. She was like me, alone. She needed me, and I her."

"You empathized with her. You wanted to be with her because she was alone like you." The Doctor said, stroking her face a bit, "I want my family. It's not fair."

"I understand. You want to make a family. But you can't stay in this child. It's wrong. You can't steal any more friends for yourself."

"I am alone." The conversation was interrupted by a bang from the wardrobe and the drawing said "I'm coming to hurt you. I'm coming."

"Trish, how do you calm her?" The Doctor said, noticing that Chloe had started shaking  
"What?"

"When she has nightmares, what do you do?" She stuttered and the doctor asked her once again, and she finally answered: "I sing to her."

"Then Start Singing." The doctor said, and Trish rushed over to Chloe and started sing Kookaburra Sits In the Old Gumtree. Slowly Chloe stopped shaking and the drawing in the wardrobe stopped talking.

The group took all the pencils away from Chloe and left for the Tardis. The Doctor said, "We need that pod."

"It crashed. Won't it be destroyed?"

"Rose a pod can survive many things, and if it was destroyed I don't think the Isolus would've survived."

"Well, it's been sucking in all the heat it can. Hopefully that should keep it in a fit state to launch. It must be close. It should have a weak energy signature that the Tardis can trace. Once we find it, then we can stop the Isolus"

"Not Stop it, Doctor, help it get it back to its family," Alyssa said, the Doctor nodded and they entered the Tardis. Where the doctor started building a device to find the pod. "You knew the Isolus was lonely before it told you. How?"

"I know what it's like to travel a long way on your own. Give me the styner-magnetic." The Doctor said, but seeing that she didn't understand added "The thing in your left hand." Rose handed it over and said, "Sounds like you're on its side."

"I sympathize, that's all."

"The Isolus has caused a lot of pain for these people." Alyssa looked up from her notebook and said: "Does that mean we can't sympathize with it?" Rose shook her head and Alyssa said "I sympathize the most with it right now." she said before going back to her notebook not noticing the sad look the Doctor gave her, he then said "It's a child. That's why it went to Chloe. Two lonely mixed up kids."

"Feels to me like a temper tantrum because it can't get its own way."

"It's scared. Come on, you were a kid once. Binary dot." He said asking for the thing Rose had on her finger. "Yes, and I know what kids can be like. Right little terrors." Rose said, then the Doctor asked for her gum which she spat out into his hand "I've got cousins. Kids can't have it all their own way. That's part of being a family."

"What about trying to understand them?"

"Easy for you to say. You don't have kids."

"I was a dad once." Alyssa looked up at the Doctor, and walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her for a second before finishing building the machine he got up and said "I think we're there." he hopped out of his chair and ran around the Tardis pressing buttons as he said "Fear, loneliness. They're the big ones, Rose. Some of the most terrible acts ever committed have been inspired by them. We're not dealing with something that wants to conquer or destroy. There's a lot of things you need to get across this universe. Warp drive, wormhole refractors. You know the thing you need most of all? You need a hand to hold." Alyssa held up her hand pointing at the screen and the doctor took it she laughed and said "No I was pointing!" he looked at the screen and said " It's the pod! It is in the street. Everything's coming up Doctor." Alyssa laughed as the two headed to the door but she stayed where she was, knowing that even if she left she might just get taken up with the Doctor. The Doctor looked back at Alyssa and said: "Are you coming?" She shook her head and held up her book. The two nodded at her and left the room. The Tardis shook right after they left. Alyssa ran to the door and tried to open just for it to not budge. "Great."

Alyssa sat by the door for a while and then the Tardis shook again and Alyssa ran to the door and it opened. Alyssa ran out and to Trish's house knowing that the Drawing of Chloe's dad was about to come alive. Rose met her halfway and yelled, "You're alright!" She nodded as she ran to the door and tried to get in only for it to be locked and Trish and Chloe trying to get out as well. Rose immediately asked if the Doctor was in there but he wasn't "Rose the Doctor is fine don't worry! Chloe, you need to let go of your fear. It's the only way to make it go away completely!" Chloe then turned around and faced the red light saying that she can't. "Chloe sing!" Rose shouted seeing where Alyssa was going with this. They did exactly that and slowly the drawing became just that a drawing. The road worker came up behind him and said: "maybe he's gone somewhere." Rose said nothing back just looked down at her hands and said: "who's going to hold his hand now."

Soon they went inside Trish and Chloe's house and saw that everyone that everyone was back in the stadium. Soon the Fire bearer came onto screen only for him to pass out and the Doctor to take the flame up to the great fire pit and light it. Alyssa smiled and laughed, but that smile slowly fell and she ran out of their house and into the Tardis. The Doctor soon came in and saw her on the pilot's seat and said: "You alright? Rose told me you ran out of Trish's home."

"No, I want to go home." the Doctor's face fell and said, "you know that's not possible."  
"You can do anything! Why can't you do this one thing?" Alyssa said, her breath shaky, the Doctor made his way over to her as Alyssa continued "you help so many people why can't you help me?" that's when he finally reached her and took her into his arms and said "I know and I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry," that's when she broke into tears and clutched him only for a headache to form, which only made her cry harder. She pulled away and The Doctor saw the reason why. Gold flecks danced around her and she disappeared in a flash of golden light.


	7. Victory of the Daleks

Alyssa landed in some sort of bunker, instantly a bunch of soldiers pointed guns at her. She didn't fight when they took her to a jail cell and forced her into it. She just stared at the wall even when the prime minister of Great Britain Winston Churchill came in to question her she didn't say a word. They soon left her alone knowing that they weren't going to get an answer out of her.

The Doctor and his new Companion Amy landed in the Bunker, because of a call they got about a month ago about something weird that Winston Churchill wanted the Doctor to look at. "You rang." Winston smiled lightly and explained how that was months ago but he was about to call him again due to a girl who appeared in a flash of golden light who would not answer any of their questions. The Doctor's face immediately fell and he said: "Where is she?" Winston Churchill gave him directions and the Doctor took off running down to the prison cells. The only one that had somebody in them, held Alyssa, "Open the cell." He yelled at the guard. Winston and Amy caught up with him. Winston gave the guard a nod and he quickly opened the gate. The Doctor ran in and said "Alyssa?" Alyssa glanced up at him and saw that it was the Eleventh Doctor and said: "Hey Doc." he smiled and took her into a hug and said, "Where did you come from?"  
"An Impossible planet and the Olympics." The Doctor's smile fell a bit as he took her into a tighter hug, knowing why she was so silent when she first arrived. "You know her?" Churchill asked the Doctor when he pulled away from her. "Yes I do, and I don't appreciate you locking her up."

"What was I supposed to do?" he said, sounding upset, the Doctor was about to retort but Alyssa just said, "Umm don't we have more pressing matters, I appreciate the concern Doctor but didn't Winston call you here for a reason?" she realized what episode she was in the first day that she jumped here. "That's true, why did you call me?"

"I have something to show you." He said, and the group heading up to the roof of what was now known to be the Cabinet War rooms, so the Doctor could see the new weapon that they had. "Doctor, this is Professor Edwin Bracewell. Head of our Ironsides Project." Churchill said gesturing up to a man who was looking through binoculars at some planes that were coming. "How do you do?" Bracewell said, soon a bomb landed and the three looked over London to see barrage balloons. "Oh, Doctor. Doctor, it's" Amy said realizing exactly when they were, during World War 2. "History." The Doctor said turning around when Churchill yelled out "Ready, Bracewell?"

"Aye aye, sir. On my order, fire!" Bracewell said, and green lasers were fired one at a time destroying the planes that were incoming. "What was that?" Amy asked,

"That wasn't human. That was never human technology. That sounded like. Show me. Show me. Show me what that was!" Running up the stairs to Bracewell knowing what the new secret weapon was, Alyssa following close behind, "Advance." Bracewell said and a Dalek rolled out, "What are you doing here?" The Doctor immediately asked,

"I am your soldier." The Dalek said with a robotic voice. "Stop this. Stop now. Now, you know who I am. You always know." The Doctor said worriedly

"Your identity is unknown." The Dalek said once more, "Perhaps I can clarify things here. This is one of my Ironsides." Bracewell said trying to explain what they thought was the creature in front of them "Your what?" The doctor said, but Bracewell ignored him, trying to demonstrate that he had some sort of control of the Dalek "You will help the Allied cause in any way that you can."

"Yes." The Dalek said,

"Until the Germans have been utterly smashed."

"Yes."

"And what is your ultimate aim?"

"To win the war!" The look on The doctor's face changed from concern to worried about what the Dalek was planning.

The group went down to Churchill's office, so The Doctor could explain exactly what the Dalek was. "They're Daleks. They're called Daleks." The Doctor said trying to convince Churchill that they were bad "They are Bracewell's Ironsides, Doctor. Look. Blueprints, statistics, field tests, photographs. He invented them." Churchill said pointing out blueprints and other things that looked like proof that they were created them and said "Invented them? Oh, no, no, no."

"Bracewell couldn't have created those. Winston, did you actually see him create them? Or did they just sort of appeared one day?" Alyssa said trying to convince him as well. "They didn't just appear on the day. Yes. He approached one of our brass hats a few months ago. The fellow's a genius."

"A Scottish genius, too. Maybe you should listen to…" Amy said only to be interrupted by the Doctor by shushing her, "He didn't invent them. They're alien."

"Alien," Winston said in disbelief, as one glides past the door looking in, Alyssa looked at it with narrowed eyes. "And totally hostile." The Doctor said trying to convince him to see sense.  
"Precisely. They will win me the war." Churchill said, lifting a blueprint up and showing a poster that said 'To Victory' with the Dalek on it, not caring about what the Doctor was saying. They started down the hallway with Churchill trying the Doctor's patience. "Why won't you listen to me? Why did you call me in if you won't listen to me?"

"When I rang you a month ago, I must admit I had my doubts. The Ironsides seemed too good to be true." Churchill said,

"Yes. Right. So destroy them. Exterminate them."

"But imagine what I could do with a hundred. A thousand."

"I am imagining." The Doctor said knowing exactly what the Dalek would do if there was more of it's kind. Alyssa watched a Dalek go by with a Dispatch on his plunger. She wanted to stop and go talk to it but the Doctor grabbed her hand roughly and kept her walking with them. Alyssa glanced back at it and saw that it was watching her almost like it knew who she was and that she had foreknowledge about this event. "Amy, tell him." The Doctor said, hoping that Amy will help him out here, as they stopped and Winston went into a room to do some war business. "Tell him what?"

"About the Daleks."

"What would I know about the Daleks?"

"Everything. They invaded your world, remember? Planets in the sky. You don't forget that. Amy, tell me you remember the Daleks." The Doctor said when Amy didn't have a clue about what he was saying.

"No, sorry."

"That's not possible." He said looking concerned at her before his eyes snapped to Alyssa's and said: "on a Scale from one to ten how bad is this situation?"

"Ten, No…" Alyssa said thinking for a second "No definitely ten."

"Tell me what are they planning?"

"I can't tell you. Spoilers," she said, he nodded and said, "You tell him about the Daleks you know the most about them." She nodded and went into the war room and went to Winston and said "Winston, the Daleks are not your allies they will never be your allies. If there were a thousand of them they wouldn't help you win the war they would end it by slaughtering all of you. You need to trust the Doctor with this one." Winston looked up at her and said: "Why should I trust you, you were the one who appeared out of nowhere and said nothing for a week."

"Because I know what's going to happen if you don't destroy them, I didn't say anything the first week I was here because I had just learned that I was never going home," Churchill stared at her but shook his head, ignoring what she was saying. Alyssa sighed and walked over to The Doctor and Amy and said: "He won't believe me." The Doctor sighed and said, "So, they're up to something. But what is it? What are they after?"

"Well let's just ask shall we," Amy said before walking over to the Dalek that was in the Room ignoring the Doctor who called after her. She tapped on the Daleks shell who turned to her and said: "Can I be of assistance?"

"Oh. Yes, yes. See, my friend reckons you're dangerous. That you're an alien. Is it true?"

"I am your soldier." The Dalek just repeated,

"Yeah. Got that bit. Love a squaddie. What else, though?" The Dalek said turning around and said "Please excuse me. I have duties to perform." Alyssa sighed and started to walk over but The Doctor yanked her back and said: "No whatever you want to tell it No!" Alyssa sighed and looked back at the Dalek and nodded. She went back to leaning on the wall and the Doctor went to talk to Churchill and gestured for her to stay. "What am I a dog?" He just said, "Stay." Alyssa rose her hands and nodded, watching as the Doctor walk over to Churchill to plead once more to allow him to destroy the Daleks but, Churchill wasn't having it. He almost lost his temper as Dalek went up to them. The Doctor tried once more to convince Winston but he ignored it once again. A siren sounded and Alyssa walked over to the Doctor with Amy and The Doctor said: "What does hate look like?"  
"Hate?" Amy questioned which the Doctor answered "It looks like a Dalek. And I'm going to prove it."

"No, Doc whatever you're planning, No!" Alyssa said, but the Doctor ignored her and began walking out to Bracewell's laboratories, Amy and Alyssa following him.

They soon reached the Laboratories and the Doctor walked over to Bracewell and said "All right, Prof. Now, the PM's been filling me in. Amazing things, these Ironsides of yours. Amazing. You must be very proud of them."

" Just doing my bit."

"Not bad for a Paisley boy," Amy said, phrasing him, he laughed and walked over "Yes, I thought I detected a familiar cadence, my dear." He said

"How did you do it? Come up with the idea?" The Doctor said looking throughout his papers.  
"How does the muse of invention come to anyone?"

"But you get a lot of these clever notions, do you?"

"Well, ideas just seem to teem from my head. Wonderful things, like. Let me show you." He said as he walked around picking up papers that had some inventions on them. "Some musings on the potential of hypersonic flight. Gravity bubbles that can sustain life outside of the terrestrial atmosphere. Came to me in the bath." The Doctor went over to where Bracewell was standing and took some of the papers, examining the Invention. "And are these your ideas or theirs?" The Doctor said, obviously meaning the Daleks.

"Oh no, no, no. These robots are entirely under my control, Doctor. They are." He said right when a Dalek came over with a cup of tea on a platter. "Thank you. The perfect servant, and the perfect warrior."

"I don't know what you're up to, Professor, but whatever they've promised, you cannot trust them. Call them what you like, the Daleks are death." The Doctor said he had given up on convincing them that they were bad, and now trying to convince the person who claimed to invent them

"Yes, Doctor. Death to our enemies. Death to the forces of darkness, and death to the Third Reich." Churchill shouted as he entered the Lab too, another Dalek following him. "Yes, Winston, and death to everyone else too." The Doctor said, his patience finally broke when one of the Daleks said: "Would you care for some tea?" The Doctor then knocked the tray from the Dalek's shucker and then yelled "Stop this! What are you doing here? What do you want?" addressing the Dalek who responded with "We seek only to help you."

"To do what?" The Doctor asked, his temper down a bit "To win the war." The Dalek said quite enthusiastic,

"Really? Which war?"

"I do not understand."

"This war, against the Nazis, or your war? The war against the rest of the Universe? The war against all life forms that are not Dalek?"

"I do not understand. I am your soldier." The Dalek said, finally the Doctor's temper skyrocketed "Oh, yeah? Okay. Okay, soldier, defend yourself." He grabbed a wrench and hit the Dalek with it. He continued to hit it even though Bracewell and Winston were trying to get him to stop. "Doctor!" Alyssa yelled, "You need to calm down!" The Doctor looked at her but then hit the Dalek once more "Come on. Fight back. You want to, don't you? You know you do."

"I must protest," Bracewell said, A bit panicked because his 'invention' was going to get destroyed. "What are you waiting for? Look, you hate me. You want to kill me. Well, go on. Kill me. Kill me!"

"Doctor, Please stop!" Alyssa yelled moving forward to grab the wrench from him, but another hit to the Dalek from the Doctor made her pull her hand back. "Please desist from striking me. I am your soldier." The Dalek said,

"You are my enemy!" he said rapidly hitting the Dalek angry and upset at the same time "And I am yours. You are everything I despise. The worst thing in all creation. I've defeated you time and time again. I've defeated you. I sent you back into the Void. I saved the whole of reality from you. I am the Doctor. And you are the Daleks." He said kicking the Dalek, making it roll back. "Doctor!" Alyssa yelled, but it was too late, the Dalek then said "Correct. Review testimony." and the Dalek played a track that repeated what the Doctor just said, "Testimony. What are you talking about, testimony?"

"Transmitting testimony now." The second Dalek in the room said,

"Transmit what, where?" The Doctor said, knowing he had just made a grave error. "Testimony accepted." The Second Dalek said, The Doctor knowing that the Daleks succeeded in their plan said: "get back, all of you." Churchill called in some marines only for them to be killed by the Daleks. "Stop it, stop it, please. What are you doing? You are my Ironsides." Bracewell said, approaching the Daleks "We are the Daleks." One of the Dalek's said

" But I created you."

"No." The Dalek said and shot off Bracewell's hand showing wires and sparks. "We created you." then they began repeating victory, before teleporting away.

"What just happened, Doctor?" Amy asked Alyssa stared at the Doctor who just realized everything "I wanted to know what they wanted. What their plan was. I was their plan." The Doctor said before running out, Alyssa chasing after him.

The three soon rejoined each other and The Doctor said "Testimony accepted. That's what they said. My testimony." then unlocked the Tardis, Alyssa ran to stand by him when he turned back when Amy said "Don't beat yourself up because you were right. So, what do we do? Is this what we do now? Chase after them?"

"This is what I do. yeah, and it's dangerous, so you two wait here." Alyssa shook her head and said "Tough." Before pushing the Doctor out of the way and going into the Tards. He soon joined her inside and said: "You are not coming with me!" She rolled her eyes and said, "Oh yes I am, I am not abandoning you!" He pointed at her trying to figure out what to say before relenting and said: "You will stay behind me the whole time!" She nodded and the Doctor began piloting the Tardis to the spaceship that was hidden behind the moon. They landed in the spaceship and both of them exited, Alyssa staying behind him as he said.

"How about that cuppa now, then?" The Doctor said as they walked out, seeing three Daleks. One gold and the two green ones. The Gold one then said, "It is the Doctor."

"Exterminate." one of the green Daleks said raising his gun preparing to shoot. "Wait, wait, wait. I wouldn't if I were you. Tardis self-destruct, and you know what that means. My ship goes, you all go with it." He said bringing out a Jammy Dodger. "You would not use such a device." The other green Dalek said,

"Try me."

one of The Daleks rolled forward to scan him, he said "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. No scans. No nothing. One move and I'll destroy us all, you got that? Tardis bang bang, Daleks boom!" The Dalek rolled back and the Doctor continued, "Good boy. This ship's pretty beaten up. Running on empty, I'd say, like you. When we last met, you were at the end of your rope. Finished."

"One ship survived." One of the Green Dalek's said

"And you fell back through time, yes. Crippled, dying."

"We picked up a trace. One of the Progenitor devices."

"Progenitor? What's that when it's at home?" The Doctor said, Alyssa spoke up and whispered into the Doctor's ear "It's a device that allows them to create more Daleks" The Doctor tensed a bit but The Daleks didn't manage to hear her and they said, "It is our past and our future."

"Oh? That's deep. That is deep for a Dalek. What does it mean, though?"

"It contains pure Dalek DNA. Thousands were created. All were lost, save one." The gold Dalek said,

"Okay, but there's still one thing I don't get, though. If you've got the Progenitor, why build Bracewell?"

"It was necessary." One of the green Daleks answered,

"But why?" The Daleks didn't answer him but he soon realized why they needed him "I get it. Oh, I get it. I get it. Oh ho! This is rich. The Progenitor wouldn't recognize you, would it? It saw you as impure. Your DNA is unrecognizable as Dalek."

"A solution was devised."

"Yes, yes, yes. Me. My testimony. So you set a trap. You knew that the Progenitor would recognize me, the Daleks' greatest enemy. It would accept my word. My recognition of you." he said and one of the Dalek's rolled over to one of their controls and put their sucker on it

"No. No, no. What are you doing?" The Doctor said as he watched the Daleks. "Withdraw now, Doctor, or the city dies in flames."

"Who are you kidding? This ship is a wreck. You don't have the power to destroy London."  
"They are turning the lights on in London," Alyssa said and this time the Daleks noticed her and said, "Alert it is Tanda the doctor's companion."

"Really why do things keep calling me that?" She said about to step forward but the Doctor pulled her back and rose his Jammy Dodger as the Daleks. Warning them to do no action to her. "Watch as the humans destroy themselves." The Gold Dalek said and all the lights in the city below turned on.

"Turn those lights off now. Turn London off or I swear I will use the Tardis self-destruct." He said threatening the Dalek's more with the Jammy Dodger. "Stalemate, Doctor. Leave us and return to Earth." One of the green Dalek's said

"Oh, that's it. That's your great victory? You leave?"

"Extinction is not an option. We shall return to our own time and begin again."

"No, no, no. I won't let you get away this time. I won't." A sound sounded throughout the room and the Daleks turned back to the device and said "We have succeeded. DNA reconstruction is complete. Observe, Doctor, a new Dalek paradigm." and they rolled out of the way of the device. The lights of the Spaceship started flashing red and five new Daleks rolled out, all different colors and a lot bigger than the old Daleks. One of the green Daleks rolled forward and said "The Progenitor has fulfilled our new destiny. Behold, the restoration of the Daleks. The resurrection of the master race."

"All hail the new Daleks. All hail the new Daleks." The old Daleks said and the white one said:

"Yes, you are inferior." The old Daleks agreed with the new ones and the White one said  
"Then prepare."

"We are ready." All the old Daleks said together and the White Dalek said "Cleanse the unclean. Total obliteration. Disintegrate." Even Alyssa jumped when one of the new Daleks destroyed the old ones. Even though she saw what the Dalek's did it still stunned her that they would kill their own race. "Blimey. What do you do to the ones who mess up?" The Doctor said, "You are the Doctor and Tanda. You must be exterminated." The White Dalek said, but the Doctor just held up the Jammy Dodger and said: "Don't mess with me, sweetheart."

"We are the paradigm of a new Dalek race." The white one said "Scientist, Strategist, Drone, Eternal, and the Supreme." naming off each Dalek for their purpose, The Supreme being the white one

"Which would be you, I'm guessing. Well, you know, nice paint job.I'd be feeling pretty swish if I looked like you. Pretty supreme." The Doctor said, and then threatened them "Question is, what do we do now? Either you turn off your clever machine or I'll blow you and your new paradigm into eternity."

"And yourself." The White Dalek said not really buying the Doctor's threat

"Occupational hazard."

"Scan reveals nothing. Tardis self-destruct device non-existent." The Doctor handed it over to Alyssa who took a bite out of it and the Doctor said: "All right, it's a Jammy Dodger, but I was promised tea." Then an alarm sounded, Alyssa laughed and said: "And Those are our friends from London!"

"Alert. Unidentified projectile approaching. Correction, multiple projectiles." The Blue Dalek said going to a control panel. Alyssa smiled and said "As I said, Friend's from London." right when a pilot said something on a comm. "Danny Boy to the Doctor. Danny Boy to the Doctor. Are you receiving me? Over."

"Oh ho! Winston, you beauty." The Doctor said finally realizing why Alyssa was saying friends from London. "Danny Boy to the Doctor. Come in. Over." The Pilot said once again.

"Loud and clear, Danny Boy. Big dish, side of the ship. Blow it up. Over." The Doctor said before grabbing Alyssa's hand and ran back to the Tardis, dodging laser blasts while moving. "Danny Boy to the Doctor. Only me left now. Anything you can do, sir? Over." One of the pilot's said the Doctor picked up the comms he had in the Tardis and said "The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. I can disrupt the Dalek shields, but not for long. Over."

"Good show, Doctor. Go to it. Over." The Pilot responded. Soon after the pilot managed to destroy the Energy pulse and all the lights of London shut off. The Pilot then said over the comms "Danny Boy to the Doctor. Going in for another attack."

"The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Destroy this ship. Over."

"What about you two, Doctor?"

"We'll be okay." only to be interrupted by the White Dalek appearing on the Tardis screen,

"Doctor, call off your attack." He laughed before saying

"What, and let you scuttle off back to the future? No fear. This is the end for you. The final end."

"Call off the attack, or we will destroy the Earth."

"I'm not stupid, mate. You've just played your last card." Alyssa facepalmed and she said, "I forgot Doctor that wasn't their last card, Bracewell is a bomb."

"You should listen to Tanda Doctor." The Doctor looked over at Alyssa as she said: "Stop calling me Tanda!"

"You're bluffing. Deception's second nature to you. There isn't a sincere bone in your body. There isn't a bone in your body." The Doctor said,

"His power is derived from an Oblivion Continuum. Call off your attack, or we will detonate the android."

"No. This is my best chance ever. The last of the Daleks. I can rid the Universe of you, once and for all." he said walking back to the console, Alyssa watching him as he went.

"Then do it. But we will shatter the planet below. The Earth will die screaming."

"Yeah, and if I let you go, you'll be stronger than ever. A new race of Daleks." Alyssa walked over to the Doctor and put her hand on his as the Dalek said Then choose, Doctor. Destroy the Daleks. Or save the Earth. Begin countdown of Oblivion Continuum. Choose, Doctor. Choose. Choose." The Doctor looked at Alyssa and saw the look on her face which was one of grief but determination at the same time. He picked up the Comm and said "The Doctor to Danny Boy. "The Doctor to Danny Boy. Withdraw."

"Say again, sir. Over." the Pilot said

"Withdraw. Return to Earth. Over and out." The pilot was about to argue but the Doctor said "There's no time. You have to return to Earth now. Over." The Doctor then ran around the console and piloted the Tardis back to the War Cabinet. Where the Doctor ran and punched Bracewell in the jaw, knocking him to the floor then shaking his wrist in pain. "Doctor!" Alyssa and Amy said at the same time, "Sorry, Professor, you're a bomb. An inconceivably massive Dalek bomb." The Doctor said

"What?"

"There's an Oblivion Continuum inside you. A captured wormhole that provides perpetual power. Detonate that, and the Earth will bleed through into another dimension. Now keep down." he said as he took out his Sonic Screwdriver and opened Bracewell's torso which looked like a white ring with bronze breastplates all over it. Soon one part of the White ring turned yellow. The Doctor panicked as he tried to figure out a way to disarm Bracewell. "There's a blue wire or something you have to cut, isn't there? There's always a blue wire. Or a red one." Amy said, but the Doctor quickly shot down that idea and said

"You're not helping."

"It's incredible. He talked to us about his memories. The Great War." Churchill added stunned about the revelation that Bracewell was a bomb "Someone else's stolen thoughts, implanted in a positronic brain. Tell me about it. Bracewell. Tell me about your life." The Doctor said leaning by his side and Alyssa by him

"Doctor, I really don't think this is the time," Bracewell said

"Tell me, and prove you're human. Tell me everything." The Doctor said as one section out of five became totally red. "My family ran the Post Office. It's a little place just near the abbey, just by the ash trees. There used to be eight trees but there was a storm." Bracewell said,

"And your parents? Come on, tell me." Alyssa said, trying to help the Doctor,

"Good people. Kind people. They died. Scarlet fever." Bracewell said

"What was that like? How did it feel? How did it make you feel, Edwin? Tell me. Tell me now."

"It hurt. It hurt, Doctor, it hurt so badly. It was like a wound. I thought it was worse than a wound. Like I'd been emptied out. There was nothing left." But getting him to talk about wasn't helping as two of the Segments were now red and one was in the process of turning red.  
"Good. Remember it now, Edwin. The ash trees by the Post Office and your mum and dad, and losing them, and men in the trenches you saw die. Remember it. Feel it. You feel it because you're human. You're not like them. You're not like the Daleks." The Doctor said, still trying to disable the bomb.

"It hurts, Doctor. It hurts so much." Bracewell said, looking as if he was in pain,

"Good. Good, good, brilliant. Embrace it. That means you're alive. They cannot explode that bomb because you're a human being. You are flesh and blood. They cannot explode that bomb. Believe it. You are Professor Edwin Bracewell, and you, my friend, are a human being." The Doctor said but four out of the five was now red and the last one was yellow. "It's not working. I can't stop it." Alyssa looked up at Amy, who leaned down and said "Hey, Paisley. Ever fancied someone you know you shouldn't?" Alyssa smiled as Amy got it.

"What?"

"It hurts, doesn't it? But kind of a good hurt."

"I really shouldn't talk about her."

"Oh, so there's a her?" Alyssa said, as one of the sections turned back to blue and she continued. "What was her name?"

"Dorabella." Alyssa smiled and said "Dorabella? It's a lovely name. It's a beautiful name."

"what was she like, Edwin?" Amy asked

"Oh, such a smile. And her eyes. Her eyes were so blue. Almost violet, like the last touch of sunset on the edge of the world. Dorabella." Alyssa smiled as all the segments turned back to blue. "Welcome to the human race." The Doctor said, "You're brilliant." Pointing at Churchill then at Bracewell "You're brilliant." He then looked at Amy and said: "And you're Brilliant." He turned to Alyssa and said, "And you are my clever Alyssa" he said before grabbing her and kissing her. When he pulled back Alyssa looked at him in shock but she couldn't question him as he just got up to run back to the Tardis and said "Now. Got to stop them. Stop the Daleks." Alyssa then said, "Doctor it's too late, They're gone."

"No. No! They can't. They can't have got away from me again." He yelled, his voice kind of shaky,

"No, she's right. I can feel it. My mind is clear. The Daleks have gone." The Doctor then looked down like he was upset that they got away

"Doctor, it's okay. You did it. You stopped the bomb. Doctor?" Amy said trying to cheer up the Doctor who just said, "I had a choice. And they knew I'd choose the Earth. The Daleks have won. They beat me. They've won." Alyssa walked over and grabbed his hand, The Doctor looked at her and smiled slightly,

"But you saved the Earth. Not too shabby, is it? Is it." Amy said

"No, it's not too shabby."

The next morning, Alyssa was in the Tardis sitting on the pilot seat when the Doctor came in and said "you must have questions for me." walking over to her, She looked up at him and said, "Why did you kiss me?"

"Spoilers."

"I really am starting to hate that word," Alyssa said, laughing, the Doctor looked at her and smiled at her laugh, "Any others?"

"Why do things keep calling me Tanda? First, it was Prisoner Zero, then it was Evelina and Lucius, then it was the beast, now it was the Daleks." She clutched her head after finishing and the Doctor said: "I think you are going to find out very soon." As she disappeared.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Author's note: The next chapter or chapters have a big revelation for Alyssa I was going to put it off but I couldn't wait anymore. Also, the Order of episodes was picked at random so for me, only one of my favorite episodes were the past ones if you guess it I might give you a shoutout. I'm willing to do some episodes before I reach them on my list all you have to do is review with what chapter you want next and if it is not one of the chapters that I have major plot devices in I will try to do it. Thank you so much for all the review and it may take a while for the next chapter to be published so bear with me.


	8. Utopia

Alyssa landed in a shaking Tardis, "What is going on?" She yelled as she tried to get her footing The Tenth doctor appeared in front of her and said "I don't know we're heading to the year one hundred trillion. The end of the Universe." Alyssa instantly knew what episode she was in, The Tardis stopped shaking and The Doctor said: "Well, we've landed."

"So what's out there?" Martha said, Alyssa, smiled as she never met Martha before this trip. Even though this trip was a 20th out of ten she was still excited to meet her and Jack. "I don't know."

"Say that again. That's rare." Martha said

"Not even the Time Lords came this far. We should leave. We should go. We should really, really go."

"That is such a lie and you know it Doctor come on now let's have a look around!" Alyssa said running to the door and opening it. The Doctor smiled and followed her out, Martha joining them and stating "Oh my god." before running over to where an Unconscious Jack was. Her medical training immediately kicked in and she checked for a pulse. "Can't get a pulse. Hold on. You've got that medical kit thing." She said before running back into the Tardis.

"Hello again. Oh, I'm sorry." The Doctor said, Alyssa smiled and said: "This is actually my first time meeting both Martha and Jack." Martha ran back out holding a box and said "Here we go. It's a bit odd, though. Not very hundred trillion. That coat's more like World War Two."

"I think he came with us." The Doctor said

"How do you mean, from Earth?"

"Must have been clinging to the outside of the Tardis all the way through the vortex. Well, that's very him."

"What, do you know him? More on that who the Hell are you?" she said looking at Alyssa, who looked stunned, that she didn't recognize her. "I'm Alyssa,"

"But you're not Alyssa you don't look anything like her!" Alyssa reeled back and asked "Do I regenerate?" before Martha could respond the Doctor said "Anyway! He's a friend of mine. Used to travel with me, back in the old days."

"But he's. I'm sorry, there's no heartbeat. There's nothing. He's dead." Alyssa held up her fingers and counted down from 3 and suddenly Jack took a breath and sat up clutching Martha who screamed. "Well so much for me!" She said before looking back at Jack and saying "It's all right. Just breathe deep. I've got you."

"Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?" Jack said

"Martha Jones."

"Nice to meet you, Martha Jones." Alyssa laughed as the Doctor said, "Oh, don't start."

"I was only saying hello," Jack said,

" I don't mind," Martha said before helping him up, once he got to his feet, Alyssa slammed into him with a hug. Jack looked down at her and said: "I love the hug, really I do, but who are you?" Alyssa's arms fell to her side, she took a step back. "I'm Alyssa, really what's with people not recognizing me. Do I regenerate or something?" Alyssa was about to ramble more on about it but Jack grabbed her arms and said "Alyssa?" Alyssa smiled up at him and said "Yes! Finally!" Jack laughed and took her back into a hug and swung her around "It's my little sister!" Alyssa didn't mind being called his little sister, after the Doctor, he was her favorite male character He put her down and looked up at the Doctor "Doctor." he said

"Captain."

"Good to see you."

"And you. Same as ever. Although, have you had work done?" The Doctor said,

"You can talk."

"Oh yes, the face. Regeneration. How did you know this was me?'

"The police box kind of gives it away. I've been following you for a long time. You abandoned me." Jack said, offended about the Doctor leaving him. "Did I? Busy life. Moving on."

"Just got to ask. The Battle of Canary Wharf. I saw the list of the dead. It said Rose Tyler."

"Oh, no! Sorry, she's alive."

"You're kidding." Jack asked in disbelief, "Parallel world, safe and sound. And Mickey, and her mother."

"Oh, yes!" Jack said, laughing before hugging the Doctor. Alyssa watching with a big smile on her face

Soon the four walked around exploring what they knew was the end of the Universe, talking about what Jake did right after the Doctor had abandoned her. They reach a cliff and saw a city. "Is that a city?" Martha said,

"A city or a hive, or a nest, or a conglomeration. Like it was grown. But look, there. That's like pathways, roads? Must have been some sort of life, long ago." The Doctor said,

"What killed it?"

"Time." Alyssa said, looking at the city sadly, "Just time. Everything's dying now. All the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night. All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing." The Doctor added,

"They must have an atmospheric shell. We should be frozen to death." Jack said

"Well, Martha, Alyssa and I, maybe. Not so sure about you, Jack." The Doctor said, "What about the people? Does no one survive?" Martha asked

"Life always finds a way, even if it's not the best way," Alyssa whispered sadly, the Doctor heard her and put his arm around her shoulders. "I suppose we have to hope life will find a way." Right, when he said that there was a man who they could see was being chased, "Well, He's not doing too bad."  
"That looks like a hunt." Alyssa said, "Yeah that does look like a hunt." The Doctor said and began running to help the man. The others following him "Oh, I've missed this." Jack said, soon they met up with the "I've got you." Jack said and pushed him behind the group, Alyssa grabbing him and backing away as Jack took out a Revolver and pointed at the group of people that looked like a human but had sharp teeth throughout their whole mouth. "Jack, don't you dare!" the Doctor said, not wanting Jack to kill them. "What the hell are they?" Martha said, thinking that they were not human, but they were human just really evolved. "There's more of them. We've got to keep going." The man said, Alyssa looked back at him and said: "It's going to be fine, I promise." The man looked at her unbelievingly but that look soon fell at the soft look Alyssa had on her face.

"I've got a ship nearby. It's safe. It's not far, it's over there." He said pointing at where the group just came from only to see more of the evolved humans appear on the cliff. "Or maybe not."

"We're close to the silo. If we get to the silo, then we're safe." The man said, suggesting that they go there. "Silo?" The Doctor asked and they all agreed to go to the Silo. Which they reached soon by running and the man shouted "it's the Futurekind! Open the gate!"

"Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth!" The guard said Alyssa did what they asked and soon the rest did too and the Guard shouted "Human! Let them in! Let them in!" The gate soon opened and they rushed through and the gate was closed once more right when the Futurekind reached it. One of the guards shot at the ground and the Future kind stopped running only for the one in the front to say "Humans. Humani. Make feast."

"Go back to where you came from. I said, go back. Back!" The Guard said holding his gun up prepared to shoot. "Oh, don't tell him to put his gun down," Jack said to the Doctor

"He's not my responsibility."

"And I am? Huh, that makes a change."

"Kind want you. Kind hungry." The leader of the futurekind said, before backing away. "Thanks for that." The Doctor said to the Guard, "Right. Let's get you inside."

"My name is Padra Toc Shafe Cane. Tell me. Just tell me, can you take me to Utopia?" Padra asked the guard who answered with a yes.

When they got to the Silo, the Doctor convinced the people who were about to leave to go on a supply run to see if they could get the Tardis. The group followed a little boy who was going to help Padra who was looking for his family. Soon they entered a hallway that had many humans on each side. Martha said looking at the people, "It's like a refugee camp."

"It's Stinking. Oh, sorry. No offense. Not you." Jack said, only for Alyssa to smack him on the back of the head and say "Rude!" Jack rubbed his head but, smiled at Alyssa anyway.

"Don't you see that? The ripe old smell of humans. You survived. Oh, you might have spent a million years evolving into clouds of gas, and another million as downloads, but you always revert to the same basic shape. The fundamental humans." The Doctor said, smiling about how many humans survive till the end the of the Universe. "End of the universe and here you are. Indomitable! That's the word. Indomitable! Ha!"

Finally, they managed to find Padra's family, and even Alyssa smiled as Martha said: "It's not all bad news." As Padra ran to his mother and hugged her, his brother joining. Alyssa watched as Jack walked over to a man and shook his head and said "Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?" He said flirting a bit, "Stop it." The Doctor immediately said and started trying to get a door open. "Stop it. Give us a hand with this. It's half deadlocked. I need you to overwrite the code. Let's find out where we are." They get the door open only for the doctor to almost fall into a pit that contained a rocket, only for Jack and Alyssa to fall in. "Gotcha," Jack said,

"Thanks."

"How did you cope without me?" Jack asked the Doctor wanting a legitimate answer. "I have Alyssa," he said, making Alyssa smile behind him, and thought maybe her being stuck here wasn't that bad. "Now that is what I call a rocket," Martha said examining the rocket

"They're not refugees, they're passengers." The Doctor said, "He said they were going to Utopia." Alyssa looked down and whispered low enough so no one could hear her. "Or maybe someone is lying,"

"The perfect place. Hundred trillion years, it's the same old dream. You recognize those engines?" The Doctor asked Jack "Nope. Whatever it is, it's not rocket science. But it's hot, though." They turn around and Jack closed the door, "Boiling. But if the universe is falling apart, what does Utopia mean?" Behind them, an old man came and looked at the group his eyes resting on Alyssa for a second almost like he recognized her from somewhere. His eyes flipped to Jack and said "The Doctor?" Mistaking Jack for the Doctor. "That's me." The Doctor said, and the old man turned to him and started repeating Good and pulled the Doctor with him. The rest following them.

The Old man took the group down to his laboratory which was filled with scientific equipment which he went around explaining. "Chan welcome tho." A blue alien said when they entered

"Now, this is the gravitissimal accelerator. It's past its best but it works. And over here is the footprint impellor system. Now, do you know anything about endtime gravity" Martha and Jack stopped next to the blue alien while Alyssa followed the Doctor around with the Professor. "Hello. Who are you?" Martha asked the blue alien, "Chan Chantho, tho." "Captain Jack Harkness."

"But we can't get it to harmonize." The Professor said to the Doctor trying to get help from the Doctor "Stop it." The Doctor said when he heard Jack introduce himself to Chantho, Alyssa laughed a bit as Jack said: "Can't I say hello to anyone?"  
"For you that's flirting!" Alyssa said, "Chan I do not protest tho." Jack smiled and said, "Maybe later, Blue." He walked over to where the Doctor and Alyssa was and said: "So, what have we got here?" But the Doctor ignored him and asked: "And all this feeds into the rocket?"

"Yeah, except without a stable footprint, you see, we're unable to achieve escape velocity. If only we could harmonize the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it. What do you think, Doctor? Any ideas?"

"Well, er, basically, sort of, not a clue." The Doctor said, looking around at all the machinery. "Nothing?" The Professor said, a bit disappointed

"I'm not from around these parts. I've never seen a system like it. Sorry."

"No, no. I'm sorry. It's my fault. There's been so little help."

Martha who walked over to a section that looked like a sitting room pulled a hand out of Jack's bag "Oh, my God. You've got a hand? A hand in a jar. A hand in a jar in your bag." All of them walked over and the Doctor looked at it sitting down and said "But that, that, that's my hand." he said looking up at Jack in confusion and shock

"I said I had a Doctor detector."

"Chan, is this a tradition amongst your people tho?" Chantho asked also confused about why the Doctor had both of his hand

"Not on my street. What do you mean, that's your hand? You've got both your hands, I can see them." Martha said,

"Long story. I lost my hand Christmas Day, in a swordfight." Alyssa perked up and said "Am I with you? I didn't really have a chance to talk to Jackie last time I was there." The Doctor looked up at her smiling and nodded. "What? And you grew another hand?" Martha asked still in a bit of disbelief. "Er, yeah, yeah, I did. Yeah. Hello." The Doctor said and the Professor asked: "Might I ask, what species are you?"

"Time Lord, we're the last of. Heard of them? Legend or anything? Not even a myth? Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling." The Doctor said, gesturing to Alyssa and himself, in a bit of disbelief that they didn't know about the Time Lords.

"Chan it is said that I am the last of my species too tho," Chantho said

"Sorry, what was your name?" The Doctor asked before she had a chance to respond, the professor said "My assistant and good friend, Chantho. A survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge."

"The city outside, that was yours?" The Doctor asked, "Chan the conglomeration died tho."

"Conglomeration. That's what I said." Alyssa sighed and reached up and smacked the back of the Doctor's head "You're supposed to say sorry." She said the doctor rubbed the back of his head and did, in fact, say sorry "Chan most grateful tho."

"You grew another hand?" Martha said, still caught up over the fact that he grew another hand. "Hello, again." He stood up and walked over to her and offered his hand to her to shake.  
"It's fine. Look, really, it's me."

"All this time and you're still full of surprises," Martha said, taking the hand that grew back,

"Chan you are most unusual tho," Chantho said, Alyssa laughed and said, "yes he is but he is also wonderful." The Doctor smiled down at Alyssa beaming at the compliment. "So what about those things outside? The Beastie Boys. What are they?" Jack said

"We call them the Futurekind, which is a myth in itself, but it's feared they are what we will become unless we reach Utopia." The Professor said,

"And Utopia is?" The Doctor asked,

"Oh, every human knows of Utopia. Where have you been?"

"Bit of a hermit."

"A hermit with friends?" The Professor said looking at the group,

"Hermits United. We meet up every ten years and swap stories about caves. It's good fun, for a hermit. So, er, Utopia?" The Doctor said and The Professor walked over to a screen the group following them and pulled up the signal that drew them to it. "The call came from across the stars, over and over again. Come to Utopia. Originating from that point"

"Where is that?"

"Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness, out towards the Wildlands and the Dark Matter reefs, calling us in. The last of the humans scattered across the night."

"What do you think's out there?"

"We can't know. A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind, to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they found it. Perhaps not. But it's worth a look, don't you think?"

"Oh, yes."The Doctor said and started asking other questions. Alyssa watched the Professor, close his eyes and began to tense up and she knew why he was hearing the drumbeat. The Doctor soon noticed and repeated his name and he finally snapped out of it and said "right, that's enough talk. There's work to do. Now if you could leave, thank you." trying to move past what happened "You all right?" The Doctor asked concerned

"Yes, I'm fine. And busy."

"Except that rocket's not going to fly, is it? This footprint mechanism thing, it's not working." The Doctor said leaning onto a device and the professor dismissed by saying "We'll find a way."

"You're stuck on this planet. And you haven't told them, have you? That lot out there, they still think they're going to fly."

"Well, it's better to let them live in hope."

"Quite right, too. And I must say, Professor er, what was it?"

"Yana." Professor Yana said and the Doctor walked over to him and said "Professor Yana. This new science is well beyond me, but all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost. So, I wonder, what would happen if I did this?" He said taking the cable Yana had in his hand and he took his Sonic Screwdriver and use it on the cable and flipped a switch, Right then every machine surged to life and Chantho said in joy "Chan it's working tho!"

"But how did you do that?"

"Oh, we've been chatting away, I forgot to tell you. I'm brilliant." But Alyssa said at the same "The Doctor's brilliant."

The Doctor gave everyone a task and they worked fast to get the rocket ready to leave so they could go to what they thought was Utopia. "Professor, tell the Doctor we've found his blue box." Someone said over the comms, Alyssa smiled and the Doctor said to Yana, "Professor, it's a wild stab in the dark, but I may just have found you a way out." He said when he looked at a screen that had the Tardis on it. The Doctor left to get the Tardis and, the Drumbeat returned for Yana who was staring at the Tardis. Alyssa walked over to him and said: "Are you alright?" Alyssa said, which snapped Yana back to reality and he looked at Alyssa and said: "Yes I'm fine." Alyssa nodded and turned away to get back to what she was doing only for him to call to her "Do I know you from somewhere?" Alyssa turned back confused and said, "No, you don't, why?"

"It's just something about your face seems really familiar but I can't place it." Yana said examining her before shaking his head and said: "but it must be nothing." Alyssa nodded her head once more and turned away going back to what she was doing now scared because somehow the Master knew who her but she had no idea how.

Work continued as the Doctor brought the Tardis over and gave the rocket a bit extra power. Alyssa watched as Yana helped control Radiation levels down so a man could enter a room and work on something. Wondering how someone so nice could hide someone so evil? Her thoughts were interrupted by an Alarm shouting and Chantho saying "Chan we're losing power tho." and the Doctor shouting "Radiation's rising!"

"We've lost control!" Jack yelled

"The chamber's going to flood," Yana said,

"Jack, override the vents!" The Doctor yelled and Jack ran over to a wall and yanked out two cables and said: "We can jump-start the override." Before putting the two together and getting electrocuted, he fell to the floor dead and Alyssa walked over to him and leaned down and said: "you have to be an Idiot Jack, you see two sparkling cables and instead of putting them down you electrocute yourself."

"The chamber's flooded with radiation, yes?" The Doctor said as Martha began to give mouth to mouth resuscitation. "Without the couplings, the engines will never start. It was all for nothing." Yana said, losing hope about the humans ever reaching Utopia. "Oh, I don't know. Martha, leave him." The Doctor said, walking over to Martha and pulling her away.

"You've got to let me try."

"Come on, come on, just listen to me. Now leave him alone. It strikes me, Professor, you've got a room which no man can enter without dying. Is that correct?' The Doctor said addressing Yana. "Yes."

"Well," The Doctor said, right when Jack returned to life, "Welcome back, big bro," Alyssa said,

"I think I've got just the man." The Doctor said

"Was someone kissing me?"  
"You come back to life and that is the first thing you ask?" before helping up and following The Doctor and Jack down to the Radiation chamber, after begging the Doctor to let her come, she didn't want to be with the Master when he opened the watch. "Lieutenant, get on board the rocket! I promise you're going to fly."

"The chamber's flooded." The Lieutenant said,

"Trust me. We've found a way of tripping the system. Run!" The Doctor said and the Lieutenant left and Jack began taking off his jacket and handing it to Alyssa. "What are you taking your clothes off for?"

"I'm going in," he responded

"Well, by the looks of it, I'd say the stet radiation doesn't affect clothing, only flesh."

"Well, I look good though. How long have you known?" Jack said asking about how long he knew that he couldn't die. "Ever since I ran away from you. Good luck." The Doctor said, and Jack went inside the chamber and began to finish what the previous man died to do. "When did you first realize?" The Doctor said, Asking Jack about how he figured how he couldn't die.

"Earth, 1892. Got in a fight in Ellis Island. A man shot me through the heart. Then I woke up. Thought it was kind of strange. But then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War One, World War Two, poison, starvation, a stray javelin. In the end, I got the message. I'm the man who can never die. And all that time you knew." Alyssa flinched about Jack being killed by a stray javelin.

"That's why I left you behind. It's not easy even just looking at you, Jack, because you're wrong."

"Thanks."

"You are. I can't help it. I'm a Time Lord. It's instinct. It's in my guts. You're a fixed point in time and space. You're a fact. That's never meant to happen. Even the Tardis reacted against you, tried to shake you off. Flew all the way to the end of the universe just to get rid of you."

"So what you're saying is that you're, er, prejudiced, but what about Alyssa, she's a Time Lady but she doesn't look at me like I'm wrong."  
"I never thought about it that way." The Doctor said glancing back at Alyssa, who was busy writing the adventure in her notebook. "Shame on you," Jack said, The Doctor nodded,

"The last thing I remember, back when I was mortal, I was facing three Daleks. Death by extermination. And then I came back to life. What happened?" The Doctor tensed and looked back at Alyssa Jack got the message and said: "I thought you sent them home."

"She came back. Opened the heart of the Tardis and absorbed the time vortex itself."

"What does that mean, exactly?"

"No one's ever mean to have that power. If a Time Lord did that, he'd become a god. A vengeful god. But…" he trailed off before looking back at Alyssa "Everything she did was so human. She brought you back to life but she couldn't control it. She brought you back forever. That's something, I suppose. The final act of the Time War was life." He said, looking at Alyssa softly, Jack noticed why he wasn't saying any names. For Alyssa, it hadn't happened yet so it would create spoilers for her. "Do you think she could change me back?"

"I took the power out of her." he mouthed "and I'm not allowing her to take that power back." to Jack who had gotten the message. "I'm sorry about Rose," Jack said,

"Yeah."

"I went back to her estate, in the nineties, just once or twice. Watched her growing up. Never said hello. Timelines and all that."

"Do you want to die?" The Doctor asked,

"Oh, this one's a little stuck."

"Jack?"

"I thought I did. I don't know. But this lot. You see them out here surviving, and that's fantastic."

"You might be out there, somewhere"

"I could go meet myself."

"Well, the only man you're ever going to be happy with." The Doctor said, kinda mocking, Alyssa dug through her pockets and smiled when she found a ball. She threw it at the Doctor hard, "Rude!" The Doctor made a noise of pain and rubbed the back of his head. Jack laughed and said, "This new regeneration, it's kind of cheeky." Only talking to the Doctor. Jack finally finished with the couplings and rushed out of the room, and started flipping switches as Martha came running in The Doctor noticed her and said "ah, nearly there. The footprint, it's a gravity pulse. It stamps down, the rocket shoots up. Bit primitive. It'll take both of us to keep it stable."

"Doctor, it's the Professor. He's got this watch. He's got a fob watch. It's the same as yours. Same writing on it, same everything."

"Don't be ridiculous." The Doctor said in disbelief, "I asked him. He said he's had it his whole life."

"So he's got the same watch." Jack yelled, Alyssa stood up and said: "Martha's right, Doctor Professor Yana has a fob watch. He's a timelord" The Doctor looked at her in disbelief. "I should've told you earlier, but I was scared because somehow he knew me. Because Doctor, He's the Master." The Doctor then took off running after sending the rocket up and the others followed him as they ran back to Yana's lab but the door was closed, "Professor! Professor, let me in! Let me in! Jack, get the door open now! Professor! Professor, where are you?! Professor! Professor, are you there? Please, I need to explain. Whatever you do, don't open that watch." The Doctor said pounding on the door "it's too late Doctor, he opened it." The Doctor looked at her before pounding on the door some more. "Open the door, please! I'm begging you, Professor. Please, listen to me. Just open the door, please."

"They're coming!" Martha shouted hearing Futurekind running down the hall.

"Professor" The Doctor shouted once more before a gun noise went off and Jack hit the control panel and the door opens and the four rush in, Doctor and Alyssa running forward and looking at the Master looked at Alyssa and whispered, "It can't be." Before backing up into the Tardis and locking the door right before the Doctor put his key in making it impossible to open by the key and also by Sonic Screwdriver. "I'm begging you. Everything's changed! It's only the three of us! We're the only ones left! Just let us in!" Golden light erupted from the Tardis windows and Alyssa and the Doctor both new that he was regenerating. The Master said "Now then, Doctor. Ooo, new voice. Hello, hello. Hello." He said testing he new voice before he continued "Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to Stop me, I don't think."

"I'm asking you really properly. Just stop. Just think!" The Doctor yelled panicked trying to convince the Master to let them in. "Use my name."

"Master. I'm sorry."

"Tough!"

"I can't hold out much longer, Doctor!" Jack said as the Master began to start piloting the Tardis. The Doctor pulled out his Sonic screwdriver and activates it "Oh, no you don't! End of the universe. Have fun. Bye, bye!" Alyssa dug through her pockets and took out a small notebook smaller than her blue one and began punching in the first coordinates she sees because it was labeled the exact date she needed. She ran to the door and helped Jack and Martha keep the Futurekind out. The Doctor joined her and soniced her Vortex Manipulator making sure that when she pressed it she would end up in the right place and grabbed Jack's and soniced his as well before they all pushed it together and teleported away from the end of the Universe.


	9. The Sound Of Drums

The group landed in an alleyway, all having side effects from using a Vortex Manipulator. Alyssa put her hand against a wall and dry gagged, The Doctor rubbed her back and said: "you alright?"  
"Yeah." She said straightening up and looking at him "Time travel without a capsule that's a killer." He said

The group took some time to recuperate before heading out of the Alleyway and walking out onto a street heading to Martha's apartment. "Still, at least we made it. Earth, twenty-first century by the looks of it. Talk about lucky." Jack said, impressed that they managed to get there. "That wasn't luck, that was me." They walked for a little while before sitting down and Jack said after the Doctor had explained what he did to make sure they got to England at the right time "The moral is, if you're going to get stuck at the end of the universe, get stuck with an ex-Time Agent and his vortex manipulator."

"But this Master bloke, he's got the Tardis. He could be anywhere in time and space." Martha said why they were in London and not trying to figure out where the Master was.

"No, he's here. Trust me." The Doctor said,

"Who is he, anyway? And that voice at the end, that wasn't the Professor."

"If the Master's a Time Lord, then he must have regenerated." Jack said, Alyssa looked up and said "Yeah, that's why his voice was different regeneration is when Timelords, Like The Doctor and The Master, or Time lady's like me change their face, voice body everything. That's why you two didn't recognize me" She said gesturing to Jack and Martha. " I guess I regenerate before the first time I meet you too. Right before he left, The Master regenerated." Alyssa turned her head when she heard a beggar start tapping a four-beat drum beat. "Then how are we going to find him?" Martha asked,

"I'll know him, the moment I see him. Time Lords always do."

"But hold on. If he could be anyone, we missed the election. But it can't be." The Doctor got up and walked a little bit to see a TV that was on a lamp post "Mister Saxon has returned from the Palace and is greeting the crowd inside Saxon Headquarters."

"I said I knew that voice. When he spoke inside the Tardis. I've heard that voice hundreds of times. I've seen him. We all have. That was the voice of Harold Saxon." Martha said as the group began to realize who the Master was, "That's him. He's Prime Minister." The Doctor said and a Person on the TV said "Mister Saxon, this way, sir. Come on, kiss for the lady, sir."

"The Master is Prime Minister of Great Britain. The Master and his wife?" he said in shock as the Master kissed a female that was next to him. The Master then addressed the people of Britain by saying "This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that what this country really needs right now, is a Doctor." Referencing the Doctor

The group then went to Martha's home to do more research on the Master's alias. "What have you got? Computer, laptop, anything. Jack, who are you phoning? You can't tell anyone we're here." He said to Jack who had begun to call someone

"Just some friends of mine, but there's no reply." Martha walked over and got the Doctor a laptop, "Here you go. Any good."He opened it only for Jack to take it from him I can show you the Saxon websites. He's been around for ages." He said as he typed a website address in.

"That's so weird though. It's the day after the election. That's only four days after I met you."

"We went flying all around the universe while he was here all the time." The Doctor said,

"You going to tell us who he is?"

"He's a Time Lord."He said, not giving her a straight answer. Alyssa just listened to the conversation, thinking about how The Master knew about her when in her belief he had never met him before today. "What about the rest of it? I mean, who'd call himself the Master?" Alyssa then said, "Martha that's all you really need to know." Martha sighed before going over to her answering machine only to shut it off when her sister Tish started raving about a new job she got. Jack played a video on Martha's laptop showing The Doctor that The Master was very popular, "former Minister of Defence. First came to prominence when he shot down the Racnoss on Christmas Eve. Nice work, by the way." Jack said, about when The Doctor took out the Racnoss "Oh, thanks."

"But he goes back years. He's famous. Everyone knows his story. Look. Cambridge University, Rugby blue. Won the Athletics thing. Wrote a novel, went into business, marriage, everything. He's got a whole life." Martha said, clicking on pictures that The Master had lived a fake life, that fooled everyone in Britain. Jack made everyone a cup of tea and said "But he's got the Tardis. Maybe the Master went back in time and has been living here for decades." but the Doctor quickly shot down that idea. "Why not? Worked for me."

"When he was stealing the Tardis, the only thing I could do was fuse the coordinates. I locked them permanently. He can only travel between the year one hundred trillion and the last place the Tardis landed. Which is right here, right now."

"Yeah, but a little leeway?"

"Well, eighteen months tops. The most he could have been here is eighteen months. So how has he managed all this? The Master was always sort of hypnotic, but this is on a massive scale. Alyssa you have been strangely quiet this whole time." That broke Alyssa out of her thoughts and said: "Yeah I'm thinking."  
"About?"

"The Master knew me, somehow he knew me before he stole the Tardis he looked at me like he had seen a ghost. but if he knew me why didn't he stop when he saw me?"

"That is true," He said starting to think about it as well, "I was going to vote for him."

"Really?"

"Well, it was before I even met you. And I liked him."

"Me too," Jack said

"Why do you say that? What was his policy? What did he stand for?"

"I don't know. He always sounded good."Martha said, and her fingers started tapping a four-beat rhythm "Like you could trust him. Just nice. He spoke about. I can't really remember, but it was good. Just the sound of his voice."

"What's that?" The Doctor said, breaking Martha out of what seemed to be deep thought.

"What?"

"That. That tapping, that rhythm. What are you doing?"

"I don't know. It's nothing. It's just, I don't know." Their conversation was interrupted by a sound coming from the Computer saying that a broadcast was about to start from The Master. The Doctor turned on the TV "Our Lord and master is speaking to his kingdom." and watched as the Master said

"Britain, Britain, Britain. What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies. You've seen it happen. Big Ben destroyed. A spaceship over London. All those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas star that came to kill." As scene's from each disaster played, " Time and time again, and the government told you nothing. Well, not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose here today is to tell you this. Citizens of Great Britain, I have been contacted. A message for humanity, from beyond the stars." and the message flipped to a floating ball creature which said People of the Earth, We come in peace. We bring great gifts. We bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship."

"Ooo, sweet. And this species has identified itself. They are called the Toclafane."

"What?" The Doctor suddenly said,

" And tomorrow morning, they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman, and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. Oh, I don't know, every medical student?"  
"I forgot something." Alyssa said, "we need to get out now."As she turned the TV around showing a bomb. "Out!" The Doctor yelled, as he got up and grabbed the laptop and they exited the Apartment when they reached the street it blew up. "All right?" The Doctor asked everyone, "Yep!" Alyssa said, and everyone else said that they were fine too and Martha took out her phone "Martha? What are you doing?"

"He knows about me. What about my family?"

"Don't tell them anything."

"I'll do what I like. Mum? Oh my God." She said and had a conversation with her mother who tried to get Martha to go to there house. She then questioned "Dad, Just say yes or no. Is there someone else there?"

"Yes, Just Run!" Her father yelled, soon there were a bunch of shouts and Martha said "Dad, what's going on. Dad?" Martha hung up her phone and walked over to her car saying "We've got to help them."

"That's exactly what they want. It's a trap!" The Doctor yelled, "I don't care." Martha said before getting in her car and the Doctor getting in next to her, Jack and Alyssa getting in the back. Martha called her sister only for her to get taken too "What's happening? Tish! It's your fault. It's all your fault!" Martha said yelling at the Doctor. They soon reached Martha's mother's home only for them to watch them being escorted into a jail van. The Soldiers were about to fire and did but Martha drove out of there before the bullets could hit them. Only one bullet managed to hit the rearview window and shattered it. The only place he can go planet Earth. Great!"

"Martha listen to me. Do as I say. We've got to ditch this car. Pullover. Right now!" Martha soon did what he said and pulled over under a bridge. Martha walked over to Alyssa and slapped her "You knew everything that was going on and what was going to happen why didn't you stop it!" She yelled, Alyssa said nothing just stared at the girl in shock. She was pulled away from her by Jack and the Doctor said to Martha "Oh don't you dare blame her, she can't tell us anything about the events and she can't change anything that big due to paradoxes and trust me you do not want to deal with a paradox." Martha still glared at Alyssa as she followed the others and called her brother Leo, who surprisingly had not been taken. "Leo! Oh, thank God. Leo, you got to listen to me. Where are you?"

"I'm in Brighton. Yeah, we came down with Boxer. Did you see that Saxon thing on the telly?"

"Leo, just listen to me. Don't go home."

"I'm telling you. Don't phone Mum or Dad or Tish. You've got to hide."

"Shut up."

"On my life."

"You've got to trust me. Go to Boxer's. Stay with him. Don't tell anyone. Just hide." Martha said

"Ooo, a nice little game of Hide and seek. I love that. But I'll find you, Martha Jones. Been a long time since we saw each other. Must be, what, one hundred trillion years?" The Master said who was listening

"Let them go, Saxon. Do you hear me! Let them go!" The Doctor turned around took her phone and said: "I'm here."

"Doctor."

"Master." He said in greetings

"I like it when you use my name."  
"You chose it, Psychiatrist's field day."

"As you chose yours. The man who makes people better. How sanctimonious is that?"  
"So, Prime Minister, then."

" I know. It's good, isn't it?"

"Who are those creatures? Because there's no such thing as the Toclafane. It's just a made up name, like the Bogeyman." The Doctor said, trying to get at least some idea on what the Master was planning. "Do you remember all those fairy tales about the Toclafane when we were kids Back home. Where is it, Doctor?" The Master said, asking about Gallifrey

"Gone." The Doctor said,

"How can Gallifrey be gone?"

"It burnt."

"And the Time Lords?"

"Dead. And the Daleks, more or less. What happened to you?"

The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I'd be the perfect warrior for a Time War. I was there when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it. I ran. I ran so far. Made myself human so they would never find me because I was so scared." The Master said, explaining how he survived the war. "I know." The Doctor said,

"All of them? But not you, which must mean" The Master said, only to be interrupted by The Doctor "I was the only one who could end it. And I tried. I did. I tried everything." The Doctor said sitting down, Alyssa sat down beside him but said nothing as The Doctor put him on Speaker so she could hear the conversation as well. Martha and Jack were nowhere near them. "What did it feel like, though? Two almighty civilizations burning. Oh, tell me, how did that feel?"

"Stop it!"

"You must have been like God." The Master said, trying

"We've been alone ever since," the Doctor said, mentioning Alyssa, "But not anymore. Don't you see? All we've got is each other."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"You could stop this right now. We could leave this planet. We can fight across the constellations if that's what you want, but not on Earth."

"Too late."

"Why do you say that?"

"The drumming. Can't you hear it? I thought it would stop, but it never does. Never ever stops. Inside my head, the drumming, Doctor. The constant drumming."

"I could help you. Please, let me help."

"It's everywhere. Listen, listen, listen. Here come the drums. Here come the drums." The Master said, and Alyssa looked at a man who suddenly started tapping a four-beat rhythm "What have you done? Tell me how you've done this. What are those creatures? Tell me!" The Doctor said getting up and walking towards the man who was tapping the Four-beat Rhythm. Where some TV's were in a window, taking the call off of speaker mode. "Ooo, look. You're on TV." The Master said

"Stop it. Answer me."

"No, really. You're on telly. You and your little band, which, By the way, is ticking every demographic box. So, congratulations on that. Look, there you are." The Master said when the screen showed pictures of the Doctor, Martha, and Jack. but not of Alyssa. "Known as the Captain. They are known to be armed and extremely dangerous."

"You're public enemies number one, two and three. Oh, and you can tell handsome Jack that I've sent his little gang off on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas, so he won't be getting any help from them." The Doctor looked at Martha and Jack who were standing a couple feet away from them and gestured them to join her. Alyssa looked up at a Camera and, the Master, who was sitting in the Council room while the conversation went on, froze for a tiny second before saying. " Now, go on, off you go. Why not start by turning to the right?" The Doctor did exactly that and saw the Camera. "He can see us." Taking out his Sonic Screwdriver and destroying the Camera "Oh, you public menace. Better start running. Go on, run." The Doctor lowered the phone from his ear and said: "He's got control of everything."

"What do we do?" Martha said,

"We've got nowhere to go."

"Doctor we need to run," Alyssa said, the Doctor agreed with her and they started running.

The group took refuge in an old warehouse, where they spent most of the day there. The Doctor planning what to do to stop the Master. Martha who had gone to get food for the group returned. "How was it?" Jack said, who was waiting for her.

"I don't think anyone saw me. Anything new?"

"I've got this tuned to government wavelengths so we can follow what Saxon's doing," Jack said gesturing to his watch. "Yeah, I meant about my family."

"It still says the Jones family taken in for questioning. Tell you what, though. No mention of Leo." The Doctor said who was looking at a laptop, Alyssa was sitting by him looking at the computer and said: "Martha I know you are mad at me for not telling you what was going to happen but I promise you, none of your family is going to die." Martha looked at Alyssa and nodded thankfully. Jack walked over and sat down and asked "So, Doctor, who is he? How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath?"

"And what is he to you? Like a colleague or" Martha asked and got interrupted by the Doctor "A friend, at first."

"I thought you were going to say he was your secret brother or something." Martha said, Alyssa laughed and said: "You've been watching too much TV."

"But all the legends of Gallifrey made it sound so perfect."Jack,

"Well, perfect to look at, maybe. And it was. It was beautiful. They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the Continent of Wild Endeavour, in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords, the oldest and most mighty race in the universe, looking down on the galaxies below. Sworn never to interfere, only to watch. Children of Gallifrey, taken from their families age of eight to enter the Academy. And some say that's when it all began. When he was a child. That's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation. He stood in front of the Untempered Schism. It's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex. You stand there, eight years old, staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired, some would run away, and some would go mad. I don't know."

"What about you?" Jack asked, about whether or not he ran away, got inspired or went mad

"Oh, the ones that ran away, I never stopped." The Doctor said, then Jack's bracelet beeps and he said "Encrypted channel with files attached. Don't recognize it."

"Patch it through to the laptop." The Doctor said ready to play whatever they got. " Um Doctor, Jack may have not told you the complete truth. But you can't get mad at him because you don't know the complete truth about what he has done." Alyssa said as the Torchwood logo appeared on the laptop. The Doctor looked up at Jack mad that he was apart of Torchwood "I swear to you, it's different. It's changed. There's only half a dozen of us now."

"Everything Torchwood did, and you're part of it?" The Doctor said still a bit angry that he was apart of Torchwood.

"The old regime was destroyed at Canary Wharf. I rebuilt it, I changed it, and when I did that, I did it for you in your honor." Jack said and the Doctor hit play and a female appeared on the screen. "If I haven't returned to my desk by twenty-two hundred, this file will be emailed to Torchwood. Which means if you're watching this, then I'm. Anyway, the Saxon files are attached. But take a look at the Archangel document. That's when it all started. When Harry Saxon became Minister in charge of launching the Archangel Network." The Video changed to a screen that had a bunch of satellites that surrounded Earth. "Everyone's got Arch-angel, The Master launched it. if you were planning on getting a position in the government you would use a network to hypnotize people. It's a mobile phone network that's worldwide." Alyssa said, and the Doctor took out Martha's phone and used his sonic Screwdriver on it "It's in the phones! Oh, I said he was a hypnotist. Wait, wait, wait. Hold on." The Doctor said and then tapped it on the table and it started playing the Four-beat Rhythm. "There it is. That rhythm, it's everywhere, ticking away in the subconscious."

"What is it, mind control?" Martha asked

"No mind control takes something else than a rhythm, well Doctor if you want to explain it," Alyssa said

"It's subtler than that. Any stronger and people would question it. But contained in that rhythm, in layers of code, Vote Saxon. Believe in me. Whispering to the world. Oh, yes! That's how he hid himself from me because I should have sensed there was another Time Lord on Earth. I should have known way back. The signal canceled him out." The Doctor said,

"Any way you can stop it?" Jack said

"Not from down here. But now we know how he's doing it." The Doctor said

"And we can fight back," Martha said, Alyssa smiled as the Doctor said "Oh, yes."

The Doctor took apart, Martha's phone, Laptop and started putting something on the back of each of the keys they had. Soon he was done and said "Three Tardis keys. Three pieces of the Tardis, all with low-level perception properties because the Tardis is designed to blend in. Well, sort of. But now, the Archangel Network's got a second low-level signal. Weld the key to the network and Martha, look at me. You can see me, yes?", grabbing his key and backing away.

"Yes," Martha said, and then the Doctor put the key over his neck and said, "What about now?" Martha tried to look at him but her gaze kept going to the side. "No, I'm here. Look at me." The Doctor said, waving his hand, and Martha's gaze snapped back to his only to almost go to the side again "it's like I know you're there, but I don't want to know." Martha said, the Doctor took off the key and rushed to the table giving everyone a key and said "And back again. See? It just shifts your perception a tiny little bit. Doesn't make us invisible, just unnoticed. Oh, I know what it's like. It's like, it's like when you fancy someone and they don't even know you exist. That's what it's like. Come on." Alyssa smiled as she followed the Doctor, slipping on the key. They soon left the Warehouse and the Doctor said "Don't run, don't shout. Just keep your voice down. Draw attention to yourself and the spell is broken. Just keep to the shadows."

"Like ghosts," Jack said,

"Yeah, that's what we are. Ghosts." The Doctor said reaching down and taking Alyssa's hand keeping her by his side.

The group then went to an airstrip where they knew the Master was and watched as he talked to the president of the United States about how they were going to take the address since the Master didn't inform the world before saying his address. The President soon left, and the master looked directly at the group before walking away. The Master was about to get into a car when a prison van came in and Martha's family was brought out "Ha ha ha! Hi, guys!" The Master said and ran over to them to mock them a bit. "Oh my god," Martha said, about to walk forward to stop him. Alyssa grabbed Martha's arm and pulled her back and said: "they will be fine, trust me."

"I'm going to kill him," Martha said, angry about what the Master was doing to her family "What say I use this perception filter to walk up behind him and break his neck?" Jack said,

"Now that sounds like Torchwood." The Doctor said looking at Jack out of the corner of his eye "Still a good plan." f

"He's a Time Lord, which makes him our responsibility. I'm not here to kill him. I'm here to save him." The Doctor said, referencing himself and Alyssa. Who was watching the Master with great sadness on her face.

"Aircraft carrier Valiant. It's a UNIT ship at fifty-eight point two north, ten point oh two east."

"How do we get on board?" Martha asked as Alyssa typed the Coordinates onto her Vortex Manipulator. Which had always worked as a teleport, because the older Doctor gave it to her knowing why she needed it. "Does that thing work as a teleport?" The Doctor said,

"Since you revamped it, yeah. Coordinates set." The three grabbed the Vortex Manipulator and teleported on board the Valiant, Alyssa following close behind.

They soon were on board the valiant, where they were in the sky and it was dawn. The group stops running when the Doctor stopped running suddenly and looked around  
"We've no time for sightseeing." Jack said, but the Doctor instantly shushed him and said: "Can't you hear it?"

"Hear what?" Jack asked confused, "Doctor, my family's on board." Martha said trying to get the group moving again so they could help them. "He's hearing the Tardis," Alyssa said, the Doctor smiled down at Alyssa and said

"Brilliant this way." Before taking off and the others following. the group ran down a hallway and opened a door to see the Tardis "Oh, at last!" The Doctor said rushing towards it. "What's it doing on the Valiant?" Jack said before the group ran in only to see the beautiful ship red and sounding almost like it was sick "What the hell's he done?" Jack asked, "Don't touch it." The Doctor said looking at the console which was now just a big cylinder of metal going to the ceiling. "What's he done though? Sounds like it's sick." Martha said, The Doctor then put together what the Master did to it and said: " It can't be." Running forward and around the cylinder "No, no, no, no, no, no, it can't be." Alyssa looked at it, sad and said: "Oh, beautiful girl what has he done to you."

"Doctor, what is it?" Martha asked,

"He's cannibalized the Tardis."

"Is this what I think it is?" Jack asked, slowly figuring out what he's done "It's a paradox machine." The Doctor leaned down by a dial and said "As soon as this hits red, it activates. At this speed, it'll trigger at two minutes past eight."

"First contact is at eight, then two minutes later"

"What's it for? What does a paradox machine do?" Martha asked,

"More important, can you stop it?" Jack said

"Not till I know what it's doing. Touch the wrong bit, blow up the solar system."

"Then we've got to get to the Master," Martha said,

"Yeah. How are we going to stop him?" Jack said,  
"Oh, I'm sorry did we forget to mention? The Doctor has a way he always comes up with a plan." Alyssa said smiling up at the Doctor.

The group then went to the flight deck and entered right when the address had started. They stood by the wall and watched as the President introduced the Toclafrane. Where Jack asked, "This plan, you going to tell us?"

"If I can get this around the Master's neck, cancel out his perception, they'll see him for real. It's just hard to go unnoticed with everyone on red alert. If they stop me you've got a key." The Doctor said, saying that he failed for them to try. Which they all agreed to try. They turned to the front where four spheres appeared and the President said "My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President-Elect of the United States of America, and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon."

"You're not the Master." One of the Spheres with a male voice, said talking about the Master.

"We like the Mister Master." One of the other spheres with a female voice said,

"We don't like you." The Second Male Sphere said Winters who was obviously confused watched the Sphere's "can be master if you so wish. I will accept mastery over you if that is God's will." he said,

"Man is stupid." The Second male sphere said, "Master is our friend." The other male Sphere said. "Master is our friend."

"Where's my Master, pretty please?" The Female said, finally the Master jumped up and went to the front, and said "Oh, all right then. It's me. Tada! Sorry, sorry, I have this effect. People just get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know. It's crazy."

"Saxon, what are you talking about?" Winters said,

"I'm taking control, Uncle Sam, starting with you. Kill him." The master said and one of the Spheres took out their weapon and shot Winters disintegrating him Alyssa watched as chaos erupted around him, everyone trying to get out of the room. The Master ran up the stairs and said into the Camera "Now then, peoples of the Earth. Please attend carefully." The Doctor ripped off his key to get the Master but two guards grabbed him. "We meet at last, Doctor. Oh, ho. I love saying that." The Master said, "Stop it! Stop it now!" The Doctor yelled fighting against the guards that were holding him. "As if a perception filter's going to work on me. And look, it's the girlie and the freak. Although, I'm not sure which one's which." The Master said referencing Jack and Martha, Jack ran forward but the Master shot him and he fell to the floor dead. The Master then turned to Alyssa and walked down the stairs and towards her. "And you, dear sister, what are you doing with the Doctor?"

"What," Alyssa whispered as the Master put his hands on her shoulder, "Tanda, please tell me you know who I am." but she just whispered what again. The Master sighed and gestured for a guard to come forward. The Master then took his hands off her shoulder and said: "Take her to my office." Alyssa's arms were grabbed as she was forced back towards the door. She fought against him and yelled the Doctor's name only for him to struggle harder to get to her. Alyssa was soon pulled out of the room and away from the Doctor.


	10. The Last of The Time Lords

Alyssa sat in the Master's office for hours, one guard was standing by the door refusing to let her leave. She had watched from the gigantic windows the Toclafrane fly down, knowing the Master had just killed one-tenth of the population of earth She sighed as she put her head in her hands. If she was the Master's sister why couldn't she remember him? The door opened and the Master came in. She jumped out of her seat and said: "how dare you." She said raising her hand so she could slap him but he grabbed her hand and said: "now now Tanda."

"Don't call me that! That is not my name!" He let go of her hand and said "sit." She did what he asked and crossed her arms and said "I don't know who you think I am but I can assure you that I am not her!"

"No I can feel it, you are Tanda." The Master said feeling her subconscious brush his but she didn't realize what it was doing. "But why you can't remember I really don't know." He walked over to her and said "may I?" Holding up his hands wanting to enter her mind. She shook her head and stood up "no," backing away from him.

"If it makes you feel better, I won't hurt you." She still shook her head and said "I have many things in my head that you _can't_ know."

"Close the door." He said, Alyssa sighed as she wanted to know if what the Master said was true. She nodded and the Master put his fingers to her head and looked inside her mind, looking for the reason she couldn't remember her past life. He saw a scar like something had been wiped permanently. "Someone wiped your memory." He said, but he found two little details that were still there but locked up tight. He broke the lock and took him out of her mind. He opened his eyes, and saw that Alyssa still had her eyes closed. she opened them and looked at the Master and a look of came across her face and said "Koschei?" Everything the Master told her was true, she was his sister but besides that memory and her birth name being Tanda and that she over 800 years old but she had no other memories of her past. He smiled and said "what else do you remember?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, I remember growing up in a different universe but nothing from Gallifrey."

"You were in a different universe?" The Master asked, Alyssa nodded and said "yeah a universe where you are just TV character everything that is happening and happened were events of a TV show."

"What's going to happen here?" The Master asked "I'm not telling you anything. You may be my brother but I'm not telling you _anything_." she said, The master sighed and said, "Do you know how you got to that universe?"  
"No, I said it before I don't remember anything before I remember growing up in the other universe."  
"Those memories are fake." Alyssa looked up mad and said, "For me they are real!" he put his hands up. "Can I see the Doctor?" The Master shook his head and said to the Guard who was by the Door. "take her to an empty room and keep her there." The guard walked over to grab her arm but Alyssa stood up and glared at the man before he left the room Alyssa following.

Months passed as Alyssa was trapped on the Valiant, the Master kept visiting her but because of the lack of memories of Alyssa. She only saw him as the enemy. She heard rumors about Martha walking the Earth, knowing exactly what she was doing. Going around the world telling the story of The Doctor.

Soon the months turned to a year and Martha had returned to the UK. Alyssa smiled when she heard the news because of the time left in this prison was about to be over. A guard came into he room and said "up, the Master wants you in the flight deck." Alyssa sighed, as she stood up and followed the guards up to the flight deck. Alyssa walked in and saw the Doctor, who was an elderly man "Doctor." She said and started to move over to him only for the Master to yell "No, keep her away from him." The guards that were behind Alyssa grabbed her arms and pushed her up and sat her in one of the chairs at the council tables. Alyssa looked at the Doctor who was looking at her with a hidden sadness, and the Master started his address "My people. Salutations on this, the eve of war. Lovely woman. But I know there are all sorts of whispers down there. Stories of a child, walking the Earth, giving you hope." Mentioning Martha Jones he moved the camera so they could see the Doctor "But I ask you How much hope has this man got? Say hello, Gandalf. Except he's not that old, but he's an alien with a much greater lifespan than you stunted little apes. but what if it showed? What if I suspend your capacity to regenerate? All nine hundred years of your life, Doctor. What if we could see them?" He said taking out his screwdriver and aiming it at the Doctor and pressed the button making the Doctor convulse. Alyssa then screamed "Master please stop it!" but the Master didn't stop and kept saying "Older and older and older. Down you go, Doctor. Down, down, down the years."

"Please! Master stop it!" the master finally did look up at Alyssa and stopped only for the Doctor to be gone his clothes on the floor. Alyssa stood up and walked over and took the clothes off the floor showing that the Doctor had been reduced to a tiny creature, with big eyes. Alyssa looked at him sadly and the Master went up to the Camera and said "Received and understood, Miss Jones?" he turned off the Camera and turned to Alyssa and said, "Take her back to her room." Alyssa didn't fight as one of the guards walked over to her and grabbed her arm forcing her to feet and out of the Flight deck.

A couple weeks passed and the next day was when the Master was going to use the Toclafane to start a war against the rest of the universe. The Master came into her room and said: "guess what."  
"You found out where Martha is." She said staring out the window of her room and the Master pouted a bit and said: "Oh you're ruining my fun."

"Go get her then, why are you wasting time talking to me?" The Master frowned but still turned around and left the room. The next morning a guard came to collect her but she was already at the door and followed him to the flight deck where she saw The Doctor in a hanging bird cage she walked over and stood by him. This time the Master let her stand by him. She watched as Martha was walked in and looked at Alyssa the Doctor and Jack. "Your teleport device, in case you thought I'd forgotten." The Master said when Martha reached the stairs. Martha took out the Vortex manipulator and through it forward "And now, kneel." Martha did what he asked and The Master continued "Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe. Are we ready?" He said asking if the rockets were ready to launch. Running to the window and looking at the rockets.  
"The fleet awaits your signal. Rejoice!" Someone said on the comms

"Three minutes to align the black hole converters. Counting down. I never could resist a ticking clock. My children, are you ready?"

"We will fly and blaze and slice. We will fly and blaze and slice." The Sphere's said who were in space "At zero, to mark this day, the child Martha Jones will die. My first blood. Any last words?" he said turning back to Martha who said nothing, "No? Such a disappointment, this one." He said as he walked down the stairs "Days of old, Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the time vortex. This one's useless. Bow your head. And so it falls to me, as Master of all, to establish from this day, a new order of Time Lords. From this day forward." The Master was interrupted by Martha and Alyssa laughing "What. What's so funny?" he asked the two of them "A gun." Alyssa said, the master turned to her and said

"What about it?"

"A gun in four parts?" Martha said, bringing the Master's attention back to her

"Yes, and I destroyed it."

"A gun in four parts scattered across the world? I mean, come on, did you really believe that?" Alyssa said, walking forward from the Doctor "I mean you of all people should know, that the Doctor would never ask someone to kill."

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. I've got her exactly where I want her." The Master said, raising the screwdriver once more, "But I knew what Professor Docherty would do. The Resistance knew about her son." Martha said, "I told her about the gun, so she'd get me here at the right time."

Alyssa then said "Really, I don't think it's worth traveling across the world just to get four pieces of a gun just for a slight chance that she might be able to shoot you with it. But maybe I should let Martha explain everything." Martha smiled at Alyssa and started her story

"I told a story, that's all. No weapons, just words. I did just what the Doctor said. I went across the continents all on my own. And everywhere I went, I found the people, and I told them my story. I told them about the Doctor. And I told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor."

"Faith and hope? Is that all?" The Master said, not getting what was going on but Alyssa was grinning like a madwoman "No, because I gave them an instruction, just as the Doctor said. I told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time." Martha said, standing up

"Nothing will happen. Is that your weapon? Prayer?" The Master said,

"Right across the world, one word, just one thought at one moment but with fifteen satellites." "What?"  
"Seriously brother you should know about it you created it. The Archangel network." Alyssa said, standing by Martha who said "A telepathic field binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time. And that word is Doctor." The Countdown reached Zero and the Doctor's caged started growing white as the Doctor started going back to normal. "Stop it. No, no, no, no, you don't." He said as everyone began saying, Doctor. Alyssa closed her eyes and whispered "Doctor."

"Don't. Stop this right now. Stop it!" on a screen people were joining together and shouting it, as

"I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrices."

"I order you to stop!" The Master said, trying to stop the human race from saying, Doctor.

"The one thing you can't do. Stop them thinking." The Doctor said as he returned to his normal appearance "Tell me the human race is degenerate now when they can do this." and began floating "No!" The Master shouted and began firing at the Doctor but the energy-field around the Doctor stopped the shots. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor said,

"Then I'll kill them." The Master said, pointing the Screwdriver at the Jones family. But the Doctor held out a hand and made the screwdriver fly out of the Master's hand. "You can't do this. You can't do it. It's not fair!" He said and the doctor started flying over to him and said: "And you know what happens now." The master started repeating no and backing up to the wall "You wouldn't listen. Because you know what I'm going to say."The Master curled up into a ball and the Doctor hugged him and whispered "I forgive you," The master then looked up and said "My children." and all the spheres descended down to protect the Paradox machine. "Captain, the paradox machine!" The Doctor yelled and Jack said to some guards that were nearby "you men, with me! You stay here." telling the Jones family to stay where they were. The Master grabbed the Vortex Manipulator planning to teleport away but The Doctor and Alyssa noticed and grabbed it too and the both of them teleported away. They landed on a cliff looking over Rockets and the Master said "Now it ends, Doctor. Now it ends."

"We've got control of the Valiant. You can't launch." The Doctor said in disbelief that he could do anything "Oh, but I've got this. Black hole converter inside every ship. If I can't have this world, Doctor, then neither can you. We shall stand upon this Earth together, as it burns." The Master said taking out a remote detonator. Weapon after weapon after weapon. All you do is talk and talk and talk. But overall these years and all these disasters, I've always had the greatest secret of them all. I know you. Explode those ships, you kill yourself. That's the one thing you can never do. Give that to me." The Doctor said the Master looked at Alyssa who was watching him also holding her hand out. "You're wrong about one thing, I could kill myself, but her." He said looking at Alyssa "after just finding her again I couldn't kill her." and he handed the device to Alyssa who was watching him in shock but her hand tightened around the trigger and grabbed the Vortex Manipulator and they teleported back onto the ship. Which was shaking heavily. The Doctor grabbed Martha and smiled at her and yelled "Everyone get down! Time is reversing!" Before falling to the floor. Alyssa grabbed the Doctor's hand he smiled at her and laughed. Soon the shaking stopped and the Doctor got up and ran around flipping buttons and said  
"The paradox is broken. We've reverted back, one year and one day. Two minutes past eight in the morning." And he clicked on something that made radio turn on and a man said "This is UNIT Central. What's happened up there? We just saw the President assassinated."

"Just after the President was killed, but just before the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal. Planet Earth restored. None of it happened. The rockets, the terror. It never was." The Doctor said,

"What about the spheres?" Martha asked,

"Trapped at the end of the universe."The doctor said answering Martha's question

"But I can remember it." Francine, Martha's mom said

"We're at the eye of the storm. The only ones who'll ever know." He then saw another man who was Martha's father and ran over to him "Oh, hello. You must be Mister Jones. We haven't actually met." While the Doctor was distracted the Master tried to escape only to be caught by Jack and turned around pushed back in "Whoa, big fella! You don't want to miss the party. Cuffs." He said and a man gave him cuffs which he put on the master and walked him to the middle of the room and said: "So, what do we do with this one?"

"We kill him." Martha's father said, and Tish, Martha's sister agreed "No, that's not the solution.

"Oh, I think so. Because all those things, they still happened because of him. I saw them." Francine said holding up a gun "Go on. Do it." The Master said, but The doctor walked to her and said: "Francine, you're better than him." he finally got her to lower her gun and hugged her, before handing her to Martha and walking forward to the Master again "You still haven't answered the question. What happens to me?" the Master said

You're our responsibility from now on." He said meaning him and Alyssa who had joined him "The only Time Lords left in existence."

"Yeah, but you can't trust him," Jack said walking over to the two, "No. The only safe place for him is the Tardis." The Doctor said,

"You mean you're just going to keep me?"

"Mmm. If that's what I have to do. It's time to change. Maybe I've been wandering for too long. Now I've got someone to care for." The Doctor said, but a gunshot rang out and The Master staggered back and Alyssa ran forward and caught him before he fell to the floor. She lowered him down so they were both sitting on the Master in her lap and said "There you go. I've got you. I've got you."

"Always the women." The Master said, looking at Alyssa who was showing him the first kindness since He unlocked her memories of him being her brother. "I forgot about her." she said, tears already escaping her eyes "Dying in your arms," he said, never thinking that the first time he saw her again he was dying "You're not dying. Don't be stupid. It's only a bullet. Just regenerate."

"No." The master said,

"One little bullet. Come on."

"I guess you really forgot me, I refuse."

"Regenerate. Just regenerate. Please. Please! Just regenerate. Come on." Alyssa said, tears coming faster out of her eyes and the Master said: "And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with him." He said gesturing to the Doctor,

"You've got to. Come on. It can't end like this. We only just found each other again, please Regenerate!

"How about that. I win. Will it stop, Tanda The drumming. Will it stop?" she shook her head and the Master died. Alyssa broke into sobs and pulled him into one last hug The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

Later Alyssa watched as the Doctor lit a pyre they made that had the Master's body on it. Tears rolling down her eyes, she had lost her old family from the other universe, only to find out that she had a brother in this universe and then lost him as well. The Doctor put his arm around her shoulders and took her inside the Tardis. Hours later the Doctor found her in the Library.  
"I thought I'd find you in here." He said, looking at Alyssa, she nodded and the Doctor said: "Are you alright?"

"No, but I will be." Alyssa looked up at him and said "you knew that I was the Master's sister. How?"

"When the Beast said, Tanda I kind of put two and two together."

"So you knew me on Gallifrey."

"Knew you personally? No, but I knew that the Master had a sister because you and him were best friends growing up." Alyssa smiled softly and said, "Tell me about myself when I was on Gallifrey."  
"I only know what the Master told me." The Doctor said, alyssa gave him a look that said 'so?' He smiled at her and said "Your birth name was Tanda, which means The Seer of Life and Death. It fit you because according to the Master you were very attuned to the Time Vortex, you could see certain events before they even happened, you were to be a seer after you finished your training but that never happened." He said looking down, Alyssa then said "What happened to me? I remember being born on Gallifrey and The Master was my brother and that one night I was taken from my home. I remembered that detail when the Master was shot." The Doctor looked up at her and sighed, "I happened."

"What?"

"Well it wasn't just me, The TimeLords kidnapped you in the dead of night one night and me being me when the Master came and asked for help. I couldn't refuse. I spent two years trying to find out what happened to you and the truth was worse then I thought." He looked at her but her eyes told him to keep going, "The TimeLords always wanted a way to utilize the Time Vortex so with you being attuned to it. They decided that you were the perfect subject. So they spent two years putting time Vortex in you and taking it out when it began to burn you, they didn't want you to regenerate. They managed to succeed in putting some in you without you burning but before they had a chance to figure out what you could do. I found you and took you from them. I knew that they would've never stopped searching for you so, I wiped your memories, and locked away your name and your family, so you wouldn't try to find a way back to this universe. I even went as far as putting fake memories into your head of a family and growing up there. But never did I expect that the universe I dumped you in was one where I was a TV show! I also never expected you to come back, but I guess that was the Tardis who brought you back." The Doctor stopped talking, waiting for her to slap him but she never did, "You sent me away to protect me?" He nodded and she said, "but why do I jump through your timeline?"

"I don't know honestly that's the one thing I never worked out." Alyssa smiled and kissed his cheek. "I may be mad at you for wiping my memories but thank you for protecting me." She then hissed in pain and clutched her head, golden flecks danced around her and she disappeared.


	11. The Beast Below

Alyssa landed in the Eleventh Doctor's Tardis and saw him standing by the Tardis doors holding Amelia Pond who was floating in space. She stayed quiet so that the Doctor wouldn't accidentally let go of Amy and make her drift off into space. She watched with a smile on her face as the Doctor pulled her back inside the Tardis "Oi Spaceman." Alyssa yelled, the Doctor turned to her beaming and ran to her taking her into a hug and said: "Where did you just come from?"

"The year that never was." His face fell and said, "So you know…"

"Yes." She said before turning to Amelia and said: "Hello Amelia Pond."

"But how…" She said, confused about how Alyssa got into the Tardis. "I jump through time sometimes on time, or Right on time or in the Tardis. Right when something is about to happen." She gestured to the still open Tardis door and the two ran to it to see a spaceship with a Britain flag painted on the side of it. The Doctor ran back to the console and started flipping levers, said "Now that's interesting. Twenty-ninth century. Solar flares roast the earth, and the entire human race packs its bags and moves out till the weather improves. Whole nations." Alyssa who was watching Amy who had moved outside the Tardis and was now dangling off the side. Walked over, held her hand out for Amelia to grab and said, "Now what are you doing out there." Amy just glared at her and took Alyssa's hand who pulled her inside and the Doctor obvious to what just happened ran over to them and said "well, come on. I've found us a spaceship." Alyssa smiled at how daft the man was but still followed him back to the console where he brought up and image of the spaceship "This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland. All of it bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. That's not just a ship, that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and shopping. Searching the stars for a new home." Amy laughed and asked

"Can we go out and see?" Alyssa smiled and said "The Doctor would never not want to go to on a spaceship. If he didn't he would miss an adventure." The Doctor pointed at Alyssa, motioning that she was right but said "Course we can. But first, there's a thing."

"A thing?" Amy asked, confused as the Doctor walked back to Console getting ready to pilot the Tardis onto the spaceship. "An important thing. In fact, Thing One. We are observers only. That's the one rule I've always stuck to in all my travels. I never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets." Alyssa sighed and said

"That is such a lie Doctor and you know it. No matter where you go you always get involved in the affairs." The Doctor pointed at her once more gaping at her for outing him like that. "Unless you want to prove me wrong of course."

"Shut up." The Doctor said, looking at a screen and saw a little girl sitting alone and crying. "Ooo, that's interesting." He said before grabbing Alyssa's hand and racing out the Doors of the Tardis which was now on the spaceship. They walked over to the crying child and tried to ask what was wrong but the girl just got up and left. He looks up at a camera that had a live feed in the Tardis and gestured for Amy to join them. Which she soon did, and the first thing she said was "I'm in the future. Like hundreds of years in the future. I've been dead for centuries." Alyssa sighed as The Doctor walked up to her and said "Oh, lovely. You're a cheery one. Never mind dead, look at this place. Isn't it wrong?" He then put his hand on her best pushing her away from the Tardis, Alyssa following them and Amy said: "What's wrong?"

"Come on, use your eyes. Notice everything. What's wrong with this picture?" The Doctor said right when a man drove a woman around on a bicycle passed them which was the first thing Amy thought was unusual "Is it the bicycles? Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles." Amy said

"Says the girl in the nightie." The Doctor said looking down at what Amy was wearing

"Oh my God, I'm in my nightie." She said like she had just remembered what she was wearing

"Now, come on, look around you. Actually look." They stopped for a second before walking again and the Doctor continued "Life on a giant starship. Back to basics. Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps. But look closer. Secrets and shadows lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state. Excuse me." Before walking off and grabbed a glass and put it on the floor watching as the glass was still. Even Alyssa knew that if this was a spaceship with engines the water would move. The Doctor then picked it up and put it back on the table and came up with an excuse on why he did that

"Sorry. Checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish." Before turning around and walking back to Amy. "Where was I?"

"Why did you just do that with the water?"

"Don't know. I think a lot. It's hard to keep track. Now, police state. Do you see it yet?" Alyssa looked up and saw the little girl who was still crying. She started forward, the Doctor any Amy watching her as she went she sat by her and said: "I know why you are upset Mandy." The Girl looked up at her startled and said: "how do you know who I am." Alyssa smiled and said "because I'm psychic. And I can tell you. Your friend Timmy is alright." Alyssa looked up and saw the Doctor sitting across from her watching her as Amy talked to her. Alyssa put her arm around Mandy but she just got up and ran away. Alyssa sighed and walked over to the Doctor. Amy then asked, "Where did she go?"

"Deck two oh seven. Apple Sesame block, dwelling 54A. You're looking for Mandy Tanner." The Doctor said taking out a colorful wallet and continued "Oh, er, this fell out of her pocket when I accidentally bumped into her. Took me four goes. Ask her about those things. The smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere." He handed Amy the wallet who just was confused about why he cared so much about the smilers. "But they're just things."

"They're clean. Everything else here is all battered and filthy. Look at this place. But no one's laid a finger on those booths. Not a footprint within two feet of them. Look. Ask Mandy, why are people scared of the things in the booths?"

"No, hang on. What do I do? I don't know what I'm doing here and I'm not even dressed."

"It's this or Leadworth. What do you think? Let's see. What will Amy Pond choose?" The Doctor said and Amy relented and the Doctor continued "gotcha. Meet me back here in half an hour." looking at his watch about to stand up but Amy asked, "What are you two going to do."

"What we always do. Stay out of trouble badly." The Doctor said, grabbing Alyssa's hand and pulled her up with him and with him in the opposite direction"Doctor!" She hissed and the Doctor turned back to Alyssa who took her hand out of his and said "I'm going with Amy." he pouted and was about to say something when Amy came up and said "So is this how it works, Doctor? You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless there are children crying?" Alyssa smiled and nodded "Yes, it is." Before walking away from the Doctor and looping her arms with Amy and said "Now let's go find Mandy." before they walked off together. The Doctor pouting as she left but soon he turned around and went on his own way.

The two followed Mandy down until they heard a voice "you two are following me. I saw you watching me at the Marketplace." Mandy said, looking at Amy who handed her, her wallet and said: "You dropped this." Handing it to her who took it only to say "Yeah when your friend kept bumping into me." before walking off and stopping. Amy and Alyssa saw that she had stopped in front of a tent. Alyssa immediately went forward and opened the gate and turned back to Amy "You coming?" Amy soon joined her only to turn back when Mandy said, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, don't mind us. Never could resist a keep out sign. What's through there? What's so scary about a hole? Something under the road?" Amy said walking over to the lock where Alyssa already was trying to unlock it with a hairpin.

"Nobody knows. We're not supposed to talk about it."

"About what?" Amy asked watching Alyssa struggle, before shaking her head and taking the lock from her. Taking up the task, "Below." Mandy said

"And because you're not supposed to, you don't?" Amy said, turning back to her before turning back to unlock the lock

"You sound Scottish," Mandy said, referencing Amy

"I am Scottish. What's wrong with that? Scotland's got to be here somewhere." Amy said looking up and at the ceiling. "No. They wanted their own ship." Mandy said, Alyssa smiled and shook her head before taking the pin back from Amy and fiddling with the lock some more "Hmm. Good for them. Nothing changes."Amy said,

"So, how did you get here?" Alyssa looked back at Mandy but her eyes were caught on one of the smilers in a booth but it wasn't smiling any more it was frowning. She shook her head and went back to trying to pick the lock as Amy said: "Oh, just passing through, you know, with a guy." Amy looked at Alyssa and continued "And her but she somehow just manages to pop in."

"Your boyfriend?"

"No, I am not a home wrecker he has a wife."Alyssa looked at Amy with shock before turning back to the lock. Amy trailed off and said "Oh."

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just, I'm getting married. Funny how things slip your mind."  
"Shame on you Amelia Pond forgetting Rory like that," Alyssa said, as the lock finally clicked and she smiled "Ah ha!" She said and Amy laughed and said "Results!" She turned back to Mandy and said "Coming?" but Mandy refused and Amy and Alyssa crawled in to see a tentacle. "Oh I'm Sorry, I am so sorry," Alyssa said, remembering exactly what the tentacle belonged to, A star whale. She turned around when she heard Amy shout for her only to get a face full of mist and fell unconscious.

She woke up in a room full of four screens and a forget and protest on it and said: "Oh you have got to be kidding me." and a voice from the computer said

"Welcome to voting cubicle three thirty-one C. Please leave this installation as you would wish to find it. The United Kingdom recognizes the right to know of all its citizens. A presentation concerning the history of Starship UK will begin shortly. Your identity is being verified on our electoral roll. Name, Alyssa last name unknown, age: 2,107" Alyssa shook her head and did the math in her head 800 when she was sent away from this universe to her new one and 20 years there. Because she thought she was 20 in the other universe so her real age was 820 and adding all the years that have passed since the year was 3295. She sat back in her seat as the computer was right about how she would be if she took the long way around. "Marital status: Unknown." then the video started playing and an old man said "You are here because you want to know the truth about this starship, and I am talking to you because you're entitled to know. When this presentation has finished, you will have a choice. You may either protest. or forget. If you choose to protest, understand this. If just one percent of the population of this ship do likewise, the programme will be discontinued with consequences for you all. If you choose to accept the situation, and we hope that you will, then press the Forget button. All the information I'm about to give you will be erased from your memory. You will continue to enjoy the safety and amenities of Starship UK, unburdened by the knowledge of what has been done to save you. Here then, is the truth about Starship UK, and the price that has been paid for the safety of the British people. May God have mercy on our souls." and then the presentation ended. She didn't press any of the buttons as tears rolled down her eyes about all the suffering the human race suffered and how much suffering the Star whale was going through. The door opened and the Doctor came in and soniced the computer turning it off and said "Alyssa are you alright." she nodded and stood up walking to him and said, "Amelia is in the next capsule number 30." The Doctor nodded and the two left the capsule and was about to open the door next to hers but it opened automatically. Amy was already standing up and she looked confused about why she was there. "Amy, what have you done?" The Doctor asked, but she didn't say anything. The Doctor went in and scanned the light and said "Yeah, your basic memory wipe job. Must have erased about twenty minutes."

"But why would I choose to forget?" Amy asked confused

"Because everyone does. Everyone chooses the Forget button." Mandy said who was waiting for the two. " I didn't," Alyssa said, looking at the Doctor who looked at her wanting her to explain what she saw but she just shook her head trying to keep the tears down. The Doctor turned to Mandy and said: "Did you?"

"I'm not eligible to vote yet. I'm twelve. Any time after you're sixteen, you're allowed to the see the film and make your choice. And then once every five years."

"And once every five years, everyone chooses to forget what they've learned. Democracy in action."

"How do you not know about this? Are you Scottish too?" Mandy asked the Doctor who ran back to the four screens and said laughing a bit "Oh, I'm way worse than Scottish. I can't even see the movie. Won't play for me."

"It played for me," Amy said,

"The difference being the computer doesn't accept me as human." The Doctor said,

"But it played for me." Alyssa said, the Doctor turned to her and said: "It picked up on the memories of you being human and got confused so it played it for you." Before turning back to the screens "Why not? You look human." Amy said

"No, you look Time Lord. We came first." The Doctor said,

"So there are other Time Lords, yeah?"

"No. There were, but there aren't. Just us now. Long story. There was a bad day. Bad stuff happened. And you know what? I'd love to forget it all, every last bit of it, but I don't. Not ever. Because this is what I do, every time, every day, every second. This. Hold tight. We're bringing down the government." The Doctor said and hit the Protest button. The Door closed and the floor began to open revealing a large pit. Alyssa grabbed the Doctor's hand who said: "Say wheee!" But Amy screamed as they fell.

The three landed in what seemed to be organic waste and the Doctor quickly shot to his feet and looked around, trying to decipher where they were. "Where are we?" Amy asked as she picked up some of the waste and threw it down. "Six hundred feet down, twenty miles laterally, puts us at the heart of the ship. I'd say Lancashire. What's this then, a cave? Can't be a cave. Looks like a cave."

"It's a rubbish dump, and it's minging!" Amy said, finally managing to get to her feet

"Yes, but only food refuse. Organic, coming through feeder tubes from all over the ship."

"The floor's all squidgy, like a water bed," Amy said getting to her knees and feeling the floor. Alyssa was looking around and whispering "I am so sorry."

"But feeding what, though?"

"A big creature, maybe, " Alyssa said, loud enough for the two to hear her they looked at her and Amy had a disgusted look on her face but the Doctor said, "Ah So not a floor then." Alyssa nodded and said, "Amy you are not going to like this but we are standing on a tongue." The Doctor got all excited and said "A tongue. A great big tongue."

"This is a mouth. This whole place is a mouth? We're in a mouth?" Amy asked in disbelief, "Yes, yes, yes. But on the plus side, roomy." The doctor said, turning around scanning everything with his screwdriver "How do we get out?"

"How big is this beastie? It's gorgeous. Blimey, if this is just the mouth, I'd love to see the stomach. Though not right now."

"Doctor, how do we get out?" Amy said trying to get the Doctor to see the picture.

"Okay, it's being fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes, so the normal entrance is closed for business." The Doctor said shining his screwdriver at what would be the entrance to the mouth only for there to be a big wall of teeth. "We could try, though," Amy said, beginning to walk towards the teeth but the Doctor said "No, stop, don't move." but the floor started vibrating and they struggled to keep standing and the Doctor continued "Too late. It's started."

"What has?" Amy asked confused, Alyssa snatched the Screwdriver from the Doctor and said "Point and think right?" and pressed the button and Amy yelled, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry Amy, you are not going to like this, I'm trying to make it vomit." She succeeded and the Doctor said "Right, then. This isn't going to be big on dignity. Geronimo!"

The group landed in some sort of round hallway, and Amy was knocked unconscious. The Doctor snatched the Screwdriver back from Alyssa and said: "Mine, Use your own!"

"I haven't gotten one yet!" She said, the Doctor sighed and looked at her and she said: "you're kidding." She smiled and said, "I get my own screwdriver?"

"Well, it's more like a pen but anyway!" He said turning to the door and trying to get it open. Alyssa smiled as she remembered that the only one that she knew who had a sonic pen was an old enemy for the Doctor "Do I get Miss Foster's sonic pen?"

"Spoilers!" The doctor said

"oh no, you can't say something like that and pass it off as Spoilers! Do I really…." She was cut off by the doctor kissing her and she gaped at him. "Oh that does shut you up," he whispered, mentally thanking the older version of her, Alyssa heard him and glared at him and turned towards Amy. Alyssa held her hand up asking for his screwdriver, the Doctor, saw it from the corner of his eye, sighed and walked over and scanned her "she's fine." Before walking back to the door and trying to get it unlocked. Amy soon woke up and Alyssa smiled at her and said " There's nothing broken, there's no sign of concussion"

"and yes, you are covered in sick." The doctor added,

"Where are we?" Amy asked

"Overspill pipe, at a guess." The doctor said, Amy sniffed and said: "Oh, God, it stinks."

"Oh, that's not the pipe." The Doctor said,

meaning that it was her and Amy sniffed herself and made a sound of disgust and said: "Can we get out?"

"One door, one door switch, one condition. We forget everything we saw. Look familiar?" He said, and a forget button lit up. "That's the carrot." Then some lights at the end of the tunnel turned on and two Smilers were visible "That's the stick." the Doctor said before walking over and continuing "There's a creature living in the heart of this ship. What's it doing there?" The Smilers face rotated around and became frowners, "Oh I know that you can stand but honestly that is not as threatening." Alyssa said, the doctor then said "No, that's not going to work on me, so come on. Big old beast below decks and everyone who protests gets shoved down its throat. That how it works?" The frowners head rotated around and became scowlers "Oh, stop it. I'm not leaving and I'm not forgetting, and what are you fellows going to do about it? Stick out your tongues, huh?"  
"Doctor!" Alyssa said, and the booths opened and the Smilers step out, the group began to back up but a woman stepped in between the three and shot the two smilers. she spun around her gun and stuck it back into the holster before turning to the group, the Doctor who recognized her said "Look who it is. You look a lot better without your mask." the women ignored him and walked over to Amy and Alyssa "You must be Amy and Alyssa. Liz. Liz Ten." she said offering her hand for them to shake Amy did first and but the women quickly took her hand back when she felt the sliminess of it. "Lovely hair, Amy. Shame about the sick." She said before Mandy joined her and Liz wrapped her arm around her shoulders "You know Mandy, yeah? She's very brave."

"How did you find us?" The Doctor asked

"Stuck my gizmo on you. Been listening in." She said throwing a device at the Doctor and turned to Alyssa and said "Nice moves on the hurl escape." Alyssa smiled at the phrase and Liz turned back to the Doctor "So, what's the big fella doing here?"

"You're over sixteen, you've voted. Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it." The Doctor said "No. Never forgot, never voted, not technically a British subject." Liz said,

"Then who and what are you, and how do you know me?"

"You're a bit hard to miss, love. Mysterious stranger, M O consistent with higher alien intelligence, hair of an idiot. I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family was." Liz said "Your family?" The Doctor asked Liz was about to respond only for a sound of the smilers repairing to start "They're repairing. Doesn't take them long. Let's move." Liz turned around and left the hallway the group following her. Soon they reached a big open room and Liz said "The Doctor. Old drinking buddy of Henry Twelve. Tea and scones with Liz Two. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you, wasn't she? Knighted and exiled you on the same day. And so much for the Virgin Queen, you bad, bad boy." The Doctor who finally realized who she was said "Liz Ten."

"Liz Ten, yeah. Elizabeth the Tenth. And down!" Everyone ducked and Liz shot the two smilers that had repaired themselves. "I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule." Alyssa smiled up at her and said "Impressive, is there a way I can get one of those guns?" Liz looked at her and smiled slightly and said: "I'll see what I can do."

The group made their way through the Starship and soon entered a Corridor where some tentacles were beating some bars. Alyssa looked at them and said, "I'm so, so sorry." This time the Doctor looked at her and was about to comment only to be interrupted by Liz "There's a high-speed Vator through there." But seeing the Doctor, Alyssa and Amy looking at the tentacles "Oh, yeah. There are these things. Any ideas?"

"Doctor, Me and Alyssa saw one of these up tops. There was a hole in the road like it had burst through like a root." Amy said, shocked that there were more of them

"Exactly like a root. It's all one creature, the same one we were inside, reaching out. It must be growing through the mechanisms of the entire ship." The Doctor said,

"What, like an infestation? Someone's helping it. Feeding it. Feeding my subjects to it. Come on. Got to keep moving." Liz who was now mad about the whole situation left with Mandy. but the three stayed behind and Amy said "Doctor?

"Oh, Amy. We should never have come here." The Doctor said, looking at the tentacles with a bit of sadness. The three left and followed Liz to her room where a bunch of glasses of water were on the floor. "Why all the glasses?" The Doctor asked

"To remind me every single day that my government is up to something, and it's my duty to find out what," Liz said as the Doctor walked over and picked up the Mask he saw her wear before "A queen going undercover to investigate her own kingdom?"

"Secrets are being kept from me. I don't have a choice. Ten years I've been at this. My entire reign. And you've achieved more in one afternoon." Liz said,

"How old were you when you came to the throne?" The Doctor said, still examining the mask like it was some great puzzle "Forty. Why?"

"What, you're fifty now? No way." Amy said, turning around from looking in a mirror and walked over "Yeah, they slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps."

"And you always wear this in public?" The Doctor said, holding up the mask "Undercover's not easy when you're me. The autographs, the bunting."

"Air-balanced porcelain. Stays on by itself, because it's perfectly sculpted to your face," he said holding up the mask showing that it did, in fact, look like it fit her face perfectly. Alyssa took the mask from the Doctor and examined it herself. "Yeah? So what?"

"The smallest little detail can mean everything," Alyssa said, handing the mask back the mask to the Doctor, knowing what the mask really did. The door opened and a bunch of people entered all in black hoods that seemed to reach their feet. "What are you doing? How dare you come in here?"

"Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK. You will come with us now." The leader of the group said and Liz got off her bed and walked forward and asked "Why would I do that?" only for the peoples head turned around and into a Scowler.

"How can they be Smilers?" Amy asked shocked about the group's head turning around "Half Smiler, half human." The doctor said, Liz got the closest she could to the leader and said "Whatever you creatures are, I am still your queen. On whose authority is this done?"

"The highest authority, Ma'am." The Leader said

"I am the highest authority."

"Yes, ma'am. You must go now, Ma'am."

"Where?" Liz asked

"The Tower, Ma'am."

Liz didn't order with the Half-human, half Smiler thing, and the group headed to the tower where more tentacles were in bars. Alyssa sighed as she looked at something that looked like a laser shooting something she knew to be a brain of the Starwhale, and children who were walking around Alyssa watching them sadly "Doctor, where are we?" Amy asked as she walked around herself,

"The lowest point of Starship UK. The dungeon." The Doctor said as a man came up to Liz and greeted her "Hawthorne. So this is where you hid yourself away. I think you've got some explaining to do." Liz said

"There's children down here. What's all that about?" The Doctor asked Hawthorne just now noticing the Children that were walking around "Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason, it won't eat the children. You're the first adults it's spared. You're very lucky."

"Yeah, look at us. Torture chamber of the Tower of London. Lucky, lucky, lucky. Except it's not a torture chamber, is it? Well, except it is. Except it isn't. Depends on your angle." The Doctor said, noticing the brain and the Torture device which Alyssa was standing at looking at the creature whispering to it "I'm so sorry,"

"What's that?" Liz said, joining the Doctor and Alyssa in looking at the brain

"Well, like I say, it depends on the angle. It's either the exposed pain center of big fella's brain, being tortured relentlessly." now knowing why Alyssa constantly apologized when she saw the creature. She knew all along what was happening to the creature being in the voting booth and her foreknowledge. "Or?" Liz asked hoping for a better situation than a creature being tortured "it's nothing else, this is just a torture chamber." Alyssa said, glaring at Hawthorne.

"I don't understand," Liz said staring at Alyssa who had walked over to the Doctor who was holding his Screwdriver up willingly so Alyssa could take it. She did exactly that and said "This really is a spaceship that could never fly, but there is a creature that makes it fly, but you think that it's okay to torture a creature an completely innocent creature just with the thought that if you didn't it wouldn't keep moving. This is one of the moments where I despised that I once thought I was human because you always go to torture no matter what because you simply don't know what would happen if you didn't, this time I'm going to let you hear the creature scream," Alyssa said, running over to a vat and opening and a tentacle flared up. She pointed the screwdriver at it and pressed the button. Suddenly a scream sounded like it was in pain. "Stop it," Liz said, who actually looked ashamed. Alyssa unpressed the button and the screaming stopped. Liz then looked at Hawthorne and said: "Who did this."

" We act on instructions from the highest authority."

"I am the highest authority. The creature will be released, now. I said now!" Liz said but no one moved "Is anyone listening to me?" The Doctor then walked forward and said "Liz. Your mask."

"What about my mask?" Liz asked turning to the Doctor who threw it over to her and said "Look at it. It's old. At least two hundred years old, I'd say."

"Yeah? It's an antique. So?" Liz said not fully getting what the doctor was saying

"Yeah, an antique made by craftsmen over two hundred years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face. They slowed your body clock, all right, but you're not fifty. Nearer three hundred. And it's been a long old reign."

"Nah, it's ten years. I've been on this throne ten years." Liz said not believing a single thing he was saying

"Ten years. And the same ten years, over and over again," The Doctor said before grabbing Liz's hand and said, "always leading you here." Leading her to a computer that had the two buttons Forget and Abdicate "What have you done?" Liz asked looking at Hawthorne.

"Only what you have ordered. We work for you, Ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us." He said flipping a switch and a video came one of Liz.

"If you are watching this. If I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower Of London." Liz sat down to watch and the screen changed from Liz and to the creature that they were currently torturing "The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travelers through the asteroid belts." The screen flipped back to Liz and the video continued "This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. And what we have done to it breaks my heart. The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the Forget button. Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button. Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision." The video ended and Amy said "I voted for this. Why would I do that?"

"Because you knew if we stayed here, I'd be faced with an impossible choice. Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what I need to know." The Doctor said slowly growing with anger

"I don't even remember doing it."

"You did it. That's what counts."

"I'm, I'm sorry," Amy said, actually sorry that she had chosen the forget button

"Oh, I don't care. When I'm done here, you're going home." The Doctor said walking over to a machine and flipping some buttons Amy followed him and said "Why? Because I made a mistake? One mistake? I don't even remember doing it. Doctor!" Alyssa walked over to the Doctor and handed him back his screwdriver and the Doctor motioned for her to do something, but she didn't. The Doctor glared at her before looking up at Amy and said "Yeah, I know. You're only human."

"What are you doing?" Liz said, who had come up behind Amy

"The worst thing I'll ever do. I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it." The Doctor said, pushing Alyssa out of the way and continued to press some buttons ignoring the sad look Alyssa was giving him "That'll be like killing it." Amy said,

"Look, three options. One, I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two, I kill everyone on this ship. Three, I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new name because I won't be the Doctor anymore."

"There must be something we can do, some other way," Liz said, not wanting to kill the beast

"Nobody talk to me. Nobody human has anything to say to me today!"  
"What about me?" Alyssa said, the Doctor looked up at her and shook his head "Doctor you are going about things to fast." The Doctor then ignored her and went back to doing what he was doing. Alyssa finally had enough of the Doctor's behavior and said "Doctor stop!" The Doctor ignored her and Alyssa ran over to Liz and said "Sorry, Your Majesty. Going to need a hand." grabbing her and dragging her over to the voting buttons and slamming Liz's hand down on the Abdicate button. The whale roared and the place shook it then calmed down and the Doctor said "Alyssa what have you done"

"Nothing," She said, smiling "nothing at all." Hawthorne who was by the controls read what the starship and said: "We've increased speed."

"Yeah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot. Got to help."

"It's still here. I don't understand."

"You didn't know the whole reason the star whale came. The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it. That was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry." Alyssa looked over at the Doctor and said "What if you were really old and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead. No future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and one of the last of your kind, you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry." Alyssa said, quoting what she remembered Amy said when she had first watched the episode.

A couple of hours later, Alyssa and the Doctor were at the Observational Deck when Amy came up behind them and said "Gifts from her majesty." holding Liz's mask and a holster. She handed the mask to the Doctor and the holster to Alyssa who smiled when she took out a gun. "She says there will be no more secrets on Starship UK." The Doctor who had said nothing the whole time that they were in the observation deck finally said: "Alyssa you could have killed everyone on this ship." Alyssa looked up at the Doctor after attaching the holster to her hip said "I wouldn't have done what I did if I knew it was going to kill everyone. But you could have killed a Star Whale."

"And you saved it. I know, I know." The Doctor said relenting and sort of smiling at her.

"Amazing though, don't you think? The Star Whale. All that pain and misery and loneliness, and it just made it kind." Amy said,

"But you couldn't have known how it would react." The Doctor said, "You couldn't. But I've seen it before. Very old and very kind, and one of the very, very last. Sound a bit familiar?" Alyssa said, before wrapping her arms around the Doctor who hugged her back. Amy joined the hug and said "Hey."

"What?"

"Gotcha."

"Huh. Gotcha." The Doctor said and hugged the two tighter.

They were soon back in the Tardis and Alyssa was watching the Doctor pilot the Tardis and said: "Doctor, I think I figured out why the Tardis brought me back." The Doctor looked up at her and said: "Why then."

"Because she saw how sad you were before you met me of course back in your ninth body and decided that it was best to bring me back. So you wouldn't be alone anymore." She stood up and walked to him and said: "And even though I jump around, I will never abandon you, nor will I allow you to lose yourself." The Doctor smiled and took her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. She pulled back and said "I'll see you soon Doc," before she disappeared in a flash of golden light.

DWDWDWDWDW

Author note's: I had to post this chapter twice because the format got all messed up. I really enjoyed writing this chapter because Alyssa is finally accepting her new reality. In the first two chapters, she didn't really believe what was going on. but now she has accepted it. I also wanted to say that me posting chapters might become a little weird because I am a college student and school comes first so sometimes you might get two chapters a day other times only one but really late at night. Thank you again for all the reviews and please keep them coming.


	12. The Long Game

Alyssa had landed for the first time since she had come back to this universe not directly in an episode of Doctor Who. She landed in Torchwood 3 and spent some time with Jack and his team. Who taught her a bunch of things before she jumped off again. They taught her a little bit of self-defense and how to shoot a gun. And some electronic basics from Toshiko. After some weeks she did jump off again. Alyssa had jumped to what seemed to be a space station. She spent hours just walking around trying to figure out where she was, finally she had reached what seemed to be a break room or just the main room of a floor. The first thing she noticed was three people. One she knew quite well, the Ninth Doctor. She practically ran over to where he was and said: "Ah there you are, I've been looking for you for hours!"

"We literally just arrived." The Doctor said, examining where they were. Alyssa pouted and said, "So you don't know where we are?" The Doctor looked back at her and said: "You're the psychic where are we?" Alyssa made an 'I don't know' gestured "Okay better question, When are we?"

The Doctor smiled and said, "Somewhere during the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire." There conversation was interrupted by someone pushing past them and the floor was soon filled with people all in line to get some food. The doctor was baffled by everything that was going on because he had just phased the human race only to see that he was wrong about them, in this Space station "Fine cuisine?" Rose asked also confused because of what the Doctor said "My watch must be wrong." he looked down at his watch once again only to realize that he was right "No, it's fine. It's weird."

"Doctor dear did you try showing off?" Alyssa said, "you almost always get proven wrong when you do that." The Doctor glared at her but a man who was with them that was silent the whole time finally spoke for the first time "They're all human. What about the millions of planets, the millions of species? Where are they?" The man, Alyssa looked around and said "Good question, hey Doc you up for investigating?"

"Don't call me Doc." The Doctor said before turning to the man and said: "Adam, me old mate, you must be starving."

"No, I'm just a bit time sick." the man now known to be Adam said,

"No, you just need a bit of grub." the Doctor said before going over to one of the stalls and said "Oi, mate - how much is a kronkburger?"

"Two credits twenty, sweetheart. Now join the queue." The Chef said,

"Money. We need money. Let's use a cashpoint." The Doctor said, before walking away and to a cash point. He brought out his Sonic Screwdriver and soniced the cash point and a plastic card came out. The doctor then handed to Adam and said "There you go, pocket money. Don't spend it all on sweets."  
"Unless you like sweets then go ahead and spend it all on sweets," Alyssa said, joining the Doctor to go investigate the spaceship. "How does it work?" The Doctor turned back a bit annoyed with Adam and said "Go and find out. Stop nagging me. The thing is, Adam, time travel's like visiting Paris. You can't just read the guidebook, you've got to throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers. Or is that just me? Stop asking questions, go and do it." Adam then left but Rose stayed behind for a second "Off you go, then. Your first date."

"Like you can talk!" Rose said talking about him and Alyssa. The Doctor didn't say yes to what she said or no. Just grabbed Alyssa's hand and pulled her with him.

The two walked over to two girls who were talking to each other on there way somewhere. One was of African descendent and the other was a white woman with light brown hair "this is going to sound daft, but can you tell me where I am?" The Doctor said as soon as they got to the two girls "Floor One Three Nine. Could they write it any bigger?" The African women said gesturing behind her. Where the floor number was printed quite hugely. "Floor one three nine of what?"

"Must've been a hell of a party."  
"Oh Sweetie you have no idea," Alyssa said, the two ignored her and the brown-haired girl said, "You're on Satellite Five."

"What's Satellite Five?" the Doctor asked, Alyssa sighed and said "Better question, what does satellite Five do?"

"Come on, how could you get on board without knowing where you are or what we do?

"Look at us. We're stupid."

"Hold on, wait a minute. Are you a test? Some sort of management test kind of thing?" The brown-haired women said, the Doctor sighed and began to take out his psychic paper, and said "You've got us Well done. You're too clever for us." He said, holding up the Psychic and said "she helps me out." mentioning Alyssa

"We were warned about this in basic training. All workers have to be versed in company promotion." The brown-haired women said, and the African women who had forgotten about that small detail said "Right, fire away, ask your questions. If it gets me to Floor five hundred I'll do anything."

"Why, what happens on Floor five hundred?" The Doctor asked, "walls are made of gold. A fool's gold" Alyssa whispered, finally remembering what episode she was in.

"The walls are made of gold. And you should know, Mister Management. So, this is what we do." the African women said before walking over to some TV's that each had their own stories. "Latest news, sandstorms on the new Venus archipelago. Two hundred dead. Glasgow water riots into their third day. Space lane seventy-seven closed by sunspot activity. And over on the Bad Wolf channel, the Face of Bo has just announced he's pregnant." the last one made Alyssa burst out laughing and the three others looked at her like she was crazy. Soon she stopped laughing and said "I'm sorry, I know the Face of Boe, we're really close and now I'm wondering how he got in that situation. Because if I remember right, he's a guy." The others looked at the TV screen but the Doctor said "I get it. You broadcast the news."

"We are the news. We're the journalists. We write it, package it and sell it. Six hundred channels. Nothing happens in the whole human empire without it going through us." A bell rung and everyone who was bustling around the place got up and left the floor, the Doctor turned around and saw Rose and Adam who were sitting down eating some food. "Oi! Mutt and Jeff! Over here!" The two joined them and they soon went off to where the two women worked.

The room they worked was a bright white with a chair in the middle with some kind of machinery above it. Seven people were sitting including the brown-haired women on the floor in front of what looked like hand scanners. The four stood by a railing as the eight people got ready to start, what they call, broadcasting the news "Now, everybody behave. We have a management inspection. How do you want it, by the book?" the African women said, looking at the Doctor and Alyssa.

"Right from scratch, thanks." The Doctor said and the women looked back at the others and said "Okay. So, ladies, gentlemen, multi-sex, undecided or robot,- my name is Cathica Santini Khadeni. That's Cathica with a C, in case you want to write to Floor five hundred praising me, and please do. Now, please feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest, and beyond bias. That's company policy."

"Actually, it's the law." the brown-haired women said, and Cathica then said almost like she was mad at her "Yes, thank you, Suki. Okay, keep it calm. Don't show off for the guests. Here we go." Cathica then sat down in the chair and said "And engage safety" the group that was sitting on the floor all put their hands over the hand scanners, lights turned on around the room. Cathica clicked her fingers opening a door on her forehead and the others put their hands on the scanners. Cathica then said "And three, two, and spike." a beam of light then came out of the machinery and went into Cathica's head. "Compressed information, streaming into her. Reports from every city, every country, every planet, and they all get packaged inside her head. She becomes part of the software. Her brain is the computer." The Doctor said, stunned at what was happening

"If it all goes through her, she must be a genius," Rose said,

"Nah, she wouldn't remember any of it. There's too much. Her head'd blow up. The brain's the processor. As soon as it closes, she forgets." The Doctor said walking out from behind the bar and forward to get a better look at it. "So, what about all these people around the edge?" Rose said gesturing to the seven on the floor. "They've all got tiny little chips in their head, connecting them to her and they transmit six hundred channels. Every single fact in the Empire beams out of this place. Now that's what I call power." the Doctor said reaching the bar again and leaning against it. "Yet the technology is wrong, Doc. Isn't it?" Alyssa said, and the Doctor nodded up at her and Rose said "Trouble?"

"There's always trouble with him Rose, I'm surprised you still have to question it," Alyssa said, suddenly Suki tore her hands off the scanner and the stream of information going into Cathica's head shut off and she sat up and said "Come off it, Suki. I wasn't even halfway. What was that for?"

"Sorry. It must've been a glitch." Suki said, and Cathica got off the chair and a computer voice said "Promotion." A blue screen lit up with the same word that was just said and Cathica said "come on. This is it. Come on. Oh God, make it me. Come on, say my name, say my name, say my name." putting her hands together begging for it to be her but it wasn't

"Promotion for Suki Macrae Cantrell. Please proceed to Floor five hundred." The computer said

"I don't believe it." Suki said standing up with disbelief and continued "Floor five hundred."

"How the hell did you manage that? I'm above you." Cathica said, obviously mad about Suki getting the promotion

"I don't know. I just applied on the off chance and they've said yes." Suki said, still in disbelief.

"That's so not fair. I've been applying to Floor five hundred for three years." Cathica said, crossing her arms.

"What's Floor five hundred?" Rose asked the Doctor but Alyssa answered: "The walls are made of gold."

Later on, Suki was ready to go up to floor Five Hundred and the group was giving her a farewell. "Cathica, I'm going to miss you," Suki said and turned to Alyssa and the Doctor and continued "Floor five hundred, thank you."

"We didn't do anything." The Doctor said,

"Well, you're my lucky charms."

"All right. I'll hug anyone." The Doctor said, when they pulled away, Suki turned and hugged Alyssa. She pulled back and picked up her bag and said Oh, my God, I've got to go. I can't keep them waiting." Suki then raced over to the lift and continued "I'm sorry. Say goodbye to Steve for me. Bye!" The lift door closed and Suki disappeared up to floor five hundred "Good riddance." Cathica said,

"You're talking like you'll never see her again. She's only going upstairs." The Doctor said,

"We won't. Once you go to Floor five hundred you never come back." Cathica said, and the Doctor looked at the lift in concern as the numbers of the floors went up until it finally hit 500. The group then turned around and walked back to the cafeteria and the Doctor asked: "Have you ever been up there?"  
"If she had been she wouldn't be here, Doc because if she had gone up she wouldn't have come back down." Alyssa said, and Cathica nodded and said "I can't. You need a key for the lift, and you only get a key with promotion. No one gets to five hundred except for the chosen few."

Adam had left to back to the Tardis and the Others followed Cathica back to where she worked and Cathica said "Look, they only give us twenty minutes maintenance. Can't you give it a rest?" as she walked around a with a clipboard.

"But you've never been to another floor? Not even one floor down?" The Doctor said and sat down in the chair " I went to floor sixteen when I first arrived. That's medical. That's when I got my head done, and then I came straight here. Satellite Five, you work, eat and sleep on the same floor. That's it, that's all. You're not management, are you?"

"At last. She's clever."

"Doctor don't be rude," Alyssa said and Cathica who was now worried that they would include her in whatever she thought they were planning said "Yeah, well, whatever it is, don't involve me. I don't know anything." Alyssa sighed and walked over and said "Didn't you ever find something was strange here? Like there was something that your employers never told you? Have you ever asked about certain things?" Cathica shook her head and said, "why would I?"

"I really don't believe that you have never found anything strange. Have you ever wondered why there are no aliens on board?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"The smallest thing can have the biggest impact. A mask, a plastic arm, a watch, and in this case maybe it's that there are no aliens on board. Why?" Alyssa said, recalling how almost everything from her past adventures mostly relied on small objects.

"I don't know. No real reason. They're not banned or anything." Cathica said finally realizing that it was true that it was weird.

"Then where are they?" The doctor asked,

"I suppose immigration's tightened up. It's had to, what with all the threats."

"threats?" Alyssa said,

"I don't know all of them. Usual stuff. And the price of space warp doubled so that kept the visitors away. Oh, and the government on Chavic Five's collapsed, so that lot stopped coming, you see. Just lots of little reasons, that's all."

"Adding up to one great big fact, and you didn't even notice." The doctor said,

"Doctor, I think if there was any kind of conspiracy, Satellite Five would have seen it. We see everything."

"Nobody can see everything. People can't see the smallest secrets if someone has it locked up tight. Me and doctor can see better

"This society's the wrong shape, even the technology." The doctor added,

"It's cutting-edge," Cathica said

"It's backwards. There's a great big door in your head. You should've chucked this out years ago."

"So, what do you think's going on?" Rose asked

"It's not just this space station, it's the whole attitude. It's the way people think. The great and Bountiful Human Empire's stunted. Something's holding it back."

"And how would you know?" Cathica said

"Trust me, humanity's been set back about ninety years. When did Satellite Five start broadcasting?"

"Close to ninety years ago, I bet." Alyssa said and Cathica nodded and said: "Ninety-one years ago."

The group headed back out to the Cafeteria where the Doctor worked on a door. Cathica who watching for anyone coming said "We are so going to get in trouble." and she walked back over and said to the three. " You're not allowed to touch the mainframe. You're going to get told off."

"Rose, tell her to button it." The Doctor said,

"You can't just vandalize the place. Someone's going to notice!" Cathica said, trying to get them to stop. Alyssa then looked up at her and said: "Button it Cathica." The door opened and Alyssa and The Doctor set off to get some answers "This is nothing to do with me. I'm going back to work." Cathica said about to leave and the Doctor said "Go on, then. See you!" but that made Cathica turn back and said, "I can't just leave you can I!"

"Cathica you can either help us or leave. Which will it be?" Alyssa said looking back at her and before she had a chance Rose said "If you want to be useful, get them to turn the heating down. It's boiling. What's wrong with this place? Can't they do something about it?"

"I don't know. We keep asking. Something to do with the turbine."

"That is one of the most basic responses for anything, something to do with the turbine," Alyssa said as she continued to help the Doctor by pulling out the wires the Doctor told her to.

"Well, I don't know!" Cathica yelled, Alyssa rolled her eyes and The Doctor turned around and said "Exactly. I give up on you, Cathica. Now, Rose. Look at Rose. Rose is asking the right kind of question."

"Oh, thank you," Rose said, accepting the praise

"Why is it so hot?" The Doctor yelled and returned to work

"One minute you're worried about the Empire and the next it's the central heating!"

"Smallest things Cathica, smallest things," Alyssa said, smiling as the Doctor ripped out a chunk of wires. Soon they managed to get a map of the satellite on the screen and the Doctor said to Cathica "Here we go. Satellite Five, pipes and plumbing. Look at the layout." he said pulling Alyssa away from the closet and allowing Cathica to look at the screen. She examined it and said "This is ridiculous. You've got access to the computer's core. You can look at the archive, the news, the stock exchange and you're looking at pipes?"

"But there's something wrong." The Doctor said

"I suppose."

"Why, what is it?" Rose said,

"The ventilation system. Cooling ducts, ice filters, all working flat out channeling massive amounts of heat down."

"Like I said Cathica, the smallest thing could have a great impact. That heat is coming from the very top, Floor Five Hundred. Something up there is generating tons and tons of heat." t.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like I'm missing out on a party. It's all going on upstairs. Fancy a trip?" Rose said

"You can't. You need a key." Cathica said and the Doctor reached forward and said "Keys are just codes, and I've got the codes right here. Here we go. Override two one five point nine." and typed something into it and soon the code appeared on the screen Cathica then said, "How come it's given you the code?"

"Someone up there likes us," Alyssa said looking up at the camera.

The group then went to the lift and the three went inside but Cathica stayed out staring at them. "Come on. Come with us." Rose said, but Cathica just shook her head and said "No way." the Doctor waved bye at her and Cathica said "Well, don't mention my name. When you get in trouble, just don't involve me." She then left and the Doctor looked at the two and said "That's her gone. Adam's given up. Looks like it's just us three." Alyssa smiled and nodded and Rose nodded as well and they started their way up to floor five hundred. When they got there the lift doors opened to reveal that the walls were not made of gold. But covered with ice. "The walls are not made of gold. You two should go back downstairs." Alyssa smirked at him and went forward. Rose following after saying "Tough." they walked around for a while before they reached a room where a bunch of people was sitting and only one was standing who was staring at them almost like he was expecting them the person said "I started without you. This is fascinating. Satellite Five contains every piece of information within the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Birth certificates, shopping habits, bank statements, but you three, you don't exist. Not a trace. No birth, no job, not the slightest kiss. How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint?" The group said nothing but Rose ran forward and shook her "Suki. Suki! Hello? Can you hear me? Suki? What have you done to her?" she said looking back at the editor. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But she's dead Rose." Alyssa said, glaring at the man.

"She's working," Rose said in utter confusion as she looked at the screens.

"They've all got chips in their head, and the chips keep going, like puppets."

"Oh! You're full of information. But it's only fair we get some information back because apparently, you're no one. It's so rare not to know something. Who are you?" the man said,

"It doesn't matter, because we're off. Nice to meet you. Come on." The Doctor said, turning around to leave but Zombies grabbed him and Alyssa. Suki grabbed Rose's arm. The people who had a hold of Alyssa and the Doctor forced them to turn around and the man said: "Tell me who you are."

"Since that information's keeping us alive, I'm hardly going to say, am I."

"Well, perhaps my Editor in Chief can convince you otherwise."

"And who's that?"

"It may interest you to know that this is not the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. In fact, it's not actually human at all. It's merely a place where humans happen to live." There was some growling and the person acted like he could understand it and continued "Yeah. Yeah, sorry. It's a place where humans are allowed to live by kind permission of my client." he clicked his fingers and pointed upwards. Where a giant blob with very sharp teeth hung. "It looks like a big angry pimple. Do you think we would be threatened by that?" Alyssa said, and the man walked forward and slapped her. She laughed and didn't care that she had just been slapped, but the Doctor however did and struggled harder against the people holding him the man sighed and said "That thing is in charge of the human race. For almost a hundred years, mankind has been shaped and guided, his knowledge and ambition strictly controlled by its broadcast news, edited by my superior, your master, and humanity's guiding light, the Mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe. I call him Max." the three were then put in manacles and the man continued "Create a climate of fear and it's easy to keep the borders closed. It's just a matter of emphasis. The right word in the right broadcast repeated often enough can destabilize an economy, invent an enemy, change a vote."

"So all the people on Earth are like, slaves," Rose said,

"Well, now, there's an interesting point. Is a slave a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved?"

"Yes." The Doctor and Alyssa said together

"Oh. I was hoping for a philosophical debate. Is that all I'm going to get? Yes?"

"Yes." The two said again, The man laughed and said: "You're no fun."

"Let me out of these manacles. You'll find out how much fun I am." The Doctor said, "That goes for me too." Alyssa added, she had managed to hide the gun she had before they came up here. "Oh, They're tough, aren't they But, come on. Isn't it a great system? You've got to admire it, just a little bit."

"You can't hide something on this scale. Somebody must have noticed." Rose asked,  
"Great question," Alyssa said

"From time to time, someone, yes, but the computer chip system allows me to see inside their brains. I can see the smallest doubt and crush it. Then they just carry on, living the life, strutting about downstairs and all over the surface of the Earth like they're so individual when of course, they're not. They're just cattle. In that respect, the Jagrafess hasn't changed a thing." The Doctor looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Cathica, and lightly bumped Alyssa who did the same thing. "What about you? You're not a Jagrabelly." Rose said

"Jagrafess," Alyssa said correcting her

"Jagrafess. You're not a Jagrafess. You're human." Rose said,

"Yeah, well, simply being human doesn't pay very well." The man said.

"But you couldn't have done this all on your own," Rose said,

"No. I represent a consortium of banks. Money prefers a long-term investment. Also, the Jagrafess needed a little hand to install himself." The man said and the three looked up trying to get Cathica to look up and see it as well the Doctor said "No wonder, a creature that size. What's his life span?"

"Three thousand years."

"That's one hell of a metabolism generating all that heat. That's why Satellite Five's so hot. You pump it out of the creature, channel it downstairs. Jagrafess stays cool, it stays alive. Satellite Five is one great big life support system."

"But that's why you're so dangerous. Knowledge is power, but you remain unknown. Who are you?" The man said, and snapped fingers, shocking the three through the manacles, the three shook in pain and the man snapped his fingers again making the shocks stop and the Doctor said "Leave her alone. I'm the Doctor, she's Rose Tyler and She's Alyssa. We're nothing, we're just wandering."

"Tell me who you are!" the man said not believing what the Doctor said, "I just said!" The Doctor shouted,

"Yes, but who do you work for? Who sent you? Who knows about us? Who exactly" The man was interrupted by the Jagrafress growling and the man said "Time Lord."

"What?" The Doctor said, in shock, the man walked over to them and said "Oh, yes. The last of the Time Lords in his travelling machine. Oh, with his little human girl from long ago" He said stroking Rose's face. He then turned to Alyssa and snapped his fingers again but it was only Alyssa who was shocked this time. "But you, your still an anomaly tell me who you are." Alyssa shook her head gritting her teeth in pain refusing to say anything. The man snapped his fingers again and the shocks became more frequent and stronger and the Doctor yelled "Stop it, Stop it now." but the man just waited for Alyssa to respond but she didn't the man sighed and snapped his fingers again, making the shocks stop and Alyssa slumped forward a bit unconscious. The man then said "No matter, Time travel."The man said turning back to the Doctor who was now staring at Alyssa in concern. Before his eyes snapped back to the man and said: "Someone's been telling you lies."

"Young master Adam Mitchell?" The man snapped again and a live feed started playing of Adam who was screaming, as a stream of energy flew into his head "Oh, my God. His head!" Rose said "What the hell's he done? What the hell's he gone and done? They're reading his mind. He's telling them everything." The Doctor said,

"And through him, I know everything about you. Every piece of information in his head is now mine. And you have infinite knowledge, Doctor. The Human Empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in you S. Tardis."

"Well, you'll never get your hands on it. I'll die first."

"Die all you like. I don't need you. I've got the key." The man said as a Tardis key rises from Adam's pocket. "You and your boyfriends!" The Doctor yelled, at Rose, "Today, we are the headlines. We can rewrite history. We could prevent mankind from ever developing." the man said,

"And no one's going to stop you because you've bred a human race that doesn't bother to ask questions. Stupid little slaves, believing every lie. They'll just trot right into the slaughterhouse if they're told it's made of gold." The Doctor said and watched as Cathica rushed off. Soon a beeping noise sounded and the man went to see what was going on and said "Someone's disengaged the safety. Who's that?" The man snapped his fingers again and the live feed turned to Cathica who was in a chair with energy streaming into her head "It's Cathica." Rose said

"And she's thinking. She's using what she knows." the Doctor said, "Everything I told her about Satellite Five. The pipes, the filters, she's reversing it. Look at that." The two looked over and saw that icicles were starting to melt "It's getting hot." Soon everything started sparking and the satellite started shaking. Rose suddenly got her manacles off and went to the Doctor's side and started looking for the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver. "She's venting the heat up here. The Jagrafess needs to stay cool and now it's sitting on top of a volcano." The Jagrafress snarled and the man said "Yes, I'm trying, sir, but I don't know how she did it. It's impossible. A member of staff with an idea." Rose finally got the Doctor's screwdriver and said: "What do I do?" "Flick the switch!" Rose did that and freed the Doctor snatched it and undo Alyssa's manacles and caught her as she slumped forward, he took her up into his arms and said  
"Oi, mate, want to bank on a certainty? Massive heat in a massive body, massive bang. See you in the headlines!" and rushed out of the room and to where Cathica was and told Rose to click her fingers which she did and the door closed and the Doctor said, "bulge up." Cathica seeing the unconscious Alyssa in the Doctor's arm did what he asked and the Doctor put her on the chair and scanned her with his screwdriver. Rose yelled, "Is she going to be okay?" The Doctor took the screwdriver away and smiled softly as he read the results "She'll be just fine. Enough shocks to knock her unconscious but not enough to damage her physically. Gotta thank that Time Lord biology." when he said that, they heard a groan from her as she opened her eyes and looked around and said, "Did we win?"

"Yeah, we won." The Doctor said laughing, stroking her hair a bit.

Hours later the team was back in the Tardis. The Doctor and Rose dropped Adam off at home, because of what he did, but Alyssa stayed in the Tardis sitting in the Pilot Seat when the Doctor came up beside her and said: "are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said smiling up at the Doctor, but it fell when the Doctor just had his arms crossed, "Why didn't you just tell him who you were?"

"I have foreknowledge, if he had that from me, he would be unstoppable."  
"No, he wouldn't, you only have foreknowledge on my life, not the human race. Next time someone asks you who you are, you tell them." Alyssa sighed but nodded and clutched her head and said "Sorry big ears, I've got to go." and disappeared once again.


	13. The Doctor's Daughter

"Why, why does this keep happening whenever I actually land in the Tardis?" Alyssa yelled as she grabbed a bar beside her and hung on. The Tardis was shaking around hard. She looked around and saw Martha and Donna and the Doctor who was trying to stop the Tardis, but he was having no luck. "What the hell's it doing?" Donna yelled,

"The control's not working." The Doctor was thrown back suddenly and looked at a jar which had his hand in it from when it got caught off. The water inside the jar was bubbling like crazy. "I don't know where we're going, but my old hand's very excited about it."

"I thought that was just some freaky alien thing. You telling me it's yours?" Donna yelled as she tried to hold onto the Console. "Well."  
"Doctor Shame on you! Not explaining what that was to Donna." Alyssa said, who had somehow managed to get over to the three by the console. "It got cut off. He grew a new one." Martha said,

"You are completely impossible," Donna said,

"Not impossible. Just a bit unlikely." The Doctor said, and suddenly the Tardis stopped shaking and The Doctor ran outside, grabbing Alyssa's hand as he passed. The Tardis had landed in some sort of tunnel. Alyssa looked around and made an 'oh' movement with her mouth she knew exactly where they were. "Why did the Tardis bring us here?" The Doctor said, looking at Alyssa seeing the recognition on her face.

"Oh, I love this bit," Martha said from behind them, "I thought you wanted to go home," Donna said,

"I know, but all the same, it's that feeling you get."

"Like you swallowed a hamster?" Martha said, smiling at Donna, and the two began to laugh only for it to immediately cut off when someone yelled "Don't move! Stay where you are! Drop your weapons." Three people came into the tunnel they were in and pointed their guns at them. The four raised their hands. The doctor then said "We're unarmed. Look, no weapons. Never any weapons. We're safe." One of the soldiers took notice to their hands and "Look at their hands. They're clean."

"All right, process them. Him first." The one who was the leader said and the two of the soldiers came forward and grabbed the Doctor who yelled "Oi, oi. What's wrong with clean hands?"

"Oi Leave him alone!" Alyssa yelled about to go forward to help him but the leader pointed the gun at her, making her glare at him. "What's going on?" Martha asked as the Doctor's arm was shoved into a machine. "Leave him alone!" Donna said,

"Something tells me this isn't about to check my blood pressure. Argh!" The Doctor said, like whatever the machine was doing to him clearly hurt.

"What are you doing to him?" Donna asked,

"Everyone gets processed." The Leader of the group said and the Doctor then said "It's taken a tissue sample. Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. And extrapolated it. Some kind of accelerator?" Then suddenly he was released and he stumbled back and Alyssa grabbed one of his arms to steady and Martha grabbed his hand and there was a graze on the back of it. "Are you all right?"

"What on earth? That's just" The Doctor said, and looked at a blue glass wall as it opened and revealed a skinny blond woman with a khaki t-shirt and combat boots and trousers. She stepped out looking around and the leader of the group went up to her and handed her a gun and said: "Arm yourself."

"Where did she come from?" Martha asked, looking stunned at the girl, but Alyssa was smiling slightly. "From me." The Doctor said, just as stunned of the blond female.

"From you?. How? Who is she?" Donna asked as the blond checked the rifle to see if it was ready for use "Well, she's, well, she's my daughter." The Doctor said and the blond girl smiled at the four and said: "Hello, Dad."

"You primed to take orders? Ready to fight?" The leader of the group said, and the blond girl responded like a solider. "Instant mental download of all strategic and military protocols, sir. Generation five thousand soldiers primed and in peak physical health. Oh, I'm ready." before walking over and joining the other soldiers who were getting ready like they were about to start fighting something. "Did you say, daughter?" Donna asked as the four watched the blonde "Technically." The Doctor said,

"Technically how?" Martha asked,

"Progenation. Reproduction from a single organism. Means one parent is the biological mother and father. You take a sample of diploid cells, split them into haploids, then recombine them in a different arrangement and grow. Very quickly, apparently." The Doctor said, soon shadows of something started showing up on the tunnel walls and the blonde said: "Something's coming." soon the figures became visible and both sides started firing. "It's the Hath!" The Leader of the Soldiers said,

"Get down!" The blonde yelled and the four took cover from the gunshots. One of the soldiers got shot and the Doctor ran forward to help him and the Leader of the soldier said "We have to blow the tunnel. Get the detonator."

"I'm not detonating anything." The Doctor said as he leaned down over the injured soldier. One of the Hath managed to get through and was able to grab Martha and started pulling her back with it. A hath managed to get behind Alyssa as well and grabbed her mouth to take her with it as well "Alyssa!" The doctor yelled getting up to help her but Alyssa didn't need it. She elbowed the hath in the gut making it stagger back and Alyssa turned around and kicked it backward. She then turned around and rushed to the Doctor who smiled at her as he pulled her with him to where the blonde was standing the blonde women grabbed the detonator. "Blow the thing! Blow the thing!" The leader of the soldiers said and the Doctor, who had just now noticed that one of the Hath got a hold of Martha yelled "Martha!" He then saw that the blonde women was holding the Detonator yelled "No. Don't." But the blonde hit the button and an explosion went off and the others ran back as the ceiling fell down separating Donna, the Doctor, and Alyssa from Martha, and closing off the tunnel.

"You've sealed off the tunnel. Why did you do that?" The Doctor said,

"They were trying to kill us." the blonde woman said

"But they've got my friend."

"Collateral damage. At least you've still got those two. He lost both his men. I'd say you came out ahead." She said gesturing to Donna and Alyssa. Donna then said "Her name's Martha. And she's not collateral damage, not for anyone. Have you got that, GI Jane?"

"I'm going to find her." The doctor said, moving to leave Alyssa trailing behind him but the man said cocking his gun and pointing it at the three. "You're going nowhere. You don't make sense, you two. No guns, no marks, no fight in you. Well, fight in one of you." He said looking at Alyssa before continuing "I'm taking you to General Cobb. Now, move." Gesturing the three to move which they did.

As they walked through a tunnel, Donna said to the blonde women "I'm Donna. What's your name?"

"Don't know. It's not been assigned." The women said

"Well, if you don't know that, what do you know?"  
"How to fight." The blonde women said,

"The machine must embed military history and tactics, but no name. She's a generated anomaly." the Doctor said, Alyssa sighed and said, "How about Jenny?"

"Jenny. Yeah, I like that. Jenny." Jenny said Donna who had joined Alyssa and the Doctor who were walking together and said: "What do you think, Dad?"  
"Good as anything, I suppose." the Doctor said,  
"Not what you'd call a natural parent, are you?"  
"They stole a tissue sample at gunpoint and processed it. It's not what I call natural parenting." Alyssa scoffed and said, "Doesn't make it any less real that you are her father Doctor."  
"Look, just because I share certain physiological traits with simian primates doesn't make me a monkey's uncle, does it?"  
"I'm not a monkey. Or a child." Jenny said, upset about how he was talking about her. As the group turned a corner and went up some stairs. The Doctor then said "So, where are we? What planet's this?"

"Messaline. Well, what's left of it." The man said as they entered their camp which was a theater. The room was filled with people and more were being created from the machines that created "But this is a theatre." Donna said,

"Maybe they're doing Miss Saigon." The Doctor said,

"It's like a town or a city underground. But why?" Donna said and an old man came up and the Doctor said: "General Cobb, I presume."

"Found in the western tunnels, I'm told, with no marks. There was an outbreak of pacifism in the eastern zone three generations back before we lost contact. Is that where you came from?"

"Eastern zone, that's us, yeah. Yeah. I'm The Doctor, this is Donna and Alyssa" Point to them as he said there name. Jenny who felt left out said, "And I'm Jenny."

"Don't think you can infect us with your peacemaking. We're committed to the fight, to the very end."Cobb said,

"Well, that's all right. I can't stay, anyway. I've got to go and find my friend."

"That's not possible. All movement is regulated. We're at war."

"Yes, I noticed. With the Hath. But tell me, because we got a bit out of circulation, eastern zone and all that. So who exactly are the Hath?"

Cobb began walking somewhere and the others following and said "Back at the dawn of this planet, these ancient halls were carved from the earth. Our ancestors dreamt of a new beginning. A colony where human and Hath would work and live together." He said,

"So what happened?" The Doctor asked

"The dream died. Broken, along with Hath promises. They wanted it all for themselves. But those early pioneers, they fought back. They used the machines to produce soldiers instead of colonists and began this battle for survival." Cobb said, and Donna looked at some numbers and walked over to it curiously. Alyssa followed her and took out the notebook that had vortex manipulator coordinates and wrote down the numbers. Donna looked out the windows and said "There's nothing but earth outside, why's that? Why build everything underground?"

"The surface is too dangerous." the man who brought them here now known to be Cline and Donna said "Well, then why build windows in the first place?" as there were windows that were closed off she then pointed it at the number "And what does this mean?"

"The rites and symbols of our ancestors. The meaning's lost in time."

"How long's this war gone on for?" The Doctor said,

"Longer than anyone can remember. Countless generations marked only by the dead."

"But you create people, a generation might mean 1 day," Alyssa said, but Cobb just shook his head and Donna said, "What, fighting all this time?"

"Because we must. Every child of the machine is born with this knowledge. It's our inheritance. It's all we know. How to fight, and how to die." Jenny said, and Cobb took them over to a piece of Machinery and showed them the map of where they were. The Doctor examined it and said, "Does this show the entire city, including the Hath zones?"

"Yes. Why?" Cobb said,

"Well, it'll help us find Martha."

"We've more important things to do. The progenation machines are powered down for the night shift, but soon as they're active, we could breed a whole platoon from you two." Cline said, Alyssa shook her head and said "No offense to any of you" gesturing to Jenny, Cline, and Cobb "but I don't want to make you more soldiers for a war that doesn't need to be fought. No war needs to be fought." Donna nodded agreeing with the first part of what Alyssa said and said "I'm not having sons and daughters by some great big flipping machine." before realizing Jenny was right next to her and continued "Sorry, no offense, but you're not. Well, I mean, you're not real." Alyssa shook her head again and said "Donna just because someone came out of a machine, doesn't make them any less real. They have thought they can speak and you can touch them that makes them real." Donna was about to retort only to be cut off

"You're no better than him. Like your friend says I have a body, I have a mind, I have independent thought. How am I not real? What makes you better than me?

"Well said, soldier. We need more like you if ever we're to find the Source." Cobb said, stopping the conversation,

"Ooo, the Source. What's that, then? What's a Source? I like a Source. What is it?" The Doctor said,

"The Breath of Life," Cobb answered

"And that would be?"

"In the beginning, the great one breathed life into the universe. And then she looked at what she'd done, and she sighed." Cline said,

"She. I like that." Jenny said,

"Right. So it's a creation myth."

"Myths always come from some sort of real thing," Alyssa said, remembering what the source was.

"It's not a myth. It's real. That sigh. From the beginning of time, it was caught and kept as the Source. It was lost when the war started. But it's here, somewhere. Whoever holds the Source controls the destiny of the planet." Cobb said and the Doctor reached forward and made the map buzz and said "Ah! I thought so. There's a suppressed layer of information in this map. If I can just" he brought out his Sonic Screwdriver and soniced the map revealing more tunnels and rooms, "What is it, what's it mean?" Donna asked,

"See? A whole complex of tunnels hidden from sight." The Doctor said and

"That must be the lost temple. The Source will be inside. You've shown us the way. And look, we're closer than the Hath. It's ours." He then walked away barking orders at people telling them to get ready to go get the source "Tell them to prepare to move out. We'll progenate new soldiers on the morning shift, then we march. Once we reach the Temple, peace will be restored at long last." Cobb said,

"Er, call me old-fashioned, but if you really wanted peace, couldn't you just stop fighting?" The Doctor said,

"Only when we have the Source. It'll give us the power to erase every stinking Hath from the face of this planet."

"That sound's like genocide!" Alyssa said, and the Doctor nodded and said "A second ago it was peace in our time. Now you're talking about genocide."

"For us, that means the same thing."

"Then you need to get yourself a better dictionary. When you do, look up genocide. You'll see a little picture of me there, and the caption will read, over my dead body."

"And mine!" Alyssa yelled,

"And you're the one who showed us the path to victory. But you can consider the irony from your prison cell. Cline, at arms." Cline immediately grabbed his gun and pointed it at the three, "Oi, oi, oi. All right. Cool the beans, Rambo." Donna yelled,

"Take them. I won't have them spreading treason. And if you try anything, Doctor, I'll see that your woman dies first." Cobb said, gesturing to Alyssa. "Oh, I am not that easy to kill believe me." She said glaring at him. "Come on. This way."Cline said, but before the three moved the Doctor said "I'm going to stop you, Cobb. You need to know that."

"I have an army and the Breath of God on my side, Doctor. What'll you have?"

"This." The Doctor said and then pointed at Alyssa and said: "And her."

"Lock them up and guard them," Cobb said to Cline, who looked at Jenny and said, "What about the new soldier?" Jenny went forward awaiting orders but Cobb just grabbed her arm and said "Can't trust her. She's from pacifist stock. Take them all." pushing Jenny back and the Doctor grabbed her to keep her steady before they willingly went down to the Jail cells Cline following them. When they got there Donna took an immediate interest to more numbers and said "More numbers. They've got to mean something." Alyssa walked over and took out her notebook again and wrote them down.

"Makes as much sense as the Breath of Life story." The Doctor said,

"You mean that's not true?" Jenny said,

"No, it's a myth. Isn't it, Doctor?" Donna said

"Yes it's a myth but all myths are taken from a real object or experience. Something in that temple is real and it could be anything" Alyssa said.

"So the Source could be a weapon and we've just given directions to Captain Nutjob?"

"Yep."

"Not good, is it?"

"That's why we need to get out of here, find Martha and stop Cobb from slaughtering the Hath. What, what are you, what are you, what are you staring at?" he said, as he noticed that Jenny was staring at him. She then said, "You keep insisting you're not a soldier, but look at you, drawing up strategies like a proper general."

"No, no. I'm trying to stop the fighting."

"Isn't every soldier?"

"Well, I suppose, but that's, that's." He sighed and continued "Technically, I haven't got time for this. Donna, give me your phone. Time for an upgrade." he brought out his Sonic Screwdriver and held his hand out for Donna's phone. Which she did give him "And now you've got a weapon." Jenny said, thinking that the sonic was a weapon "It's not a weapon." The Doctor said as he started sonicing Donna's phone.

"But you're using it to fight back. I'm going to learn so much from you. You are such a soldier."

"Donna, Alyssa will you tell her?" Alyssa stood up and walked over to Jenny and Donna "Oh, you are speechless. I'm loving this. You keep on, Jenny."Alyssa glared at Donna for a second before turning to Jenny and said "Jenny, the Doctor isn't a soldier, a soldier takes every order he's given and fights no matter if he believes in the reason he's fighting. The Doctor fights for the ultimate reason. To keep everyone alive on both sides, and to help those in need. That's the difference between Cobb and him, Cobb thinks that the Hath should die, The Doctor wants everyone to live and above all, he _saves_ people instead of killing." Jenny sighed and looked back at the Doctor who had finished sonicing Donna's phone called Martha. "Doctor?" Martha answered

"Martha, you're alive!"The Doctor said standing up,

"Doctor! Oh, am I glad to hear your voice. Are you all right?"

"I'm with Donna and Alyssa. We're fine. What about you?"

"And, and Jenny. She's fine too." Donna added,

"Yes, all right. And, and Jenny. That's the woman from the machine. The soldier. My daughter, except she isn't, she's, she's. Anyway. where are you?"

" I'm in the Hath camp. I'm okay, but something's going on. The Hath are all marching off to someplace that's appeared on this map thing." Martha said, meaning the holographic map.

"Oh, that was me. If both armies are heading that way, there's going to be a bloodbath."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just stay where you are. If you're safe there, don't move, do you hear?"

"But I can help." Suddenly the conversation was cut off and the soldiers began chanting "to war!"

"They're getting ready to move out. We have to get past that guard." The Doctor said,

"I can deal with him," Jenny said, moving forward only to be stopped by the Doctor who said "No, no, no, no. You're not going anywhere."

"What?"

"You belong here with them."  
Alyssa sighed, and pushed herself off the wall that she was leaning on and said: "Doctor do you have that Stethoscope?" The Doctor did nothing "Come on Doc, don't you trust me?" he sighed and handed her the Stethoscope and she put the earpieces in her ears and Jenny said, "What are you doing?"

"It's all right. Just hold still." Alyssa said and listened to Jenny's heart or hearts as she heard the same sound that made her realize she was a Time Lady. She smiled at Jenny as she took the earpieces out of her ears and looked over at the Doctor and said "Come here doc. Listen, and then tell me where she belongs." The Doctor did what she asked and took the earpieces into his ears and Alyssa put the metal part on Jenny's right side and looked at the Doctor and moved it over to the left. The Doctor sucked in a breath and took the earpieces out of his ears and backed up and said "Two hearts."

"Exactly."

"What's going on?" Jenny asked,

"Does that mean she's a, what do you call a female Time Lord?" Donna asked  
"Time-Lady," Alyssa said,

"What's a Time Lord?" Jenny asked,

"It's who we are. It's where we are from." The Doctor said,

"And I'm from you," Jenny said,

"You're an echo, that's all. A Time Lord is so much more. A sum of knowledge, a code, a shared history, a shared suffering. Only it's gone now, all of it. Gone forever." The Doctor said, and Alyssa scoffed and said "Does that mean I'm not a proper Time-lady? I don't have anything memories of home. So tell me what makes me and Jenny different?" The Doctor's eyes snapped to hers "No you are definitely a proper Time-Lady." Alyssa was about to say something else but was interrupted by Jenny who said: "What happened?"

"There was a war." The Doctor said, still staring at Alyssa,

"Like this one?"

"Bigger. Much bigger."

"And you fought, and killed?"

"Yes."

"Then how are we different?" The Doctor stayed quiet after that and finally agreed to let Jenny distract the guard so they could stop General Cobb and the Hath from killing each other. She walked over and put her hands on the bars and said "Hey."

"I'm not supposed to talk to you. I'm on duty." Cline said,

"I know. Guarding me. So, does that mean I'm dangerous, or that I need protecting?"

"Protecting from what?" Cline said, turning around to face her, "Oh, I don't know. Men like you?" She then grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer and kissed him, she took his pistol and pressed it to his stomach and said: "Keep quiet and open the door." Donna who was by the Doctor said "I'd like to see you try that." the Doctor shook his head as Cline opened the cell and the group ran to the stairs where a guard was waiting " That's the way out." The Doctor whispered and Jenny rose her pistol to take care of the guard but the Doctor grabbed it and said: "Don't you dare."

"Let me distract this one. I have picked up a few womanly wiles over the years." Donna said about to walk down but the Doctor stopped her and said "Let's save your wiles for later. In case of emergency." The Doctor started rummaging through his pockets and soon brought out a clockwork mouse and cranked it up and put it on the floor and let it go behind the guard where it stopped and the man. He turned around and grabbed it and Jenny went up behind him and karate chopped him knocking the man unconscious and Doctor then said: "I was going to distract him, not clobber him."

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Jenny said, and the Doctor leaned down and picked up the mouse before straightening and said "They must all have a copy of that new map. Just stay there. Don't hurt anyone." before he leaned down and searched the guard for a map. They walked for a little while throughout the building with the Doctor leading them with a map. He then stopped and said "Wait. This is it. The hidden tunnel. There must be a control panel."

"It's another one of those numbers. They're everywhere. Alyssa you might want to write it down." Donna said pointing at it, Alyssa walked over and wrote down the numbers.

"The original builders must have left them. Some old cataloging system." The Doctor

"the numbers are counting down. This one ends in one four. The prison cell said one six." Alyssa said,

"Always thinking, the three of you. Who are you, people?"

"I told you. I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said,

"The Doctor. That's it?"

"That's all he ever says," Donna said,

"So, you don't have a name either? Are you an anomaly, too?"

"No."

"Oh, come off it. You're the most anomalous bloke I've ever met." Donna said, finally the Doctor got to the control panel and said: "Here it is."

"And Time Lords. What are they for, exactly?"

"We are not for anything," Alyssa said, as she walked over to help get the door open.

"So what do you do?" Jenny asked,

"We travel through time and space." The Doctor said,

"He saves planets, rescues civilizations, defeats terrible creatures. And runs a lot. Seriously, there's an outrageous amount of running involved." Donna said and the door opened "got it!" Then they could hear General Cobb "Now, what were you saying about running?" The Doctor said and the four ran through the door and only stopped when they came across laserbeams. "That's not mood lighting, is it?" Donna asked, and the Doctor tossed the clockwork mouse into the lasers and it got disintegrated and Donna said: "No, I didn't think so."

"Arming device." The Doctor said walking over to a blue box. Alyssa walked over and said, "Can I try?" The Doctor sighed before handing her the Sonic Screwdriver and Alyssa got to work on shutting off the beams and Donna said "hey Alyssa can I have that notebook? There are more numbers." Alyssa then threw the Notebook over to Donna and she said: "Always eight numbers, counting down the closer we get." Soon they could here generals voice again and said: "you'd better be quick."

"The General," Jenny said before trying to run off only for the Doctor to grab her and said, "Where are you going?"

"I can hold them up."

"No, we don't need any more dead."

"But it's them or us."

"It doesn't mean you have to kill them."

"I'm trying to save your life." Jenny said and the Doctor grabbed her arms and said "Listen to me. The Killing. After a while, it infects you. And once it does, you're never rid of it."

"We don't have a choice," Jenny said,

"We always have a choice."

"I'm sorry." Jenny said, turning around and running towards where General Cogg was "I told you. Nothing but a soldier." The Doctor said to Donna

"She's trying to help."

"Jenny, come on." The Doctor yelled as Alyssa got closer to turning off the beams. "I'm coming." She yelled back, and Alyssa got the Laser's out and the three ran through the now safe hallway and the Doctor yelled "Jenny, leave it! Let's go." Soon she appeared in sight and the Doctor said "Jenny, come on. That's it." but right when she was about to run through only for the Lasers to turn back on "no. The circuit's looped back." Alyssa said, "Zap it back again."

"The controls are back there. I can't." Alyssa said but smiled at Jenny "Hey Jenny that military tactics you have might be a good time to use them." Jenny smiled back at her and said  
"Watch and learn, Father." and threw her gun away and somersaults through the beams "No way. But that was impossible."

"Not impossible, Brilliant! Just a bit unlikely." Alyssa said, and Jenny reached them with a grin "You were brilliant. Brilliant." The Doctor said taking her into a hug and swung her around. When he put her down, Jenny said "I didn't kill him. General Cobb, I could have kill him but I didn't. You were right. I had a choice." Soon General Cobb and his soldiers appeared. Jenny, Alyssa, and Donna ran off and Cobb said: "At arms."

"I warned you, Cobb. If the Source is a weapon, I'm going to make sure you never use it."

"One of us is going to die today and it won't be me," Cobb said and the soldiers started firing only for the Doctor to run off and join up with the others. "So, you travel together, but you're not together?" Jenny said, asking Donna

"What? No. No. No way. No, no, we're friends, that's all. I mean, we're not even the same species. There are probably laws against it. And also he's married." Donna said Jenny made an 'oh' form with her mouth and said: "And what's it like, the traveling?"

"Oh, never a dull moment. It can be terrifying, brilliant and funny, sometimes all at the same time. I've seen some amazing things though. Whole new worlds."

"Oh, I'd love to see new worlds."

"You will," Donna said and looked up at the Doctor who was in front of them. Alyssa beside him thinking heavily and said: "Won't she, Doctor?" The Doctor turned back with a questioning look and Donna continued "Do you think Jenny will see any new worlds?" The Doctor smiled at Jenny and said: "I suppose so."

"You mean. You mean you'll take me with you?" Jenny said surprised

"Well, we can't leave you here, can we?" The Doctor said, and Jenny pulled him into a hug and said "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. Come on, let's get a move on." before running off and the Doctor called after her and said "Careful, there might be traps."

"Kids. They never listen. Oh, I know that look. I see it a lot round our way. Blokes with pushchairs and frowns. You've got dad-shock." Donna said, smiling that the Doctor had finally accepted Jenny as his daughter. "Dad-shock?" The Doctor said,

"Sudden unexpected fatherhood. Take a bit of getting used to."

"No, it's not that." The Doctor said,

"Well, what is it then? Having Jenny in the Tardis, is that it? What's she going to do, cramp your style? Like you've got a sports car and she's going to turn it into a people-carrier?"

"Donna, I've been a father before." The Doctor said, shocking Donna "What?" She said,

"I lost all that a long time ago, along with everything else." The Doctor said, and Alyssa took his hand trying to comfort him. He gave her hand a squeeze and Donna said "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me? You talk all the time, but you don't say anything."

"I know. I'm just. When I look at her now, I can see them. The hole they left, all the pain that filled it. I just don't know if I can face that every day."

"It won't stay like that. She'll help you. We all will." Donna said giving Alyssa a look and she nodded and said "Yeah."

"But when they died, that part of me died with them. It'll never come back. Not now." The Doctor said,

"I tell you something, Doctor. Something I've never told you before. I think you're wrong." Donna said, there was some gunfire and Jenny ran back to them and said "They've blasted through the beams. Time to run again. Love the running. Yeah?"

"Love the running." The Doctor replied with a smile and they began running, only to stop when they didn't know where to go "We're trapped."

"Can't be. This must be the Temple." He then looked behind him and ran to something that looked like a door and said: "This is a door." Donna then looked around and saw more numbers and took out Alyssa's notebook and said "And again. We're down to one two now" Alyssa looked up at the numbers and said, "yeah it's counting out. I'd noticed it earlier." Donna was about to question her but the Doctor yelled "I got it" as he opened a control panel and worked on getting the door open. "I can hear them," Jenny said as the voices of the Human soldiers got closer "Nearly done." The Doctor said as he got closer to getting the Door opened.

"You're right Alyssa, These can't be a cataloging system," Donna said and Alyssa smiled as she began figuring it out. The voices got closer and Jenny said: "They're getting closer."

"Then get back here." The Doctor yelled. Alyssa rushed over to the Doctor and started to help him "They're too similar. Too familiar." Donna said,

"Not yet." Jenny said and the two finally got the door open "Now! Got it." The Doctor said and the group ran through it and Jenny said "They're coming. Close the door." The Doctor did exactly that and Jenny said: "Oh, that was close." Alyssa walked over to a wall and put her hands to her head, the moment she has been thinking about was getting nearer and she was still trying to figure out a way to stop it."No fun otherwise."The Doctor said and the group ran off again and Alyssa followed behind. "It's not what I'd call a temple," Donna said as they stopped in front of something, "It looks more like," Jenny said and the Doctor interrupted her and said "Fusion drive transport. It's a spaceship."

"What, the original one? The one the first colonists arrived in?" Donna said,

"Well, it could be, but the power cells would have run down after all that time. This one's still powered-up and functioning. Come on." The Doctor said and the group ran up some stairs and saw that someone was trying to cut their way through a door. "It's the Hath. That door's not going to last much longer. And if General Cobb gets through down there, war's going to break out." Jenny said and the Doctor went back and said "Look, look, look, look, look. Ship's log." Alyssa followed behind slowly and kept hitting her head with her hand because she could think of only one thing that would save Jenny's life "First wave of Human/Hath co-colonisation of planet Messaline." the Doctor said,

"So it is the original ship," Jenny said,

"What happened?" Donna asked,

"Phase one, construction. They used robot drones to build the city."

"But does it mention the war?" The Doctor scrolled down the ship log until he found the final entry "Final entry." The Doctor said and read the entry "Mission commander dead. Still no agreement on who should assume leadership. Hath and humans have divided into factions. That must be it. A power vacuum." Donna noticed more another number and walked over to it as the Doctor kept reading "The crew divided into two factions and turned on each other. Start using the progenation machines, suddenly you've got two armies fighting a never-ending war."

"Two armies who are now both outside," Jenny said,

"Look at that," Donna yelled pointing at the number getting the others. "It's like the numbers in the tunnels."

"No, no, no, no. But listen, I spent six months working as a temp in Hounslow Library, and I mastered the Dewey Decimal System in two days flat. I'm good with numbers. I now realize why Alyssa meant the numbers are going out. It's staring us in the face."

"What is?" Jenny asked, Donna, turned back to the three and said "It's the date. Assuming the first two numbers are some big old space date, then you've got year, month, day. It's the other way round like it is in America."

"Oh! It's the New Byzantine Calendar." The Doctor said, finally almost getting it like Donna, "There you go." Alyssa said, smiling,

"The codes are completion dates for each section. They finish it, they stamp the date on. So the numbers aren't counting down, they're going out from here, day by day, as the city got built."

"Yes. Oh, good work, Donna."

"Yeah, but it wasn't just me Alyssa helped. But you're still not getting it. The first number I saw back there, was sixty twelve oh seven seventeen. Well, look at the date today."

"Oh, seven twenty-four. No." The Doctor said, finally completely getting it.

"What does it mean?" Jenny asked confused

"Seven days." The Doctor said,

"That's it. Seven days." Donna said

"Just seven days"

"What do you mean, seven days?"

"Seven days since war broke out."  
"Now you fully got it!" Alyssa said smiling more,

"This war started seven days ago. Just a week. A week!"

"They said years," Jenny said,

"No, they said generations. And if they're all like you, and they're products of those machines. Alyssa said it first, you could have many generations a day." Donna said Alyssa smiled at the three as the Doctor said "They could have twenty generations in a day. Each generation gets killed in the war, passes on the legend. Oh, Donna, you're a genius."

"But all the buildings, the encampments. They're in ruins." Jenny said,

"No, they're not ruined. They're just empty. Waiting to be populated. Oh, they've mythologized their entire history. The Source must be part of that too. Come on." The Doctor said, and the group rushed off again only to stop when they met up with Donna. "Doctor! Alyssa!" Martha yelled and hugged the two "Martha! Oh, I should have known you wouldn't stay away from the excitement." the Doctor said when he let go of her, Martha then turned to Donna who said"Donna." She hugged her and Donna pulled back and said "Oh, you're filthy. What happened?"

"I, er, took the surface route." Martha said, pointing up and they then heard General Cobb say "Positions."

"That's the General. We haven't got much time." The Doctor said,

"We don't even know what we're looking for." Donna said, Martha sniffed the air and said: "Is it me, or can you smell flowers?"

"Yes. Bougainvillea. I say we follow our nose." The Doctor said and they ran until they found a room that was filled with plants "Oh, yes. Yes. Isn't this brilliant?" The Doctor said as they walked up to a glowing orb on a pedestal "Is that the Source?" Donna asked,

"It's beautiful," Jenny said

"What is it?" Martha asked the Doctor who was looking at with awe and said "Terraforming. It's a third generation terraforming device."

"So why are we suddenly in Kew Gardens?" Donna asked,

"Because that's what it does. All this, only bigger. Much bigger. It's in a transit state. Producing all this must help keep it stable before they finally." The Doctor was interrupted when Hath and the soldiers ran in from opposite sides and the Doctor rose his hands and said "Stop! Hold your fire!"

"What is this, some kind of trap?" Cobb asked,

"You said you wanted this war over." The Doctor said,

"I want this war won."

"You can't win. No one can. You don't even know why you're here. Your whole history, it's just Chinese whispers, getting more distorted the more it's passed on." The Doctor said and pointed at the Terraforming Device "This is the Source. This is what you're fighting over. A device to rejuvenate a planet's ecosystem. It's nothing mystical. It's from a laboratory, not some creator. It's a bubble of gases. A cocktail of stuff for accelerated evolution. Methane, hydrogen, ammonia, amino acids, proteins, nucleic acids. It's used to make barren planets habitable. Look around you. It's not for killing, it's bringing life. If you allow it, it can lift you out of these dark tunnels and into the bright, bright sunlight. No more fighting, no more killing." He then grabbed the globe and said: "I'm the Doctor, and I declare this war is over." The Doctor threw the orb down, and it then released all the energy, which then started floating up and everyone lowered their weapons. "What's happening?" Jenny asked, watching the gas fly up. Alyssa slowly moved over to the Doctor as he said: "The gases will escape and trigger the terraforming process."

"What does that mean?" Jenny asked, and Alyssa watched the next segment in slow motion as she decided it was worth the risk. She couldn't let the Doctor live with the pain thinking that Jenny died. She raced forward and pushed Jenny out of the way and took the bullet from Cobb that was meant for the Doctor. She fell backward into the Doctor's arm who lowered her to the floor. "You stupid, stupid girl." He said as she blinked up at him and smiled softly when she saw Jenny appear in her vision. "It was worth the risk." Tears were falling down his eyes. Alyssa looked up at him and said: "Doctor, dear I'm not worth crying over." He shook his head and said, "Regenerate." Alyssa smiled and lifted up her hand which already had golden light streaming through it "I promised your older self that I would never abandon you." The Doctor helped her stand up and she used a bar to keep herself standing she heard the Doctor tell everyone to get back. Alyssa then let her head fall back as she regenerated. It wasn't disastrous as all the Time-Lords regeneration. It was actually quite beautiful. She really was at that moment a golden angel. The regeneration soon stopped and standing in Alyssa's place was a blonde haired girl who didn't look older than 21 years of age. She looked up at the Doctor and continued what she was saying before "And I didn't mean just your older version, I meant every version of you." before her eyes rolled back into the back of her head and she slumped forward into the Doctor's waiting arms.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Author's note: Sorry this chapter took so long to publish, it took me a while to decide what actress is Alyssa's second regeneration. And I'm pretty happy with my choice. Olivia Holt is Alyssa's second version, Yes she is American, and yes that will have a factor in the upcoming chapters. and yes this is Alyssa's first regeneration. She spent most of her life on Gallifrey and before any of the wars. so she has never regenerated before. If you think you have a better choice please PM me with your choice and maybe I'll change it.


	14. The Unicorn and The Wasp

pThe Doctor had dealt with General Cobb and took Alyssa back to the Tardis where she slept for hours in a healing coma. Jenny decided to stay behind to help Messaline become a great home for both the Hath and the Humans. The Doctor took Martha home but after that stayed by Alyssa's side waiting for her to wake up. He was leaning against a wall in the Medical ward when Alyssa finally woke up. She did so with a groan she looked around and the Doctor soon appeared in her vision. "Good morning Sleeping beauty," he said, alyssa smiled up at him and sat up. "Alright there?"

"I never felt better." The Doctor crossed his arms and said: "What were you thinking!" Alyssa reeled back in shock at the tone of his voice. He sounded so angry with her and she said: "I couldn't think of anything else!"

"Who was supposed to die there?" The Doctor said, sitting down beside her and Alyssa said, "No one really, but I couldn't let you go you go through that pain."  
"So you took that bullet for no reason?"

"No, I took it for you! Jenny was going to take it, and you would've left her on Messaline thinking that she died, and I couldn't watch you go through that pain." The Doctor sighed and took her hands said: "What if you didn't regenerate? I can't lose you."

"And I promise that you won't. And honestly, Doctor have you seen me in this regeneration before?" Alyssa said and the Doctor smiled at her and nodded, "Then there's your answer, you never had the chance of losing me." The Doctor smiled again and stood up and held her hand out for her "Come on, you should see the new you." She smiled and took his hand and he pulled her up and to a mirror. She had blonde hair that went down to her shoulders. She said "huh,"  
"What." The Doctor said, but Alyssa held up her hand and said "Wait a second, Hello," she tested out her new voice and said "Oh you have got to be kidding me. I'm American?"

"You just now noticed?"

"Yes! Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

"I think you sound lovely," The Doctor said and, Alyssa looked at him and blushed slightly before she turned away from the mirror. "Donna was worried about you." the Doctor said, and Alyssa practically ran out of the Medical Ward and to the Console room where Donna was sitting in the pilot chair. "Donna!" Alyssa yelled, and Donna instantly got up and hugged before pulling back and said "What were you thinking! Taking a bullet." but instead of yelling at her more, tears started rolling down her face and Alyssa said, "I promise I'm alright." pulling her back into a hug,

A few minutes later, the Doctor piloted the Tardis somewhere, and the three exited the Tardis to see that they were in front of some sort of house. "Oh, smell that air. Grass and lemonade. And a little bit of mint. A hint of mint. Must be the nineteen twenties." The Doctor said, after smelling the air. "You can tell what year it is just by smelling?" Donna asked,  
"No, it's that vintage car coming up." Alyssa said pointing forward, and a very old vintage car drove past them. The three went forward some and watched as a footman gave information to two other people about a party that was going to happen soon. "Never mind Planet Zog. A party in the nineteen twenties, that's more like it." Donna said smiling at the two,  
"The trouble is, we haven't been invited. Oh, I forgot. Yes, we have." The Doctor said, holding his psychic paper in his hand. Making Donna and Alyssa smile at him.

The three went back to the Tardis to change into the correct era's close. Alyssa grabbed a lot of dresses all different colors until she settled on a light pink dress. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror before smiling and strapping her gun under the end of the dress near her ankle so she could easily grab it if needed and putting her hair up in a bun. She left the Tardis and smiled at the Doctor who was staring at her with his mouth open, "You look beautiful." he finally said and Donna soon joined them and said "What do you think? Flapper or slapper?" asking the two, as she walked out where a brown dressed with designs made of fake jewels. "Flapper. You look lovely." The Doctor said and offered his arm to Alyssa who happily took it and the group went off to the party. They soon reached where the garden where many guests were beginning to gather and the Doctor said waving at a footman "Good afternoon." the footmen came over to them and said "Drinks, sir? Ma'am's?"  
"Sidecar, please," Donna said, The footmen nodded and turned to the Doctor and said, "Lime and Soda, thank you." The footmen turned to Alyssa and she said "The same as him. Thank you." The Man nodded and another man came into the Garden and said: "May I announce Lady Clemency Eddison." An old lady came into the garden and moved to three and The Doctor moved up to her and took her hand "Lady Eddison."  
"Forgive me, but who exactly might you be, and what are you doing here?" Lady Eddison said,  
"I'm the Doctor. And this is Miss Donna Noble, of the Chiswick Nobles. And this is Alyssa Smith," Alyssa smiled and shook her hand and said "hello." Eddison turned to Donna who put on a fake accent and said "Good afternoon, my lady. Topping day, what? Spiffing. Top hole." Alyssa who was trying to hide her giggles said: "No Don't do that." The Doctor then took out his psychic paper and said "We were thrilled to receive your invitation, my lady. We met at the Ambassador's reception."  
"Doctor, how could I forget you? But one must be sure with the Unicorn on the loose." Lady Eddison said as they walked over to table.  
"A unicorn? Brilliant. Where?" The Doctor said, Alyssa shook her head and said: "Doctor, Dear she means The Unicorn, the jewel thief."  
"Indeed, nobody knows who he is. He's just struck again. Snatched Lady Babbington's pearls right from under her nose." Lady Eddison said as a footmen came over with a tray that had the groups drinks on it. They took the drinks and Donna said: "Funny place to wear pearls."  
"May I announce Colonel Hugh Curbishley, the Honourable Roger Curbishley." one man said, introduced two newcomers one in a wheelchair and the other pushing the one in the wheelchair. "My husband, and my son." Lady Eddison gesturing the two,  
"Forgive me for not rising. Never been the same ever since that flu epidemic back in eighteen." Hugh Curbishley said, who was the man in the wheelchair. Roger, Lady Eddison' son came over to Donna and said: "My word, you are a super lady."

Donna laughed and said "Oh, I like the cut of your jib. Chin, chin." The Doctor smiled at Donna before saying "Hello. I'm the Doctor and this is Alyssa." Holding his hand out for him to shake Rodger took his hand and shook it as he said: "How do you do?"

"Very well." A footman came behind them and offered Roger a drink and said "Your usual, sir?"  
"Ah. Thank you, Davenport. Just how I like it." Rodger said and took the drinking giving Davenport a look. Donna who was watching Lady Eddison talk to her husband said: "How come she's an Eddison, but her husband and son are Curbishleys?"  
"The Eddison title descends through her. One day Roger will be a lord." The Doctor said as the someone else joined the Party "Robina Redmond." who was a woman wearing a dark red dress  
"She's the absolute hit of the social scene. A must. Miss Redmond." Lady Eddison said as Robina reached her and said "Spiffing to meet you, at last, my lady. What super fun." and another person came to the party "Reverend Arnold Golightly." one footman said introducing him to the other guests."Ah, Reverend. How are you? I heard about the church last Thursday night. Those ruffians breaking in." Lady Eddison said as he reached her,  
"You apprehended them, I hear." Hugh said,  
"As the Christian Fathers taught me, we must forgive them their trespasses. Quite literally." the Reverend said,  
"Some of these young boys deserve a decent thrashing." Roger said, shocking Donna as Davenport came up behind him and said: "Couldn't agree more, sir."  
"Typical. All the decent men are on the other bus." Donna said, to the Doctor  
"Or Time Lords." The Doctor said, and Roger said "Now, my lady. What about this special guest you promised us?"  
"Here she is. A lady who needs no introduction." Lady Eddison as a new women came in and the others applauded her "No, no, please, don't. Thank you, Lady Eddison. Honestly, there's no need." She then turned to the Doctor, Donna, and Alyssa and held out her hand and said "Agatha Christie." The Doctor grinned at her, and Alyssa said: "Oh it's wonderful to meet you. I love your work." Agatha smiled at Alyssa and her gaze turned to Donna who said: "What about her?"  
"That's me," Agatha said  
"No. You're kidding." Donna said, shocked that she was speaking to Agatha Christie "Agatha Christie. I was just talking about you the other day. I said I bet she's brilliant. I'm the Doctor. This is Donna. Oh, I love your stuff. What a mind. You fool me every time. Well, almost every time. Well, once or twice. Well, once. But it was a good once." The Doctor said, smiling brightly at her  
"You make a rather unusual couple, one of you is from America and the other from here?" Agatha said gesturing to Alyssa and the Doctor, The Doctor beamed at Agatha, and threw his arm around Alyssa "We're not married," Alyssa said The Doctor squeezed her shoulders hard making her glare up at him but he just said, "She doesn't like talking about it."

"Well, obviously not. She's not wearing a wedding ring."  
"Oh. Oh, you don't miss a trick." The Doctor said, taking his arm off of Alyssa's shoulder and taking her hand.  
"Mrs. Christie, I'm so glad you could come. I'm one of your greatest followers. I've read all six of your books. Er, is, er, Mister Christie not joining us?" Lady Eddison said, taking Agatha's attention away from the two. Alyssa looked up at the Doctor and smacked the back of his head hard. He let out a yelp of pain and rubbed it "Stop telling people we're a couple!" She hissed, missing the sad look the Doctor gave her. They looked back at Agatha who said "Is he needed? Can't a woman make her own way in the world?"  
"Don't give my wife ideas," Hugh said,  
"Now Mrs. Christie, I have a question. Why a Belgian detective?" Roger said, as Alyssa went over and borrowed Hugh's newspaper, wanting to know the exact date. "Excuse me, Colonel," She said, and looked at the date as Agatha answered Roger's question she said, "Belgians make such lovely buns." Making everyone laugh,  
"I say, where on Earth's Professor Peach? He'd love to meet Mrs. Christie." Roger said,  
"Said he was going to the library." The Reverend said, and Lady Eddison then addressed her Housekeeper and said "Miss Chandrakala, would you go and collect the Professor?"  
"At once, Milady." Miss Chandrakala said and rushed off. Alyssa looked up at the Doctor and Donna and gestured them over, Both joined her and said "The date on this newspaper." She said, showing the Doctor who instantly got what she was saying. "What about it?" Donna asked,  
"It's the day Agatha Christie disappeared." Alyssa said she was quite a Historian back in her old universe. "She'd just discovered her husband was having an affair," Alyssa said, looking at Agatha,  
"You'd never think to look at her, smiling away." Donn said,  
"Well, she's British and moneyed. That's what they do. They carry on. Except for this one time. No one knows exactly what happened. She just vanished. Her car will be found tomorrow morning by the side of a lake. Ten days later, Agatha Christie turns up in a hotel in Harrogate. Said she'd lost her memory. She never spoke about the disappearance till the day she died, but whatever it was." The Doctor said,  
"It's about to happen." Donna said,  
"Right here, right now." The Doctor said, and Miss Chandrakala came running to the party shouted, "Professor! The library! Murder! Murder!" Then everyone took off running to the library where a body was and the Doctor instantly went to it. "Bashed on the head. Blunt instrument. Watch broke as he fell. Time of death was quarter past four." the Doctor said and got up to look through the papers, and Alyssa helped him, "A bit of pipe. Call me Hercules Poirot, but I reckon that's blunt enough." Agatha leaned down and picked up a little piece of paper, the Doctor noticing because of the Mirror, "Nothing worth killing for in that lot. Dry as dust." The Doctor said, as Donna stood up and walked over to them and said "Hold on. The Body In The Library? I mean, Professor Peach, in the library, with the lead piping?" Saying that it was too much like one of Agatha's book. Then all the other guests forced their way in and Agatha said: "Someone should call the police." The doctor then took out his Psychic paper and flashed it at the guests

"You don't have to. Chief Inspector Smith from Scotland Yard, known as the Doctor. Miss Noble and Mrs. Smith are the plucky young girls who help me out.  
"I say." Lady Eddison said,  
"Mrs. Christie was right. Go into the sitting room. I will question each of you in turn. " The Doctor said, and Agatha then gestured everyone out as Alyssa and Donna helped the Doctor look for more clues. "Come along. Do as the Doctor says. Leave the room undisturbed" Agatha said to the guests and soon everyone was out. "The plucky young girls who help me out?"  
"No policewomen in 1926," Alyssa said,

"I'll pluck you in a minute. Why don't we phone the real police?" Donna said,  
"Well the last thing we want is PC Plod sticking his nose in, especially now I've found this. Morphic residue." The Doctor said, and used at too to scrape something off the floor, "Morphic? Doesn't sound very 1926."

"That's because it's not." Alyssa said, "

"It's left behind when certain species genetically re-encode." the Doctor said, saying that the murderer was an Alien, "The murderer's an alien?" Donna said,  
"Which means one of the guests is an alien in human form." Alyssa said,  
"Yeah, but think about it. There's a murder, a mystery, and Agatha Christie." Donna said, saying that everything was a bit weird, "So? Happens to us all the time."  
"No, but isn't that a bit weird? Agatha Christie didn't walk around surrounded by murders. Not really. I mean, that's like meeting Charles Dickens and he's surrounded by ghosts at Christmas."  
"Well," Alyssa said, she hadn't been to that adventure but still she hoped she would go, She loved Charles Dicken's work.  
"Oh, come on! It's not like we could drive across country and find Enid Blyton having tea with Noddy. Could we? Noddy's not real. Is he? Tell me there's no Noddy." Donna said after the Doctor began giving her a look and said: " There's no Noddy." and left the room, but Donna was still on about how weird the situation was, "Next thing you know, you'll be telling me it's like Murder On The Orient Express, and they all did it."  
"Murder on the Orient Express?" Agatha said as she joined the group  
"Ooo, yeah. One of your best."  
"But not yet," Alyssa said,  
"Marvellous idea, though," Agatha said,  
"Yeah. Tell you what. Copyright Donna Noble, okay?"  
"Anyway. Agatha and I will question the suspects. Donna, Alyssa, you search the bedrooms. Look for clues." The Doctor said to Agatha, before whispering to Donna and Alyssa "Any more residue."He then pulled out a large Magnifying glass and continued "You'll need this."  
"Is that for real?" Donna asked, but Alyssa reached out and grabbed it and started upstairs only to stop and turn back "Donna you coming?" She said and Donna turned around and joined her in going upstairs.

The two went through each room but didn't find more residue. Alyssa had given Donna the magnifying glass as they investigated. Soon they stumbled across a locked room and Alyssa reached up and took out one of the hairpins that were keeping her hair up in a bun. And began to work at the door Donna watching her only for both of them to jump when someone said behind them "You won't find anything in there." Alyssa stood up straight and turned around and said: "If that was true it wouldn't be locked, why is it locked anyway?"  
"Lady Eddison commands it to be so."  
"And we command it to be otherwise. Scotland Yard. Pip, pip." Donna said as Alyssa put the hairpin back into her hair as the butler began unlocking the door. "Why was it locked in the first place?" Alyssa asked, going farther into the room.  
"Many years ago, when my father was the butler to the family, Lady Eddison returned from India with malaria. She locked herself in this room for six months until she recovered. Since then, the room has remained undisturbed."

"Malaria yeah," Alyssa said and the butler unlocked the door. The two went in it only to see that it was the most ordinary room. Only with a teddy bear on the bed and the Curtains were drawn.  
"There's nothing in here." the butler said, and Alyssa went further into the room and Donna asked, "How long's it been empty?"  
"Forty years."  
"Why would she seal it off? All right, we need to investigate. You just bustle off." Donna said, and the butler left and Donna closed the door, looking around the room more, only for there to be a buzzing noise. "1926, they've still got bees." Alyssa knowing she had seen this room before in a Doctor Who episode tried to remember which one it was "Oh, what a noise. All right, busy bee, I'll let you out. Hold on, I shall find you with my amazing powers of detection." Donna said only for Alyssa to yell as she remembered the episode, "Donna no!" but it was too late, she pulled open the curtains to reveal a giant wasp. Donna screamed and backed up the wasp then smashed through the glass, Donna said: "But that's impossible." The two managed to get around the wasp and closer to the window as the wasp tried to attack them"Not impossible!" Alyssa said, grabbing her gun and pointing it at the giant wasp. "Shoot it!" Donna yelled, "no the Doctor would kill me!" Alyssa yelled, "Only if I absolutely have too will I shoot it!" As they backed up to the window "Doctor!" They both yelled, "Donna the magnifying glass!" Alyssa yelled, and Donna got what she meant and held it up to the sun burning the wasp and giving them the chance to run out. "Doctor!" Donna yelled again as she closed the door and the wasp stung the door making it sting go through the door but was then stuck. The Doctor and Agatha ran into the hallway. Donna said, "It's a giant wasp."

"What do you mean, a giant wasp?" The Doctor asked,  
"I mean, a wasp that's giant." Donna said, and Alyssa put her gun back in her holster.

"It's only a silly little insect." Agatha said, "When I say giant, I don't mean big, I mean flipping enormous! Look at its sting." All four looked down and saw the sting and the Doctor a bit excited said: "Let me see." he opened the door and went inside only for the wasp to be gone. "It's gone. Buzzed off." The Doctor said and ran over to the broken window and Agatha examined the sting and said "But that's fascinating" She leaned down to touch it but the Doctor rushed over.  
"Don't touch it. Don't touch it. Let me" The Doctor said and used a pencil to scoop some of the liquid off the stinger and into a test tube. "Giant wasp. Well, tons of amorphous insectivorous lifeforms, but none in this galactic vector."  
"I think I understood some of those words. Enough to know that you're completely potty." Agatha said,  
"Lost its sting, though. That makes it defenseless." Donna said, Alyssa shook her head and said: "It's a big wasp alien thing, it will be able to grow a new one."  
"Can we return to sanity? There are no such things as giant wasps." Agatha said,  
"Exactly. So. The question is, what's it doing here?" The Doctor said, and the four went back downstairs. Only to hear a scream, they rushed towards where the scream came from and found Miss Chandrakala on the gravel road with a gargoyle and she said "The poor little child." and then took her last breath. There was a buzzing sound and Alyssa looked up at the sky and saw the wasp once again which had grown a new stinger, and said, "There!" the other three looked up and the Doctor said, "Come on!" Before running to get closer to it.  
"Hey, this makes a change. There's a monster, and we're chasing it." Donna said as they ran up the stairs, "It can't be a monster. It's a trick. They do it with mirrors." Agatha said, and they reached the upstairs corridor where the wasp's stinger could be seen. "By all that's holy," Agatha said,

"Oh, but you are wonderful." The Doctor said,

"Doctor there's a time and a place!" Alyssa yelled and the wasp dropped down, "Now, just stop. Stop there." The Doctor said, and the wasp lunged at them but they quickly ducked and Donna said "Oi, flyboy." and held up the magnifying glass which made it turn around and fly away.  
"Don't let it get away!" The Doctor yelled getting up and chasing after it, the others following, "Quick before it reverts back to human form." Where are you? Come on. There's nowhere to run. Show yourself!" Every door opened and every guest stepped out, "Oh you have got to be kidding." Alyssa said, looking at the Doctor who said: "Oh, that's just cheating."

They went down to the drawing room and Lady Eddison was crying as the Doctor had just told her that Miss Chandrakala had died, "My faithful companion, this is terrible." She said as she sat down.  
"Excuse me, my lady, but she was on her way to tell you something," Davenport said,  
"She never found me. She had an appointment with death instead."  
"She said, the poor little child. Does that mean anything to anyone?" The Doctor said,  
"No children in this house for years. Highly unlikely there will be." Hugh said,  
"Mrs. Christie, you must have twigged something. You've written simply the best detective stories." Lady Eddison said,  
"Tell us, what would Poirot do?" the reverend said,  
"Heaven's sake. Cards On The Table, woman. You should be helping us."  
"but I'm merely a writer."  
"But surely you can crack it. These events, they're exactly like one of your plots." Robina said,  
"That's what I've been saying. Agatha, that's got to mean something." Donna said,  
"But what? I've no answers. None. I'm sorry, all of you. I'm truly sorry, but I've failed. If anyone can help us, then it's the Doctor, not me." Agatha said, and everyone turned around and looked at the Doctor who was leaning on the wall.

An hour later the group was back in the sitting room because Agatha had found a box. That someone threw out of a window. "Ooo. Someone came here tooled up. The sort of stuff a thief would use." The Doctor said as he opened that was filled with many different tools.  
"The Unicorn. He's here." Agatha said, then Greeves came in with some drinks as the Doctor said "The Unicorn and the Wasp."  
"Your drinks, ladies. Doctor." The Doctor said,  
"Very good, Greeves." The Doctor said as Greeves put down some drinks before leaving.  
"How about the science stuff. What did you find?"  
"Vespiform sting. Vespiforms have got hives in the Silfrax galaxy." The Doctor said when Agatha found the box Alyssa and the Doctor was in the Tardis finding out what alien residue was.  
"Again, you talk like Edward Lear," Agatha said,  
"But for some reason, this one's behaving like a character in one of your books." The Doctor said looking up Agatha, "Come on, Agatha. What would Miss Marple do? She'd have overheard something vital by now because the murderer thinks she's just a harmless old lady." Alyssa facepalmed as Donna did it once again. Stated something that hasn't happened yet.  
"Clever idea. Miss Marple? Who writes those?" Agatha said,  
"Er, copyright Donna Noble. Add it to the list." Donna said, also realizing her mistake. Alyssa looked at the Doctor concerned when he said "Donna"  
"Okay, we could split the copyright."  
"No. Something's inhibiting my enzymes." The Doctor said, before doubling over in pain and said: "I've been poisoned." Alyssa jumped up instantly and dragged the Doctor with her to the kitchen and shouted: "I need Ginger beer." Remembering what exactly the Doctor needed, the kitchen staff didn't move, "Now!" Alyssa shouted, and Davenport grabbed her a can of Ginger beer who instantly gave it to the doctor who instantly drank it and all over his body then spat out some of it "I'm an expert in poisons. Alyssa, there's no cure. It's fatal." Alyssa smiled slightly before rushing over and grabbing a jar of walnuts as the Doctor said "Not for me. I can stimulate the inhibited enzymes into reversal." He smiled at Alyssa when Alyssa rushed over and produced walnuts. He took the jar and filled his mouth and Alyssa said: "He needs something salty." The Doctor pointed at her, saying she was right She raced over and grabbed a jar of anchovies. And waited for the Doctor to finish the walnuts before shoving the Anchovies at him and he dumped them into his mouth and Alyssa turned to Donna and said, "He needs a shock!"

"Right then. Big shock coming up." Donna said, before grabbing the Doctor and kissed him and when she released him he slumped back and a black smoke came out of his mouth. Alyssa sighed in relief as the Doctor said, "Detox. Oh my. I must do that more often. I mean, the detox." He said when he straightened himself he turned to Alyssa and smiled "My Clever Alyssa." Alyssa blushed a bit but said nothing

The group then began planning out how exactly they were going to find out who was pretending to be a human. Soon dinner rolled around and all the guests were sitting around eating and the Doctor said "A terrible day for all of us. The Professor struck down, Miss Chandrakala taken cruelly from us, and yet we still take dinner."  
"We are British, Doctor. What else must we do?" Lady Eddison said

"Try to figure out who is doing the killing instead of expecting one person to do it for one," Alyssa said, but the Doctor grabbed her and gave her look that told her to be quiet. She sighed but nodded none the less and the Doctor said "and then someone tried to poison me. Anyone of you had the chance to put cyanide in my drink. But it rather gave me an idea."  
"And what would that be?" Hugh said  
"Well, poison." The Doctor said, Alyssa smiled and scooped more of the soup and ate it, everyone giving her weird looks "Drink up." Alyssa said, "We've laced the soup with pepper." Everyone sighed and continued eating and Hugh said, "Ah, I thought it was jolly spicy."  
"But the active ingredient of pepper is piperine, traditionally used as an insecticide. So, anyone got the shivers?" The Doctor said, and right then there was a lightning strike and wind that blew out every candle and leaving them in total darkness, Hugh said: "What the deuce is that?"  
"Listen, listen, listen, listen." The Doctor said, and there was some buzzing noise and Lady Eddison said: "No, it can't be." like she knew what the sound was, Lightning struck illuminating the room and "Show yourself, demon." Agatha said,

"Nobody move. No, don't! Stay where you are." The Doctor said, and suddenly the wasp was in the room and Alyssa stood up and rushed after the Doctor, Agatha and into a different room where Donna and the Butler was. Donna looked behind her and said: "Well, we know the butler didn't do it."

"Then who did?" The Doctor said and grabbed a sword off the wall and they went back into the dining room. But the Wasp was gone everyone was looking around in fear. "My jewelry. The Firestone, it's gone. Stolen." Lady Eddison said,  
"Roger?" Davenport asked noticing that he was dead, with a knife pointing out of his back and his face in his soup. Eddison got up and mourned him.

The Doctor, Alyssa, and Agatha went downstairs and into the drawing room Donna stayed behind, The Doctor was leaning against the wall, Agatha was sitting on the couch upset about the death of Roger. And Alyssa was standing next to the Doctor. Donna came into the drawing room and said 'That poor footman. Roger's dead and he can't even mourn him. 1926? It's more like the dark ages." Talking about Davenport who had fallen in love with Roger. Agatha said: "Did you enquire after the necklace?"  
"Lady Eddison bought it back from India. It's worth thousands." Donna said,  
"This thing can sting, it can fly. It could wipe us all out in seconds. Why is it playing this game?" The Doctor said,

"Don't complain." Alyssa said,  
"Every murder is essentially the same. They are committed because somebody wants something." Agatha said,  
"What does a Vespiform want?" The Doctor said,  
"Doctor, stop it. The murderer is as human as you or I." Agatha said, having enough with all the Alien business,  
"You're right. Ah, I've been so caught up with giant wasps that I've forgotten. You're the expert." The Doctor said,  
"I'm not. I told you. I'm just a purveyor of nonsense." Agatha said,  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Because plenty of people write detective stories, but yours are the best. And why? Why are you so good, Agatha Christie? Because you understand. You've lived, you've fought, you've had your heart broken. You know about people. Their passions, their hope, and despair, and anger. All of those tiny, huge things that can turn the most ordinary person into a killer. Just think, Agatha. If anyone can solve this, it's you." The Doctor said,

Soon everyone had been called into the Drawing room so Agatha could solve the case and the Doctor said "I've called you here on this Endless Night because we have a murderer in our midst. And when it comes to detection, there's none finer. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Agatha Christie." He then sat down as Agatha stood up and began,  
"This is A Crooked House. A house of secrets. To understand the solution, we must examine them all. Starting with you, Miss Redmond."  
"But I'm innocent, surely?" Robina said worriedly,  
"You've never met these people, and these people have never met you. I think the real Robina Redmond never left London. You're impersonating her."  
"How silly. What proof do you have?"  
"You said you'd been to the toilet," Agatha said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Oh, I know this. If she was really posh, she'd say loo." Donna said, as Agatha then picked up the box she'd found earlier and continued "Earlier today, Miss Noble and I found this on the lawn, right beneath your bathroom window. You must have heard that Miss Noble and Mrs. Smith were searching the bedrooms, so you panicked. You ran upstairs and disposed of the evidence."  
"I've never seen that thing before in my life," Robina said,  
"What's inside it?" Lady Eddison asked,  
"The tools of your trade, Miss Redmond. Or should I say, the Unicorn? You came to this house with one sole intention. To steal the Firestone." Robina sighed and her accent changed from really British to not, "Oh, all right then. It's a fair cop. Yes, I'm the bleeding Unicorn. Ever so nice to meet you, I don't think. I took my chance in the dark and nabbed it. Go on then, you knobs. Arrest me. Sling me in jail." She said, taking out the Firestone and throwing it to the Doctor,  
"So, is she the murderer?" Donna asked,  
"No, she isn't," Alyssa said, looking at Robina who nodded slightly at her,  
"Yeah, don't be so thick. I might be a thief, but, well, I ain't no killer." Robina said,  
"Quite. There are darker motives at work. And in examining this household, we come to you, Colonel." Agatha changing her attention to the Hugh,  
"Damn it, woman. You with your perspicacity. You've rumbled me." he said before standing up, shocking everyone in the room expect Alyssa, who was getting tired of the situation, "Hugh, you can walk. But why?" Lady Eddison said,  
"My darling, how else could I be certain of keeping you by my side?" Hugh said,  
"I don't understand." Lady Eddison said,  
"You're still a beautiful woman, Clemency. Sooner or later some chap will turn your head. I couldn't bear that. Staying in the chair was the only way I could be certain of keeping you. Confound it, Mrs Christie, how did you discover the truth?" Hugh said, turning his attention back to Agatha who said "Er, actually I had no idea. I was just going to say you're completely innocent."  
"Oh. Oh." Hugh said, realizing he had stood up for no reason,  
" Sorry."Agatha said,

"Well. Well, shall I sit down then?" Hugh said,  
"I think you better had."  
"So he's not the murderer," Donna said,  
"Indeed, not. To find the truth, let's return to this." Agatha said, and took the Firestone from the Doctor and held it up "Far more than the Unicorn's object of desire. The Firestone has quite a history. Lady Eddison.  
"I've done nothing." Lady Eddison said,  
"You brought it back from India, did you not? Before you met the Colonel. You came home with malaria, and confined yourself to this house for six months, in a room that has been kept locked ever since, which I rather think means" Agatha said, and Lady Eddison who looked upset as Agatha told the truth about her trip "Stop, please." She said,  
"I'm so sorry. But you had fallen pregnant in India. Unmarried and ashamed, you hurried back to England with your confidante, a young maid later to become the housekeeper. Miss Chandrakala."  
"Clemency, is this true?" Hugh said,  
"My poor baby. I had to give him away. The shame of it." Lady Eddison said,  
"But you never said a word." Hugh said,  
"I had no choice. Imagine the scandal. The family name. I'm British. I carry on." Lady Eddison said,  
"And it was no ordinary pregnancy." The Doctor said,  
"How can you know that?"  
"Excuse me, Agatha, this is my territory. But when you heard that buzzing sound in the dining room, you said, it can't be. Why did you say that?"  
"You'd never believe it." Lady Eddison said,  
"The Doctor has opened my mind to believe many things." Agatha said, urging her to tell the story,  
"It was forty years ago, in the heat of Delhi, late one night. I was alone, and that's when I saw it. A dazzling light in the sky. The next day, he came to the house. Christopher, the most handsome man I'd ever seen. Our love blazed like a wildfire. I held nothing back. And in return, he showed me the incredible truth about himself. He'd made himself human, to learn about us. This was his true shape. I loved him so much, it didn't matter. But he was stolen from me. 1885, the year of the great monsoon. The river Jumna rose up and broke its banks. He was Taken At The Flood. But Christopher left me a parting gift. A jewel-like no other. I wore it always. Part of me never forgot. I kept it close, always." Lady Eddison said, telling them that he was also an alien wasp.  
"Just like a man. Flashes his family jewels and you end up with a bun in the oven." Robina said,  
"A poor little child. Forty years ago, Miss Chandrakala took that newborn babe to an orphanage. But Professor Peach worked it out. He found the birth certificate." Agatha said,  
"Oh, that's maiden. Maiden name." Donna said,  
"Precisely."  
"So she killed him?" Donna said,  
"I did not." Lady Eddison said, shocked that Donna would think such a thing.  
"Miss Chandrakala feared that the Professor had unearthed your secret. She was coming to warn you." Agatha said,  
"So she killed her." Donna said,  
"I did not." Lady Eddison said'

"Really Donna please stop jumping to conclusions," Alyssa said,  
"Lady Eddison is innocent. Because at this point, Doctor."Agatha said, Turning the leadership of the investigation over to the Doctor "Thank you. At this point, when we consider the lies and the secrets, and the key to these events, then we have to consider it was you, Donna Noble."  
"What? Who did I kill?"

"No one Donna, you didn't kill anyone," Alyssa said, glaring at the Doctor,  
"you said it all along. The vital clue. This whole thing is being acted out like a murder mystery, which means it was you, Agatha Christie." The Doctor said, pointing at Agatha,  
"I beg your pardon, sir?" Agatha said,  
"So she killed them?"

"Donna please!" Alyssa said, she was already getting a headache from the whole situation,  
"No. But she wrote. She wrote those brilliant, clever books. And who's her greatest admirer? The Moving Finger points at you, Lady Eddison."  
"Don't. Leave me alone." Lady Eddison,  
"So she did kill them." Donna said,  
"No. But just think. Last Thursday night, what were you doing?" The Doctor said, asking Lady Eddison,

"I was I was in the library. I was reading my favorite Agatha Christie, thinking about her plots, and how clever she must be. How is that relevant?"  
"Just think. What else happened on Thursday night?" The Doctor said, looking at the Reverend, who said: "I'm sorry?"  
"You said on the lawn, this afternoon. Last Thursday night, those boys broke into your church." The Doctor said

"That's correct. They did. I discovered the two of them. Thieves in the night. I was most perturbed but I apprehended them.  
"Really? A man of God against two strong lads? A man in his forties? Or, should I say forty years old, exactly?" The Doctor said, trying to tell them that the Reverend was the child, that Lady Eddison gave up, She then said: "Oh, my God."  
"Lady Eddison, your child, how old would he be now?"  
"Forty. He's forty." Lady Eddison said,  
"Your child has come home."  
"Oh, this is poppycock." The Reverend said,  
"Oh? You said you were taught by the Christian Fathers, meaning you were raised in an orphanage."  
"My son. Can it be?"  
"You found those thieves, Reverend, and you got angry. A proper, deep anger, for the first time in your life, and it broke the genetic lock. You changed. You realized your inheritance. After all these years, you knew who you were. Oh, and then it all kicks off because" The Doctor said and grabbed the Firestone and continued, "this isn't just a jewel. It's a Vespiform telepathic recorder. It's part of you, your brain, your very essence. And when you activated, so did the Firestone. It beamed your full identity directly into your mind. And, at the same time, it absorbed the works of Agatha Christie directly from Lady Eddison. It all became part of you. The mechanics of those novels formed a template in your brain. You've killed, in this pattern, because that's what you think the world is. It turns out, we are in the middle of a murder mystery. One of yours, Dame Agatha."  
"Dame?'  
"Not yet, doctor." Alyssa said, He nodded and said "Oh. Sorry, not yet."  
"So he killed them, yes? Definitely?" Donna said,  
"Yes." The Doctor said,  
"Well, this has certainly been a most entertaining evening. Really, you can't believe any of this surely, Lady Edizzon." The Reverend said, getting up to leave but the others noticed that he had a bit of buzzing when he said Lady Eddison.  
"Lady who?" The Doctor said, and the Reverend tried again "Lady Edizzzzon."  
"Little bit of buzzing there, Vicar." The Doctor said,  
"Don't make me angry." the Reverend said,  
"Why? What happens then?" The Doctor said,  
"Damn it, you humanzz, worshipping your tribal sky godzz. I am so much more. That night, the universe exploded in my mind. I wanted to take what wazz mine. And you, Agatha Christie, with your railway station bookstall romancezz, what'z to stop me killing you?" The Reverend said, his head twisting and starting to glow purple as he spoke making Lady Eddison get up to go comfort him and said "Oh, my dear God. My child."  
"What'zz to stop me killing you all?" The Reverend said and transformed into the wasp and Lady Eddison kept going forward "Forgive me." she said, and Hugh grabbed her and said "No, no, Clemency, come back. Keep away. Keep away, my darling." Pulling her away, Agatha grabbed the Firestone and held it up and said "No. No more murder. If my imagination made you kill, then my imagination will find a way to stop you, foul creature." She then ran out of the room, Alyssa, the Doctor and Donna chased after her, and the reverend followed them "Wait, now it's chasing us." Donna said, as they ran out and onto the driveway. Agatha drove past them and honked her horn and the Wasp bursts through the door. Agatha then yelled,  
"Over here! Come and get me, Reverend." and was about to drive off and the Doctor said, "Agatha, what are you doing?"  
"If I started this, Doctor, then I must stop it," Agatha said and drove off and the wasp follows her. "Come on," Alyssa said and ran over to a car and all three of them got in and chased after her. "You said this is the night Agatha Christie loses her memory." Donna said,  
"Time is in flux, Donna. For all we know, this is the night Agatha Christie loses her life and history gets changed." the Doctor said, as Alyssa drove the car after Agatha. "But where's she going?" They then passed a lake sign and Alyssa yelled: "She's heading to the lake!"  
"What's she doing?" The Doctor asked, but Alyssa said nothing and just sped up the car until they reached the lake. Where Agatha was holding up the Firestone and said "Here I am, the honey in the trap. Come to me, Vespiform."  
"She's controlling it," Donna said, as the three got out of the car and ran over to her and the Doctor said "Its mind is based on her thought processes. They're linked."  
"Quite so, Doctor. If I die, then this creature might die with me." Agatha said,  
"Don't hurt her. You're not meant to be like this. You've got the wrong template in your mind." The Doctor yelled, "Sorry Agatha but you have a great future ahead of you and you are not dying today, not on my watch." Alyssa said, before grabbing the Firestone and into the lake. The wasp following it. "How do you kill a wasp? Drown it, just like his father." She said,  
"Alyssa, that thing couldn't help itself." The Doctor said,  
"Neither could I." Alyssa said as the water started glowing purple,  
"Death comes as the end, and justice is served." Agatha said,  
"Murder at the Vicar's rage. Needs a bit of work."  
"Just one mystery left, Doctor. Who exactly are you?" Agatha said, only to double over in pain and the Doctor caught her and said "Oh, it's the Firestone. It's part of the Vespiform's mind. It's dying and it's connected to Agatha." Agatha glowed purple for a few seconds before stopping and Agatha fell unconcious "He let her go. Right at the end, the Vespiform chose to save someone's life."  
"Is she all right, though?" Donna asked,  
"Of course. The amnesia. Wiped her mind of everything that happened. The wasp, the murders." The Doctor said,  
"And us. She'll forget about us." Donna said,  
"Yeah, but we've solved another riddle. The mystery of Agatha Christie. And tomorrow morning, her car gets found by the side of a lake. A few days later, she turns up in the hotel at Harrogate with no idea of what just happened."  
They delivered Agatha to the hotel and she walked forward and looked back at the three only to see no one there and teh Doctor said "No one'll ever know."  
"Lady Eddison, the Colonel, and all the staff. What about them?" Donna asked,  
"Shameful story. They'd never talk of it. Too British. While the Unicorn does a bunk back to London town. She can never even say she was there." The Doctor said,  
"What happens to Agatha?" Donna asked and Alyssa smiled and said "great life like I said. Met another man, married again. Saw the world. Wrote and wrote and wrote."  
"She never thought her books were any good, though. And she must have spent all those years wondering." Donna said, and the three went back into the Tardis and the Doctor threw his jacket onto one of the Coral Beams and said "The thing is, I don't think she ever quite forgot. Great mind like that, some of the details kept bleeding through. All the stuff her imagination could use. Like, Miss Marple."  
"I should have made her sign a contract."  
"And, where is it, where is it, hold on." The Doctor said before running over to the console and pulling a grate off the floor and said "Here we go." pulling out a chest and opened it, he began shifting through it taking things out as he went "C. That is C for Cybermen, C for Carrionites, and Christie, Agatha. Look at that." he said, and took out a book and showed the two the cover which had a wasp on the cover, Alyssa smiled and took the book from the Doctor and Donna said "She did remember."  
"Somewhere in the back of her mind, it all lingered. And that's not all. Look at the copyright page." The Doctor said, and Alyssa opened the book showing Donna as she did and read what it said "Facsimile edition, published in the year five billion!" Which made Alyssa beam,  
"People never stop reading them. She is the best selling novelist of all time." The Doctor said,  
"But she never knew." Donna said,  
"Well, no one knows how they're going to be remembered. All we can do is hope for the best. Maybe that's what kept her writing. Same thing keeps me traveling. Onwards?" The Doctor asked,  
"Onwards." Donna said, Alyssa looked down at the book in her hands and said "Doctor can I keep this?" The Doctor smiled and said "Yep." Alyssa slipped it into her pocket. She then clutched her head in pain and said "I'll see you later Donna Doctor." and once again disappeared. 


	15. The Time of Angels

Alyssa landed in the Tardis the exact position she left the tenth doctor, she was taken into a hug as soon she landed. "Hey Doc," She said, laughing as the Eleventh Doctor hugged her. He pulled back and said, "Where did you just come from?"

"Messaline and 1926 England." His face fell a bit and he said: "you just regenerated." Alyssa nodded and turned to Amy who was staring at her with confusion "Who are you?" Alyssa smiled and said, "It's me Alyssa, and before you get more confused, me and the Doctor has a way of cheating death," Amy just looked more confused as she stared at the new girl, that the doctor obviously knew. "I got shot, and in order to keep myself alive, I changed everything about myself, my face, my body and even my voice. But I promise you I'm Alyssa."

"Yeah, I got that bit," Amy said, before walking over to her and taking her into a hug and continued "I knew it was you when you appeared in a flash of golden light." Alyssa smiled and pulled away "I'm gonna go change out of this dress and then we can go on another adventure." She said, before walking down to the wardrobe. she changed out of the light pink dress and into a normal outfit, a blue top, and normal jeans, and a new jacket which she had managed to stuff everything the Doctor gave her. She then strapped her gun to her hip. She smiled at her new look and left the Wardrobe

She then walked back to the console room and already saw the Doctor was running around the Tardis piloting it. He came to a stop in front of her and said, "Want to go to a Museum." Amy who was watching them said, "Doctor you promised me a planet." but the Doctor ignored her and piloted the Tardis to a Museum.

They soon got to the museum and started going through it. Amy following along a bit annoyed.

"Wrong. Wrong. Bit right, mostly wrong. I love museums." The Doctor said as he walked around the museum looking at everything. Alyssa taking interest in everything,  
"Yeah, great. Can we go to a planet now? Big Spaceship? Churchill's bunker? You promised me a planet next." Amy said,

"Amy, this isn't any old asteroid. It's the Delerium Archive, the final resting place of the headless monks. The biggest museum ever." The Doctor said as he looked at everything in glass boxes  
"You've got a time machine. What do you need museums for?"  
"It's how he keeps score, Amy." Alyssa said, making Amy laugh,  
"Wrong. Very wrong. Ooo, one of mine. Also one of mine." The Doctor said, before taking great interest in a glass case that had a box in. Alyssa looked at it with great interest as well, because of the words on the top of it. "Oh great, an old box," Amy said,  
"It's from one of the old starliners. A Home Box." The Doctor said,  
"What's a Home Box?" Amy asked,  
"Like a black box on a plane, except it homes. Anything happens to the ship, the Home Box flies home with all the flight data."  
"So?"  
"The writing, the graffiti. Old High Gallifreyan. The lost language of the Time Lords." the Doctor said, "There were days, there were many days, these words could burn stars and raise up empires, and topple gods."  
"What does it say?" Amy asked, and the Doctor was about to answer only for him to be cut off when Alyssa said: " Hello, sweeties." shocking both herself and the Doctor. The Doctor looked through his jacket for his Sonic Screwdriver, but Alyssa immediately took out her gun and shot the case grabbing the box as it shattered. Alarms shattered as the group ran back to the Tardis. As soon as they got into the Tardis. Alyssa threw the box to the Doctor who immediately started connecting it to the Tardis and "Why are we doing this?" Amy asked,  
"Because someone on a spaceship twelve thousand years ago is trying to attract my attention. Let's see if we can get the security playback working." the Doctor said, a video started playing of a female who looked at the camera and winked. Alyssa smiled as she immediately knew that she would meet River Song. "The party's over, Doctor Song," someone from the video said, "Yet still you're on board."  
"Sorry, Alistair. I needed to see what was in your vault. Do you all know what's down there? Any of you? Because I'll tell you something. This ship won't reach its destination." River said,  
"Wait till she runs. Don't make it look like an execution." Alistair said, River looked down at her watch and said "Triple seven five Slash three four nine by ten. Zero twelve slash acorn." The Doctor ran over and began putting in the Coordinates into the Tardis and River continued "Oh, and I could do with an air corridor."  
"What was that? What did she say?" Amy asked  
"Coordinates." The Doctor said, and the Tardis flew to where River was  
"Like I said on the dance floor, you might want to find something to hang on to." River said, before blowing Alistair and his soldiers a kiss and the airlock opened and Alyssa ran to the Tardis door and opened it and held out her hand to River she grabbed it and they both fell to the floor. Alyssa smiled up at River and said: "Hello Sweetie." River laughed and got off her and looked at the Doctor who had run over, River looked at him and the Doctor said "River?" River looked back out the Tardis door and saw the ship "Follow that ship." River said, and the Doctor ran back to the Tardis and did what she asked. River and Alyssa followed him and River said "They've gone into warp drive. We're losing them. Stay close." Watching the ship on the monitor.  
"I'm trying." The Doctor said,  
"Use the stabilizers." River said and began flipping some switches and the Doctor said: "There aren't any stabilizers."  
"The blue switches." River said,  
"Oh, the blue ones don't do anything, they're just blue.  
"Yes, they're blue. Look, they're the blue stabilizers." River said, walking over to press them only for Alyssa to walk up as well and pressed it. The Tardis then stopped shaking and River said, "See?"

"Yeah. Well, it's just boring now, isn't it? They're boring-ers. They're blue boring-ers." The Doctor said, mad that River, Amy walked over and said "Doctor, how come she can fly the Tardis?"  
"You call that flying the Tardis? Ha!" The Doctor said,  
"Doctor, dear are you upset because someone besides you can fly the Tardis?" Alyssa said, as the Doctor walked over to the Pilot seat and sat down. He shot Alyssa a glare but Alyssa just smiled at him brightly.  
"Okay." River said, "I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted the ship to its destination, and parked us right alongside." As she did stuff with the Tardis.  
"Parked us? We haven't landed." The Doctor said, getting up and walking over to River, "Of course we've landed. I just landed her." River said as the Doctor reached her,  
"But, it didn't make the noise." The Doctor said,  
"What noise?" River asked,  
"You know, the." The Doctor said, and then did a bad imitation of the Wheezing sound whenever the Tardis landed. "Doctor dear, It is a brilliant noise but it's not supposed to. You leave the brakes on."  
"Yeah, well, it's a brilliant noise. I love that noise. Come along, Pond, Alyssa. Let's have a look."The Doctor said, before running to the door, only for River to call after them "No, wait. Environment checks." River said, Alyssa shook her head and still walked over and opened the door and looked out the Doctor then said "Oh yes, sorry. Quite right. Environment checks." the joined Alyssa in looking out of the Tardis and said "Nice out."  
"We're somewhere in the Garn Belt. There's an atmosphere. Early indications suggest that" River said only to be interrupted by the Doctor "We're on Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System. Oxygen-rich atmosphere, all toxins in the soft band, eleven hour day and chances of rain later." He said,  
"He thinks he's so hot when he does that." River said,

"He is so hot when he does that," Alyssa said, before knowing what she had said, making the Doctor beam at her, before the two joined them by the Console "How come you can fly the Tardis?" Amy asked,  
"Oh, I had lessons from the very best." River said,  
"Well, yeah." the Doctor said,  
"It's a shame you were busy that day. Thanks Alyssa."

"I learn how to pilot the Tardis? Spoilers River." Alyssa said but smiled nonetheless

"Right then, why did they land here?" River said, and grabbed her heels and began to leave,  
"They didn't land." The Doctor said,  
"Sorry?"  
"You should've checked the Home Box. It crashed." The Doctor said, and River left the Tardis, the Doctor closed the Tardis doors behind her. "Explain Who is that and how did she do that museum thing?" Amy said as the Doctor walked back to the Tardis Console and said "It's a long story and I don't know most of it. Off we go."  
"What are you doing?" Amy asked as the Doctor started to get ready to pilot the Tardis away. Alyssa smiled slightly before moving towards the door. The Doctor then said "Leaving. She's got where she wants to go, let's go where we want to go."  
"Are you basically running away?"  
"Yep, "The Doctor said,  
"Nope, Unless you plan to leave me behind Doc," Alyssa said, before running out of the Tardis and joining River who was staring at the ship that had crashed inside a Temple. Soon the Doctor and Amy joined them. The Doctor following reluctantly. Alyssa smiled at the two and River said, "What caused it to crash? Not me."  
"Nah, the airlock would've sealed seconds after you blew it. According to the Home Box, the warp engines had a phase shift. No survivors."  
"A phase shift would have to be sabotage. I did warn them." River said,  
"About what?"  
"Well, at least the building was empty. Aplan temple. Unoccupied for centuries." River said, about the building the ship crashed into, the Doctor turned around and went back to Amy who said,  
"Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Amy Pond, Professor River Song." The Doctor said,  
"Ah, I'm going to be a Professor someday, am I? How exciting. Spoilers." River said, before looking at Alyssa said: "At least you know who I am, where have you come from?" Alyssa sighed sadly but said "Yeah about that," that made River turn towards her and said, "This is your first time meeting me."  
"Yeah sorry," Alyssa said River sighed but turned back to the wreak

"Yeah, but who is she and how did she do that? She just left you a note in a museum."  
"Two things always guaranteed to show up in a museum. The Home Box of category four starliner and sooner or later, him. It's how he keeps score."  
"I know. Alyssa told me." Amy said, walking towards River who said: "It's hilarious, isn't it?" Alyssa smiled at the two, it was shocking that Amy didn't notice her relationship with River sooner they were so alike. The Doctor then joined the three and said " I'm nobody's taxi service. I'm not going to be there to catch you every time you feel like jumping out of a spaceship."

"And you are so wrong. There's one survivor. There's a thing in the belly of that ship that can't ever die." River said looking back at him, the Doctor gave her a look and Alyssa said: "Now he's listening." She then used her communicator to talk to someone who was coming to the planet "You lot in orbit yet? Yeah, I saw it land. I'm at the crash site. Try and home in on my signal." River then held her communicator up and said "Doctor, can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon." The Doctor did then and Amy and Alyssa went over to him and Amy said: "Ooo, Doctor, you sonicked her."

"We have a minute. Shall we?" River said and took out her blue Dairy and River walked over to him and said "Where are we up to? Have we done the Bone Meadows?"  
"What's the book?" Amy said, about to walk over to it but Alyssa grabbed her arm and said: "Best not."  
"What is it though?"  
"Her diary." The Doctor said,

"Our diary."  
"Her past, my future."  
"Our Future, Doctor, some things in that book haven't even happened to me yet." Alyssa said and the Doctor pointed at her signifying that she was right and said "Time travel. We keep meeting in the wrong order." then four tornado's kick up and four soldiers appeared, and one of them said "You promised me an army, Doctor Song."  
"No, I promised you the equivalent of an army. This is the Doctor and Alyssa." River said, and the man walked over to where the Doctor, Alyssa, and Amy were standing and said "Father Octavian, Sir. Bishop, second class. Twenty clerics at my command. The troops are already in the dropship and landing shortly. Doctor Song was helping us with a covert investigation. Has Doctor Song explained what we're dealing with?"  
"Doctor, what do you know of the Weeping Angels?" River said,

Nighttime rolled around and more of Octavian's soldiers arrived and they set up a camp "The Angel, as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship. Our mission is to get inside and neutralize it. We can't get through up top, we'd be too close to the drives." he then took out his communicator and showed them a map and continued "According to this, behind the cliff face, there's a network of catacombs leading right up to the temple. We can blow through the base of the cliffs, get into the entrance chamber, then make our way up." Octavian said as they stopped in front of a crate and some pieces of machinery. "Oh, good." The Doctor said,  
"Good, sir?"  
"Catacombs. Probably dark ones. Dark catacombs. Great."  
"Technically, I think it's called a maze of the dead." Octavian said Alyssa shook her head "Maz of the Dead, Yay." She Sarcastically the group looked at her and she continued, "You can stop whenever you want."  
"Father Octavian?" a soldier said, taking Octavian's attention away from the group and he said  
"Excuse me, sir Ma'am." then left and Amy said, "You're letting people call you sir. You never do that. So, whatever a Weeping Angel is, it's really bad, yeah?"  
"Now that's interesting. You're still here. Which part of wait in the Tardis till I tell you it's safe was so confusing?"

"The part where she wants to be apart of the adventure and you won't let her, Doc." Alyssa said and Amy nodded "you are all Mister Grumpy face today." Alyssa said,  
"A Weeping Angel, Amy Alyssa, is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life-form evolution has ever produced, and right now one of them is trapped inside that wreckage and I'm supposed to climb in after it with a screwdriver and a torch, and assuming I survive the radiation long enough and assuming the whole ship doesn't explode in my face, do something incredibly clever which I haven't actually thought of yet. That's my day. That's what I'm up to. Any questions?"  
"One," Amy said and turned to Alyssa "Is River Song your sister? You and her are similar with all your spoilers and your teasing of the Doctor. So is she your sister?" Alyssa froze for a second and looked at River, that conversation changed so much. In her old universe, Amy asked if River was the Doctor's wife. She shook her head and the Doctor noticing her confusion said "Yes, you're right. I am definitely Mister Grumpy Face today." River then called for the group from the Dropship and "Doctor, Alyssa!" She shouted, having changed into her combat uniform and the group began walking to the dropship where River was and she called "Father Octavian."

"Why do they call him Father?" Amy asked,  
"He's their Bishop, they're his Clerics. It's the fifty-first Century. The Church has moved on." The Doctor said as they entered the dropship

Octavian soon joined them and River played a video of the Weeping Angel. Which was looking away and had its face in its hands. and when Octavian joined them River said "What do you think? It's from the security cameras in the Byzantium vault. I ripped it when I was on board. Sorry about the quality. It's four seconds. I've put it on loop."  
"Yeah, it's an Angel. Hands covering its face." The Doctor said,  
"You've encountered the Angels before?" Octavian asked,  
"Once, on Earth, a long time ago. But those were scavengers, barely surviving."  
"But it's just a statue," Amy said, who was looking at the Angel with great interest

"That is what makes them so dangerous, it's a statue when you look at it but the moment you look away," Alyssa said, before shuddering.  
"Where did it come from?" The Doctor asked, asking about the angel  
"Oh, pulled from the ruins of Razbahan, end of last century. It's been in private hands ever since. Dormant all that time." River said,  
"There's a difference between dormant and patient." The Doctor said,  
"What's that mean, it's a statue when you see it?" Amy asked  
"The Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen. So legend has it."  
"Oh, it's not a legend," Alyssa said "it's a quantum lock. In the sight of any living creature, the Angels literally cease to exist. They're just stone. The ultimate defense mechanism." The Doctor added,  
"What, being a stone?"  
"Like Alyssa said, being stone until you look away." The Doctor said, smiling at the group before running out of the ship, Alyssa and Amy, however, stayed behind and The Doctor said "The hyperdrive would've split on impact. That whole ship's going to be flooded with drive burn radiation, cracked electrons, gravity storms. Deadly to almost any living thing."  
"Deadly to an Angel?" Octavian asked,  
"Dinner to an Angel. The longer we leave it there, the stronger it will grow. Who built that temple? Are they still around?"  
"The Aplans. Indigenous life form. They died out four hundred years ago." River said,  
"Two hundred years later, the planet was terraformed. Currently, there are six billion human colonists." Octavian said,  
"Whoo! You lot, you're everywhere. You're like rabbits. I'll never get done saving you." The Doctor said,  
"Sir if there is a clear and present danger to the local population." Octavian said,  
"Oh, there is. Bad as it gets. Bishop, lock, and load." The Doctor said,  
"Verger, how are we doing with those explosives? Doctor Song, with me.  
"Two minutes. Doctor, Amy I need you." River said, and Amy went out of the dropship and followed the Doctor and River.  
"Anybody need me? Nobody?" When no one answered she said "Great, I'm the one left with the Angel." Alyssa said, and walked back into the dropship and sighed when she was the angel had raised its face from its hands. "Hey River do you have more clips of the angel?" she called out poking her head out of the dropship, "no only that one clip." River called back

"Thought so, well at least it's me and not Amy." She said walking back to the screen, the angel was now facing her directly. She looked back at the door which slid closed and locked.  
"Well it's just you and me, you don't scare me you know," she said speaking directly to the angel she looked up at the ceiling and continued "nothing really scares me in this universe except for." She shuddered and looked back down at the angel which was now close up to the camera looking like it was screaming at her. She backed up a bit "But I just got this body and I don't want to lose it so soon." She then turned to the door and tried it "yep locked." she looked back at the angel which was now a holograph inside the room. She moved forward again and grabbed the remote and tried turning off the screen but it just turned back on. "Yeah thought so."

"Alyssa!" She heard the Doctor through the door she ran to the door and the Doctor said, "Are you all right? What's happening?"  
"It's coming out of the television." She said, shocking everyone who was outside, she sounded so calm. "Don't take your eyes off it. Keep looking. It can't move if you're looking."  
"I know that!" Alyssa said,

"Can you turn the screen off?"  
"No, I tried," Alyssa said,

"Try again but don't take your eyes off the Angel."  
"I'm not," Alysa yelled, as she went forward to grab the remote. "Each time it moves, it'll move faster. Don't even blink." The Doctor said, "I'm not blinking. Have you ever tried not blinking?" She felt for the remote and grabbed it and tried once again to turn off the screen "It just keeps switching back on." She said,

"Yeah, it's the Angel."

"Anything that takes the image of an angel is an angel," Alyssa said, remembering what they were just reading before they ran over. "Doctor, what's it going to do to me?" Alyssa said,  
"Just keep looking at it. Don't stop looking." the Doctor said,  
"Just tell me."  
"Alyssa, not the eyes. Look at the Angel but don't look at the eyes." the Doctor said, Alyssa looked down at the chest of the angel but she already knew it was too late.

"What is it?" River asked  
"The eyes are not the windows of the soul. They are the doors. Beware what may enter there."

"Oh honestly this is getting ridiculous," Alyssa said, she rose the remote and started counting when she saw the screen turn black for a second. "One two three four." she then paused it right when it blipped again and heard the door unlock and the Doctor, River, and Amy rushed in. "I froze it. There's a blip in the video where the screen turns black. I paused it when that happened."  
"Brilliant." River said, before hugging her,

"In all honesty, it was getting a bit ridiculous, I knew how to deal with it and did."

"So it was here? That was the Angel?" River asked,  
"That was a projection of the Angel. It's reaching out, getting a good look at us. It's no longer dormant." The Doctor said, and there was an explosion outside and Octavian yelled "Doctor? We're through."

The Doctor then left, Amy following and Alyssa rubbed her eye feeling something inside it and River said: "coming?"

"Yeah, coming. There's just something in my eye." Alyssa said and then followed her out of the dropship  
The group then climbed down into a big room that was pitch black and the Doctor said, "Do we have a gravity globe?"  
"Grav globe," Octavian said and one of his Clerics handed Alyssa a gravity globe because she was right beside him and Amy asked "Where are we? What is this?"  
"It's an Aplan Mortarium, sometimes called a Maze of the Dead." River said,

"What's that?"  
"Well, if you happen to be a creature of living stone." The Doctor said, and Alyssa threw the gravity globe up in the air and everything was illuminating the room where many statues were and the Doctor said "The perfect hiding place."  
"I guess this makes it a bit trickier." Octavian said,  
"Definitely a bit trickier." Alyssa said, looking at all the statues. "A stone Angel on the loose amongst stone statues. A lot harder than I'd prayed for." Octavian said  
"A needle in a haystack." River said,  
"A needle that looks like hay. A hay-like needle of death. A hay-like needle of death in a haystack of, er, statues. No, yours was fine." The Doctor said,  
"Right. Check every single statue in this chamber. You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection. One question. How do we fight it?" Octavian said to his soldiers who walked off to do what he said.  
"We find it, and hope." The Doctor said, before rushing off after him, only to stop when she felt something in her eye. She rubbed it and River came up behind her and said: "You all right?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. So what is our relationship in the future?" Alyssa said,

"Spoilers." She turned to Amy who said, "what's a Maze of the Dead?"

"Oh, it's not as bad as it sounds. It's just a labyrinth with dead people buried in the walls. Okay, that was fairly bad. Right, give me your arm. This won't hurt a bit." River said then injected Amy with something, "Ow!" Amy said,  
"There, you see. I lied. It's a viro-stabilizer. Stabilizes your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get up to that ship."  
"So what are they like? In the future, I mean. Because you know them in the future, don't you?" Amy said as Alyssa ran up to the Doctor.

"The Doctor and Alyssa? Well, the Doctor's the Doctor. And Alyssa, well tomorrow might be the next time she meets me for her so the same."  
"Oh. Well, that's very helpful. Mind if I write that down?" Amy said, and Alyssa was reading The Doctor's device over his shoulder. Alyssa glanced at them from the corner of her eye.  
"Yes, we are." River called out to her,  
"Sorry, what?" Alyssa said,  
"Talking about you two."

"Yeah, I know." She then looked back at the device in the Doctor's hand and smacked him on the back of his head and said with River "The other way up." The Doctor looked at the two and said "Yeah." before turning it the right way up. "You're so her sister."Amy said,  
"Oh, Amy, Amy, Amy. This is Alyssa we're talking about. Her life isn't anything near simple. Do you really think it could be anything that simple?"  
"Yep." Amy said,  
"You're good. I'm not saying you're right, but you are very good."River said, before walking again. Suddenly there was gunfire and The four ran back to where they saw the man who had fired at a statue. " Sorry, sorry. I thought. I thought it looked at me." he said,  
"We know what the Angel looks like. Is that the Angel?" Octavian said

"Yes actually it does, Bishop, a weeping angel can look like anything, but it's most basic form does really look like an angel," Alyssa said, getting a glare from him and looked back at the man who then said, "No, sir."  
"No, sir, it is not. According to the Doctor, we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil, so it would be good, it would be very good if we could all remain calm in the presence of decor." Octavian said, Alyssa shook her head and walked over to the man with the Doctor and Alyssa said

"Hello, what's your name?  
"Bob, sir. Ma'am" Bob said,  
"Ah, that's a great name. I love Bob." The Doctor said,  
"It's a Sacred Name. We all have Sacred Names. They're given to us in the service of the Church." Octavian said,  
"Sacred Bob. More like Scared Bob now, eh?" The Doctor asked,  
"Yes, sir."  
"Ah, good. Scared keeps you fast. Anyone in this room who isn't scared is a moron. Carry on." The Doctor said, before pulling Alyssa away from the two and further to the maze.  
"We'll be moving into the maze in two minutes," Octavian said, before giving an order to Bob "You stay with Christian and Angelo. Guard the approach." Before joining the others in going into the maze

They soon got to the Maze and Amy said "Isn't there a chance this lot's just going to collapse? There's a whole ship up there."  
"Incredible builders, the Aplans."  
"Had dinner with their Chief Architect once. Two heads are better than one."  
"What, you mean you helped him?" Amy said,  
"No, I mean he had two heads. That book, the very end, what did it say?" The Doctor said to River who stopped to get a book out that was about the angels. "Hang on." River said as she flipped through it and then reached the last page,  
"Read it to me." The Doctor said  
"What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels."

The group began walking again and soon Amy said "Are we there yet? It's a hell of a climb."

"Sorry Amy, but we are nowhere near the Spaceship." Alyssa said,  
"The Maze is on six levels, representing the ascent of the soul. Only two levels to go." River said, correcting Alyssa,  
"Lovely species, the Aplans. We should visit them sometime." The Doctor said,  
"I thought they were all dead?" Amy asked,  
"So is Virginia Woolf. I'm on her bowling team. Very relaxed, sort of cheerful. Well, that's having two heads, of course. You're never short of a snog with an extra head."

"Doctor, there's something. I don't know what it is." River said as they continued walking

"Yeah, there's something wrong. Don't know what it is yet, either. Working on it. Of course, then they started having laws against self-marrying. I mean, what was that about? But that's the Church for you. Er, no offense, Bishop."  
"Quite a lot taken, if that's all right, Doctor. Lowest point in the wreckage is only about fifty feet up from here. That way." Octavian said,  
"The Church had a point if you think about it. The divorces must have been messy." Amy said, and Alyssa shined her light on one of the statues and said, "Question, you have been going on how the Aplans had two heads yeah?" The Doctor looked back at her and nodded "So why do the statues only have one?" The Doctor then shone his light at one of the Statues and said "Oh." River then looked at the statues getting it as well.  
"What's wrong?" Amy asked,  
"Oh." River said,  
"Exactly." Alyssa said as she looked around her and at all the statues.  
"How could we have not noticed that?" River said,  
"Low-level perception filter, or maybe we're thick. Always can count on my Clever Alyssa to realize it first."  
"What's wrong, sir, ma'am?" Octavian asked  
"Nobody move. Nobody move. Everyone stay exactly where they are. Bishop, I am truly sorry. I've made a mistake and we are all in terrible danger." The Doctor said,  
"What danger?" Octavian said,  
"The Aplans." River said,  
"The Aplans?"  
"The Aplan's have two heads." Alyssa said, "So why don't the statues?" The Doctor said pointing somewhere that there were no angels " Everyone, over there. Just move. Don't ask questions, don't speak." The group did that and the Doctor did the same but he kept an eye on the angels. "Okay, I want you all to switch off your torches." Alyssa immediately did what he asked and one of the Bishop's Clerics said "Sir?"  
"Just do it." and one by one all the torches were turned off. "okay. I'm going to turn off this one too, just for a moment."  
"Are you sure about this?" River said,  
"No." The Doctor said and turned off his torch only to immediately turn it on and all the statues moved, "Oh, my God. They've moved." Amy said, and the Doctor ran forward, Alyssa following as they checked every statue. Which were all in a new position "They're Angels. All of them." The Doctor said when the others joined them  
"We've been surrounded by angels this whole time," Alyssa said, hitting her head "I knew I forgot something."  
"But they can't be." River said,  
"Clerics, keep watching them." The Doctor said, before running back to the main chamber, and seeing that a bunch of angels were following them. Alyssa, Amy, and River joined them and the doctor said "Every statue in this Maze, every single one, is a Weeping Angel. They're coming after us."

Everyone regrouped and River said "But there was only one Angel on the ship. Just the one, I swear."  
"They've been here the whole time," Alyssa said, before looking at River and continued "The Aplans how did they die out?"

"Nobody knows." River said,  
"Well now we know."  
"They don't look like Angels."  
"I said it before Bishop weeping angels can look like many things but the angel figure is its main form."  
"But the Doctor said they were fast. They should have had us by now." Amy said,  
"Look at them. They're dying, losing their form. They must have been down here for centuries, starving." The Doctor said,  
"Losing their image?" Amy asked,  
"And their image is their power. Power. Power!" The Doctor said,  
"Doctor?" Amy asked,  
"Don't you see? All that radiation spilling out the drive burn. The crash of the Byzantium wasn't an accident, it was a rescue mission for the Angels. We're in the middle of an army, and it's waking up."  
"We need to get out of here fast." River said,  
"Bob, Angelo, Christian, come in, please. Any of you, come in." Octavian said into his walkie talkie  
"It's Bob, sir. Sorry, sir." Bob said, answering him,  
"Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active." Octavian said  
"I know, sir. Angelo and Christian are dead, sir. The statues killed them, sir." Bob said, and the Doctor grabbed the walkie-talkie and said: "Bob, Sacred Bob, it's me, the Doctor."  
"I'm talking to," Octavian said in protest, but the Doctor interrupted him by saying "Where are you now?"  
"I'm talking to my," Octavian said, trying to get the walkie-talkie again only for the Doctor to interrupt him again "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up."  
"I'm on my way up to you, sir. I'm homing in on your signal." Bob said,  
"Ah, well done, Bob. Scared keeps you fast. Told you, didn't I. Your friends, Bob. What did the Angel do to them?" The Doctor said,  
"Snapped their necks, sir." Bob said,

"That's odd. That's not how the Angels kill you. They displace you in time. Unless they needed the bodies for something." The Doctor said, and Octavian snatched the Walkie-Talkie and said "Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs? We may be able to initiate a rescue plan." The Doctor grabbed the walkie-talkie from him again and said to Octavian "Oh, don't be an idiot. The Angels don't leave you alive." Before saying to Bob "Bob, keep running. But tell me, how did you escape?"  
"I didn't escape, sir. The Angel killed me, too." Bob said,  
"What do you mean, the Angel killed you?" The Doctor said,  
"Snapped my neck, sir. Wasn't as painless as I expected, but it was pretty quick, so that was something." Bob said,  
"If you're dead, how can I be talking to you?" The Doctor asked,  
"You're not talking to me, sir. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion."  
"So when you say you're on your way up to us," The Doctor said,  
"It's the Angel that's coming, sir, yes. No way out."  
"Then we get out through the wreckage. Go! Go, go, go. All of you run." Octavian said the group did what he said but Alyssa walked over to him and said "Doctor."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Just go. Go, go, go." He said, and Alyssa did what he said, only when she got to a tunnel she stopped and put her hand on the wall. She was about to turn around only for her to realize that her hand was stuck to the wall. She looked down at it and said: "Oh you have got to be kidding." She looked up and watched as the Doctor ran past her.

"Don't wait for me. Go, run," he said,

"I can't." She said and the Doctor stopped and turned around and she continued "No, really, I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Look at it. Look at my hand. It's stone." Alyssa said, and the Doctor looked at only to see a normal hand. He looked back up at her and said "You looked into the eyes of an Angel, didn't you?" shining the light from a torch into her eyes.  
"I couldn't stop myself." Alyssa said,  
"Listen to me. It's messing with your head. Your hand is not made of stone." The Doctor said,  
"It is. Look at it." Alyssa said, looking down at it and still seeing a stone hand.  
"It's in your mind, I promise you. You can move that hand. You can let go." The Doctor said, Alyssa tried moving it only to fail and said "I can't. It's stone." The torchlight flickered and the Doctor "The Angel is going to come and it's going to turn this light off, and then there's nothing I can do to stop it, so do it. Concentrate. Move your hand."  
"I can't." Alyssa yelled, "Bite it." the Doctor looked up at her in shock but then grinned and bit her hand hard making it fly off the wall and the Doctor grabbed her and pulled her with him to the group who were staring at the Byzantium. "The statues are advancing along all corridors. And, sir, my torch keeps flickering." One of the Clerics said,  
"They all do." Octavian said,  
"So does the gravity globe." River said,  
"Clerics, we're down to four men. Expect incoming." Octavian said,  
"Yeah, it's the Angels. They're coming. And they're draining the power for themselves." The Doctor said, talking about the torches flickering.  
"Which means we won't be able to see them." Octavian said,  
"Which means we can't stay here."  
"Two more incoming," Octavian said, seeing more angels coming.  
"Any suggestions?" River asked the Doctor,  
"The statues are advancing on all sides. We don't have the climbing equipment to reach the Byzantium." Octavian said,  
"There's no way up, no way back, no way out. No pressure, but this is usually when you have a really good idea." River said, to the Doctor said,  
"There's always a way out." The Doctor said before saying again "There's always a way out."  
"Doctor? Can I speak to the Doctor, please?" Bob said, on the Walkie-Talkie, grabbed the Walkie-Talkie and said "Hello, Angels. What's your problem?"  
"Your power will not last much longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry, sir." Bob said,  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"There's something the Angels are very keen you should know before the end."  
"Which is," The Doctor asked,  
"I died in fear." Bob said,  
"I'm sorry?"  
"You told me my fear would keep me alive, but I died afraid, in pain and alone. You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down. And the angel knows about Alyssa's foreknowledge, she knew I was going to die and she just let it happen." Alyssa froze and the Doctor looked at her out of the corner of his eye, seeing the upset look on her face, and he gripped the Talkie harder.  
"What are they doing?" Amy asked River,  
"They're trying to make him angry and the best way to do it is by upsetting Alyssa." River said,  
"I'm sorry, sir. The Angels were very keen for you to know that."  
"Well then, the Angels have made their second mistake because I'm not going to let that pass. I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier." The Doctor said, making Alyssa smile at him as he looked up at the Gravity globe. "But you're trapped, sir, and about to die."  
"Yeah. I'm trapped. And you know what? Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it. A great big, whopping mistake."  
"What mistake, sir?" Bob said, and The Doctor looked at Amy and said: "Trust me."  
"Yeah." Amy said, The Doctor looked at Alyssa and said: "Trust me?"  
"Do you even have to ask me that?" She said, making the Doctor grin at her, He turned to River and said: "Trust me?"  
"Always." River answered,  
"You lot, trust me?" The Doctor said, to the Bishop and his clerics.  
"Sir, two more incoming." one of the Clerics said,  
"We have faith, sir," Octavian said,  
"Then give me your gun." The Doctor said and Octavian did give him his gun and the Doctor continued " I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. When I do, jump!" jumping himself.  
"Jump where?" Octavian asked,  
"Just jump, high as you can. Come on, leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal." The Doctor said,  
"What signal?"  
"You won't miss it." The Doctor said, and Bob said "Sorry, can I ask again? You mentioned a mistake we made." The Doctor pointed his gun up at the Byzantium. "Oh, big mistake. Huge. Didn't anyone ever tell you there's one thing you never put in a trap? If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap." The Doctor said, making Alyssa smile at him,  
"And what would that be, sir?" Bob asked,  
"Me." The Doctor said, and he pulled the trigger shooting the Gravity Globe and everyone jumped.


	16. Flesh and Stone

"Up. Look up." The Doctor said as they had landed on the Byzantium and everyone struggled to get up and River walked over to Alyssa and Amy and asked: "Are you okay?" Alyssa nodded and Amy asked, "What happened?"  
"We jumped," Alyssa said, looking down at the hatch that was on the floor,  
"Jumped where?"  
"Up, we're on the Byzantium. Look up." Alyssa said, and Amy did exactly that, "Move your feet." Alyssa said, looking at the Doctor and doing a 'gimmie' gesture. He sighed before throwing his Sonic Screwdriver at her, Alyssa caught it and started sonicking the hatch on the floor to open it.

"Doctor, Alyssa what am I looking at? Explain."  
"Oh, come on, Amy, think. The ship crashed with the power still on, yeah? So what else is still on?" Amy then realized that Alyssa was right when she said they were on the Byzantium they had rotated 180 degrees when they jumped.

"The artificial gravity. One good jump, and up we fell. Shot out the grav globe to give us an updraft, and here we are." The Doctor said as he leaned down by Alyssa, taking the Screwdriver from her, and picking up what she was doing.  
"Doctor, the statues. They look more like Angels now." Octavian said,  
"Like the Doctor said, the angels are feeding on the Radiation from the wreckage, they are regaining their power, which is their image. Soon we are going to have an Army following us." Alyssa said, finally the Doctor got open the circular hatch and one of the lights nearby exploded "They're taking out the lights. Look at them. Look at the Angels. Into the ship, now. Quickly, all of you." The Doctor said, and Alyssa jumped in her feet turning sideways as she landed. "Come on guys," she said, looking sideways for the ones still on the hull.  
"How?" Amy asked, and the Doctor drops into the corridor as well,  
"It's just a corridor. The gravity orientates to the floor. Now, in here, all of you. Don't take your eyes off the Angels. Move, move, move" The Doctor said, and soon everyone joined them in the corridor. The Doctor scanned the piece of machinery on the wall and looked at the results. Octavian said, "the Angels. Presumably, they can jump up too?" The Doctor closed the hatch that they just came through and said "They're here, now. In the dark, we're finished." there was alarm sort of noise sounded and they turned around to see that a door was closing "Run!" The Doctor said before the group ran to it only for it to completely close when they reached it,  
"This whole place is a death trap." Octavian said,

"Oh have a little faith, Bishop." Alyssa said,  
"No, it's a time bomb. Well, it's a death trap and a time bomb. And now it's a dead end." The Doctor said as the Angels started trying to get through the hatch "Nobody panic. Oh, just me then. What's through here?" Pointing at the door that just closed  
"Secondary flight deck." River said,  
"Okay. so we've basically run up the inside of a chimney, yeah? So what if the gravity fails?" Amy asked,

"Amy you do not want to know," Alyssa said, and the Doctor scanned the door and said "The security protocols are still live. There's no way to override them. It's impossible. " As River started working on a piece of machinery. "How impossible?" She asked,  
"Two minutes." The Doctor responded, and the hatch door opened and the Lights started flickering. "The hull is breached and the power's failing," Octavian said, and the lights flickered again and an arm of a weeping angel was now visible "Sir, incoming." One of Octavian said as the Doctor started sonicking the piece of machinery River was previously working on. "Doctor? Lights." Amy said, as the lights flickered once again and four angels were now inside the corridor. "Clerics, keep watching them," Octavian said,

"And don't look at their eyes. Anywhere else. Not the eyes. I've isolated the lighting grid. They can't drain the power now." The Doctor said as the lights stopped flickering,  
"Good work, Doctor." Octavian said,  
"Yes. Good, good, good. Good in many ways. Good, you like it so far." The Doctor said,  
"So far?" Amy asked,  
"Well, there's only one way to open this door. I guess I'll need to route all the power in this section through the door control." The Doctor said,  
"Good. Fine. Do it." Octavian said,

" But he would have to turn out all the lights," Alyssa said,  
"How long for?" Octavian asked,  
"Fraction of a second. Maybe longer. Maybe quite a bit longer."  
"Maybe?" Octavian said,  
"I'm guessing. We're being attacked by statues in a crashed ship. There isn't a manual for this." The Doctor said,  
"Doctor, we lost the torches. We'll be in total darkness." Amy said, and the Doctor walked to her and said "No other way." Before walking over to Octavian said "Bishop."  
"Doctor Song, I've lost good Clerics today. You trust this man and women?" Octavian said addressing River,  
"I absolutely trust them."  
"There not some madman and madwomen then?" Octavian said, and she hesitated before saying once again "I absolutely trust them" the Doctor then pulled Alyssa with him back to a machinery and said "Excuse me." and started getting to work on doing what he just said, Alyssa helping him as she watched Octavian pull River aside and say "I'm taking your word, because you're the only one who can manage this guy. But that only works so long as he doesn't know who you are. You cost me any more men, and I might just tell him. Understood?"  
"Understood." River song before turning around, and closing the hatch she was working on  
"Okay, Doctor. We've got your back." Octavian said to the Doctor,  
"Bless you. Bishop." the Doctor said and began working again  
"Combat distance, ten feet. As soon as the lights go down, continuous fire. Full spread over the hostiles. Do not stop firing while the lights are out. Shotgun protocol. We don't have bullets to waste." Octavian said, talking to his Clerics who did what he said, readying their guns for continuous fire. The Doctor pulled Alyssa and Amy over to the wheel that was on the bulkhead,

"Alyssa Amy, when the lights go down, the wheel should release. Spin it clockwise four turns."  
"Ten," Alyssa said, as she put her hands on the wheel, the Doctor turned around in confusion, just like Amy was doing and the Doctor said "No, four. Four turns."  
"Yeah, four. I heard you." She said, she sighed a bit when she realized what was happening, she had meant to say four but it came out as ten.  
"Ready!" The Doctor said and plunged his Sonic Screwdriver into the control unit  
"On my count, then. God be with us all. Three, two, one, fire!" Octavian said and the Doctor sonicked the box making the lights go out and the clerics began firing, giving a bit of light, "Turn!" The Doctor yelled and Amy and Alyssa started turning the wheel and it started opening, "Doctor, it's opening. It's working." As the Bulkhead opened enough so that they go through, "Fall back!" The Doctor yelled and everyone ran through the door and the Doctor is the last on through and the door closed again, and the group ran down and to where a door was and the Doctor sonicked the door open and the group went through.

"Doctor, quickly." River said,as the Doctor hadn't gone through yet and Amy yelled "Doctor!" And he dodges inside right before the door closed, and pulled Alyssa to the controls.  
"What are you doing?" Amy asked Octavian as he put a device on the door and the wheel stopped turning "Magnetized the door. Nothing could turn that wheel now." Octavian said,

"Wanna bet?" Alyssa said, looking up from the controls and the wheel started turning once again, "Dear God!"  
"Ah, now you're getting it. You've bought us time though. That's good. I am good with time."  
"Doctor." Amy said as another wheel on the right door started turning, "Seal that door. Seal it now." Octavian said, and one of his Clerics did exactly that,  
"We're surrounded." River said, and the left door's wheel started turning and Octavian said "Seal it. Seal that door." one of his clerics did it again and Octavian walked over to Doctor and asked, "how long have we got?"  
"Five minutes, max." the Doctor said, Alyssa sighed and said "Nine." She looked up at the Doctor who repeated "Five."  
"Five. Right. Yeah." Alyssa said,  
"Why'd you say nine?"  
"I said Nine?" The Doctor looked up at her confused and opened his mouth to say something but River said, "We need another way out of here."  
"There isn't one."  
"There is always a way out," Alyssa said, as she  
"Yeah, there is. Course there is. This is a galaxy class ship. Goes for years between planet falls. So, what do they need?" The Doctor asked, Alyssa smiled at him and River said, "Of course."  
"Of course what? What do they need?" Amy asked, not getting what everyone else was getting.  
"Can we get in there?" Octavian said,  
"Well, it's a sealed unit, but they must have installed it somehow. This whole wall should slide up." he said touching a wall that was behind the controls and looked around for a way to open it and said "There's clamps. Release the clamps." and the others started to do exactly that, "What's through there? What do they need?"

"They need a way to breathe," Alyssa said, as the wall slides up and reveals a forest.  
"But that's. That's a." Amy said in awe,  
"It's an oxygen factory." River said,

"A forest that's an oxygen factory," Alyssa said, and the Doctor added, "And if we're lucky an escape route."  
"Eight." Alyssa said, and leaned against a wall as River looked up at her and said, "What did you say?" Alyssa sighed and looked up at her and said "Nothing."  
"Is there another exit? Scan the architecture, we don't have time to get lost in there." The Doctor said, talking to Octavian "On it. Stay where you are until I've checked the Rad levels." Octavian said running forward and into the forest.  
"But trees, on a spaceship?" Amy said,  
"Oh, more than trees. Way better than trees." The Doctor said, before walking out into the forest and continued "You're going to love this. Treeborgs. Trees plus technology. Branches become cables become sensors on the hull. A forest sucking in starlight, breathing out air. It even rains. There's a whole mini-climate. This vault is an ecopod running right through the heart of the ship. A forest in a bottle on a spaceship in a maze." He then ran back to the group and said "Have I impressed you yet, Amy Pond? Alyssa?" Amy laughed and nodded and Alyssa laughed only for it to be cut off when she said "Seven."  
"Seven?" The Doctor questioned, before running forward and looking into her eyes, seeing a hint of fear in them as she said: "Sorry, what?"  
"You said seven."

"Did I really?" Alyssa said, looking at River and said: "Did I really say Seven?"  
"Yes. you did." River said,  
"Doctor, there's an exit, far end of the ship, into the Primary Flight Deck." Octavian said calling back to the group,  
"Oh, good. That's where we need to go." The Doctor said, looking back at Alyssa,  
"Plotting a safe path now."  
"Quick as you like." The Doctor said, still examining Alyssa but was interrupted by Bob saying "Doctor? Excuse me? Hello, Doctor? Angel Bob here, sir." The Doctor then took out the walkie-talkie and sat in a chair still watching Alyssa a bit.  
"Ah. There you are, Angel Bob. How's life?" The Doctor said, and Alyssa smacked the back of his head giving him a look, "Sorry, bad subject."  
"The Angels are wondering what you hope to achieve," Bob said,  
" Achieve? We're not achieving anything. We're just hanging. It's nice in here. Consoles, comfy chairs, a forest. How's things with you?" The Doctor said,

"The Angels are feasting, sir. Soon we will be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, this world. and all the stars and worlds beyond."

"Well, we've got comfy chairs. Did I mention?" The Doctor said,  
"We have no need of comfy chairs." Bob said,  
"I made him say comfy chairs." The Doctor said, looking at Alyssa and Amy, Alyssa closed her eyes for a second and said "Six." Making the Doctor stand up and move forward a bit.  
"Okay, Bob, enough chat. Here's what I want to know. What have you done to my Alyssa?" The Doctor said, making Alyssa blink when he said, my Alyssa,  
"There is something in her eye." Bob said,  
"What's in her eye?" The Doctor said,  
"We are." Bob said, making the Doctor turn around and go to Alyssa and looked into her eyes. The fear growing inside them. "Doctor, I'm five. I mean, five."Alyssa said She sucked in a breath and said "Fine! I'm fine."  
"You're counting." River said,  
"I've been counting?" Not surprised by the news and the Doctor said "You're counting down from ten. You have been for a couple of minutes."  
"I know, I'm sorry Doctor," Alyssa said,

"We shall take her. We shall take all of you. We shall have dominion over all time and space." Bob said over the walkie-talkie  
"Get a life, Bob. Oops, sorry again. There's power on this ship, but nowhere near that much."  
"With respect, sir, there's more power on this ship than you yet understand." Suddenly there was a screeching sound that made everyone jump "What's that? Dear God, what is it?"  
"They're back," Octavian said, talking about the Angels  
"It's hard to put in your terms, Doctor Song, but as best I understand it, the Angels are laughing."  
"Laughing?" The Doctor questioned, and Alyssa turned around and saw the crack in the universe. "Because you haven't noticed yet, sir. The Doctor in the Tardis hasn't noticed." Bob said,

"Doctor, turn around," Alyssa said, staring at the crack the group did turn around and Amy said, "That's, that's, that's like the crack from my bedroom wall from when I was a little girl."  
"Yes."

"Okay, enough. We're moving out." Octavian said, before starting to move towards the Forest,  
"Agreed." River said, as the Doctor got up and moved towards the crack "Doctor?" River  
"Yeah, fine." the Doctor said as he scanned the crack  
"What are you doing?"  
"Right with you." The Doctor said,  
"We are not leaving without you."Alyssa said,  
"Oh yes, you are. Bishop?" The Doctor said,  
" Alyssa, Miss Pond, Doctor Song, now!" Octavian called to them and Alyssa said "I hate you." as she began to walk towards the forest

"No, you don't!" The Doctor called back, making Alyssa smile a bit.

They walked through the Forest for a bit before Alyssa stopped and but a hand to her head and River noticed ran back to her and gripped her arms and said: "Alyssa, what's wrong?"  
"Four." Alyssa said, before sitting down on a tree trunk and laying down, "Med scanner, now." River said, and one of the Clerics gave her one which she used to see Alyssa's vitals. "Doctor Song, we can't stay here. We've got to keep moving." Octavian said,  
"We wait for the Doctor." River said as she strapped the heart monitor to Alyssa's arm  
"Our mission is to make this wreckage safe and neutralize the Angels. Until that is achieved" Octavian said only to be interrupted by River saying "Father Octavian, when the Doctor's in the room, your one, and only mission is to keep him alive long enough to get everyone else home. And trust me, it's not easy. Now, if he's dead back there, I'll never forgive myself and Alyssa would never forgive me. And if he's alive, I'll never forgive him. And, Doctor, you're standing right behind me, aren't you?"

"Oh, yeah." The Doctor said, who was standing behind River, she turned around and said: "I hate you."

"You don't. Bishop, the Angels are in the forest." before running over and leaning in front of Alyssa and putting his hand on her hair.

"We need visual contact on every line of approach," Octavian said to his Clerics.  
"How did you get past them?" River asked the Doctor,  
"I found a crack in the wall and told them it was the end of the universe."

"Which it is," Alyssa said,  
"Let's have a look, then." The Doctor said, grabbing the med scanner from River,  
"So, what's wrong with me?" Alyssa asked,  
"Nothing. You're fine." River said,  
"Everything. You're dying. " The Doctor said,  
"Doctor!" River yelled,  
"Yes, you're right. If we lie to her, she'll get all better. Right. Alyssa, What's the matter with my Alyssa? Something's in her eye. What does that mean? Does it mean anything? What happened? She stared at the Angel. She looked into the eyes of an Angel for too long."  
"Sir! Angel incoming." One of the Cleric's said as an angel began coming for the group "And here." the other Cleric said,  
"Keep visual contact. Do not let it move." Octavian yelled  
"Come on, come on, come on. Wakey, wakey. She watched an Angel climb out of the screen. She stared at the Angel and, and"  
"The image of an Angel is an Angel," Alyssa said,  
"A living mental image in a living human mind. But we stare at them to stop them getting closer. We don't even blink, and that is exactly what they want. Because as long as our eyes are open, they can climb inside. There's an Angel in her mind." The Doctor said and slapped his hand over his mouth. "Three. Doctor, it's coming. I can feel it. I'm going to die."Alyssa said

"No you are not I am never ever going to let that happen again once was good enough and never this soon but please shut up. I'm thinking. Now, counting. What's that about?" The Doctor said and took out the Walkie-Talkie and asked Bob "Bob, why are they making her count?"

"To make me afraid, but it takes much more than that to scare me," Alyssa said, as Bob said at the same time "To make her afraid, sir."  
"Okay, but why? What for?"  
"For fun, sir." Bob answered, and the Doctor crushed the Walkie-talkie in anger and threw it away and Alyssa said "Doctor dear, this is no time to get angry,"  
"Doctor, what's happening to her? Explain." Amy said, who had been silent the whole time  
"Inside her head, in the vision centers of her brain, there's an Angel. It's like there's a screen, a virtual screen inside Alyssa's mind and the Angel is climbing out of it, and it's coming to shut her off."

"Oh, I am such an idiot sometimes," Alyssa said, before squeezing her eyes shut and the med scanner turned from red to green  
"She's normalizing." River said in shock, The Doctor grinned and said "My Clever Alyssa," as he figured out what she's done. He kissed her head and helping her sit up.

"Sir? Two more incoming." One of the cleric's said, and the other cleric said "Three more over here."  
"Still weak dangerous to move her"  
"Can I open my eyes? Wait stupid question." Alyssa said,

"Alyssa, listen to me. If you open your eyes now for more than a second, you will die. The Angel is still inside you. We haven't stopped it, we've just sort of paused it. You've used up your countdown. You cannot open your eyes."  
"Yes, I know," Alyssa said, and Octavian came over and said "Doctor, we're too exposed here. We have to move on."  
"We're too exposed everywhere. And Alyssa can't move. And anyway, that's not the plan."  
"There's a plan?" River asked,

"The Doctor always comes up with a plan," Alyssa said,  
"Alyssa's right but I don't know yet. I haven't finished talking. Right! Father, you and your Clerics, you're going to stay here, look after Alyssa. If anything happens to her, I'll hold every single one of you personally responsible, twice. River, you and me, we're going to find the Primary Flight Deck which is" he licked his finger and held it up and continued "A quarter of a mile straight ahead, and from there we're going to stabilize the wreckage, stop the Angels, and cure Alyssa."  
"How?" River asked,

"He'll do a thing," Alyssa said, and the Doctor nodded at her,  
"What thing?" River said,  
"I don't know. It's a thing in progress. Respect the thing. Moving out!" The Doctor said about to leave only for Octavian to stop him and said "Doctor, I'm coming with you. My Clerics will look after Alyssa. These are my best men. They'd lay down their lives in her protection."  
"I'll actually feel a lot better without your clerics, no offense Bishop, maybe Amy can stay with me," Alyssa said, and Amy nodded and sat next to her "Yeah I can watch her."

"Sorry, Alyssa but I rather have Octavian and his Clerics watch you but Amy can stay as well." The Doctor said, making Alyssa sigh but nod anyway. "I'm coming with you," Octavian said,  
"I don't need you." The Doctor said,  
"I don't care. Where Doctor Song goes, I go." Octavian said,  
"What? You two engaged or something?" The Doctor said,  
"Yes, in a manner of speaking. Marco, you're in charge till I get back." Octavian said, and the Doctor squatted down in front of Alyssa and took her hands and said: "I'll be back for you soon as I can, I promise."  
"I know, I trust you," Alyssa said, and the Doctor smiled at her and said "Good luck, everyone. Behave. Do not let that girl open her eyes. And keep watching the forest. Stop those Angels advancing. Amy, later. River, going to need your computer!" And off the group went leaving behind Alyssa, Amy and Octavian clerics. Amy sighed and closed her eyes and they got grabbed by the Doctor "Amy don't open your eyes. You need to start trusting me. It's never been more important."  
"But you don't always tell me the truth," Amy said, keeping her eyes like the Doctor asked,  
"If I always told you the truth, I wouldn't need you to trust me." The Doctor said,  
"Doctor, the crack in my wall. How can it be here?"  
"I don't know yet, but I'm working it out. Now, listen. Remember what I told you when you were seven?"  
"What did you tell me?" Amy asked, confused  
"No. No, that's not the point. You have to remember." The Doctor said, kissing her head before getting up and giving Alyssa a sad look, who was sitting a good distance away from Amy, before disappearing into the forest, he was about to do something for her future version and if he told this her, by when she got to that point in her life she would try to stop him.  
"Remember what? Doctor? Doctor?" Amy yelled but got no answer.

The group sat in the forest for hours and Phillip one of the Clerics said: " So is anything happening?" Alyssa asked, as the angels put their hand into the treeborgs and made the lights flicker "The Angels are still grouping. Are you getting this too?" Marco said, asking the other Clerics,  
"The trees? Yeah." Phillip one of the Clerics  
"What's wrong with the trees?" Alyssa asked, but she already knew the answer, she was ignored and Pedro said "Here too, sir. They're ripping the Treeborgs apart." As they watched the angels destroy the treeborgs "And here. They're taking out the lights." Phillip said, and Alyssa said, "What is it? What's happening? Tell me. I can't see." Amy sighed and walked over to her and said: "The trees are going out."

"Angels advancing, sir," Phillip said,

"Over here again." Pedro another Cleric said, as Angels surrounded and Marco said "Weapons primed. Combat distance five feet. Wait for it."  
"What's happening?" Alyssa asked, feeling useless because she couldn't open her eyes. "Keep your position and, ma'am, keep your eyes shut. Wait." Marco said as a bright light flooded through the forest. "The ship's not on fire. is it?" Marco asked,  
"It can't be. the compressors would have taken care of it. Marco, the Angels have gone. Where'd they go?" Pedro said as the angels had run away  
"The Angels left?" Alyssa said As Amy was looking at where the angels used to be. "Yes," Amy said, staring at the light. " This side's clear too, sir." Phillip said,  
"There's still movement out there, but away from us now. It's like they're running." Pedro said,  
"Running from what?" Alyssa said, but they didn't need to answer she already knew. "Phillip, Crispin, need to get a closer look at that." and the Two did exactly that before Alyssa could open her mouth to tell them to stay. She stood up and said, "Amy face me towards the crack."

"You can't open your eyes."

"I can't open them for more than a second, now face me towards the crack!" Alyssa said, Amy faced her towards the crack and opened her eyes and saw the crack. "The crack in the unvierse." She said before falling to her knees and Amy put her hand over Alyssa's eyes forcing them closed. "You can't send anyone else over there," Alyssa said to Marco,

"We didn't send anyone else," Pedro said, " but good idea, Marco, you want me to get a closer look at that?"

"No!" Alyssa shouted but Marco just said "Go for it. Don't get too close." and Pedro left. Alyssa let out a sigh of frustration, once again people were ignoring her.  
"Hang on. What about the other two? Why not just wait until they're back?" Amy said, as she got Alyssa off her knees and sat her down on one of the stumps. "What other two?"

"Amy he won't remember them"  
"The ones you sent before," Amy said, confused that he didn't remember them.  
"I didn't send anyone before." Marco said,  
"You did, I heard you. Crispin and Phillip." Amy said,  
"Crispin and who?" Marco said,

"Amy, come here," Alyssa said, and Amy moved over to her and she continued "He won't remember them."

"But there was a Crispin and Phillip!" she said loud enough for Marco to hear her and he said, "Amy, there never was a Crispin or a Phillip on this mission, I promise you."  
"No, I heard you. We both heard you. Before you sent Pedro, you sent Crispin and Phillip, and now you can't even remember them. Something happened. I don't know what, and you don't even remember." Amy said, realizing that Alyssa was right about him not remembering them "Pedro?" Marco questioned  
"Yeah, before you sent Pedro." Amy said, and Marco said, "Who's Pedro?" Amy looked back at Alyssa who had her head in her hands. She turned back to Marco and said, "Something's happening. Pedro was here a second ago and now you can't even remember him."  
"There never was a Pedro. There's only ever been the three of us here." Marco said,  
"No, there were five of us. Why can't you remember?" Amy said,  
"Listen. Listen. I need to get a closer look at that light, whatever it is. Don't worry, I won't get too close."  
Alyssa snapped her head up, "It is just a light! It is nothing important." Alyssa said trying to save his life. Marco shook his head and said "Here. Spare communicator. I'll stay in touch the whole time." Handing the two a communicator. "You can't go! If you do go you will be forgotten that's why you can't remember the others." Alyssa said,  
"There weren't any others." Marco said,  
"There won't be any you if you go back there." Amy said, trying to stop him from leaving but he was set on going and said "Two minutes. I promise." before leaving, and Amy called after him "Please, just listen to me!" but it was too late he was gone. Alyssa rose the communicator and said "Hello? Are you there?"

"I'm here. I'm fine. Quite close to it now." Marco said through the Communicator and Alyssa said, "Then come back. Come back now, please."  
"It's weird looking at it. It feels really," Marco said, just to be cut off suddenly,  
"Hello Marco? Please answer me."  
"Alyssa? Amy? Is that you?" The Doctor said, and Alyssa let out a sigh of relief and said "Doctor"  
"Where are you? Are the Clerics with you?" The Doctor said Amy took the Comm and said: "They've gone."  
"There was a light and they walked into the light. Doctor, they didn't even remember each other."  
"No, they wouldn't." the Doctor said, and they heard River's voice ask "What is that light?"  
"Time running out. Alyssa, Amy, I'm sorry, I made a mistake. I should never have left you two there."  
"Well, what do we do now?" Amy asked,  
"You come to us. The Primary Flight Deck, the other end of the forest."  
"I can't see. I can't open my eyes." Alyssa said and the Doctor immediately said: "Turn on the spot." Alyssa did what he said and a sound of the Screwdriver played over the comm and the Doctor said "When the communicator sounds like my screwdriver, that means you're facing the right way. Follow the sound. Amy, you have to direct Alyssa. You have to start moving now. There's Time Energy spilling out of that crack, and you have to stay ahead of it." Alyssa and Amy began walking, Amy directing her as they went "But the Angels, they're everywhere," Amy said,  
"I'm sorry, I really am, but the Angels can only kill you." The Doctor said,  
"What does the Time Energy do?" Amy asked

"You don't want to know Amy." Alyssa said, " No I want to know what does the Time Energy do?" Amy asked  
"Just keep moving!" The Doctor said,  
"Tell me."  
"If the Time Energy catches up with you, you'll never have been born. It will erase every moment of your existence. You will never have lived at all." The Doctor said, and he continued  
"Now, Alyssa keep your eyes shut and keep moving."  
"It's never going to work." River said, and the Doctor immediately shouted "What else have you got! River! Tell me!"

"Doctor dear, no matter what the situation is there is no reason to shout."  
"Amy, listen to me. The angels are going to catch up with you need to make it look like Alyssa can see." Amy sighed but nodded as she kept guiding Alyssa forward. Suddenly there were angels around them and Amy let out a gasp. "Angels?" Alyssa asked, "We can do this Amy, please. We need to keep moving." Amy nodded and grabbed her hand and pulled Alyssa with her. They walked forward a bit and Alyssa tripped over a root and she fell forward Amy disappearing and to where the Doctor and River were. "Oh, you have got to be kidding," Alyssa said as she felt the ground for the communicator. She couldn't find it. A stone creaking noise was sounded behind her as the angels realized she couldn't see them. Alyssa stood up and started walking only to fall into someone's arms. She was about to scream but she heard "Hey, it's alright it's just me. I teleported you to the flight deck." it was the Doctor she threw his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back just as tightly before pulling away and he walked back to consoles. Only for an Alarm to sound "What's that?" River asked  
"The Angels are draining the last of the ship's power, which means the shield's going to release." The Doctor said, and a door opened where four angels were waiting and the Doctor continued "Angel Bob, I presume."

"The Time Field is coming. It will destroy our reality." Angel Bob said,  
"Yeah, and look at you all, running away. What can I do for you?" The Doctor said,  
"There is a rupture in time. The Angels calculate that if you throw yourself into it, it will close, and they will be saved." Angel Bob said,  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Could do, could do that. But why?"The Doctor asked,  
"Your friends will also be saved."  
"Well, there is that."  
"I've traveled in time. I'm a complicated space-time event too. Throw me in."  
"No, Throw me in." Alyssa said, "I have the Time Vortex inside me there is nothing more complicated than that."

"Yes that would save the angels as well.

"Never ever will she throw herself in I will never let her do that. And River be serious. Compared to me, these Angels are more complicated than you, and it would take every one of them to amount to me, so get a grip." the Doctor said, and Alyssa felt for a bar soon finding one and grabbed it.

"Doctor, I can't let you do this." River said,  
"No, seriously, get a grip." The Doctor said, once again  
"You're not going to die here!"  
"And He's not, River Amy, get a grip." Alyssa said, and River looked back at her and saw her hands and said: "Oh, you genius." Before doing exactly that  
"Thing is, Bob, the Angels are draining all the power from this ship. Every last bit of it. And you know what? I think they've forgotten where they're standing. I think they've forgotten the gravity of the situation. Or to put it another way, Angels." The Doctor said, and everyone grabbed a bar and the Doctor said "Night, night." and the whole ship tilted and all the angels fell into the crack.

Soon the group had climbed back out of the Byzantium "Ah. Bruised everywhere." Amy said  
"Me too." The Doctor said, and Amy looked at Alyssa and said: "At least you didn't have to climb out of the Byzantium with your eyes closed, you alright Alyssa?"  
"Never been better." She said, smiling at the two before walking over to River with the Doctor.

"You, me, handcuffs. Must it always end this way?" River said,

"Oh, you have no idea River." Alyssa said, before smiling at her, "It was nice seeing you."  
"You as well," River said,  
"What now?" The Doctor said,  
"The prison ship's in orbit. They'll beam me up any second. I might have done enough to earn a pardon this time. We'll see." River said,  
"Octavian said you killed a woman." The Doctor said Alyssa looked up at River in shock and her eyes told her 'I'm sorry' because Alyssa knew immediatly what it meant. A headache stopped her from asking, "Well it looks like I'm leaving too." The Doctor looked at her and she smiled "Bye Doctor," she said before disappearing.


	17. Author's Note

I am so sorry, but I have no idea when I'll be able to update again. I am a bit under the weather and it's the beginning of the end of the semester for college. So that means that its close to final's week and I have a massive paper to write, and many projects to complete. and two tests to study for but I wanted to leave you with a bit of thinking, please help me with this but you have no need to do it. I found a song that is sung by Olivia Holt and it explains perfectly what the Doctor's and Alyssa's relationship would be like. The small problem it's like a conversation between the two and I have no idea who says what. The song is called Carry On and it's beautiful. If you could help me figure out who says what, that would be awesome. I also realized I never really said who the first Alyssa was before she regenerated and I've decided it is Lily Collins who is American-British so she did have a British accent. if you don't believe me go look up Lily Collin's British accent and click the video that says Love Rosie. Again I am so sorry but again College comes first and after next week I will have four weeks for me to nonstop write so please be patient with me.


	18. Smith and Jones

Alyssa appeared in something that looked like a custodian closet. The door opened and she looked up and show a custodian who looked confused, Alyssa then said "sorry," before leaving the closet and walking to the exit only to see in the corner of her eye The Doctor who was laughing as she passed. she stopped a bit after passing the door and backed up before pointing at the doctor, she smiled as she walked towards him and sat in the chair beside him. "Hello, Doctor." He smiled at her and said, "where did you just come from?"

"Future, last time I was this far back was satellite five and the jagrafess." He nodded a frown formed on his face as he looked at her she was filthy covered with dirt. "Some trip I bet." She looked down at her outfit and smiled "yeah, died and regenerated before almost dying but of course, you saved me. But that's all I can tell you. Spoilers." She said before closing her mouth and putting her pointer finger to her lips. The Doctor smiled a bit before a bigger frown formed and said: "You died?" Alyssa sighed but nodded. The Doctor was about to say something but their conversation was interrupted by a group of medical students and the Doctor, Mr. Stroker who was teaching them. He walked over and said " Now then, Mister Smith, very good morning to you. How are you today?"

"Oh, not so bad. Still a bit, you know, blah." the Doctor said, before Mr Stoker walked over to the bed and picked up a clipboard and said "John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains." he turned to Alyssa who was watching one of the members in the group with great happiness "I hope you don't mind me asking but who are you." he said making Alyssa's eyes snap to his and her mouth opened to say something only for the Doctor to say "This is my girlfriend Alyssa, she didn't arrive until this morning." Alyssa looked at him and smiled and looked back at Mr. Stoker who nodded and turned to one of his students and said "Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me." and Martha Jones walked forward "That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?" she asked and a confused look fell on the Doctor's face and he said "Sorry?"  
"On Chancellor Street this morning? You two came up to me and you took your tie off." She then turned to Alyssa and said: "You told me not to be scared." Alyssa looked confused "Really?" she asked and the Doctor who was also confused asked, "What did we do that for?"  
"I don't know, you just did."  
" Not me. I was here, in bed. Ask the nurses."

"I have been here the whole time," Alyssa said, before smiling  
"Well, that's weird, cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother and you a sister?" Martha asked the both of them. Alyssa blinked and said, "no, well not that I would remember." Martha and the Doctor looked at her confused and she said: "Amnesia all I remembered was I have a brother and my name but that's it." Alyssa slightly bending the truth. Martha nodded slightly before turning to the Doctor and he said "No, not anymore. Just me."

"As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones." Mr. Stoker said and Martha looked back and said "Sorry. Right." She then looked back at the Doctor and listened to his heart only to hear two hearts she blinked and moved the Stethoscope to the other side then looked up at the Doctor who winked at her.m Her eyes went to Alyssa who was smiling innocently at her.

"I weep for future generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?" Mr. Stroker said, Martha, stood up to move back a bit before saying "Er, I don't know. Stomach cramps?"

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart." Mr. Stoker grabbed a clipboard only to be shocked by the metal clip making him drop the clipboard

"That happened to me this morning," Martha said,  
"I had the same thing on the door handle." One of the male students said  
"And me, on the lift." one of the other female students said, Alyssa and the Doctor took great interest in the conversation  
"That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by. Anyone?" said asking if anyone knew a basic historical fact "Benjamin Franklin." Alyssa said, and Stoker looked at her with great happiness "Correct."  
"My mate, Ben. That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked.." The Doctor said about to go on a rambled but Alyssa stopped him by saying "John dear you let your imagination run off again." The Doctor looked at her and saw a look that said 'shut up' he pouted but still became quiet as the group moved to the next patient.  
"S0 you died?" the Doctor said, going back to the conversation they were having before the group came in. Alyssa looked at him and said, "yes I did, Doc, but I really can't tell you anything it's in your future." The doctor pouted once more but nodded and got off the bed and looked back at her and said: "you have a brother?" Alyssa flinched as she stood up as well and said "yeah, I can't really tell you anything." making the Doctor pout once more she noticed the look and said "Spoilers." she shrugged and the Doctor turned around and grabbed a robe before he started walking out of the room they were in Alyssa following. they soon passed a break room for the nurses and the Doctor's that worked at the hospital they looked back and saw Martha on a phone. Alyssa smiled at her before turning around and following the Doctor, Only to stop when the whole hospital shook. Making the two lose their balance but the Doctor grabbed Alyssa to keep them steady and soon the shaking stopped shaking. Alyssa gave a look to the Doctor who gave her the same look. Something was going on in this Hospital. They went back to the room there were originally in. The Doctor stopped at his bed and drew the current around it so he could change. Alyssa walked over to Martha who was at a window looking out at the surface of the Moon where the hospital now was. "It's real. It's really real. Hold on." Martha said as she reached to open the window.

"Don't! We'll lose all the air." One of Martha's friends said who was standing beside her.  
"But they're not exactly airtight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?" Martha asked and the Doctor pulled back the curtain and Alyssa said "Very good point. You ask the right questions, Martha." Martha looked at her and said, "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, crap," Alyssa said realizing she slipped once again and looked back at the Doctor, who came over and said, "It was Jones right?" Martha nodded still on how Alyssa knew her first name.

" Like Alyssa said you ask the right questions another question is, how are we still breathing?"  
"We can't be." Martha's friend said,  
"Obviously we are, so don't waste my time." The doctor said only for Alyssa to reach up and smack the back of his head and said "Rude!" she then walked over to the women who was sobbing and said, "Hello what is your name?" She asked,  
"Julia, Julia Swales."

"Julia that's a nice name." Alyssa said giving her a smile and said "Anyone back on earth? A friend family?" Julia nodded and Alyssa continued "I know this situation looks bleak but me and John." She said gesturing over to the Doctor and continued "We are here to help and we promise we will get you back home. But during that time I need you to do something for me, these people are just as much upset over this as you are, can you help them?" Julia nodded and walked away and to some of the panicking people, Alyssa looked at the Doctor who was waiting for her to finish with Martha. He smiled softly at her and said "Fancy a trip outside." She smiled and the three went to a balcony, where they could still breath "We've got air. How does that work?" Martha asked Alyssa smiled a bit at the beautiful sight in front of them. "Just be glad it does." The Doctor said stepping further outside the two following him "I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty-first. My mother's going to be really, really.." Martha said only to stop as the severity of the solution set in. "You alright?" Alyssa asked  
"Yeah."  
"Sure?" The Doctor said,  
"Yeah."  
"Want to head back inside?" Alyssa said,

"No way. I mean, we could die any minute, but all same, it's beautiful." Martha said looking at the earth. Alyssa laughed and said, "It is definitely that it is very beautiful." She said as she looked at the earth. Martha laughed and said "How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are."

"Standing in the Earthlight." The Doctor said,  
"What do you think happened?" Martha asked,

"What do you think?" Alyssa asked looking up into space. Looking for the ships that would be landing on the moon any second now.

"Extraterrestrial. It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, those Cybermen things. I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home." Alyssa looked at the Doctor whose face was covered with grief. She took his hand and he looked down at their hands then at Alyssa before squeezing her hand looking at Martha and The Doctor said: "I'm sorry."  
"Yeah," Martha said,  
"We were there, in the battle. It was." The doctor said, only to trail off a bit,  
"I promise you." She stopped talking and looked at Alyssa "Your name is Alyssa right?" Alyssa nodded and she continued , Alyssa we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way."  
"It's not Smith. That's not my real name." The Doctor said,

"Who are you, then?"  
"I'm the Doctor."  
" Me too, if I can pass my exams. What is it then, Doctor Smith?"

" Just the Doctor."  
" How do you mean, just the Doctor?" Martha said, growing in shock,  
"Just the Doctor."  
"What, people call you the Doctor?"  
"Yeah."

"Do you call him the Doctor?" Martha asked Alyssa who just smiled and said: "Of Course I do."  
"Well, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title."  
"Maybe he did earn that title there are more than Medical Doctors." Alyssa said Martha said nothing but the Doctor beamed at her and said "Well, I'd better make a start, then. Let's have a look. There must be some sort of" Alyssa was already ahead of him she picked up a rock and tossed it only for it to bounce off. She smiled at the Doctor and said "There's a forcefield keeping the air. So whoever did this wants to keep the people inside alive."  
"But if that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?"  
"About one thousand. One thousand people Suffocating." Alyssa said,  
"Why would anyone do that?"Martha asked

"Yeah you could ask them yourself," Alyssa said as a bunch of rockets landed on the moon. Before a bunch of aliens left the rocket and began marching towards the hospital.  
"Aliens. That's aliens. Real, proper aliens."  
"Judoon." The Doctor said, before making their way back inside and into the Lobby where the Judoon were and watched them as they scanned the humans of the Hospital. The Doctor said "Oh, look down there, you've got a little shop. I like a little shop"

"Doctor dear it would be great if you focused on the current issue," Alyssa said, looking at the Doctor from the corner of her eye.

"They're like police. Well, police for hire. They're more like interplanetary thugs." The Doctor said,

"And they brought us to the moon?" Martha said,  
"The moon is owned by nobody, so it's neutral territory," Alyssa said,

"Alyssa's right, according to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated it. That rain, lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop." The Doctor added,

"What are you on about, galactic law? Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?" Martha said,

"No, but I like that. Good thinking. No, I wish it were that simple. They're making a catalog. That means they're after something nonhuman, which is very bad news for us."

"Why?" Martha said, looking over the two, who just gave her a look, to make her realize that they were aliens.

"Oh, you're kidding me. Don't be ridiculous. Stop looking at me like that." Alyssa looked away and back at the Judoon and the Doctor said "Come on then." before racing off again the following,

They went up a couple of floors to an office where a computer was. Martha going off to see exactly what the Judoon were doing. Alyssa instantly sat down at it and tried to hack into the Hospital records only to have no luck. Alyssa traded spots with the Doctor and watched as he began sonicking the computer. "They've reached the third floor. What's that thing?" Martha said right when she walked in, asking about the Sonic Screwdriver.

"Sonic screwdriver."

"Well, if you're not going to answer me properly."  
"It is really a Sonic Screwdriver. Martha, we can't explain what everything we use is all the time. You just have to accept that what the Doctor is using is a Sonic Screwdriver." Alyssa said, looking back at her before turning back to the Doctor.

"What else have you got then, a laser spanner?"  
"I really don't know," Alyssa said, beginning to rummage through her jacket pockets.

"I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman. Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon." Alyssa giggled and the Doctor smiled at her before rambling "Because I was just traveling past. I swear I was just wandering. I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's a plasma coil. Been building up for two days now, so I checked in. I thought something was going on inside. It turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above."

"But what were they looking for?" Martha asked,  
"An Alien species looking for something in a hospital full of humans? They are looking for something that looks human but isn't" Alyssa said,

"Like you two, apparently."  
"Yes like us but is not us," Alyssa said,

"Haven't they got a photo?"  
"Not if it's a shape changer."

"Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?" Martha asked,

"If we could we would, honestly." Alyssa said and the Doctor continued "If they declare the hospital guilty of harboring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution."

"All of us?"

"Oh yes. If I can find this thing first."The Doctor said only to yell and hit the computer "Oh! You see, they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever."

"What are we looking for?"

"I don't know. Say, any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up."

" Just keep working. I'll go ask Mister Stoker. He might know." Martha said, before leaving and the Doctor went back to work Alyssa's hand brushed her notebook and when her hand finally brushed her notebook. She took it out of her pocket and began writing the details of the event so far. She looked up at the Doctor who was looking at her and said: "I restored the back up come on, let's go find Martha." She got up and followed him until Martha ran into the doctor and the Doctor said: "I restored the backup."

"I found her,"Martha said, out of breath a bit,

"Oh, so that's what I forgot," Alyssa said,  
"You did what?" The Doctor said confused only to look up when a man in all black and a black bike helmet burst through the door. "Run!" The Doctor said and they started running going down a floor only to turn around when they saw Judoom marching down the floor they ran down a hallway and ran into an Xray room. The Doctor pushed Martha and Alyssa behind some glass and said: "When I say now, press the button."

"But I don't know which one."

"We'll figure it out," Alyssa said, pulling Martha into the room and she grabbed an Operator's Manual. She flipped through it a bit and went over to a yellow button and put her hand over it and the thing that was chasing them busted into the room. "Now!" The Doctor said, and Alyssa slammed her hand down on the yellow button a bright white light started then soon stopped as the thing fell down dead. "What did you do?" Martha asked as Alyssa walked over to the doctor who said, "Increased the radiation by five thousand percent. Killed him dead."

"But isn't that going to kill you?"

"Nah, it's only roentgen radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery. It's safe for you to come out. I've absorbed it all." The Doctor said, and Martha joined the two "All I need to do is expel it. If I concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot. It's in my left shoe." He said beginning to jump about "Here we go, here we go. Easy does it."Alyssa bursted out laughing as she watched jump around trying to get all the radiation into his shoe "Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out. Ah, ah, ah, ah! It is, it is, it is, it is, it is hot. Hold on." He then took off his shew and threw it into a bin. Making Alyssa laugh harder, Martha looking at the two confused and said "You're completely mad." directed only at the Doctor.

"You're right. I look daft with one shoe." The Doctor said, before taking off and throwing it in the bin as well and said: "Barefoot on the moon."The Doctor looked over at Alyssa who was still giggling and smiled slightly.

"So what is that thing? And where's it from, the planet Zovirax?" Martha said, leaning down next to the thing that attacked them.

"It's just a Slab. They're called Slabs. Basic slave drones. See? Solid leather, all the way through. Someone has got one hell of a fetish." The Doctor said, leaning down next to it and tapping its arm before getting up again and walking over to the X-ray Machine and pulling out his Sonic Screwdriver, which was fired. Alyssa walked over to him as a look of grief washed over his face.

"But it was that woman, Miss Finnegan. It was working for her, just like a servant."

"My sonic screwdriver." The Doctor said, to Alyssa who was trying to comfort him.

"She was one of the patients, but"

"Burnt out my sonic screwdriver." the Doctor said, to Alyssa who just "I know, you can make another one."

"She had a straw like some kind of vampire."

"I loved my sonic screwdriver." The Doctor said, Alyssa just looked at Martha and patted his shoulder as he looked at his screwdriver mournfully.

"Doctor?" Martha said, now realizing that the Doctor wasn't listening to her.

"Sorry." The Doctor said throwing away the Sonic Screwdriver, he smiled a bit and said "You called me Doctor.

"Anyway? Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mister Stoker's blood."

"Funny time to take a snack. You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless. No. Yes, that's it. Wait a minute. Yes! Alyssa said it! Shape-changer. Internal shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it! If she can assimilate Mister Stoker's blood, mimic the biology, she'll register as human. We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!" The Doctor said before the three ran off to find . Only to duck when they heard someone coming down the hallway. It was two other slabs. "That's weird, the thing about Slabs. They always travel in pairs."  
"What about you two?"  
"What about us what?"  
"Haven't you got back-up? You must have another partner or something?"  
"Oh. Humans. We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, you're asking personal questions? Come on." The Doctor said, and stood up and began walking forward.  
"I like that. Humans. I'm still not convinced you two are aliens." Martha said, as they walked into the main hallway and straight into Judoon who scanned Alyssa and the Doctor.  
"Non-humans." The Judoon said,  
"Oh my God, you really are." Martha said, and the Doctor just said: "And again." The three running off and up some stairs and into a hallway. Both Alyssa and Martha panting a bit but the doctor being fine. "They've done this floor. Come on. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky." The Doctor said, only for Martha to turn around and look back at Julia Swales who was giving oxygen to a patient. She went back and leaned next to her and said: "How much oxygen is there?"

"Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out." Julia said, and Alyssa and the Doctor both walked over and Alyssa leaned by Julia and said: "You doing all right?"

"Yeah." Julia said, Alyssa, nodded and stood up as the Doctor said "How are you feeling? Are you all right?" Talking to Martha,

"I'm running on adrenaline." She said,

"Welcome to our world."

"What about the Judoon?" Martha asked,

"Nah, great big lung reserves. It won't slow them down. Where's Mister Stoker's office?"

"It's this way," Martha said, getting up and leading them to office where Alyssa and the Doctor both ran forward and into it and leaned over the dead body of . Who was a pale white.

"She's gone. She was here." Martha said,

"Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right. She's a plasmavore." The Doctor

"Hiding. On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all. Come on." The Doctor said getting up to leave only to stop when Martha said: "Wait a minute." Before walking over to and closing his eyes before joining the two.

"Think, think, think. If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?"The Doctor said, and he saw a sign that pointed in a certain direction "Ah. She's as clever as me. Almost." Suddenly there was a clash and screams sounded as the Judoon started marching down the hallway the leader said "Find the non-human. Execute."

"Martha, stay here. We need time. You've got to hold them up." The Doctor said, suddenly turning more serious

"How do I do that?"

"Just forgive me for this. It could save a thousand lives. It means nothing. Honestly, nothing." The Doctor said before looking at Alyssa and continuing "It means honestly nothing." trying to convince Alyssa that more than convincing Martha before grabbing Martha's face and kissing her before pulling away and grabbing Alyssa's hand and running off in the direction of MRI. Before reaching a door that was closed and flashing lights were coming from the window. The Doctor glanced at Alyssa and said: "Don't interfere just go along with it alright. Stay Silent unless I'm clearly talking to you." Alyssa just nodded as the two went into the room. Where an old lady, Obviously , was doing something to the machine.

"Have you seen them? There are these things. These great big space rhino things. I mean, rhinos from space. And we're on the moon! Great big space rhinos with guns on the moon. And I only came in for my bunions, look. I mean, all fixed now. Perfectly good treatment. The nurses were lovely. I said to my wife, I said I'd recommend this place to anyone, Didn't I?" the Doctor said looking at Alyssa who said, "yes, yes you did."  
"but then we end up on the moon. And did I mention the rhinos?" The Doctor continued, walked towards them and said: "Hold them." As two slabs came from behind them and grabbed the two. Keeping them still while continued working. "Er, that, that big er machine thing. Is it supposed to be making that noise?" The Doctor said, not fighting the slab holding them, Alyssa doing the same.

"You wouldn't understand," said,

"But isn't that a magnetic resonance imaging thing? Like a ginormous sort of a magnet? I did magnetics GCSE. Well, I failed, but all the same."

"The magnetic setting now increased to fifty thousand Tesla."

"Ooo, that's a bit strong, isn't it?"

"It'll send out a magnetic pulse that'll fry the brain stems of every living thing within two hundred and fifty thousand miles. Except for me, safe in this room."

"But er, hold on, hold on, I did geography GCSE. I passed that one. Doesn't that distance include the Earth?"

"Only the side facing the moon. The other half will survive. Call it my little gift."

"I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me, I'm a little out of my depth. I've spent the past fifteen years working as a postman. Hence the bunions. Why would you do that?"

"With everyone dead, the Judoon ships will be mine, to make my escape."

"No, that's weird. You're talking like you're some sort of an alien." The Doctor said,

"Quite so."

"No!" The Doctor said, acting like he was shocked to find out she was an alien.

"Oh, yes," said,

"You're joshing me."

"I am not."

"I'm talking to an alien? In hospital? What, has the place got an ET department?"

"It's the perfect hiding place. Blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast, and all this equipment ready to arm myself with should the police come looking."

"So, those rhinos, they're looking for you?"

"Yes. But I'm hidden." She said, showing the X on the back of her hand that meant the Judoon scanned her and their device said she was human.

"Right. Maybe that's why they're increasing their scans."

"They're doing what?"

"Big chief rhino boy, he said, no sign of a non-human, we must increase our scans up to setting two? Didn't they?" The Doctor said looking at Alyssa who said: "Yes they did say that."

"Then I must assimilate again."

"What does that mean?"

"I must appear to be human."

"Well, you're welcome to come home with us. We'd be honoured. We can have cake. Alyssa, wouldn't you be honoured?"

"Yes, I would."

"Why should I have cake? I've got my little straw."

"Oh, that's nice. Milkshake? I like banana."

"You're quite the funny man. And yet, I think, laughing on purpose at the darkness. I think it's time you found some peace. Steady him!"  
"NO!" Alyssa yelled struggling against the slab holding her, but to no prevail. As the Slab pushed the Doctor down.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm afraid this is going to hurt. But if it's any consolation, the dead don't tend to remember." Mrs. Finnigan said, before jabbing her straw into the Doctor's neck. Alyssa watched as sucked the Doctor's blood, struggling against the slab that was holding her. Soon the door opened and the Judoon walked in. The Doctor falling to the floor. "No!" Alyssa said, tears running down her face. As the slab let go of her and she fell to the floor staring at the Doctor"Now see what you've done. This poor man just died of fright." said, hiding the evidence that it was actually her who killed him.  
"Scan him." The Judoon leader said and continued when he got the results "Confirmation. Deceased."  
"No, he can't be. Let me through. Let me see him." Martha said, as soon as she ran in. only for one of the Judoon to grab her and it said "Stop. Case closed."  
"But it was her. She killed him. She did it. She murdered him." Martha said,

"Judoon have no authority over human crime." The leader Judoon said.

"But she's not human," Martha said,

"Oh, but I am. I've been cataloged." Mrs. Finnigan said, showing the black X to the Judoon.  
"But she's not! She assimi. Wait a minute. You drank his blood? The Doctor's blood?" Martha said and grabbed one of the Judoon's scanners and pointed it at Mrs. Finnigan, who said "Oh, I don't mind. Scan all you like."  
"Non-human."  
"But, what?"  
"Confirm analysis." The Judoon leader said, and all the other Judoon pointed their scanners at her.  
"Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come." Mrs. Finnigan said,  
"He gave his life so they'd find you," Martha said, looking at the Doctor's body and then at Alyssa who was now silent looking at the Doctor with a face null of emotion.  
"Confirm. Plasmavore, charged with the crime of murdering the child princess of Patrival Regency Nine." The Leader Judoon said, and the cool facade that she had on disappeared as she said, "Well, she deserved it! Those pink cheeks and those blonde curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore." Alyssa looked up at her and slowly made her way over to the Doctor.  
"Then you confess?"  
"Confess? I'm proud of it! Slabs, stop them!" Mrs. Finnigan said, and the Slabs went forward to attack the Judoon but they fired instantly killing the two slabs.  
"Verdict, guilty. Sentence, execution." The Judoon said. As ran over to the machine and plugged the machine in. "Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me. Burn in hell!" She said from behind the glass and all of the Judoon fired melting through the glass and incinerating her. "Case closed." The Judoon said, and Martha crawled to the Doctor and said "But what did she mean, burn with me? The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something." The Judoon leader walked over to it and scanned it "Scans detect lethal acceleration of mono magnetic pulse."  
'Well, do something! Stop it!" Martha said,  
"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate." The Judoon leader said.  
"What? You can't just leave it. What's it going to do?" Martha said, but the Judoon leader just took out a device and said: "All units withdraw." And the Judoon marched out of the Hospital Martha went to follow them but Alyssa just said: "Please, help him." Martha turned around and looked at her and saw the look of grief on her face "please." Martha then ran to the two and began CPR on the Doctor. "Two hearts," Alyssa said, and Martha nodded in thanks as he began to do chest compressions on both sides of his chest. She blew some air into his mouth and then looked at Alyssa "I'm sorry." Before collapsing due to lack of Oxygen. Alyssa let out a noise of pain as she took up doing the CPR. "you stupid old man come back to me." She said as did chests compressions. soon blowing air into his mouth. She began filling light-headed and blew some more air into his mouth and black spots started appearing in her eyesight as the Doctor took a breath she smiled slightly when the doctor looked at her and said "Scanner, red plug." before collapsing as well. The Doctor managed to make his way over to the controls of the scanner and unplugged the red plug and went back to Alyssa, picked her up and walked to a window facing the Judoon shipped and said "Come on, come on, come on, come on, please. Come on, Judoon, reverse it." He smiled when the rain started to pour down and he looked down at Alyssa and said "It's raining, Alyssa. It's raining on the moon." They soon reappeared on earth. Alyssa's eyes slowly opened the Doctor smiled at her. "Morning." as he let her down, "You alright? He asked, Alyssa just nodded.

They soon left the hospital sneaking out to avoid the press. The Doctor waved at Martha who was talking to her sister. Before entering the Tardis and running to the Console panel and piloted the Tardis away. A new sonic popped up from the console and the Doctor said: "So anywhere you want to go?"

"What about Martha?" Alyssa asked, smiling slightly at the fact that he asked her where she wanted to go before taking off entirely.

"What about her."

"Well, she tried to save your life. Don't you think she deserves a trip?" Alyssa said, the Doctor just looked up at her and said: "She's a companion isn't she?"  
"yep," Alyssa said, simply and The Doctor piloted the Tardis into an alley. They walked out to hear Martha's family arguing. They peaked out and saw Martha she looked up and saw them. They exchanged smiles and the two headed back to the Tardis. Alyssa leaned against the Tardis the Doctor joining her and said: "I went to the moon today."

"A bit more peaceful than down here." The Doctor said, Alyssa nodding "Is it always like that with your family?"

"Kind of? Yes, yes it never even told me who you two are."

"The Doctor."

"It's simply Alyssa for me."  
"What sort of species? It's not every day I get to ask that."  
"We're Time Lords. Time Lady for Alyssa." The Doctor said,  
"Right! Not pompous at all, then." Martha said, walking towards them  
"I just thought since you helped save my life and I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road testing, you might fancy a trip."

"What, into space?"  
"Well."  
"But I can't. I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I've got my family going mad."  
"We can travel through time as well," Alyssa said,

"Get out of here," Martha said, shocked  
"We can."  
"Come on now, that's going too far."  
"We'll prove it." The Doctor said, and the two went back into the Tardis and the Doctor ran to the Console and moved the Tardis before the two ran out onto Chancellor's street that same morning. They started walking down it until they found Martha and the Doctor ran off to her Alyssa following and took off his tie. Alyssa getting there right when he took off again and said: "Don't be afraid today." Before following the Doctor back to the Tardis and they left and went back where Martha was waiting for the two and Alyssa instantly said "So were you scared?" as the Doctor put on his tie and he said, "Told you."  
"No, but, that was this morning. Did you two? Oh, my God. You two can travel in time. But hold on. If you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go into work?" Martha said, Alyssa was about to say something but a Headache interrupted her "I'll see you guys later." She said, looking up at the Doctor, and pressing a kiss to his cheek before disappearing. 

Author's Note: I am so sorry for not updating for the last couple of months. Like I said, in a previous author's notes. I am a college student and that takes priority. But as a writer that's how I keep myself sane, I have to take breaks from writing sometimes its just a couple days, other times its months on end. This story was kind of an on the whim thing so I didn't really think about the way I wanted it to go. I just started writing, so it took me this break to decide how the next section of this book will go. I knew I was going to write till the Doctor's daughter but after that how I wanted it to go for the next part was hazy. It is a love story, so I had to decide what episodes I'm going to use to make that apparent so be prepared for a lot of updates in the next coming weeks.


	19. The Doctor's wife

Alyssa appeared in a different tardis then the one she was used to this time. She heard the Eleventh's doctor's voice pacing around the mainframe of the tardis she looked around and saw, that she was back in the tardis after he had regenerated. She watched as the doctor walked around and Rory was sitting on some steps as the doctor turned away from him to walk around the console. Alyssa smiled at Rory and cleared her voice and the Doctor whipped around the console and said "Alyssa!" as he walked over and gave her a hug. She took it gladly and watched as Amy came down some steps, Rory asked her something and Amy responded and she looked at Alyssa and kept walking. Rory gave her an apologetic look before following after her. That's when Alyssa knew where she was and what happened next only confirmed it. The sound of someone knocking on the Tardis door sounded. The doctor looked at it confusingly and Amy and Rory came up the steps instantly "what was that?"  
"Something knocked on the door," Alyssa responded as she followed the doctor closer with much interest. This was the most recent season of Doctor who, she had watched so she didn't remember this season as much as she did the others. "Right we are in deep space," Rory said to confirm the fact. "Very very deep." The Doctor confirmed as the door knocked again the Alyssa and The Doctor raced to the door. "So we are in deep space and something is knocking on the door, how fun," Alyssa said as she opened the door to find a glowing cube. The doctor then said " Oh, come here. Come here, you scrumptious little beauty." The cube raced inside, the Doctor and Alyssa both fell back as the two turned around to grab the cube but it was too fast. Sparks flew as it bounced around the Tardis before heading back towards the doctor and Alyssa before hitting Alyssa's chest making her fall to the floor she grabbed the cube as the Doctor helped her up. She looked down at it and said, "What is it?" holding it up to the Doctor who took it from her and smiled, "We've got mail!" he said a little bit excited. Alyssa frowned as she tried to rack her brain for this episode, She remembered seeing this episode, but she couldn't place exactly what happened she followed the doctor up to the console as he messed around with the controls in order to go back from where the cube came from. She dug through her pockets as she listened to the Doctor explain what it was to Amy and Rory. She began to write down what she knew so far, mail, a time lord being out there, but the way she used to do this no longer seemed this was a great way for her past self to get the details but not for this version. She let out a disgruntled sigh as she looked up at the Doctor as he excitedly said: "there's a living Time Lord still out there, and it's one of the good ones."

"You said there weren't any other Time Lords left," Rory said, not believing the Doctor,

"There are no Time Lords left anywhere in the universe. But the universe isn't where we're going. See that snake?" The doctor said, and he threw the box at Amy who caught it. Alyssa walked over to the two and looked down at the box as he showed Rory and Amy, a symbol. It was a snake that was eating its own tail.

"The mark of the Corsair. Fantastic bloke. He had that snake as a tattoo in every regeneration. Didn't feel like himself unless he had the tattoo. Or herself, a couple of times. Ooo, she was a bad girl." The Doctor said as he went back to piloting the Tardis. Suddenly sparks flew around and the Tardis suddenly went haywire. Alyssa instantly grabbed the console as she tried to keep herself steady. "Oh, what is happening?" Rory yelled as he also tried to keep himself stable.

"We're leaving the universe." The Doctor yelled back

"How can you leave the universe?" Amy asked,

"With enormous difficulty. Right now I'm burning up Tardis rooms to give us some welly. Goodbye, swimming pool. Goodbye, scullery. Sayonara, squash court seven." The Doctor said as he deleted some of the rooms of the Tardis. Alyssa fell back onto the ground from the sudden impact of them landing "Okay, okay. Where are we?" Amy asked,

"Outside the universe, where we've never, ever been." The Doctor as he helped Alyssa up. All the lights inside the Tardis suddenly went out. Alyssa looked at the Console confused, she knew this wasn't normal. The only light that remained was the console "Is that meant to be happening?" Rory asked as he looked at the console as well. The Doctor started messing with console once more as he tried to find out what happened.

"The power, it's draining. Everything's draining. But it can't. That's, that's impossible." Alyssa turned around as she felt for her notebook once more. "What is that?" Rory asked,

"It's as if the Matrix, the soul of the Tardis, has just vanished. Where would it go?" The Doctor said, Alyssa began scribbling down titles of episodes she remembered throughout this season as well as a brief description of the episode. She finally broke through and she remembered what episode she was in now. A soft smile went across her face as she put her hand on the tardis and whispered: "I can't wait to finally meet you." She looked up and saw that the Doctor was now at the door looking out. She instantly joined him as they walked out onto what looked like a deserted planet with what looked like ship parts. "so what kind of trouble's your friend in?" Amy asked as she followed the two outside the Tardis.

"He was in a bind. A bit of a pickle. Sort of distressed." the Doctor said, not looking back at Amy,

"Ah, you can't just say you don't know."  
"You don't know if he doesn't know, Amy," Alyssa called out to Amy, as she watched Amy mess with some stuff. Rory walked up behind the Doctor and Alyssa,

"But what is this place? The scrapyard at the end of the universe?"  
"Not end of, trust me we been there and it is not pretty. We are OUTSIDE the universe." Alyssa said as she rejoined the doctor, as he turned around and threw his arm around Rory's shoulder and they walked together. As Rory asked: "How we can we be outside the universe? The universe is everything."

"Do you honestly believe that life just stops outside the universe, Rory? No one else has a Tardis no one else can really check if that is really the case." Alyssa said, as she followed the two, Rory was about to respond to Alyssa when the Doctor cut in,

"Imagine a great big soap bubble with one of those tiny little bubbles on the outside."  
"Doctor Dear, do not confuse my friend Rory with analogies that have nothing to do with what you are talking about," Alyssa said, as they made there way back over to the Tardis. Rory through up his hands as he realized the Doctor was just dragging him on not giving him the actual meaning. "You Alyssa ruin my fun." The Doctor said, looking at Alyssa who just looked at him innocently, he turned back to the tardis and continued "Completely drained. Look at her." as he put his hands on the Tardis.

"Wait. So we're in a tiny bubble universe, sticking to the side of the bigger bubble universe?" Amy said, going off of what the Doctor had first said,

"Yeah. No. But if it helps, yes. This place is full of rift energy. She'll probably refuel just by being here." The Doctor said, answering her question before turning around and examining the area again "Now, this place. What do we think, eh? Gravity's almost Earth-normal" as he threw a rock up and watched as it fell to the ground He walked forward, "Air's breathable, but it smells like" he continued as he jumped into a tub, Alyssa letting out a giggle as he did,

"Armpits," Amy said, as she offered a word for the place smelt like, which the Doctor took as he repeated her.

"What about all this stuff? Where did this come from?" Rory asked as he touched one of the many scrap metals.

"Well, there's a rift. Now and then stuff gets sucked through it. Not a bubble, a plughole. The universe has a plughole and we've just fallen down it."

"Thief! Thief! You're my thief!" A voice called out, Alyssa smiled as a woman ran towards the doctor and grabbed him she looked at Alyssa "And you're my angel!" She looked back down at the ground as she said "wait there's a word missing there, Golden wait no, actually yes! My golden angel!" Alyssa smiled at her as she struggled over her words before finally landing on one. The woman turned back to the Doctor and said, " Look at you. Goodbye. No, not goodbye, what's the other one?" Before she kissed the Doctor, the two people who had followed the woman pulled her back and the man said "Watch out. Careful. Keep back from her. Welcome, strangers. Lovely. Sorry about the mad person." As the Doctor whipped his mouth,

"Why am I a thief? What have I stolen?" The Doctor asked the women said,

"Me. You're going to steal me. No, you have stolen me. You are stealing me. Oh tenses are difficult, aren't they?" the woman said, Alyssa couldn't help giggling as the woman walked over to her and stared at her for a second, she had a look in her eyes like she was about to tell her something important before it was gone. Alyssa frowned as the woman walked away and to Amy and grabbed her hair. Before walking away again, Alyssa's attention was brought back towards the two people who came with the female and the female said "Oh. Oh, we are sorry, my dove. She's off her head. They call me Auntie." As she shook Alyssa's and the Doctor's head, the man came forward and introduced himself as well "And I'm Uncle. I'm everybody's Uncle. Just keep back from this one. She bites!" As the crazed woman came back over to the four.

"Do I? Excellent." She said, as she lunged forward and bit the doctor's ear. Everyone jumped into action to get the woman off the female, as the Doctor said "Ow! Ow!" Before she was finally pulled away from the Doctor by the uncle, "Biting's excellent. It's like kissing, only there's a winner." she said, from behind Uncle.

" So sorry. She's doolally." Uncle said as if that explained everything.

"No, I'm not doolally. I'm, I'm. It's on the tip of my tongue. I've just had a new idea about kissing. Come here, you." but instead of going for the Doctor she went towards Alyssa who quickly ducked out of the way and ran behind the Doctor, Amy and Rory who took a position to keep her away from her.

"No, Idris, no." Auntie said, and the crazed woman's eyes snapped to the Doctor who looked annoyed with what was just about to happen but not angry "Oh, but now you're angry. No, you're not. You will be angry. The little boxes will make you angry." The woman said before her eyes snapped to Alyssa's once more "and you very very sad,"

"Sorry? The little what? Boxes?" The Doctor said, finally relaxing from his position in front of Alyssa. He had a look of absolute fascination as he walked forward only for the woman to grab his chin and she said "Oh, ho, no. Your chin is hilarious." before letting go of it and turning her attention to Amy and Rory who were still in front of Alyssa, "It means the smell of dust after rain."

"What does?" Rory asked, confused by what she just said,

"Petrichor." Alyssa and the woman said together. Rory looked between the two confused and said: "But I didn't ask."

"Not yet. But you will," she said in response.

"No, no, Idris. I think you should have a rest." Auntie said as she tried to get Idris away from the four. "Rest. Yes, yes. Good idea. I'll just see if there's an off switch." Before she just collapsed. Alyssa broke through Amy and Rory and caught her and with the help of Rory sat her down gently. "Is that it? She dead now. So sad." Uncle said, not surprised and more relaxed thinking she had just died.

"No, she's still breathing," Rory said,

"Nephew, take Idris somewhere she can not bite people." Uncle said, and the Doctor and Alyssa turned around to see an Ood "Hello there!" Alyssa said as a small smile came across her face.

"Oh, hello!" the Doctor said, Amy turned and jumped in shock said, "Doctor, what is that?"

"Oh, no, it's all right. It's an Ood. Oods are good. Love an Ood." the Doctor said, as he walked over to him with Alyssa following him "Hello, Ood. Can't you talk?" No response came from the Ood "Oh, I see. It's damaged. May I? It might just be on the wrong frequency." He asked before he took the orb and popped off the top to repair it.

"Nephew was broken when he came here. Why he was half dead. House repaired him. House repaired all of us." Auntie said as the Doctor flipped a switch in the orb a voices cut through the air and Alyssa reeled back a bit as a part of the voices sounded really familiar a bit too familiar. A man's voice was the loudest as it said: "If you are receiving this message, please help me. Send a signal to the High Council of the Time Lords on Gallifrey. Tell them that I am still alive. I don't know where I am. I'm on some rock-like planet." Alyssa looked at the Doctor who was looking around as if he recognized the voices. Alyssa only kind of recognized a female voice, one she couldn't really hear due to the man. The Doctor looked at her with a shocked look on his face the silence between the two was broken as Rory was the first one to speak.

"What was that? Was that him?" Rory said, thinking that the male voice was the Ood.

"No, no. It's picking up something else. But that's, that's not possible. That's, that's. Who else is here? Tell me. Show me. Show me." The Doctor said as he advanced on Auntie and Uncle. Knowing that due to the cascade of voices there was a possibility that more time lords could be here. Alyssa was frozen as she stared at the Ood, in shock since something inside her recognized one of the voices.

"Just what you see. Just the four of us, and the House. Nephew, will you take Idris somewhere safe where she can't hurt nobody?" Auntie said that is what finally broke Alyssa out of her stillness as she walked over to the Doctor.

"The House? What's the House?" The Doctor asked as Nephew did what Auntie asked,

"House is all around you, my sweets. You are standing on him. This is the House. This world. Would you like to meet him?" Auntie said,

"Meet him?" Rory said, which caused the Doctor to hold up a finger to him

"I'd love to." the Doctor said, Auntie and Uncle started to turn around to lead them to where they can meet the House.

"This way. Come, please. Come." Uncle said, as he turned around and started walking.

"What's wrong? What were those voices?"  
"Time Lords. It's not just the Corsair. Somewhere close by there are lots and lots of Time Lords." he said, before he turned around and began to follow the two, Alyssa's hand snuck down and grabbed the Doctor's hand and whispered to him "I recognized one of those voices. Doctor, not from my foreknowledge, from my past." The Doctor's eyes snapped to hers as he whispered back "are you sure?"  
"Yes! But why would I recognize something? I thought you wiped my past from my memories."  
"There may be some things that linger," he said, looking back at the two who were leading them. This was the first time he heard of Alyssa recognizing something from her past. He did remember that she did once say she remembered home, and maybe this was why. Yet he was the one to wipe them. His thoughts were interrupted when Alyssa said

"If there are things that linger Doctor. Does that mean there is a way to get my memories back?" she said, the Doctor said nothing and they continued following Uncle and Auntie in silence.

They soon made their way something like a building where there was a grate on the floor. The Doctor went forward and looked down it as Uncle said: "Come. Come, come. You can see the House and he can look at you." Alyssa joined the Doctor and looked down the grating. "I see. This asteroid is sentient." The Doctor said, finally coming to the conclusion what House was.

"We walk on his back, breathe his air, eat his food," Auntie said,

"Smell its armpits," Amy said from behind the two.

"And do my will. You are most welcome, travelers." A voice suddenly spoke out through Auntie, Uncle, and Nephew.

"Doctor, that voice. That's the asteroid talking?" Amy asked,

"Yes. So you're like a sea urchin. Hard outer surface, that's the planet we're walking on. Big, squashy, oogly thing inside, that's you."

"That is correct, Time Lord." The House said,

"Ah. So you've met Time Lords before?" The Doctor said, in realization

"Many travelers have come through the rift, like Auntie and Uncle and Nephew. I repair them when they break." House said as the Doctor walked back over to Auntie and Uncle.

"So there are Time Lords here, then?"

"Not anymore, but there have been many Tardises on my back in days gone by."

"Well, there won't be anymore after us. Last Time Lord, Last Time Lady. Last Tardis." the Doctor said, as he turned around and walked forward.

"A pity. Your people were so kind. Be here in safety, Doctor. Rest, feed, if you will." The House said and then released his hold over the three. Who instantly began to walk forward to group "We're not actually going to stay here, are we?" Rory asked and Alyssa said, "Hopefully not."

"Well, it seems like a friendly planet. Literally. Mind if we poke around a bit?" The doctor said, talking to the other three. Auntie went forward and said "You can look all you want. Go. Look." as she grabbed Amy's face the Doctor and Alyssa both noticed that the arms were different  
"House loves you."

"Come on then, gang. We're just going to, er, see the sights." the Doctor said, and the four left the room to see what else this asteroid had to offer.

They walked through different tunnels on the Asteroid before they heard the shouts of Idris calling out for the two of them. Alyssa gave a look to the Doctor and they both stopped and shushed Rory and Amy. "So, as soon as the Tardis is refueled, we go, yeah?" Rory asked,

"No. There are Time Lords here. I heard them and they need me."  
"Us," Alyssa said, the Doctor looked at her and nodded,

" You told me about your people, and you told me what you did," Amy said, Alyssa looked down at the ground, Alyssa wanted nothing more than at that moment to remember her past. Clearly there was a way to do it.

"Yes, yes, but if they're like the Corsair, they're good one and I can save them." The Doctor said, turning around towards Amy

"And then tell them you destroyed the others?"Amy asked,

"I can explain. Tell them why I had to." the Doctor said,

"You want to be forgiven," Amy said, coming to the conclusion. Alyssa looked at the Doctor who had walked away and was facing away from the three. She walked forward and took his hand. Her eyes told him that she had forgiven him long ago. It was her home too, and if she was able to forgive him, maybe the others could as well.

"Don't we all?" he finally said, he looked at Amy and Rory before he tightened his grip on Alyssa's hand.

"What do you need from me?" Amy said, making it clear she was going to help him.

"My screwdriver. I left it in the Tardis. It's in my jacket." The Doctor said,

"You're wearing your jacket," Rory commented,

"My other jacket." The Doctor said it was common knowledge,

"You have two of those?"  
"Who only has one Jacket Rory? Come on Rory do you have only one jacket?" Alyssa asked, staring at him, He said nothing as Amy stopped the conversation when she said "Okay, I'll get it. But Doctor, listen to me. Don't get emotional because that's when you make mistakes."  
"Don't worry Amy, I will make sure he doesn't make any serious mistakes," Alyssa said  
"Even you make mistakes Alyssa, just be careful you two," Amy said as she threw Alyssa her mobile phone, which she easily caught  
"Yes, boss." the Doctor said,

"I'll call you from the Tardis. Rory, look after them." Amy said before she turned around to go back to the Tardis. Leaving Rory behind with them, which the Doctor quickly changed when he said: "Rory, look after her."

"Yeah," Rory said, and he turned around and followed Amy to the Tardis. Alyssa turned to the Doctor and shook her head, "Oh Amy, Rory can you please go back to the Tardis, I have a weird feeling of this place and I want you two to be safe." She said to the Doctor "Is that so hard to say?"

"Yes because they wouldn't listen to me." The Doctor said, starting forward again Alyssa just shook her head once more before following after him. "You never answered me, Doc, is there a way to get my memories back?"

"Why?" the Doctor asked, Alyssa, blinked at the question as she never expected that to be the question the Doctor would've asked her.  
"I want to remember our HOME Doctor, I want to remember Gallifrey heck I want to remember my brother, more than just him being our memory. I am a Time Lady who has no idea about my home, and honestly, I _want_ to know. I want to remember when I was Tanda. I will always be Alyssa now but it was a part of my life. Doctor, I can't just ignore it." Alyssa said, taking his hand "If there is a way Doctor please tell me."  
"I think there is I don't remember what exactly I did with your memories but I will remember I promise." the Doctor said softly before taking her hand. Alyssa smiled at him as the phone in her hand rang. She answered it "Hey we're here screwdriver's in the Doctor's jacket yeah?"  
"Yes.." She said as she watched the Doctor take out his screwdriver and clicked it on. Amy hung up the phone and they continued on there way. He stopped and looked around as he said  
"Come on. Where are you? Now, where are you all? Where are you?" The Doctor muttered as he closed his eyes searching for something. His eyes settled on a curtain that was over a passageway. The Doctor and Alyssa walked over and they pulled the curtain back to see a small alcove. "Well, they can't all be in here." the Doctor said

"Yes they can Doctor I am so so sorry," Alyssa said as she walked over and opened a cabinet showing many cubes, she couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes as she watched the Doctor come over and look at the distress signals of Time Lords. Many voices drifted through her head, and she said it once more to the Doctor "I am so so sorry." the Doctor said nothing as he looked at all the boxes. Auntie and Uncle walked up behind them and the Doctor notices. "Just admiring your Time Lord distress signal collection. Nice job. Brilliant job. Really thought we had some friends here, but this is what the Ood translator picked up. Cries for help from the long dead." The Doctor turned to them, but Alyssa couldn't tear her eyes away from one box as somehow a distant memory of a place with a red sky flashed over her vision as she chased after a friend. The two were laughing. She couldn't help but realize that if the voice belonged to anyone she knew that had to be her. The memory faded as quickly as it came, "How many Time Lords have you lured here the way you lured me, and what happened to them all?"

"House, House is kind and he is wise." Auntie said, and that's what made Alyssa snap around "So that makes it alright? He is kind and wise? I don't think so someone who was kind wouldn't use this cheap of a method to lure the last of a race to him this is anything but kind but I guess you wouldn't know what that means! Would you! You are just grateful because," she couldn't continue as the tears were coming much more quickly now. They gave the Doctor hope and she couldn't help the anger and sadness he was feeling was also on her head too. The Doctor held a hand up and continued her thought as he said "House repairs you when you break. Yes, I know." He went forward angrily and caused them to back up as he leaned over them. "But how does he mend you?" he took out his sonic screwdriver on the two before he took notice of something "You've got the eyes of a twenty-year-old," he said to Uncle

"Thank you." He said, thinking he was complimenting him, but he wasn't and he made it clear. "No. Oh, no, I mean it literally. Your eyes are thirty years younger than the rest of you. Your ears don't match, your right arm is two inches longer than you're left, and how's your dancing? Because you've got two left feet. Patchwork people. You've been repaired and patched up so often, I doubt there's anything left of what used to be you. I had an umbrella-like you once." He said listening off everything wrong about the two. Before he grabbed Auntie's arm to examine it before she took it away and said "Oh, now, it's been a great arm for me, this." lifting it up and exposing a tattoo, a snake eating its own tail. The mark of Corsair. The Doctor grabbed the arm and said, "Corsair."

"He was a strapping big bloke, wasn't he, Uncle?" Auntie said, like it was normal

"Big fellow." the uncle responded

"I got the arm and then Uncle got the spine and the kidneys."

"Kidneys." The Uncle said,

"You gave me hope, and then you took it away. That's enough to make anyone dangerous. God knows what it will do to me. Basically, run!" The Doctor said, Auntie turned around and left and Uncle walked backward and said to the Doctor "Poor old Time Lord. Too late. House is too clever." before leaving himself. The Doctor was left in silence but sobs broke through the silence as well a phone ringing. Alyssa looked down at the phone in her hand and watched as it was taken away from her. "No sonic screwdriver. Also the doors seemed to have locked behind us. Rory thinks there's a perfectly innocent explanation, but I think the Doctor lied to us."

"Time Lord stuff. Needed you out of the way." The Doctor responded,

"What, we're not good enough. For your smart new friends?"

"The boxes will make you angry and very very sad. How could she know?"

"Doctor, what are you talking about? Is that sobbing I hear what happened?" Amy said, in the Tardis as somehow her phone picked up Alyssa's sobbing.

"Stay put. Stay exactly where you are." before hanging up, he turned around and looked at Alyssa, who was back to staring at the boxes. "I should've said something." She said through her sobs. "Maybe then something would've been different. I am as much to blame as the three of them are."  
"You will never be to blame Alyssa, never," he said as he took her into a hug, soon Alyssa's sobs stopped and the two went to find Idris, who yelled as soon as they found her. "How did you know about the boxes? You said they'd make me angry and Alyssa very sad. How did you know?"

"Doctor there is no need to shout," Alyssa said, as she smiled at Idris.

"Ah, it's my thief and my golden angel."

"Who are you?"

"it's about time," Idris said as she opened her eyes and looked at the Doctor.

"I don't understand. Who are you?"

"Do you not know me? Just because they put me in here?"  
"I know you and It's wonderful to finally meet you!" Alyssa said as she smiled at her, "I know you are my Golden Angel, you know everything, that's probably my fault." Alyssa looked at her in confusion. How could her knowledge be her fault?

"They said you were dangerous." The Doctor said, also kind of confused but he wanted to know who she was before he questions that bit.

"Not the cage, stupid. In here. They put me in here. I'm the. Oh, what do you call me? We travel. I go" She said before she made the sound the Tardis usually made

"The Tardis?" The Doctor said, in disbelief

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Yes, that's it. Names are funny. It's me. I'm the Tardis."

"No, you're not. You're a bitey, mad lady. The Tardis is up and downy stuff in a big blue box." The Doctor said as he walked away from Idris and kept his gaze away from her.

"Yes, that's me. A Type Forty Tardis. I was already a museum piece when you were young, and the first time you touched my console you said"

"I said you were the most beautiful thing I had ever known. But that was before." The Doctor stopped and glanced at Alyssa who was still staring at Idris in confusion.

"And then you stole me. And I stole you."

"I borrowed you."  
"Borrowing means you plan to bring it back dear." Alyssa said, and the Tardis agreed with her because she said "Borrowing implies the intention to return the thing that was taken. What makes you think I would ever give you back?"

"You're the Tardis?"

"Yep!" Alyssa said as Idris said "Yes."

"My Tardis?"

"My Doctor and His golden angel well OUR golden Angel." Idris said looking at Alyssa before coming to a realization "Oh. We have now reached the point in the conversation where you open the lock." she said backing away from the door and the Doctor instantly took out his sonic and opened the door. Idris walked forward towards the doctor and they stared at each other before Idris finally said: "Are all people like this?"

"Like what?" The Doctor asked,

"So much bigger on the inside. I'm, oh, what is that word? It's so big, so complicated. It's so sad. Come on help me out, Golden Angel."

"It is a beautiful word but I think I am going to let you figure it out yourself," Alyssa said, smiling at her, knowing instantly what the word was that she was looking for.

"But why? Why pull the living soul from a Tardis and pop it in a tiny human head? What does it want you for?"

"What makes you think it wants her?" Alyssa asked as Idris walked over and sniffed the Doctor and began circling him.

"She's right, it doesn't want me," she said,

"How do you know?"

"House eats Tardises." Idris and Alyssa said together,

"House what? What do you mean?" The Doctor said, not exactly getting it,

"I don't know. It's something I heard you say."

"When?" The Doctor asked,  
"Obviously in the future doc," Alyssa said, and Idris nodded in agreement

"House eats Tardises?"

"There you go. What are fish fingers?" Idris said, directing the question at Alyssa,

"When do I say that?"  
"Doc please it's you we are talking about," Alyssa said, as Idris stopped circling the Doctor

"Any second," Idris said,

"Of course. House feeds on rift energy and Tardises are bursting with it. And not raw, all lovely and cooked. Processed food. Mmm, fish fingers."  
"And there we go, he is hilarious don't you agree?" Alyssa asked as she moved to stand by Idris. " yes he is." Idris agreed, before looking at her and opened her mouth to say something but she closed it and said "I don't think this is the best time." before turning back to the Doctor, leaving Alyssa more confused than ever. "Do fish have fingers?" Idris asked, acting like what just happened never happened.

"But you can't eat a Tardis. it would destroy you. Unless, unless"

"Unless you deleted the Tardis Matrix first."

"So it deleted you." The Doctor said,

"But House can't just delete a Tardis' consciousness. That would blow a hole in the universe. So he pulls out the Matrix, sticks it in a living receptacle and then it feeds off the remaining Artron energy. Oh. You were about to say all that. I don't suppose you have to now." Idris said, smiling a bit at the Doctor.

"I sent Amy and Rory in there. They'll be eaten." The Doctor said, growing with panic as he brought out Amy's phone and yelled into it "Amy! Amy? Rory? Get the hell out of there." As he ran out of the room towards the Tardis. Alyssa chasing after him. They reached the Tardis in no time as they were running, however, they couldn't get the door open as the Doctor yelled for the two to get out of the Tardis, but they couldn't and soon the Tardis dematerialized. " Amy? Amy, can you hear me?" He said into the phone but he got no reply from Amy, "Okay, right. I don't, I really don't know what to do. That's a new feeling." before he slapped himself and turned to Alyssa who was giving him a look that clearly meant 'Seriously?'

"Seriously doctor not knowing what to do is a new feeling?" Alyssa said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him with her. "Come on!" she said as she pulled the Doctor with her back to where Idris was waiting. "The Tardis is gone," Alyssa said as soon as they reached Idris again.

"Eaten?" Idris asked,  
"No I think it was Hijacked by House," Alyssa said.

"But why? " The doctor asked, as he paced back and forward  
"Why do you think Doctor? You told him that we were the last of the time lords he wants to find more Tardis's his usual way doesn't work anymore." Alyssa said, looking around before her eyes snapped to Uncle and Auntie. They began to walk out of the room and Auntie said: "It's time for us both to go, and keep together." The Doctor walked towards the two in confusion,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Go? What do you mean, go? Where are you going?" He asked,  
"House is gone, the thing that repaired them is gone, they are dying," Alyssa said, not giving her words a second thought. Not caring that the two people in front of her were about to die. Which Doctor took note of because he knew that this wasn't her.

"She's right, we're dying, my love. It's time for Auntie and Uncle to pop off." Auntie said,

"I'm against it," Uncle added,

"It's your fault, isn't it, sweets? Because you told House it was the last Tardis. House can't feed on them if there's none more coming, can he?" Auntie said to the Doctor,

"So now he's off to your universe to find more Tardises."

"Honestly? How thick is House? Someone tells him it's the last Tardis what does he go and do? Hijacks the last Tardis to go find more Tardises when there is none. It won't find any."

"Oh, it'll think of something," Auntie said, before collapsing onto the ground. Which made the Doctor race forward and check on her "Actually, I feel fine." Uncle said before he dropped himself. "Not dead. You can't just die!" The Doctor said, in utter shock that they just died, Alyssa walked over to Idris and said: "they were past their due date Doctor." The Doctor turned around to look at her to see whether or not she was joking or not but she wasn't it was clear on her face.

"We need to go to where I landed, Doctor, quickly," Idris said, making the Doctor turned his attention to her

"Why?" He asked,

"Because we are there in three minutes. We need to go now." She said standing up and racing forward only to stop in pain and put her hand on her hip, She turned back to Alyssa and the Doctor and continued "Roughly how long do these bodies last?" Which made the Doctor take out his Sonic Screwdriver and scan her.

"You're dying."

"Yes, of course, I'm dying." Idris said, snatching the screwdriver from the Doctor, "I don't belong in a flesh body. I could blow the casing in no time. No, stop it. Don't get emotional. Hmm. That's what the orangey girl says. You're the Doctor. Focus." Idris said holding out the Sonic Screwdriver for the Doctor to take.

"On what? How? I'm a madman with a box, without a box." The Doctor said taking the Screwdriver from her

"Doctor focus you need to think what are we in?" Alyssa asked, interrupting the doctor

"An old Junkyard."

"Yes but this isn't just any old Junkyard is it Doc?" She said, and it was like a light flicked on over the Doctor's head, "Ooo" He said, and Alyssa smiled at him, which the Doctor smiled in return.  
"Now you're getting it," she said, before turning her attention to Idris who was smiling softly had the whole exchange before she realized she didn't really know what they were talking about

"Ooo what? Getting what?"

"We aren't in a normal Junkyard," Alyssa said, trying to explain what she was getting at.

"How is it not a normal Junkyard?" Idris asked,

"Because my lovely Tardis. It's a Tardis junkyard." Alyssa said, smiling as the realization hit Idris's face "Come on!" The Doctor said, trying to race out before he stopped and turned around and said "Oh, sorry. Do you have a name?" Addressing Idris.

"Seven hundred years, finally he asks." Idris just said,

"But what do I call you?" The Doctor said, really wanting something to call the Tardis.

"I think you call me Sexy." Idris said, making the Doctor look around, Alyssa was giggling off to the side as she walked over to the hallway that led outside "Only when we're alone." the Doctor said quietly to Idris.

"We are alone unless you are worried?" she said only to be interrupted by the Doctor putting his hand over her mouth, he looked at Alyssa quickly and noticed she was still laughing. He turned back to Idris and took his hand away and just said "Oh. Come on then, Sexy." grabbing her hand and ran out of the room Alyssa following close behind, smiling at the two.

The soon made there way to the Tardis Junkyard which the Doctor instantly scanned the area, with his screwdriver before Alyssa and the Doctor stood by him. Looking at all the old tardis's "A valley of half-eaten Tardises. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The Doctor asked,

"Of course I am thinking what you are thinking Doctor," Alyssa said, and the two turned to Idris,

"I'm thinking that all of my sisters are dead. That they were devoured, and that we are looking at their corpses." Idris said, which made Alyssa take her hand and give it a slight squeeze trying to give her a slight bit of comfort.

"Ah. Sorry. No, I wasn't thinking that." The Doctor said,

"No. You were thinking you could build a working Tardis console out of broken remnants of a hundred different models. And you don't care that it's impossible."

"It's not impossible as long as we're alive. Rory and Amy need me. So yeah, we're going to build a Tardis."  
"Us Doctor, Amy and Rory need us!" Alyssa said, still staring at all the Tardis's only to glance away from the Tardis Junkyard when the Doctor ran off to start building a Tardis console. Which she quickly followed to help.

Alyssa and Idris began picking up random scraps in order to help the Doctor built the console. She picked up something and handed it to Idris who began to examine it. As she gave instructions to the Doctor. " Bond the tube directly into the Tachyon Diverter."

"Yes, yes, I have actually rebuilt a Tardis before, you know. I know what I'm doing." The Doctor said as he pulled a big sheet of metal to where console they were building was  
"Oh, you actually know what you are doing Doctor? That's a first." Alyssa said as she went to pick up some more scrap metal.

"You're like a nine-year-old trying to rebuild a motorbike in his bedroom. And you never read the instructions." Idris said,

"I always read the instructions."  
"you threw the Tardis manual into a Supernova because you disagreed with it Doctor Dear if anything proves you don't read the instructions that is it," Alyssa said,

"There's a sign on my front door. You have been walking past it for seven hundred years. What does it say?" Idris asked, going on with what Alyssa said,

"That's not instructions." the Doctor

"There's an instruction at the bottom. What does it say?"  
"Pull to open!" Alyssa and the Doctor said, together

"Yes. And what do you do?" Idris asked looking at the Doctor,

"I push."

"Every single time. Seven hundred years. Police Box doors open out the way." Idris said,

"I think I have earned the right to open my front doors any way I want." The Doctor said as he threw down the chain that was helping him drag the big sheet of metal, before walking over to the two "That is so childish Doctor." Alyssa said,

"Your front doors? Have you any idea how childish that sounds?" Idris said, agreeing with her

"You are not my mother." The Doctor said, he was used to Alysssa teasing him but his Tardis? No, he wasn't used to that. He turned around and walked back to the metal sheet "And you are not my child." Idris said, in response, which made the Doctor once again turn around

"You know, since we're talking with mouths, not really an opportunity that comes along very often, I just want to say, you know, you have never been very reliable."

"And you are the one who pilots the Tardis so that it's a year late or a couple of years late. You aren't very reliable sometimes as well Doctor." Alyssa said as she picked up another piece of scape medal. "And you have?" Idris asked,

"You didn't always take me where I wanted to go."

"No, but I always took you where you needed to go," Idris said,

"You did." The Doctor said before he turned around and ran back to the two "Look at us talking. Wouldn't it be amazing if we could always talk, even when you're stuck inside the box?"

"You know I'm not constructed that way. I exist across all space and time, and you talk and run around and bring home strays." Idris said before her knees buckled and The Doctor caught her. "You okay?" he asked,

"One of the kidneys has already failed. It doesn't matter. We need to finish assembling the console." she said,

"Using a console without a proper shell. It's not going to be safe." The Doctor said

"Since when have you ever did things the safe route?" Alyssa asked,

"This body has about eighteen minutes left to live. The universe we're in will reach Absolute Zero in three hours. Safe is relative." Idris added as the Doctor raced back over to the chain that helped him move the big sheet of metal and said "Then we need to get a move on. Eh, old girl?"

They started constructing the Console again as the Doctor went off and brought necessary components while Idris told Alyssa what she needed to do to help. Soon the Doctor came back with a time rotor and Idris said, "You'll need to install the time rotor." which the Doctor did with a little help from Alyssa. "How is this going to make it through the rift? How? We're almost done. Thrust diffuser? Er, retroscope. Blue thingy." The Doctor asked as he made sure everything was right so far. "Do you ever wonder why I chose you all those years ago?" Idris asked as she examined a coat hanger.

"I chose you. You were unlocked."  
"But why would a tardis be unlocked? Wouldn't the time lords leave it locked, so for the door to be unlocked the Tardis itself would have to choose to unlock itself."

"Of course I did," Idris said, as she turned around and walked forward, "I wanted to see the universe, so I stole a Time Lord and I ran away. And you were the only one mad enough." she said as Alyssa and the Doctor joined her.

"Right. Perfect. Look at that. What could possibly go wrong?"  
"Lots of things." Alyssa said, as a piece fell off the Tardis, she looked at the Doctor and he just said "That's fine. That always happens. No, hang on. Wait." as he turned around and grabbed something that was red that looked like a rope with some hooks on the end. As Alyssa and Idris walked toward the now almost fully constructed console. The Doctor joined them and gave part of the red rope to Idris and attached it. "Right. Okay, let's go. Follow that Tardis." The Doctor said as he tried to pilot the Tardis but nothing happened. "Oh no, come on. There's rift energy everywhere. You can do it. Okay, diverting all power to thrust. Let's be having you."

The Doctor said as he messed with the consoles a bit, but sparks flew from the console. Alyssa stepped back as some of the sparks flew towards her, her hand flew up instinctively and she put her hand on the grating of the time rotor to catch her balance. "No, no, no, no." The Doctor said as he realized what was wrong and why the Tardis wouldn't move.

"What's wrong?" Idris asked,

"It can't hold the charge. It can't even start. There's no power." The Doctor said, and he realized that Idris was only half paying attention to her she was playing her with her face looking at her reflection. He instantly put his hand over the mirror and with a disappointed look said: "I've got nothing."

"Oh, my beautiful idiot. You have what you've always had. You've got me." Idris said as she kissed her finger and her eyes glowed gold as she took some golden energy and put it into the machine. Alyssa was the only one who noticed that her hand that was on the grating glew gold itself for a second as if she was also putting something into the half-constructed Tardis. Suddenly they took off towards their blue box. "Whoo-hoo!" The Doctor yelled as he messed with the controls.

"We've locked on to them. They'll have to lower the shields when I'm close enough to phase inside." Idris said as she and Alyssa clung to the wall.

"Can you get a message to Amy? The telepathic circuits are online."

"Which one's Amy? The pretty one?" Idris asked, before doing what she asked, "Hello Pretty" she said, as she talked to Rory, not Amy. "Don't worry. Telepathic messaging. No, that's Rory." The Doctor said and was thrown out of the message.

"You have to go to the old control room. I'm putting the route in your head. When you get there use the purple slider on the nearest panel to lower the shields." Idris said, giving Rory instructions so they could land where they were. "The pretty one?" The Doctor said, once more getting into the message only to leave again.

"You'll have about twelve seconds before the room goes into phase with the invading Matrix. I'll send you the passkey when you get there. Good luck." Idris said as she ended the message and they continued flying.

"How's he going to be able to take down the shields anyway? The House is in the control room." The Doctor said,

"I directed him to one of the old control rooms."

"There aren't any old control rooms. They were all deleted or remodeled." The Doctor said,

"I archive them, for neatness. I've got about thirty now."

"But I've only changed the desktop, what, a dozen times?"

"So far, yes."

"You can't archive something that hasn't happened yet."

"You can't!" Alyssa and Idris said together as they flew towards where Amy and Rory were. Alyssa watched as the two worked on the Tardis console. She never felt more useless than at that moment. "Keep going. You're doing it, you sexy thing." The Doctor said,

"See, you do call me that. Is it my name?" Idris said,

"You bet it's your name." the Doctor said, and Idris let out a whoop of excitement. Before she said some words sending the passkey to Rory. Soon the shields for the other Tardis were down. As they made their way into the other Tardis. Alyssa's hand went up to the grating to the time rotor as the console shook about more. Idris shouted "It's not going to hold." before Alyssa's hand glew gold once more letting out some tendrils that flew into the rotor that made it so they landed safely in the Tardis. Alyssa hesitantly pulled her hand away as she looked at it confused and then around and saw that they were in "Doctor." Amy said, in relief as the Doctor and Alyssa made their way over to her and Rory. She took the Doctor into a hug and Alyssa looked back at Idris as she said "Not good. Not good at all. How do you walk around in these things?" Alyssa walked back over and helped her move off of the other Tardis console and into the other. The Doctor also came over and said "We're not quite there yet. Just hold on. Amy, this is, well, she's my Tardis. Except she's a woman. She's a woman, and she's my Tardis."

"She's the Tardis?"

"And she's a woman. She's a woman and she's the Tardis."

"Did you wish really hard?"

"No he didn't, the House drained her out of the Tardis that's why the Matrix was gone," Alyssa said, making Amy and Rory nod a bit,

"Hello. I'm Sexy." Idris said, making Amy's eyes snapped up to the Doctor

"Oh shut up." The Doctor said,

"The environment has been breached. Nephew, kill them all." House said, from all around them, but Nephew was nowhere to be seen. "Oh right, I forgot that little bit," Alyssa said as she looked back at the Tardis they used to get there. "Where's Nephew?" Rory asked

"He was standing right where you materialized," Amy said,

"Ah. Well, he must have been redistributed." the Doctor said,

"Meaning what?" Rory asked,

"We are breathing him," Alyssa said, as she looked around seeing the Tardis glow green. "Oh, come on," Amy said in disgust

"Another Ood I failed to save." the Doctor said, and Alyssa walked over to him and took his hand as House spoke once more "Doctor. I did not expect you."

"Well, that's me all over, isn't it? Lovely old unexpected me."

"The big question is, now you're here, how to dispose of you? I could play with gravity." House said and suddenly they were all pushed to the floor, Alyssa let out a cry in pain as she felt her body get pressed against the grating of the tardis before it suddenly stopped,

"Or I could evacuate the air from this room and watch you choke." suddenly all the Air was gone and all five of them could no longer breathe.

"You really don't want to do that." The Doctor managed to get out which stopped the sensation.

"Why shouldn't I just kill you now?" House said as Amy, Alyssa, and the Doctor managed to get up.

"Because then I won't be able to help you. Listen to your engines. Just listen to them. You don't have the thrust and you know it. Right now I'm your only hope for getting out of your little bubble through the rift, and into my universe. And mine's the one with the food in. You just have to promise not to kill us. That's all, just promise." The doctor said,

"You can't be serious," Amy asked, looking at the Doctor with a disbelieving.  
"Oh here's serious alright, The doctor is always serious," Alyssa said, as she looked at Rory and noticed that Idris was whispering something into Rory's ears.

"Alyssa's right, I'm very serious. I'm sure it's an entity of its word."

"Doctor, she's burning up. She's asking for water." Rory called over, and the three made there way over to the two. Alyssa leaned down and took on of her hands as the Doctor touched Idris's cheek and said "Hey. Hang in there, old girl. Not long now. It'll be over soon."

"I always liked it when you call me old girl," Idris said,

"You want me to give my word? Easy. I promise." House finally said,

"Fine. Okay. I trust you. Just delete, oh er, thirty percent of the Tardis rooms, you'll free up thrust enough to make it through. Activate subroutine Sigma nine."

"Why would you tell me this?"

"Because we want to get back to our universe as badly as you do. And I'm nice." The Doctor said, as he stood up and walked forward a bit

"Yes. I can delete rooms. And I can also rid myself of vermin if I delete this room first. Thank you, Doctor. Very helpful. Goodbye, Time Lords. Goodbye, little humans. Goodbye, Idris." House said, and a bright light flashed through the room and soon they were teleported to the main console room. "Yes. I mean, you could do that, but it just won't work. Hardwired fail-safe. Living things from rooms that are deleted are automatically deposited in the main control room. But thanks for the lift." The Doctor said,

"We are in your universe now, Doctor. Why should it matter to me in which room you die? I can kill you just as easily here as anywhere. Fear me. I've killed hundreds of Time Lords." House said,  
"Fear me. I've killed all of them." The Doctor said, "Yeah, you're right. You've completely won. Oh, you can kill us in oodles of really inventive ways, but before you do kill us allow me and friends Amy and Rory to congratulate you on being an absolutely worthy opponent." he said pulling up Amy and Alyssa walked over to the two and started clapping with them.

"Congratulations," Amy called out,

"Yep, you've defeated us. Me and my lovely friends here, and last but definitely not least, the Tardis Matrix herself, a living consciousness you ripped out of this very control room and locked up into a human body. And look at her." Alyssa's eyes snapped to Idris as her eyes were now closed and Rory said: " Doctor, she's stopped breathing."

"Enough. That is enough." House said,

" No. It's never enough. You forced the Tardis into a body so she'd burn out safely a very long way away from this control room. A flesh body can't hold the Tardis Matrix and live. Look at her body, House."

"And you think I should mourn her?

"No. We think you should be careful about what you let back into this control room." Alyssa said walking over to where the doctor was and continued, " You took her from her home. But now she's back in the box again, and she's free." She looked back at Idris and watched as golden streams of energy came out of Idris as the Tardis's matrix flew back around the room reinhabiting the Tardis her home, . "No. Doctor, stop this. Argh! Stop this now." House said

"Oh, look at my girl. Look at her go. Bigger on the inside. You see, House?" the Doctor called out as he watched the golden energy flew around. House started begging from the Doctor but he wasn't listening "That's your problem. Size of a planet, but inside you are just so small." the Doctor said,

"Make it stop," House yelled

"Finish him off, girl." The Doctor said as he put his hands on the Console. Alyssa walked over and took his hand in hers as they listened to the House be killed by the Tardis. "Doctor, are you there? It's so very dark in here." the Voice of Idris said from behind them. The two turned around and Alyssa smiled softly as the Doctor walked over to her.

"I'm here." The Doctor said,

"I've been looking for a word. A big, complicated word, but so sad. I've found it now."

"What word?" The Doctor said,

"Alive. I'm alive." Idris said as Alyssa walked over to the doctor

"Alive isn't sad." the Doctor said,

"It's sad when it's over. I'll always be here, but this is when we talked, and now even that has come to an end. There's something I didn't get to say to you."

"Goodbye?" The Doctor said sadly,

"No. I just wanted to say hello. Hello, Doctor. It's so very, very nice to meet you."

"Please. I don't want you to. Please." The Doctor begged before Idris glew brighter and the familiar sound of the Tardis sounded and Alyssa looked at the Doctor and took him into a hug, as he cried into her shoulder. No words were spoken there didn't have to be, as for the first time since she came back from her universe. It was Alyssa who comforted the Doctor.

Soon Alyssa made her way to the library she sat down as she finally got time to read 'death from the clouds'

"Alyssa," a soft voice said, Alyssa looked up from her book and saw the familiar hologram of Idris. She let out a small gasp as she stood up and walked over and Idris started again "I saved enough of my strength to give you this message, but I must ask you do not interrupt."  
"I won't," Alyssa said softly, as she gestured for Idris to continue

"When the doctor first saved you from the hands of the Time Lords, he only thought he sent you to another universe. I stored you here in the Tardis in another pocket dimension to keep you safe. The Time Vortex that the Timelords put in you builds up over time, when you were in me I could safely remove it to keep you safe and alive. But if it were to ever build up with no outflow it will burn you, that's why you jump it's a fail-safe in order to expel some of the Time vortex inside you. Eventually, you will learn how to expel little bits of it, you have powers over time Alyssa and soon you will learn what exactly those powers are. If you are wondering why you had the show about the Doctor, I wanted to keep the Doctor in your mind since he was the one to save you from the time lords, so I recorded every adventure the Doctor goes on but I took you out of them. The show is the fake reality, this is real don't ever forget that my Golden angel." Idris said, she stopped for a second and said "I can't say anymore, but Alyssa if you were to ever stop jumping without a way to safely expel the Time Vortex, you will die." before she faded away. Alyssa didn't realize that she was crying until she felt a tear slip off her cheek and hit her hand. The Tardis had protected her this whole time and she never even knew. "Why are you crying?" a voice said, she jumped in shock and turned to face the Doctor, who was staring at her concerned. She brought her hand up and wiped away her tears and said: "I just thought about the other universe." She said lying easily, "I was reading, did you want something?"  
"Yes, I remembered what I did with your memory. I didn't wipe them like I thought I did. I hid them deep in your subconscious where only I could find." He walked over to her and continued "I can unlock them, but you won't remember all at once they will come back gradually but are you sure about this?" Alyssa's eyes snapped to his and nodded, the Doctor let out a sigh and said: "put everything from the show behind a door." He said, and Alyssa nodded as the Doctor put his hands to her head and searched through her subconscious soon finding the locked door of her memories. He unlocked and took himself out of Alyssa's head she blinked for a second before her knees buckled and the doctor quickly caught her. as she remembered the exact moment she looked into the untempered schism, and much more for her childhood, but only until that moment. She looked at the Doctor who had a look of concern on his face, she just said: "Thank you."  
"What did you remember?"  
"Some of my childhood, Doc, up into I looked into untempered schism." She said looking at him "I guess that's where it all started with my connection with the Time Vortex, I was one of the ones who were inspired, but more inspired than the rest." She said as a headache started she let out a sigh as she once again reached up and kissed the Doctor's cheek before disappearing into a flash of golden light.

* * *

Author's Note: HELLO! its been so long since I updated this story. I lost my inspiration to write this story but recently I have gotten it back. This episode ends the first part of my book, the next part starts with the next episode. I will try to get it out in the next couple days. Alyssa is slowly going to get her memory of Gallifrey back, so expect to see a couple flashbacks in the upcoming chapters.


	20. Torchwood

Alyssa instantly recognized where she landed, she smiled as she looked around. She was in Torchwood, the one Jack ran. She walked through the halls in order to find Jack only to realize he wasn't in the base at the moment. She sat on the spinning chair at her desk. Last time she was here, Jack got a desk, so if she ever reappeared there she wouldn't be entirely bored while waiting for them. She turned towards the computer and booted it up. She began searching for alien encounters, which were simple. The Hoax of the spaceship that crashed into the big ben. The big rock spaceship that held the Sycorax and the giant Christmas star that came to kill. She looked down at the date and facepalmed as the reason she looked at events with Alien contact was to find out when exactly she was. She was months before the events that included the Master. She blinked when a distant memory broke its way to the surface of her mind. Her hanging out with the Master laughing just having fun. A tear escaped her eye as she remembered that she didn't know exactly when she will see her brother again. Who was one of her best friends when she was younger. She was broken out of her thoughts as she heard people talking as they entered Torchwood. Alyssa instantly stood up and ran forward and into Jack's arms who smiled at the blond who was hugging him. "Alyssa?" he asked, she smiled at him as she backed up and said "Hey Jack, had fun on your mission?" he nodded and looked at the others who were very confused because the last time they saw her she was her old face. "Oh right, sorry," Alyssa said as she turned to the others "I regenerated, getting shot is not fun." She turned her attention back to Jack and said "Do you want to spar? I think I am a bit rusty in this new body."

"wait you were shot when did this happen?"  
"Some time in the future Jack, please don't become the overprotective brother, can we please go spar?" Jack nodded and they went down to the gym that was in the base.

The began sparring, Alyssa's new body getting the moves Jack first taught her easier than her old body, they took a break to drink some water, "I guess this new regeneration is a fighter," Alyssa said smiling at Jack,

"Alyssa I think you have a bunch of pent of frustrations what's wrong?" Jack said Alyssa refused to respond as she walked back to the center of the room. Jack just walked to the exit "Wait where are you going? I want to keep going!" Alyssa said,

"We are done sparring Alyssa until you are ready to talk to me!" Jack said as he turned around to stare at her. He waited for a few minutes. The two just stayed staring at each other. Waiting for one of them to bend. Alyssa was finally the one to break her gaze from Jack. She walked over and sat on one of the benches, Jack soon joined her. "It was this last trip I was on, we went outside the universe and landed on this small asteroid, We were lured there thinking there were more Timelords, but there wasn't, we were tricked. There were two people there, and I didn't flinch when they died in front of me. I know that it wasn't me when that happened but I think it is something that will happen again and again."  
"It won't" Jack instantly said, "I know you, Alyssa, you aren't one to just stand by and let someone die. You were just angry at them, I bet the Doctor was too. Alyssa, you help the Doctor so much, and you don't even realize it, it's okay for you to lean on him as well it's okay for you to take a step back!" Alyssa smiled at that, and she looked down at her hands "But that isn't all of it is it?"  
"The Tardis was a female for a short while but she told me that if I were to ever stop jumping around I will die," Alyssa said, Jack sucked in a breath which Alyssa took no notice to him and continued" I want to help the Doctor save people, and I want to help him. Yet how can I tell him that if he ever finds a way to stop me from jumping I will die, he has already lost so much and he continues to lose people. How can I ever tell him that eventually, he will lose me too?"

"Simple Alyssa, you don't tell him. No scratch that, you can't tell him not till he tries to keep you in one place. That kind of thing Alyssa would destroy him if you want to protect him the best way to do so is by _not telling him."_ Jack said finally before taking her into a hug, she said nothing before Jack pulled away and went back to the middle of the room and said: "you wanted to continue sparring." Alyssa smiled as she walked over to him and they once began sparring.

Alyssa didn't jump until two weeks had passed, learning more about hacking from Tosh. While she learned different skills from each of the members of Torchwood before she finally jumped away.

* * *

Author's Note: I know this is a short chapter. This is like a brief intermission between The Doctor's wife and the next episode which will be The End of the World.


	21. The End of The World

Alyssa landed in what looked like a space station. She looked around and saw a giant window that was facing Earth. She frowned as she instantly remembered where she was. She heard the door open to the room and she quickly ducked to the side and hid as she heard two people walk into the room and heard a very familiar voice. "Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich." it was the Ninth Doctor, she let out a sigh of relief but stayed where she was as she listened in to the conversation the Doctor and Rose were having.

"But, hold on. They did this once on Newsround Extra. The sun expanding, that takes hundreds of years." Rose said,

"Millions, but the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there? Gravity satellites holding back the sun." The Doctor said pointing out satellites that surrounded the earth.

"The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and things." Rose said,

"They did, and the Trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over."

"How long's it got?"

"About half an hour and then the planet gets roasted." The Doctor said, checking his watch,

"Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?" Rose asked, Alyssa, smiled and decided this was the best time to reveal herself

"Times up for the Earth no real way to move Earth away from the sun." She said, and walked over to join them and looked down at the earth, ignoring the confused look from the Doctor and the startled look from Rose. She smiled at the two and said "Oh right, sorry, regenerated Doc, It's me, Alyssa. This is the first time you see me like this. I died in your future. I can't give you the details. Spoilers."

"Alyssa?" The Doctor asked as he stared at her, she just grinned at him and nodded before turning to Rose, who had a very confused look on her face. "But you don't look anything like Alyssa," she said,  
"Oh yeah, I will explain later, but Rose we told you we were aliens, so me changing my face really that much of a surprise?" She said, before looking back at the planet. "We can't save the earth Rose, there may be different ways to do that but there is no real reason to do so, the planet is empty, Humans have traveled across the stars and they left behind the world. Everything in life has the moment when it's life ends, this is that moment for Earth. So yeah we aren't jumping in to save it."

"wait everyone's gone?"

"yeah, they left, spread out across the stars leaving behind the Earth."

"Just me then," Rose said,

"who the hell are you?" A voice said behind them. the three turned around to see a blue man who was shocked that they were there. Alyssa instantly started digging through her pockets as the blue man walked over to them. The three meeting him halfway.

"Oh, that's nice, thanks." The Doctor said,

" But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now." the blue man said, Alyssa, smiled as her hand finally brushed her physic paper she brought it out as the Doctor said "That's me. I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation. Look. There, you see? It's fine, you see? The Doctor plus one. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler. She's my plus one." Alyssa interrupted him and gave her own psychic paper to the man. Which he inspected with shock

"My name is Alyssa Smith, I'm sorry, I knew we should've told you we arrived, We are friends with the Face of Boe, wasn't he invited?" She asked, in which the blue man nodded "he invited us, I thought he told you."

"Well obviously he didn't but everything is alright, since you are on board we better start, enjoy," he said then walked away, she looked back at the two and smiled not saying anything. The Doctor decided it was best not to question her and showed his psychic paper to Rose. "The paper's slightly psychic. It shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time."

"He's blue," Rose said, pointing at the blue man,

"Yeah." the Doctor said,

"Okay," R0se said as she turned her attention fully to the blue man as he was now at a podium.

"We have in attendance the Doctor, Alyssa Smith, and Rose Tyler. Thank you. All staff to their positions." he said, now is known to be the steward. A bunch of little blue people appeared and walked around getting into positions, "Hurry, now, thank you. Quick as we can. Come along, come along." He said to all the little men as two took position beside the door, and the others went off to where they were supposed to before the steward continued "And now, might I introduce the next honored guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely, Jabe, Lute, and Coffa." As the door opened and a female and two men came out who had bark skin. "There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon." as the door opened once again and a little blue man on a chair that moved came in, the Doctor smiled at him. "And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme." some hooded figures came in, they were wearing black robes and that was all you could see of them. The steward kept announcing more aliens. Soon Jabe, Lute, and Coffa made their way over to the three, while more aliens entered the room.  
"The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather." Jabe said, and handed a rooted twig to the Doctor who in turn handed it to Rose, "Thank you. Yes, gifts. Er, I give you in return air from my lungs." The Doctor said, before breathing on Jade,

"How intimate," Jabe said,

"There's more where that came from," he said,

"I bet there is," Jabe said before she continued on, and their attention was brought back to the steward at the podium as he announced another alien.

"From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe," he said and a large class case came into the room, inside held a big humanoid head. Alyssa smiled at him before her attention was taken away as the Moxx of Balhoon went towards them. "The Moxx of Balhoon." The Doctor said,

"My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily salivas." The Moxx of Balhoon said before he spit directly into Rose's eye. Alyssa giggled at her as she tried to wipe it out of her eye, "Thank you very much." The Doctor said, trying to hold in laughter. Soon the robed individuals came over to them as well, "Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs." The Doctor said before he let out a big breath towards all of them. The Adherents said nothing about the gift as they held out a ball.

"A gift of peace in all good faith," they said, and the Doctor took it tossed it up before handing it to Rose.

"And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen." the steward said, and a face on a thinly stretched patch of skin in a metal frame came into the room.

"Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturize me. Moisturize me." Cassandra said, and one of her assistants who had walked in with her sprayed some water onto her. Rose in utter fascination with her walked forward as Cassandra continued " Truly, I am the last Human. My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honor them and say goodbye." She said, getting choked up as one of her assistants took out a tissue and patted under her eyes. "Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg." She said as a little blue man came in and held up a large egg showing the guests the gift. "Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband? Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines. And here, another rarity." Rose had made her way all around and was now staring at the back of Cassandra as a jukebox was rolled into the room. "According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!" the little men pressed a button and Tainted Love, started playing making the Doctor dance in place bobbing his head. "Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in thirty minutes." the steward said, and the aliens started moving around to converse. Alyssa's eyes were stuck on Rose. As Rose looked around at all of the Aliens looking more and more confused. Alyssa started forward as Rose finally broke and ran out of the room. The Doctor following. They were stopped by Jabe who called their names they turned to her and a flash went off as she took a picture of them with her device. "Thank you." She said, and the two went off to follow Rose. They almost got to her before the Steward's voice came over the intercom of the base.

"Would the owner of the blue box in private gallery fifteen please report to the Steward's office immediately. Guests are reminded that use of teleportation devices is strictly forbidden under Peace Treaty five point four slash cup slash sixteen. Thank you." the Steward said, Alyssa, let out a sigh and looked at the Doctor.  
"Go I'll make sure Rose is alright," she said, the Doctor nodded and took off the opposite way while Alyssa went off to find Rose

Alyssa was soon found rose, in a room that had a bunch of seats that looked almost like stairs facing the planet. "Earth Death in twenty-five minutes." An automated voice said throughout the station.

"Oh, thanks," Rose said as she put the ball that she was playing with down. Alyssa watched as she picked up the potted plant and said "Hello. My name's Rose. That's a sort of plant. We might be related. I'm talking to a twig."

"Not just any twig, a cutting of someone's dead grandfather," Alyssa said, as she walked forward and sat by her. She blinked as she realized how creepy that had sounded. "Sorry, that sounded a lot less creepy in my head." making Rose giggle for a second. Alyssa smiled and continued, "if you want to talk I'm here." before turning back to look out the window.

They sat in silence, staring at the earth and the sun. the Silence was broken by the Doctor calling out from behind the door "Alyssa, Rose you in there?"

"Yeah, Doctor," Alyssa called out and the door to the room opened and the Doctor walked in. "What do you think, then?" He asked, addressing Rose, as he came in and sat down across from the two.

"Great. Yeah, fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper. They're just so alien. The aliens are so alien. You look at 'em and they're alien."

"What did you expect Rose? Every alien too look like you?" Alyssa asked, Rose looked at her and shrugged

"Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South." the Doctor said,

"Where are you two from?" Rose asked,

"Same as him," Alyssa said, pointing at the Doctor,

"All over the place."

"They all speak English," Rose commented, changing the subject.

"No, you just hear English. It's a gift of the Tardis. The telepathic field gets inside your brain and translates."

"It's inside my brain?" Rose said, shocked,

"Well, in a good way."

"Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside and it changes my mind, and you didn't even ask?"  
"It didn't change your mind, it just makes it so you can understand the aliens. Rose would you rather not be able to understand the aliens? Have him translate for you?" Alyssa said, pointing at the Doctor.

"I want to be asked before that kind of thing happens!" Rose said,

"I didn't think about it like that." The Doctor said,

"No, you were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South. Who are you, then, Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you?"

"Rose you really don't need to know," Alyssa said,  
"And you!" Rose said rounding on her "You say your name is Alyssa but you look nothing like Alyssa I met hours ago!"

"I told you that I would explain why I looked different, but not until later," Alyssa said, but Rose only shook her head and turned back to the Doctor expecting him to answer the question.

"I'm just the Doctor." The Doctor said,

"From what planet?" Rose asked Alyssa tried to say something only to be cut off by the Doctor

"Well, it's not as if you'll know where it is!" The Doctor said,

"Where are you from?" Rose asked

"What does it matter?" The Doctor said,

"Tell me who you are!"

"This is who I am, right here, right now, all right? All that counts is here and now, and this is me."

"Yeah, and I'm here too because you brought me here, so just tell me," Rose said,

"Rose enough!" Alyssa finally yelled, as the Doctor got up and walked down the stairs to the window. "The Doctor didn't force you to come here, he didn't kidnap you, you decided to come with him! So he owes you really no explanation of who he is. If you don't like it, Rose, you can ask him to take you home, which he will do." she said before getting up and walking over to the Doctor and putting her hand on his arm in comfort. The Doctor looked down at the hand on his arm looked at Alyssa and his posture relaxed a bit. The automatic voice came on and said "Earth Death in twenty minutes. Earth Death in twenty minutes." Rose finally got up and walked over,

"All right. As my mate Shareen says, don't argue with the designated driver." Rose said, before taking out her phone and holding it up. "Can't exactly call for a taxi. There's no signal. We're out of range. Just a bit." which made the Doctor turn around and walked over and took her phone "Tell you what. With a little bit of jiggery-pokery." He said, as he took apart the phone, Rose watching with great interest wondering what he was doing with the phone. Alyssa blinked as she remembered that Rose was supposed to say something else, She took the initiative if Rose wasn't.

"Is that a technical term, jiggery-pokery?" She said,

"Yeah, I came first in jiggery-pokery. What about you?" he said as he put a new chip in Rose's phone.

"No, I failed hullabaloo," Alyssa said, smiling at him. Before blinking, maybe she was a good mechanic on Gallifrey, but she wouldn't know if she was which made her say: "I wouldn't remember anyway."

"Oh." He said as he finished upgrading Rose's phone before he handed back to her "There you go." Rose looked up at the two just looked who both gave her a look that said 'try it out.'

"Hello?" Jackie said, back from her flat in London all the way back in the 21st century.

"Mum?" Rose said,

"Oh, what is it? What's wrong? What have I done now? Oh, this red top's falling to bits. You should get your money back. Go on. There must be something, you never phone in the middle of the day." Jackie said, which made Rose snicker,

"What's so funny?" Jackie asked,

"Nothing. You all right, though?" Rose said,

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"What day is it?" Rose asked,

"Wednesday, all day. You got a hangover? Oh, I tell you what. Put a quid in that Lottery syndicate. I'll pay you back later." Jackie said,

"Yeah, er, I was just calling 'cos I might be late home."

"Is there something wrong?" Jackie asked,

"No. I'm fine. Top of the world." Rose said, before hanging up the phone, making the Doctor and Alyssa beam.

"Think that's amazing, you want to see the bill." The Doctor said,

"That was five billion years ago. So, she's dead now. Five billion years later, my mum's dead." Rose said,

"Bundle of laughs, you are." The Doctor said before the station shook, "That's not supposed to happen."  
"Well that doc, depends on who you are asking. Maybe somebody else was expecting it to happen or made it happen" Alyssa said, before going to the door and turned back to the Doctor "want to find out which one it is?" she said, and the Doctor smiled as the two walked over to her and they soon made their way over to where the other guests were. While on their way the voice of the Steward came over the intercom and said "Honoured "guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, thanking you." Alyssa looked at the Doctor,  
"That didn't feel like a gravity pocket," she said,

"That's because it wasn't," the Doctor said as they entered the room that had all the other guests were and the Doctor started looking at a control panel that was next to the door they entered. "That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that." The Doctor said telling Rose that there was something going on. Sounds of someone walking behind them sounded and the Doctor turned around and said "What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?"

"It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me." Jabe said,

"Where's the engine room?"

"I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you and your wife." Jabe said, pointing at Alyssa, "I am not his wife," Alyssa said, while the Doctor said

"She's not my wife."

"Partner?" Jabe asked again,

"No.," they both said together,

"Concubine?" Jabe tried again,

"Nope."

"Prostitute?"

"Are you kidding me?" Alyssa finally said, her anger rising a bit at Jabe "for someone to be friends with a man they have to be either a Partner or someone who sleeps with that man? Whatever I am, It must be invisible! Don't you have any decency?" Jabe looked down at the ground which made Alyssa sigh and said, "While you go find that, me and Rose can mingle with the guests. Rose you can have a quick word with your friend over there." talking about Cassandra, which Rose nodded, Alyssa, smiled and looped her arm with Rose's and started walking over only to stop when the Doctor called out to the two "Don't start a fight." Alyssa stopped and looked back at the Doctor and called out to him "And I want you home by midnight." she said, Rose and Alyssa broke off at that moment, Rose going over to Cassandra and Alyssa to the Face of Boe.

"Earth Death in fifteen minutes. Earth Death in fifteen minutes." the automated voice said over the comms. Just as Alyssa approached the Face of Boe. " _ah Alyssa, I knew it had to be you when the Steward asked me if I had invited anyone. Don't worry I covered for you."_ He said, speaking telepathically to her. "Thank you, Jack," she said as she leaned down and put her hand on his tank. "I just came from Torchwood, it's strange, how a simple jump makes it so I see the older you." she just heard a deep chuckle race through her mind and she smiled.

They stayed talked before Alyssa's eyes snapped up and said "oh no Rose." and raced out of the room as the others started to gather for the Earth's death. She ran into the Doctor who was racing to the same door. "Rose is in trouble." was all she had to say before they raced to the door that Rose was behind who was calling for help. As the words, Sun filter Descending was spoken over and over again. Alyssa ran to the door as the Doctor started trying to get the sun filter to go back up. "Rose I need to listen to me very carefully, I need you to go to the lowest part of the room you are in and lower your body. That will keep you safe until we can get the sun filter to rise which is the best place for you to be. You need to trust us can you do that?" Alyssa said, Rose was silent for a second before she said "yes." and soon the pounding stopped as Rose did what Alyssa said. Soon the words sun filter descending turned to rising, before quickly turning into descending once again. Alyssa looked at the Doctor and snatched his Sonic Screwdriver while opening a grate that was under the control screen. She worked quickly thinking about one thing and one thing alone 'Sun Filter Rising.' and she succeeded, she let out a sigh of relief as it didn't turn back to descending. She stood up from where she was kneeling and saw the Doctor with an unreadable expression on his face. She held out the Sonic Screwdriver, which he took, and said "Sorry force of habit."

"A force of habit is snatching my screwdriver?" The Doctor asked, and she only nodded before turning to the door. "Rose we can't open the door it's jammed, don't worry though we WILL get you out just give us a couple of minutes okay?"  
"Okay," Rose said, from behind the door. Alyssa looked at the Doctor and said "Come on." as she started walking back in the direction of the room where all of the guests were and took a spider from Jabe. She handed it to the doctor who used his screwdriver to reactivate it. "How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturize me, moisturize me." Cassandra said after Jabe had revealed that the spiders were everywhere.

"Summon the Steward," Moxx said,

"I'm afraid the Steward is dead," Jabe said, and conversations arose, as Alyssa watched the Doctor work on the spider. Her hand drifting down to her gun. As Moxx said, "Who killed him?"

"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe. He invited us. Talk to the Face. Talk to the Face." Cassandra said,  
"The Face of Boe has nothing to do with what is going on board this vessel." Alyssa said, as the Doctor finally finished with the spider " but we can figure out who. Someone brought these on board." She said as she set down the spider on the floor, which switched on, "Go back to your master little one." she said and the spider skittered forward to Cassandra and stopped before it looked around for a second before going to the Adherents. Alyssa stalked forward and said "Memes if I remember correctly are just an idea. So why would someone be from the Repeated Meme? Since that is just a concept." She took out her gun and shot the leader of the Repeated Meme. And only a whole was left full of wires. Alyssa walked forward and ripping off an arm and then she pulled a wire. Which made all the robots collapse. "Created by someone to bring the little pests on board to draw away suspicion from themselves." She walked to the spider and tapped it with her foot telling it to move again. Which it quickly did and straight to Cassandra.

"I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed. At arms!" She said and her servants pointed their spray guns at Alyssa who pointed her gun at Cassandra. "Who can shoot faster I wonder." she said, "Me or your little goonies Cassandra?" Which made the servants stop. "She brought the spiders on board, in the silver balls the drones brought in, she sabotaged the ship with gifts that were supposed to be about peace."

"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid's that?" The Doctor called out,

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous."

"Everything comes down to that simple thing money."

"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am the last human, Doctor. Me. Not that freaky little kid of yours."

"Rose is more human then you will ever be Cassandra," Alyssa said, still pointing her gun at Cassandra.

"Arrest her, the infidel" Moxx said,

"Oh, shut it, pixie. I've still got my final option." Cassandra said,

"Earth Death in three minutes." the computer voice said,

"And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? Burn, baby, burn." Cassandra said,

"Then you'll burn with us," Jabe said,

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders activate." and suddenly the whole ship shook as various explosions happened around the ship. "Forcefields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband. Oh, shame on me."

"Safety systems failing." The computer said,

"Bye, bye, darlings. Bye, bye, my darlings." Cassandra said before her and her attendants teleported out of the station. Alyssa finally relaxed from her position and put her gun back in her holster. She let out a sigh as she walked over to the Doctor. "I feel like I just stole your thunder," she said,

"Nicely done, but we still have other problems to deal with." The Doctor said,

"Heat levels rising." the Computer said,

"Reset the computer," Moxx said,

"Only the Steward would know-how," Jabe said,

"No. We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Alyssa, come on. You lot, just chill." The Doctor said before the two raced out of the room and started on their way to the Engine room.

"Heat rising."The Computer said, as well as various other warnings were constantly repeated as they got closer to Earth Death and when the heat levels became critical. They soon made their way to the Engine room where three fans were spinning and the lever they needed to pull was on the other side of them. "Oh. And guess where the switch is." The Doctor said, commenting on where the switch was. Due to the rising temperature of the space station.

"Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising." the Computer said, as the Doctor ran over and took off a cover for a lever and pulled it down which slowed down the fans before the doctor let go and walked towards the fans. Due to him letting go of the lever the fans spread up again. Alyssa walked over to the lever and pulled it down to hold it. "Alyssa you can't the heat is going to vent through this place your hands will burn."

"Do you think I care Doctor? stop wasting time, Time Lord," she said, which made the Doctor smile at her. The Doctor turned and started walking through the fans. Stopping and waiting before stepping through the next fan. Alyssa gritted her teeth as the bar started burning her hands. She didn't let go of the bar, she heard the doctor "Raise shields!" she let go of the bar and fell back she clutched her hands to her chest, she didn't look at them she already knew that they were badly burned. She closed her eyes as she leaned back against the wall. The Doctor made his way back to Alyssa and took her wrists to inspect her hands. Alyssa opened her eyes and stared at him as he said nothing but put his hand in between her two hands. "Doctor?" She asked, but he said nothing as golden energy flew out of his hand and into hers. She watched as the burns slowly healed. She looked up at him and said, "What was that?"

"Regeneration energy, I healed your hands." He said and stood up and held out his hand for her to take "come on Alyssa." she took his hands and made way over to the room where the guests were. Rose came in and the two instantly walked over to her. "You all right?" Rose asked the two,

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby." the Doctor said before he walked over to the ostrich egg which had a small device inside it. "Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed," he said as he turned the notch that was on the device. Cassandra's voice surrounded them.

"Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces." She said before she was teleported back in. "Oh," she said as she realized she was back on the space station

"The last human." The Doctor said,

"So, you passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join, er, the Human Club." Cassandra said,

"People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them." the Doctor said,

"It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter" she said, as she began creaking. Alyssa walked forward and stood by the Doctor and said: "Does that list include creaking?"

"What?" Cassandra said

"Creaking. You're creaking." Alyssa said,

"What? Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturize me, moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!"

"You raised the temperature." The Doctor said coldly,

"Have pity! Moisturize me! Oh, oh, Doctor. I'm sorry. I'll do anything." Cassandra cried out, Rose joined the two and said: "Help her."

"Everything has its time and everything dies." the Doctor simply said,

"I'm too young!" Cassandra cried out before she splattered around them.

Soon all the guests left, Jabe had survived due it being Alyssa that went with the Doctor instead of her. The three were the only ones left on the station in an observation room. Alyssa and the Doctor stood by the doorway, Alyssa looked at the Doctor and said, "you will have to tell her eventually." The Doctor only nodded and the two walked over to her. She glanced back at them as they approached and turned back to the window and said " The end of the Earth. It's gone. We were too busy saving ourselves. No one saw it go. All those years, all that history, and no one was even looking. It's just" she stopped herself as she was on the verge of tears. The Doctor held out his hand to her and said, "Come with me." Which she did, and the two led her back to the Tardis and piloted her back to London. Which was bustling with people. "You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky. Our planet's gone. It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust before its time." The Doctor said,

"What happened?" Rose asked,

"There was a war and we lost." The Doctor said,

"A war with who? What about your people?"

"I'm a Time Lord. Alyssa is a Time Lady. We are the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. We are the only survivors. I'm left traveling on my own 'cos there's no one else."

"I just jump around Doc, I won't abandon you. You will never travel on your own." Alyssa said, the Doctor looked down at her and with his other hand, he took her hand.

"And there's me," Rose said,

"You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?" The Doctor said,

"I don't know. I want. Oh, can you smell chips?" Rose said, as she sniffed the air, Alyssa did as well and said: "yeah that is definitely chips."

"Yeah. Yeah." The Doctor said laughing at the two,

"I want chips," Rose said,

"Me too." The Doctor said,

"Me three" Alyssa said,

"Right then, before you get me back in that box, chips it is, and you can pay."

"No money." The Doctor said, Rose looked at Alyssa and she started digging around in her pockets before her hand brushed against a wad of something she pulled out a wad of pounds and said "I guess I am paying." before laughing as the three went to find the place that had chips.

They soon found it and sat at a table. Alyssa sent the Doctor to go get the chips. Rose looked at Alyssa and said "so you told me you'd explain why you look different. Why do you look different?"  
"Time Lords and Ladies have a way to cheat death. It happens when they are dying. I was shot sometime in the Doctor's future and the only way to survive was to regenerate. Which is what it is called. Basically, we change everything about ourselves. The way we look at our personalities everything. It's a lottery I ended up as a blond American. That's why I look different, but Rose I am still Alyssa. Everything about me is still that brown-haired girl you met was it a day ago or hours? I don't really know." she smiled at her as Rose nodded, getting what she was saying.  
"You asked who the Doctor is, but being a Time Lord isn't really who he is, that is what he is. The Doctor is wonderful and he tries to save those who need his help, he just recently went through some really bad stuff recently, but soon you will realize it too." Alyssa stopped for a second and then continued "and he is standing right behind me isn't he?" Rose nodded smiling as Alyssa turned around and saw the Doctor standing there "I hate you." She said,

"No, you don't." The Doctor said as he set a basket of chips in front of her which made her blink. That was something the Eleventh Doctor said she never expected the Doctor to say it that early. The Doctor sat beside her and handed a basket of chips in front of Rose. They laughed and had chips for a couple of hours. For the first time since Alyssa started jumping, she felt normal.


	22. Silence in the Library

The Normalcy Alyssa felt, only lasted for a day before she finally jumped off again. However, this time she landed in the Tardis. She was inside the Console room. She looked around and saw that no one was in the room at the moment. "Doctor?" She called out, she knew it had to be the ninth or tenth Doctor since that was the console, she was in. there was no response "ANYONE?" she yelled, she didn't get a response. She let out a sigh as she walked over to the door and poked her head out, she was in a long room that was gigantic. She walked towards the door and opened it. She walked for a bit before she heard the Doctor's voice. "The Library. So big it doesn't need a name. Just a great big The." The Doctor said as it echoed through the Library. Alyssa smiled and made her way over to where the voice came on and watched as the Doctor, and Donna walked to a balcony. She walked to stand by Donna as the two had their conversation about the Library, seemingly not to notice her.

"It's like a city," Donna said,

"It's a world. Literally, a world. The whole core of the planet is the index computer. Biggest hard drive ever. And up here, every book ever written. Whole continents of Jeffrey Archer, Bridget Jones, Monty Python's Big Red Book. Brand new editions, specially printed." The Doctor said before he looked down from the balcony they were at. "We're near the equator, so," he said before licking his finger and holding it up. "this must be biographies." he said yelling the last word which made Donna jump but Alyssa smiled "I love biographies."

"Why is that Doctor?" Alyssa finally said the Doctor and Donna's eyes snapped to her and Donna jumped and said: "How long have you been there?"

"Since you walked up here, I might have been right when I spoke to Jabe, I am invisible," Alyssa said, turning her attention to The Library. She frowned as she realized no one was there. Donna picked up a book that was on a table next to the three, and the Doctor instantly snatched it out of her hands. "Way-a. Spoilers." The Doctor said, making Alyssa smile as he used the phrase she and River use almost all the time.

"What?" Donna said,

"These books are from your future. You don't want to read ahead. Spoil all the surprises. Like peeking at the end."

"Isn't traveling with you one big spoiler?"

"I try to keep you away from major plot developments. Which, to be honest, I seem to be very bad at"

"You are very bad at keeping people away from spoilers, Doc. Because you said it yourself, this is the biggest Library in the Universe, so where is everyone? The whole library is silent."

"Good point Alyssa," The Doctor said, as he narrowed his eyes as he looked around before going to a nearby computer and sonicking it. Alyssa followed and watched as he tried to figure out if anyone was there. Which made him run a scan on lifeforms in the Library, "The library?" Donna asked, Alyssa looked over from where she was standing by the Doctor and said "Not the Library Donna, it's the whole planet." which made Donna walk over.

"Maybe it's a Sunday," Donna said, thinking that the library may be closed,

"No, I never land on Sundays. Sundays are boring." The Doctor said, looking at Donna, who had a look of disbelief.

"Well, maybe everyone's really, really quiet," Donna said, turning her voice down and into a whisper.

"Yeah, maybe. But they'd still show up on the system." the Doctor said, as he started the scan for lifeforms.

"Doctor, why are we here? Really, why?" Donna asked,

"Oh, you know, just passing." the Doctor said, not paying Donna any mind,

"No, seriously. It was all let's hit the beach, then suddenly we're in a library. Why?" Donna asked, while the computer finally finished the scan but it only showed the three of them.

"Now that's interesting." The Doctor said, looking at the results. Before he began typing something else into the computer.

"What?"

"Scanning for life forms. If I do a scan looking for your basic humanoids. You know, your book readers, few limbs and a face, apart from us, I get nothing. Zippo, nada. See? Nobody home." He said showing the results of the first search and then he started typing into the keyboard again to run another search "But if I widen the parameters to any kind of life." which the scan did it picked up more than just 3 people then, it picked up a bunch more as the number read: 1,000,000,000,000. Which it was capped at. "A million, million. Gives up after that. A million, million." the Doctor said,

"But there's nothing here. There's no one." Donna said, in shock as they looked out once more across the Library

"And not a sound. A million. million life forms, and silence in the library." The Doctor said,

"But there's no one here. There's just books. I mean, it's not the books, is it? I mean, it can't be the books, can it? I mean, books can't be alive." Donna said,

"Maybe there is something here though not all lifeforms are visible to the naked eye. So maybe this library isn't actually empty, we just can't see them. Also, Doctor is it possible for this scan to pick up A.I? Or lifeforms stored into a computer system?"

"I am not sure," The Doctor said, before walking back to the computer to check but never got there as something said "Welcome." from a different room, which made all three of them jump.

"That came from here." Donna said, Alyssa nodded, and the Doctor turned to the two and said "Yeah." The Doctor said and the three went in the direction of the voice. Which led them back to the room that had the Tardis. A node that was facing away from them turned to face them which revealed a human face, the node said "I am Courtesy Node seven one zero slash aqua. Please enjoy the Library and respect the personal access codes of all your fellow readers, regardless of species or hygiene taboo." As the three walked up to it,

"That face, it looks real," Donna said, Alyssa walked over to her,

"It's alright, Donna, don't worry about it," she said,

"A statue with a real face, though? It's a hologram or something, isn't it?" Donna asked,

"no, it's not a hologram, still it's okay. Really, Donna."

"Additional. There follows a brief message from the Head Librarian for your urgent attention. It has been edited for tone and content by a Felman Lux Automated Decency Filter. Message follows. Run. For God's sake, run. No way is safe. The library has sealed itself, we can't. Oh, they're here. Argh. Slarg. Snick. Message ends. Please switch off your mobile comm. units for the comfort of other readers." The Node said, which made the Doctor and Alyssa frown,

"So that's why we're here. Any other messages, same date stamp?" The Doctor asked,

"One additional message. This message carries a Felman Lux coherency warning of five zero eleven"

"Just play it," Alyssa said, interrupting the Node, as she looked around the room for shadows as she remembered what episode this was.

"Message follows. Count the shadows. For God's sake, remember, if you want to live, count the shadows. Message ends."

"Donna? Alyssa?" The Doctor said, as he looked around, Alyssa nodded as Donna said "Yeah?" As the Doctor turned and walked away.

"Stay out of the shadows." He said as he continued walking towards the door. Alyssa turning around and following him as Donna said: "Why what's in the shadows?" But she didn't get an answer. She realized that the two had begun to leave the room and followed the two.

They walked through many bookshelves as they started looking for something. "So, we weren't just in the neighborhood," Donna said as they stopped,

"Yeah, I kind of, sort of lied a bit. I got a message on the psychic paper." The Doctor said as he pulled out a psychic paper that read: 'The library come as soon as you can. X' "What do you think? Cry for help?" he said as Donna took it and examined it,

"Cry for help with a kiss?" Donna said holding up the message so the Doctor could see it again.

"I thought you sent it, Alyssa I thought something bad had happened to you and this was the only way you could contact me." The Doctor said, looking at Alyssa which made her have mixed feelings. Confusion on why he thought that she would send a message to him via Psychic Paper when she didn't know-how. As well as happiness as the Doctor just revealed that if she called for him. He would come no questions asked. And for some reason that made her feel giddy inside.

"No, I didn't but I do know who did. But I can't tell you. Spoilers." Alyssa said, and the Doctor nodded as he looked down the row of bookshelves, they stopped in.

"If you didn't send it Alyssa. Then, Doctor, do you have an on who's it from?"

"No idea." The Doctor said,

"So why did we come here? Why did you" Donna started but Alyssa and the Doctor both took notice as the lights that were coming towards them turned off one by one, which made the Doctor interrupted Donna by saying her name. "What's happening?" she asked, but the two didn't answer as Alyssa just said "Run!" and they started running in the opposite direction of the lights to a door. "Come on." The Doctor said as he tried to open the door. "Move out of the way!" Alyssa said, and the Doctor did what she asked, and she kicked the door open. They rushed through it and closed the door behind them. The Doctor stuffing a book in between the handles. Alyssa let out a sigh of relief. As she turned around to see a floating ball. "Oh hello," Alyssa said, which made the Doctor look up and see the floating ball,

"Oh. Hello. Sorry to burst on you like this. Okay if we stop here for a bit?" the Doctor said, as the three walked forward but it just switched itself off and fell to the floor. "What is it?" Donna asked as they approached the ball,

"Security camera. Switched itself off." The Doctor said as they approached the ball and the Doctor nudged it with his foot. He took out his sonic screwdriver and began scanning the security camera. As Alyssa and Donna watched him. "Nice door skills, Alyssa." He said from where he was sitting.

"Oh yeah, I recently went to Torchwood, Jack and his crew taught me some stuff."

"Where did you just come from then?"

"Platform One." She said as she watched him work on the ball,

"What was that? What was after us? I mean, did we just run away from a power cut?" Donna said as she paced the room.

"Could've been," Alyssa said,

"Are we safe here?"

"Could be," Alyssa said, once again looking at Donna,

"Of course we're safe. There's a little shop." The Doctor said, gesturing to a sign that showed there were near a little shop. Alyssa shook her head and said "being near a Little shop doesn't automatically mean we are safe, if something did cause those lights to turn off in the other room what makes you think it couldn't be in here as well?" as the Doctor finally finished working on the ball and yelled "Gotcha." Before the words 'No, stop it, no, no' went across a little panel on the ball.

"Ooo, I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's alive." The Doctor said after he realized that the orb was, in fact, alive and put it on the ground.

"You said it was a security camera," Donna said,

"It is. It's an alive one." The Doctor said as he stood up and put his Sonic Screwdriver away. Soon the little panel displayed another message 'The Library is breached. Others are coming."

"Others? What's it mean, others?" Donna asked as she read the message before going over to a node that was in a room "Excuse me. What does it mean, others?" it didn't answer as it turned around to reveal a man's face

"That's barely more than a speak your weight machine, it can't help you." The Doctor said,

"So, why's it got a face?" Donna said, looking back at the face,

"This flesh aspect was donated by Mark Chambers on the occasion of his death." The Node said,

"It's a real face?" Donna asked, disgusted over the idea that the face she was looking at was real.

"It has been actualized individually for you from the many facial aspects saved to our extensive flesh banks. Please enjoy."

"It chose me a dead face it thought I'd like? That statue's got a real dead person's face on it." Donna said getting more creeped out by it as the Doctor and Alyssa walked over to Donna.

"It's the fifty-first century. That's basically like donating a park bench." The Doctor said as the two reached her.

"Doesn't mean it is any less creepy." Alyssa said as she gazed up at the face "Donating a face for an information node?" Alyssa shuddered "Creepy."

"It's donating a face!" Donna said, right into Alyssa who stumbled back, the Doctor wrapped his arms around Alyssa, as he noticed a shadow was two feet away from her, He pulled Alyssa to him and looked at her and at the shadow and Alyssa followed his gaze. As she realized the Doctor had just saved her life once again, she looked at him softly which the Doctor returned the look. A clearing of a throat broke them from their moment, and Alyssa broke away from the Doctor uncomfortably and said, "count the shadows." As she looked up and saw that nothing was casting it.

"One. There, counted it. One shadow." Donna said, very confused by the whole concept. And why the Doctor pulled Alyssa away from a simple thing as a shadow. "One shadow, sure Donna. But what is casting it." the Doctor and Donna looked up at the glass ceiling and saw that nothing was casting the shadow.

"Oh, I'm thick! Look at me, I'm old and thick. Head's too full of stuff. I need a bigger head." The Doctor shouted making both Alyssa and Donna jump. Before he ran forward and down a hallway that had a simple light at the end of it which was going out slowly.

"The power must be going," Donna said as she and Alyssa walked over,

"This place runs on fission cells. They'll outburn the sun." the Doctor said,

"Then why is it dark?" Donna said, Alyssa looked back at where the shadow was and noticed it slinking away, she gulped as she heard the Doctor say, "It's not dark."

"Doctor, the shadow it's gone," Alyssa said, making the Doctor and Donna turn and looked at where it once was.

"We need to get back to the Tardis." The Doctor said,

"Why?" Donna asked,

"The shadow didn't just disappear it's moved," Alyssa said, before she looked at the Doctor, showing him the one thing, he has never seen in her eyes whenever they were on an adventure: Fear. She was afraid of whatever was in this library. He moved closer to her and took her hand in his as the Node started talking once more. "Reminder. The library has been breached. Others are coming. Reminder. The library has been breached. Others are coming. Reminder. The library has been breached." And kept repeating itself, suddenly the door was blown open making all three of them jump back as six space suited wearing people walked in. the first one walked over to where Alyssa and the Doctor were standing, still clasping hands, the person turned on their light inside their space suit which revealed their face. It was River Song. Alyssa let out a sigh of relief as River said "Hello, sweeties"

"Get out." The Doctor said, before he walked forward taking his hand out of Alyssa's, Alyssa smiled at River and whispered, "Hello Sweetie." Which made River smile at her.

"Doctor," Donna said, in protest of him saying that but the Doctor didn't listen. As he said to all the other people "All of you. Turn around, get back in your rocket and fly away. Tell your grandchildren you came to the library and lived. They won't believe you." Trying to get them to leave the Library. But they didn't listen,

"Pop your helmets, everyone. We've got breathers." River said, and almost all of the people took off their helmets expect one who was a female which was made clear when she said, "How do you know they're not androids?"

"Because I've dated androids. They're rubbish." River said,

"Oh River you will have to tell me that story sometime," Alyssa called out, and the Doctor and Donna's eyes snapped to Alyssa who was looking at River with a smile. It was obvious to the two that Alyssa knew her.

"Who is this? You said we were the only expedition. I paid for exclusives." A man said, walking over to River,

"Oh, River did you lie again?" Alyssa said as she joined the Doctor and Donna.

"I lied; I'm always lying. Bound to be others." River said, proving that Alyssa was right.

"Miss Evangelista, I want to see the contracts." The man said, and a young black-haired woman kneeled down and began to dig through her bag.

"You came through the north door, yeah? How was that, much damage?" River said, turning her attention to the Doctor who also turned to her.

"Please, just leave. I'm asking you seriously and properly, just leave." He said before he realized something and said "Hang on. Did you say expedition?"

"My expedition. I funded it." the man who was had brown hair said,

"Oh, you're not, are you? Tell me you're not archaeologists." The Doctor said, sounding really disappointed.

"Got a problem with archaeologists?" River asked,

"I'm a time traveler. I point and laugh at archaeologists." The Doctor said,

"Ah. Professor River Song, archaeologist." River said, holding out her hand for the Doctor to shake, which he did.

"River Song, lovely name. As you're leaving, and you're leaving now, you need to set up a quarantine beacon. Code wall the planet, the whole planet. Nobody comes here, not ever again. Not one living thing, not here, not ever." The Doctor said pulling River to the others once again trying to get the people to leave. One walked off and started heading into the shadows which the Doctor notices and yelled "Stop right there. What's your name?" as he walked over and pulled her away from the shadows.

"Anita."

"Anita, lovely name, it might be good if everyone stays out of the shadows." Alyssa said, "don't put a foot into it or a finger. If are going to stay which I know you will it could help you stay alive." Everyone looked at her like she was crazy which she didn't care about. The only one who didn't look at Alyssa like she was crazy was River.

"If you understand us, look very, very scared. No, bit more scared than that. Okay, do for now." Yet once again they were met with blank stares. The Doctor walked forward to a black male with crazy hair and said "You. Who are you?"

"Er, Dave," Dave said,

"Okay, Dave." The Doctor said,

"Oh, well, Other Dave, because that's Proper Dave the pilot, he was the first Dave, so when we," Other Dave said, pointing at a man who was the first Dave. The Doctor interrupted him and took him towards a door and said, "Other Dave, the way you came, does it look the same as before?"

"Yeah. Oh, it's a bit darker." Other Dave said as he looked down the corridor which was pitch black.

"How much darker?" The Doctor asked,

"Oh, like I could see where we came through just like a moment ago. I can't now." Other Dave said, pointing at the corridor,

"Seal up this door. We'll find another way out." The Doctor said, and turned around to go back to the others, however, while he walked away other Dave tried to ask the Doctor a question, but the Doctor ignored him

"We're not looking for a way out. Miss Evangelista?" The brown-haired man said as the Doctor walked past him

"I'm Mister Lux's personal everything. You need to sign these contracts agreeing that your individual experience inside the library are the intellectual property of the Felman Lux Corporation." Miss Evangelista said,

"Nice job memorizing that," Alyssa said, giving her a small smile as she took the paper.

"Right, give it here." The Doctor said, taking the paper,

"Yeah, lovely. Thanks." Donna said also taking the paper but instead of the three signing the paper they ripped it and let it fall to the floor.

"My family built this library. I have rights."

"Yeah, and we are time travelers that you will probably never see again after this moment so do you think we will sign your papers when that's the case?" Alyssa said, and the man was about to say something, but River stopped him,

"You also have a mouth that won't stop." Before he turned her attention to the Doctor and Alyssa, "You think there's danger here?"

"Something came to this library and killed everything in it. Killed a whole world. Danger? Could be." The Doctor said,

"That was a hundred years ago. The Library's been silent for a hundred years. Whatever came here's long dead."

"That could be the case River, but are you sure about that? Are you willing to bet your life on that?" Alyssa said,

"Always." River said, smiling which Alyssa returned as she nodded, "You are wrong, and you will soon find out how wrong you are." Alyssa said but she didn't mean it in a mean way, she just wanted River to know that there was still a danger here. A screwdriver sounded as other Dave did what the Doctor said,

"What are you doing?" Lux asked him, as he walked over to him.

"He said seal the door." Other Dave responded, not stopping what he was doing, the Doctor walked over to the two "Torch." He said, which made Lux hold up the torch that he was holding as he said, "You're taking orders from him?" Lux said as the Doctor took the torch form him.

"and you just gave the Doctor your torch when he asked for it. Funny how life works sometimes." Alyssa said as she joined the doctor as he shined the torch around the room. Donna joining them as well.

"Almost every species in the universe has an irrational fear of the dark. But they're wrong because it's not irrational. It's Vashta Nerada." The Doctor said,

"What's Vashta Nerada?"

"a species that lives in the dark on every planet. It always there, even when you don't notice them." Alyssa said as she stared down the dark hallway the Doctor turned around and walked back to the group.

"Lights! That's what we need, lights. You got lights?" he said, as he threw the torch back at Lux who caught it.

"What for?" River asked,

"Form a circle. Safe area. Big as you can, lights pointing out." The Doctor said,

"Oi. Do as he says." River said, to make the group listen to them. The group started pulling off their backpacks to pull out their lights.

"You're not listening to this man?" Lux said, Alyssa, let out a sigh and walked over to him

"Look around, it's dark in this room a bit too dark isn't it? Now, look up." She said, Lux, did what she said and saw that the sun was shining through the glass ceiling. "if everything was alright in the Library then it would be a lot brighter in this room, wouldn't it? Now if you are smart you will do what my friend says because you are all in danger here. So, trust us because that is the only way you'll get out of here alive." Alyssa said before looking at River who smiled at her before turning to Anita.

"Anita, unpack the lights. Other Dave, make sure the door's secure, then help Anita. Mister Lux, put your helmet back on, block the visor. Proper Dave, find an active terminal. I want you to access the library database. See what you can find about what happened here a hundred years ago. Pretty boy, Alyssa, you're with me. Step into my office." River said, giving everyone their orders. Alyssa walked over to River.

"Professor Song, why am I the only one wearing my helmet?" Lux asked,

"I don't fancy you." River said, as she and Alyssa walked over to a desk and sat down, the Doctor walked over to Dave to help him, but River said "Pretty boy. With me, I said." And the Doctor looked around a bit before he realized that she was talking about him

"Oh, I'm pretty boy?"

"Yes you are, now come here," Alyssa said,

"Pretty?" The Doctor asked in disbelief.

"Yes! Now come over here." Alyssa said once again, which made the Doctor start walking towards the two.

"Don't let your shadows cross. Seriously, don't even let them touch. Any of them could be infected." The Doctor said to the group as he walked over to where Alyssa and River were sitting. He watched as River took out a blue book and started flipping through it.

"Thanks." River said, as soon as the Doctor reached them,

"For what?" The Doctor asked,

"The usual. For coming when I call." River said as she continued to flip through her book.

"Oh, that was you?" The Doctor asked,

"You're doing a very good job, acting like you don't know me. I'm assuming there's a reason."

"yeah River, before we go through something that would hurt you, there is a reason," Alyssa said, taking one of River's hand, "This is too early for him. He doesn't know who you are."

"but you do?" River said, glancing at Alyssa, who smiled at the question

"of course, I do. Last time I saw you was at the Byzantium." Alyssa said, and River turned to the Doctor and said "Look at you. Oh, you're young. Both of you so young." As she glanced between the two of them. Alyssa just looked down this was a version of River that came from the way future. Which meant she knew everything about Alyssa and her life while Alyssa knew next to nothing.

"I'm really not, you know." The Doctor said,

"No, but you are. Your eyes. You're younger than I've ever seen you." River said looking only at the Doctor,

"You've seen me before, then?" The Doctor said,

"I guess that's the reason you don't know who I am." River said as Alyssa pulled her hand away from him,

"Who are you?"

"she told you Doctor, Professor River Song," Alyssa said before a noise rang through the room almost like it was a phone.

"Sorry, that was me. Trying to get through into the security protocols. I seem to have set something off. What is that? Is that an alarm?" Dave asked as Alyssa made her way over to the computer and said, "excuse me." To Dave and he moved as Alyssa sat down at the computer and began typing something in. She didn't realize what she was doing as she heard Donna in the background.

"Doctor? Doctor, that sounds like" Donna said, being interrupted by the Doctor, who knew exactly what she was talking about.

"It is. It's a phone." The Doctor said as he came over and watched what Alyssa was doing. She didn't look at him. Soon all the others joined her as well. However, she just kept typing away before the screen turned to a live feed of a little girl. Alyssa looked down at her hands and back up at her very confused, she recognized the little girl and said, "Oh hello there."

"Hello. Are you in my television?" the little girl said,

"Well, no, I'm, I'm sort of in space." She said and once again looked at the keyboard before she continued "I don't know exactly what I did, but I think I was trying to reach the security processor."

"Would you like to speak to my Dad?" the little girl said,

"actually no, I wanted to speak to you." She said as she remembered who the little girl was. A look of recognition flashed across the little girl's face.

"I know you. You're in my library."

"Yes, we are," Alyssa said, smiling a bit,

"The library's never been on the television before. What have you done?"

"Uh, I don't know," Alyssa said, once again glancing down at the keyboard. She looked back up and the screen was cut off and a message that said 'Access denied' appeared on the screen. "what happened." Alyssa asked, and moved away from the screen allowing the Doctor to start typing. Yet he couldn't do anything, so he started towards another terminal. "I need another terminal. Keep working on those lights. We need those lights!" The Doctor said as he reached the other terminal in the room where River's book was laying on the desk. Both Alyssa and River walked over just as the Doctor picked it up to look through it. but Alyssa immediately took it away when she reached him "Spoilers Doctor this is spoilers for both of us. You aren't allowed to look in it. I can't also." She said before handing the book back to River. Who walked away but Alyssa stayed behind, and the Doctor glanced down at her and said, "you alright?"

"Oh yeah fine, it's just I don't know what I did over there at the computer. I guess somethings I learned on Gallifrey are coming back."

"what?" The Doctor said, "How is that happening?"

"Spoilers Doc, all you need to know is I am getting my memories back of home." Alyssa said before books started flying around the room.

"What's that? I didn't do that. Did you do that?" The Doctor called over to Dave who was at the other terminal.

"Not me." Dave called back as the screen displayed a message that said, 'Cal-Access Denied.'

"What's Cal?" but no one answered him, soon the books started falling again,

"What's causing that? Is it the little girl?" River asked, and the Doctor moved so he was sitting on a barrier that was behind him and said "But who is the little girl? What's she got to do with this place? How does the data core work? What's the principle? What's Cal?"

"Ask Mister Lux." River said,

"Cal, what is it?" The Doctor asked, turning his attention back to Lux.

"Sorry, you didn't sign your personal experience contracts." Lux said, Alyssa walked over to him as did the Doctor, Alyssa said "Mister Lux, I know what you are protecting but right now you are in danger, everyone in this room is in danger. Right now, the thing you are protecting isn't more important than all of the people in this room. As much as you think it is, right now you need to do what is necessary to protect the people in this room. Because your pride isn't more important than everyone in this room." Alyssa said, but Lux said nothing

"Then why don't you sign his contract? I didn't either. I'm getting worse than you." River called out; Alyssa looked at her briefly before her attention turned back to Lux. Who still said nothing, she let out a sigh "All the death that happens will be on your head, Mister Lux I hope you're okay with that." She said before she walked away to lean on the barrier the Doctor was once sitting on.

"Okay, okay, okay. Let's start at the beginning. What happened here? On the actual day, a hundred years ago, what physically happened?" The Doctor said,

"There was a message from the Library. Just one. The lights are going out. Then the computer sealed the planet, and there was nothing for a hundred years." River said, as a panel near where Miss Evangelista slid open.

"It's taken three generations of my family just to decode the seals and get back in."

"Er, excuse me?" Miss Evangelista,

"Not just now," Lux said,

"There was one other thing in the last message." River said as she started pulling something out of her bag,

"That's confidential."

"I trust this man and woman with my life, with everything." River said, not stopping due to what Lux had said,

"You've only just met him."

"No, he's only just met me. And Alyssa already knows me." Which made the Doctor walk over to her,

"Er, this might be important, actually." Miss Evangelista called out once again

"In a moment" Lux called out again, ignoring her completely,

"This is a data extract that came with the message." River said and showed the Doctor the message.

"Four thousand and twenty-two saved. No survivors." He said reading the message out loud.

"Four thousand and twenty-two. That's the exact number of people who were in the library when the planet was sealed." River said,

"But how can four thousand and twenty-two people have been saved if there were no survivors?" Donna asked,

"That's what we're here to find out." River said,

"And so far, what we haven't found are any bodies," Lux said, as Miss Evangelista who was staring at the doorway that just appeared walked through it, only to scream. Which made the group in the other room grab their torches and run in the direction of the scream.

They ran into a room to see a pile of bones on a chair, Alyssa looked at it and said "Oh I am so sorry. So sorry." As she realized she's forgotten her dying.

"Everybody, careful. Stay in the light." The Doctor said as he looked at the bones in the chair,

"You keep saying that. I don't see the point." Dave said,

"Who screamed?" Alyssa asked,

"Miss Evangelista," Dave answered,

"Where is she?" Alyssa asked and River got her comm ready,

"Miss Evangelista, please state your current" River said, only to hear her voice echo. Everyone looked at the skeleton as River continued "Please state your current position." As she walked over and exposed a communicator. Dread filled the group as they realized that the skeleton was Miss Evangelista. "It's her. It's Miss Evangelista." River said,

"We heard her scream a few seconds ago. What could do that to a person in a few seconds?"

"It took a lot less than a few seconds."

"What did?"

"The Vashta Nerada," Alyssa whispered, and she felt someone grab her hand she looked down to see the Doctor, she let out a sigh. She knew she couldn't save everyone, but she could've tried.

"Hello?" Miss Evangelista's voice said through her communicator.

"Er, I'm sorry, everyone. Er, this isn't going to be pleasant. She's ghosting." River said,

"She's what?" Dona asked,

"Hello? Excuse me. I'm sorry. Hello? Excuse me." Miss Evangelista's voice said,

"That's, that's her, that's Miss Evangelista," Donna said,

"I don't want to sound horrible, but couldn't we just, you know?" Dave said, wondering if they could just turn off the communicator.

"This is her last moment. No, we can't. A little respect, thank you." River said,

"Sorry, where am I? Excuse me?"

"But that's Miss Evangelista," Donna said,

"It's a data ghost. She'll be gone in a moment." River said before she turned on her communicator to talk to Miss Evangelist. "Miss Evangelista, you're fine. Just relax. We'll be with you presently."

"What's a data ghost?" Donna asked,

"There's a neural relay in the communicator. Let's you send thought mail. That's it there. Those green lights. Sometimes it can hold an impression of a living consciousness for a short time after death. Like an afterimage." The Doctor said,

"My grandfather lasted a day. Kept talking about his shoelaces." Anita said, trying to lighten the situation however it didn't work.

"She's in there," Donna said,

"I can't see. I can't. Where am I?" Miss Evangelista's voice said,

"She's just brain waves now. The pattern won't hold for long." Dave said,

"But, she's conscious. She's thinking." Donna said, and Alyssa took the hand that wasn't in the Doctor's and put it on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I can't see, I can't. I don't know what I'm thinking." Miss Evangelista's voice said,

"She's a footprint on the beach. And the tide's coming in." The Doctor said,

"Where's that woman? The nice woman. Is she there?" Miss Evangelista said,

"What woman?" Lux asked,

"She means. I think she means me." Donna said,

"Is she there? The nice woman." Miss Evangelista said, again,

"Yes, she's here. Hang on. Go ahead. She can hear you." River said,

"Hello? Are you there?" Miss Evangelista said,

"Help her." The Doctor said, and Alyssa gave her shoulder a squeeze

"She's dead."

"Yeah. Help her." The Doctor said,

"Hello? Is that the nice woman?" Miss Evangelista said as Donna approached her,

"Yeah. Hello. Yeah, I'm, I'm, I'm here. You okay?" Donna said,

"What I said before, about being stupid. Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh." Miss Evangelista said,

"Course I won't. Course I won't tell them." Donna said as tears ran down her face,

"Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh." Miss Evangelista said, once again.

"I won't tell them. I said I won't." Donna said,

"Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh." Miss Evangelista said repeating her last phrase, as the light of her communicator started blinking.

"I'm not going to tell them," Donna said, once more only for Miss Evangelista to repeat the phrase again.

"She's looping now. The pattern's degrading." River said,

"I can't think. I don't know, I, I, I, I scream. Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream." Miss Evangelista said, beginning to repeat Ice Cream.

"Does anybody mind if I?" River said, as she went forward and stopped the looping, and took the communicator.

"That was, that was horrible. That was the most horrible thing I've ever seen." Donna said, before wiping her eyes,

"No. It's just a freak of technology. But whatever did this to her, whatever killed her, I'd like a word with that." River said, and Alyssa broke out of her trance and held up her hand to the Doctor who instantly knew what she wanted, his sonic screwdriver which he placed in her hand "We'll introduce you." She said before turning back and going back to the other room. "I am going to need a packed lunch. River?" She said as she started scanning the Darkness for Vastha Nerada. River took out a box that had her lunch in it. As the Doctor questioned River about what was in her book "Doctor it's spoilers really, she can't tell you." Alyssa called out, but he didn't stop as he asked him who she was. "Professor River Song, University of." River started only to be interrupted by the Doctor

"To me, To me and Alyssa." He said,

"Spoilers." River said as she stood up and brought the Lunch over to Alyssa. Which she gladly took and started once again on scanning for Vastha Nerada. The Doctor helping her as she went along. "You travel with him, don't you? The Doctor, you travel with him." River said as she was standing next to

"What of it?" Donna said,

Alyssa scanning the room for Vastha Nerada stopped Alyssa because she ran into Proper Dave, she looked up at him and said, "Can you move over a bit?"

"Why," Dave asked, not willing to move,

"just over there by the Water cooler, please and thank you," Alyssa said as Dave walked away.

"you know them Don't you?" Donna asked River as they continued their conversation.

"Oh God, do I know that man. We go way back, them and me. Just not this far back."

"I'm sorry, what?" Donna asked,

"He hasn't met me yet. I sent him a message, but it went wrong. It arrived too early. This is the Doctor in the days before he knew me. Alyssa may have met me due to her jumping but its too early for her, she's so young. And she looks at me, she looks at me and knows who I am but that's a fake version of me, a version that was tampered with, so she doesn't really know me, and she looks right through me and it shouldn't kill me, but it does."

"What are you talking about? Are you just talking rubbish? Do you know them or don't you?" Donna yelled, wanting a straight answer,

"Donna! Quiet, we're working." The Doctor called out,

"Sorry."

"Donna. You're Donna. Donna Noble." River said,

"Yeah. Why?" Donna said,

"I do know them, but in the future. their personal future." River said,

"So why don't you know me? Where am I in the future?" Donna said, as Alyssa and the Doctor finally found a patch of Vastha Nerada.

"Okay, got a live one. That's not darkness down those tunnels. This is not a shadow. It's a swarm. A man-eating swarm." The Doctor called out as the two stood up. Alyssa giving the Doctor back his sonic. As she took out a chicken leg from River's lunch as the group swarmed behind the two to see. She threw the Chicken leg through the air and all the meat off the leg was devoured. Only a bone was left to clatter to the floor.

"The piranhas of the air. The Vashta Nerada. Literally, the shadows that melt the flesh. Most planets have them, but usually in small clusters. I've never seen an infestation on this scale or this aggressive." The Doctor said, to explain what they were facing.

"What do you mean, most planets? Not Earth?"

"Earth is definitely on the list Donna; they are on every planet that has something they can eat. You can see them. They're the dust that is in the Sunbeams." Alyssa said as she stood up from where she was kneeling.

"If they were on Earth, we'd know," Donna said,

"Not if you can't see them, like the doctor said, only in small clusters they live on road-kill and those few people that don't come back from the dark," Alyssa said as River started shining her light down a dark hallway.

"Every shadow?" River called out, finally realizing the severity of the situation they were in.

"No. But any shadow."

"So what do we do?"

"run," Alyssa said quietly,

"Daleks, aim for the eyestalk. Sontarans, back of the neck. Vashta Nerada? Run. Just run." The Doctor said,

"Run? Run where?" River asked the two, turning to them,

"This is an index point. There must be an exit teleport somewhere." The Doctor said as he got up.

"Don't look at me, I haven't memorized the schematics," Lux said,

"Doctor, the little shop. They always make you go through the little shop on the way out so they can sell you stuff." Donna said as she stared at the sign that said 'Shop.' The Doctor ran over and looked into the shop,

"You're right. Brilliant! That's why I like the little shop." Doctor said, as he ran back over to the group

"Okay, let's move it." Dave said, to begin moving but Alyssa looked down at his feet and said: "Dave stay where you are."

"Why?" Dave asked, as the Doctor also noticed the problem, and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. But you've got two shadows." The Doctor said, and the group glanced down and saw two shadows one the shape of a human the other a giant blob.

"It's how they hunt. They latch on to a food source and keep it fresh."

"What do I do?" Dave asked, a hint of fear in his voice,

"Stay absolutely still," Alyssa said as she walked over to Dave's bag and grabbed his helmet, before walking back over to him, "like there's a wasp in the room. Like there's a million wasps." The Doctor added,

"We're not leaving you, Dave." River said,

"Course we're not leaving him. Where's your helmet? Don't point, just tell me."

"I got it," Alyssa said as she put it back on him.

"Now, the rest of you, helmets back on and sealed up. We'll need everything we've got." The Doctor called as Alyssa sealed the helmet on Dave.

"But, Doctor, we haven't got any helmets," Donna said,

"Yeah, but we're safe anyway." The Doctor said,

"How are we safe?" Donna asked,

"We're not. That was a clever lie to shut you up. Professor, anything I can do with the suit?" The Doctor said,

"What good are the damn suits? Miss Evangelista was wearing her suit. There was nothing left."

"Mr. Lux, if you don't have anything helpful to say then don't say anything at all." Alyssa snapped, him thinking his pride was more important already got one person killed, and one more close to joining her, she really didn't want to hear him.

"We can increase the mesh density. Dial it up four hundred percent. Make it a tougher meal." River said,

"Okay." The Doctor said and took out his Sonic Screwdriver. He put it to Dave's suit and did something to it "Eight hundred percent. Pass it on." Holding up his Screwdriver for River to take but she didn't as she held up her own sonic.

"Gotcha." She said, and a look of shock and confusion washed over the Doctor's face

"What's that?" He asked,

"It's a screwdriver." River responded like it was obvious,

"It's sonic." The Doctor said,

"Yeah, I know. Snap." River said, before going suit to suit to increase the mesh density. The Doctor grabbed Alyssa's hand and started dragging her to the shop, he was about to call for Donna, but Alyssa managed to wrench her arm out of his grasp. Which made him stop and turn to her. "I know what your planning, and no." She said, crossing her arms staring at him.

"Alyssa we do not have time to argue. I am going to send you back to the Tardis and that's that."

"Tough," Alyssa said before she turned around and walked to River. The Doctor let a sigh of frustration out as he rubbed his face with his hand. He turned to Donna and grabbed her "With me. Come on." He said as he pulled her with him into the shop. Alyssa letting out a sigh as she watched him go. She looked back at Dave and saw that he only had one shadow. "Dave look down." She said, and he did, as did the others, "Doctor." River called out and he rushed back into the room. They showed him that Dave now only had one shadow and the Doctor immediately asked: "Where did it go?"

"It's just gone. Alyssa told me to look down and I did, one shadow, see."

"Does that mean we can leave? I don't want to hang around here." River said,

"I don't know why we're still here. We can leave him, can't we? I mean, no offense."

"Mr. Lux I said it once before, I'll say it again. If you don't have anything helpful or nice to say do not say anything at all." Alyssa said, from beside River

"Did you feel anything, like an energy transfer? Anything at all?" The Doctor asked, still not certain that the Vashta Nerada really left him.

"No, no, but look, it's gone." Dave said and began to turn around only for Alyssa to yell "Stop moving!" which he did

"They're never just gone and they never give up." The Doctor said, and he leaned down to scan the floor around him "Well, this one's benign." The Doctor said,

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Dave said, but the lights were just fine.

"No one, they're fine." The Doctor said, looking back up at him.

"No seriously, turn them back on," Dave said, making it clear he couldn't see anything.

"They are on." River said,

"I can't see a ruddy thing," Dave said, as the Doctor stood up and behind Dave,

"Dave, turn around." The Doctor said, and he did to show the group that his visor was pitch black, the Vashta Nerada had gotten into the suit.

"What's going on? Why can't I see? Is the power gone? Are we safe here?" Dave said,

"Dave, I want you to stay still. Absolutely still." The Doctor said, but instead of doing what the Doctor said, he jerked in pain, before becoming very still. "Dave? Dave? Dave, can you hear me? Are you all right? Talk to me, Dave." The Doctor said,

"I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm fine." Dave said, but Alyssa knew differently, she knew that he wasn't fine.

"I want you to stay still. Absolutely still." The Doctor said,

"I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm fine. I can't. Why can't I? I, I can't. Why can't I? I, I can't. Why can't I? I" Dave said, and the light to his comm. started blinking signaling that he was ghosting.

"He's gone. He's ghosting."

"Then why is he still standing?" Lux said,

"Hey, who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?" Dave said, and the Doctor began approaching him, Alyssa took a step forward her arm ready to grab the Doctor and pull him back.

"Doctor, don't." River said from behind the two

"Dave, can you hear me?" the Doctor said,

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Dave said before he reached out to grab the Doctor, but Alyssa was faster she was the first person to grab him. She pulled the Doctor back and River went forward and zapped him."

Get back all of you!" Alyssa yelled as she pulled the Doctor with her backward. Until they got far enough back. As the Vashta Nerada started moving towards them.

"Doesn't move very fast, does it?" River said,

"It's a swarm in a suit. But it's learning." The Doctor said as four shadows started moving towards them.

"What do we do? Where do we go?" Lux said,

"See that wall behind you? Duck." River said, and brought out a gun and used it to create a square hole in the wall behind them.

"Squareness gun!" The Doctor called out in glee

"Not the time." Alyssa said, "Everybody out now! Move it!" she called to the others and the group went out of the room and into the room that was next to it.

"You said not every shadow." River said,

"But any shadow." The Doctor said,

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" the voice of Dave called from behind them as the Vashta Nerada came forward

"Run!" River yelled, and that's what they did they ran from the suit.

They soon made their way away from the suit and into a row of shelves where the Doctor instantly got to work sonicking the light "Trying to boost the power. Light doesn't stop them, but it slows them down."

"So, what's the plan? Do we have a plan?" River said, as she walked over and brought out her own screwdriver and activated it.

"Your screwdriver looks exactly like mine." The Doctor said as the light flashed when River succeeded in making it brighter.

"Yeah. You gave it to me." River said

"I don't give my screwdriver to anyone."

"Not true Doctor! You give me your Sonic Screwdriver all the time." Alyssa said, from where she was catching her breath.

"You're different!" The Doctor said, before turning his attention back to River,

"I'm not anyone." River said,

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked,

"What's the plan?" River said, changing the subject on who she was.

"I teleported Donna back to the Tardis. If we don't get back there in under five hours, emergency program one will activate." The Doctor said as he looked at his Sonic Screwdriver,

"Take her home, yeah. We need to get a shift on." River said, putting away her sonic screwdriver.

"She's not there. I should have received a signal. The console signals me if there's a teleport breach." The Doctor said holding his screwdriver up to his ear.

"Well, maybe the coordinates have slipped. The equipment here's ancient." River said as the Doctor raced over to a nearby node, Alyssa following.

"Donna Noble. There's a Donna Noble somewhere in this library. Do you have the software to locate her position?" The Doctor said, and it turned around to show them Donna's face,

"Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved." The Node said,

"Donna." The Doctor whispered as he stared at her, as the Node repeated its last message.

"How can it be Donna? How's that possible?" River asked, but the Doctor didn't say anything as he reached up and touched her cheek and the Vashta Nerada finally found them and started advancing on the group. Alyssa grabbed the Doctor's arm to pull them so they could run but he didn't move. As the message from the node was repeated over and over again. As was the "Who turned out the lights" message was also repeated. "Doctor Please!" she said which finally broke the Doctor out of his trance as they ran only to stop when they noticed a shadow moving towards them.

"Doctor, what are we going to do?" River said as the group was trapped between two advancing forces of the Vashta Nerada.


	23. Forest of the Dead

As the forces of the Vashta Nerada closed in on the group. River backed up and used her squareness gun to create a hole in the bookshelf next to them. "This way, quickly. Move!" River said, and soon everyone was through the hole in the bookshelf. The group started running once more to get away from the Vashta Nerada that was following them while saying "Hey who turned out the lights." Over and over again until the group got far enough away that they could no longer hear it. Soon River used her squareness gun which made it possible for them to enter a room that had only one bit of light in it, "OK, we've got a clear spot. In, in, in! Right in the center. In the middle of the light, quickly. Don't let your shadows cross. Doctor." River said as the group entered the room. The Doctor instantly took to see if the room had any Vashta Nerada in it. River turned her attention to the Doctor as he scanned the darkness for more Vastha Nerada. "I'm doing it." He said as Alyssa joined him in looking into the darkness.

"There's no lights here. Sunset's coming. We can't stay long. Have you found a live one?" River said, as she looked up at the skylight in the room and saw that the moon was coming out. Due to the sun setting.

"Maybe. It's getting harder to tell. What's wrong with you?" The Doctor said as he held up his Sonic screwdriver to his ear. "could there be a signal interfering with it?" Alyssa asked as she looked up at the moon. Which was the only new thing that was coming out.

"We're going to need a chicken leg. Who's got a chicken leg?" River said and turned to Other Dave as he took out a chicken leg "Thanks, Dave." she took it from him and threw it into the shadows. All the meat disappeared from the bone it fell to the floor with a clatter. "Okay. Okay, we've got a hot one. Watch your feet." River said as she kneeled by the others who were also on the floor.

"They won't attack until there's enough of them. But they've got our scent now. They're coming." The Doctor said, as he moved over a bit to scan for more Vashta Nerada, but he couldn't, something was indeed messing with the Screwdriver. Other Dave looked at River "Oh, yeah, who are they? You haven't even told us. You just expect us to trust them?" He said, as he watched Alyssa and the Doctor look for more Vastha Nerada.

"He's the Doctor and she is Alyssa." River said like it was obvious.

"And who is the Doctor?" Mister Lux said, "And what makes Alyssa so special?"

"The only story you'll ever tell if you survive him. And Alyssa knows everything that is about to happen, she can't tell us nor stop it because that would bring something to the Library that is more dangerous than the Vashta Nerada. She and the Doctor are inseparable." River said, looking back at Alyssa, she felt that for some reason Alyssa was about to go through something horrible, but made her into the Alyssa she knew.

"You say they're your friends, but he doesn't even know who you are. Does Alyssa know you?" Anita said,

"Listen, all you need to know is this. I'd trust that man and woman to the end of the universe. And actually, we've been." River said,

"He doesn't act like he trusts you. I am not sure about Alyssa though." Anita commented as she looked at Alyssa who was watching the Doctor mess with his Screwdriver and she kept glancing up at the moon. River stood up and said "Yeah, there's a tiny problem. He hasn't met me yet." Before she walked over to where the two were. "What's wrong with it?" she asked,

"Like Alyssa said, there's a signal coming from somewhere, interfering with it." The Doctor said, from where he was kneeling.

"Then use the red settings." River said as she started taking her gloves off.

"Not yet River," Alyssa said as she stood up and smiled at her, before once again glancing up at the moon.

"It doesn't have a red setting." The Doctor said, ignoring Alyssa, He didn't understand how she trusted this female so much.

"Well, use the dampers." River said,

"Again River, Not yet." Alyssa said, but the two ignored her and she let out a sigh and said, "Every time every bloody time." Before she walked away and sat down near where the group was. Before taking out her notebook and began scribbling down stuff about this adventure and the last one. However, she still listened to the conversation.

"It doesn't have dampers." The Doctor said, and River handed her screwdriver out to him.

"It will do one day." She said, as the Doctor took the screwdriver and looked at it,

"So, sometime in the future, I just give you my screwdriver."

"It wasn't you who gave me your screwdriver Doctor it was Alyssa." River said, and Alyssa looked over to the two, in shock, she never knew when the Doctor had given her his screwdriver in the show because it was never properly explained.

"Why would she do that?" The Doctor asked, glancing over and meeting Alyssa's eyes before she glanced away and back down at her notebook.

"I didn't pluck it from her cold dead hands if that's what you're worried about." River said,

"And I know that because?" The Doctor said, still watching Alyssa,

"Listen to me. You've lost your friend. You're angry. I understand. But you need to be less emotional, Doctor, right now." River said,

"Less emotional? I'm not emotional." The Doctor said,

"There are six people in this room still alive. Focus on that. Dear God, you're hard work young." River said,

"Young? Who are you?" The Doctor said in an angry tone, which finally made Alyssa snap she stood up and walked over and said "Doctor, you need to trust her, She is a friend and that is all you need and can know right, now please stop arguing like you are siblings!" they glanced at each other, Alyssa watched as River's face softened,

"Doctor, one day I'm going to be someone that you trust completely, but I can't wait for you to find that out. So I'm going to prove it to you." She said before she leaned up and whispered something into his ear. His eyes widened as his eyes turned to Alyssa then back to River before he smiled, a laugh escaped him which shocked Alyssa. Since she thought she whispered something else into his ear. But the words 'The show is the fake reality' from the Tardis ran through her head. Maybe what happened in the future was different as well. the Doctor took River's shoulders and said, "thank you." River smiled at him and said "I guess we are good now. Are we Doctor?"

"Yeah, we're good." The Doctor said, his smile not dropping. River took her sonic back and walked away. The Doctor looked down at his own screwdriver before he raised his voice to talk to the whole group and began walking around "Know what's interesting about my screwdriver? Very hard to interfere with. Practically nothing's strong enough. Well, some hairdryers, but I'm working on that. So, there is a very strong signal coming from somewhere, and it wasn't there before. So, what's new? What's changed? Come on! What's new? What's different?"

"The Moon." Alyssa said, "The moon has come out. Mr. Lux do you want to finally say something helpful?" which Lux nodded,

"the moon, It's not real. It was built as part of the Library. It's just a Doctor Moon." Lux said, turning his attention to the Doctor,

"What's a Doctor Moon?" The Doctor asked,

"A virus checker. It supports and maintains the main computer at the core of the planet." Lux answered,

"Well, still active. It's signaling." The Doctor said, holding out his sonic screwdriver and holding it out. As the light began blinking "Look. Someone somewhere in this library is alive and communicating with the moon. Or, possibly alive and drying their hair. No, the signal is definitely coming from the moon. I'm blocking it, but it's trying to breakthrough." The Doctor said as he began messing with his screwdriver pointing to straight and a hologram of Donna appeared.

"Doctor!" River called as the Doctor was still trying to fix his screwdriver before he looked up and shouted Donna's name before she disappeared again.

"That was her. That was your friend! Can you get her back? What was that?" River said, walking forward a bit.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on. I'm trying to find the wavelength. Argh, I'm being blocked." The Doctor said as he messed with his screwdriver more. Alyssa remembered something very important right at that moment she glanced at Alita and down at her feet which had two shadows. Anita followed her gaze and saw the two shadows. She glanced at Alyssa, and called out "Professor?"

"Just a moment."

"She has two shadows," Alyssa called out, and everyone turned around and saw that she had two shadows.

"Okay. Helmets on, everyone. Anita, I'll get yours." River said, as everyone started grabbing their helmets and put it on.

"It didn't do Proper Dave any good," Anita said,

"Just keep it together, okay?" River said, as she picked up Anita's helmet and started putting it on her.

"Keeping it together. I'm only crying. I'm about to die. It's not an overreaction." Anita said,

"It's going to be alright Anita," Alyssa said, as River finished putting on Anita's helmet on and the inner light flashed on. Illuminating Anita's face,

"Hang on." The Doctor said before he sonicked her helmet and turned the visor dark.

"Oh God, they've got inside." River said when she saw the visor go black.

"No, it was the Doctor, maybe they will think they already got inside, and leave her alone," Alyssa said,

"Do you think they can be fooled like that?" River said,

"Maybe, hopefully," Alyssa said, she mentally flinched as she realized she was lying through her teeth.

"Can you still see in there?" Other Dave said, Alyssa looked around the room and noticed an extra suit in the back near the exit. She walked over to the Doctor and River and said, "Quick Word." As she kneeled the others soon joining her "River you mentioned that there were 6 people alive in this room,"

"Yeah, so?" River said, not getting what she was trying to say.

"So, why are there seven?" she said, and everyone turned around to see the skeleton of Dave in his suit standing there.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Dave's voice said as he started advancing on the group,

"Run!" Alyssa said and took the Doctor's hand as they ran out of the room.

They ran for a while before the Doctor stopped as the other's passed him, he said "Alyssa take the others to a safe spot"

"I am not leaving you." Alyssa said, "You can't reason with it"

"All I need is five minutes, now go!" He yelled and pushed Alyssa away,

"I hate you." She said as she turned to leave realizing that he was right and that she needed to help the others, at that moment.

"No, you don't," The Doctor said,

" You have two minutes Doctor." Alyssa said, River looked at two and said: "Other Dave stay with him, Pull him out when he is too stupid to live." Before they ran off to find a safe place.

They found a room that had a weird circle in the middle of it and Alyssa walked over to Lux and said "That is now 2 deaths that are on your head, maybe even 4. Do you still believe your pride is more important?" Lux said nothing and Alyssa let out a sigh before she reached up and slapped him. "Stop being so stupid! The Doctor will not harm what you are protecting! You just need to trust us."

"You have given me no reason to trust you!" he snapped, Alyssa just left out another sigh and turned and walked away. She watched as River scanned the device on the floor in the middle of the room before saying "You know, it's funny, I keep wishing the Doctor and his Alyssa were here."

"The Doctor and Alyssa are here, isn't the Doctor is coming back, right?" Anita said, and River stood up and faced her,

"You know when you see a photograph of someone you know, but it's from years before you knew them. and it's like they're not quite finished. They're not done yet. Well, yes, the Doctor and Alyssa are here. He came when I called, just like he always does. But not my Doctor, not my Alyssa. Now my Doctor and my Alyssa, I've seen whole armies turn and run away. And they would just swagger off back to their Tardis and open the doors with a snap of the Doctor's fingers. The Doctor in the Tardis. Next stop, everywhere." Alyssa looked behind River and saw the Doctor she let out a sigh of relief as he said "Spoilers. Nobody can open a Tardis by snapping their fingers. It doesn't work like that." Before he climbed down some stairs and started towards Anita.

"How would you know that Doctor, dear? You never even tried." Alyssa said as she stood up to meet him halfway.

"It does for the Doctor," River said, as the Doctor passed her,

"I am the Doctor." The Doctor said, Looking back at River,

"Yeah. Some day." River said, before glancing away, and the Doctor walked over to Anita, Alyssa let out a sigh and said, "River can we talk over here?" as she walked past the Doctor and into a lit area near a patch of shadows. However, River didn't walk over right away as she realized that Other Dave wasn't with him. "Where's other dave?" she asked,

"Not coming sorry," the Doctor said, before turning his attention fully back to Anita,

"River please over here." Alyssa said, and River joined her and Alyssa started "I know that you know the Doctor from way in the future, but that is just a version of the Doctor, he is the Doctor, as well, but that doesn't mean every past version isn't the Doctor because they all do the same thing, travel the stars saving people who need their help. You can't just say one version is not the Doctor. Only because you've seen a future version of the Doctor because that technically means you are ignoring every other version of him. Because he isn't the Doctor you know. But I am the one who can one day be with the ninth then the next day be with the eleventh and guess what River they are all still the Doctor, they are all the same man. You just don't know this version of him enough to realize that."

River smiled at her and said, "you are the Alyssa that was right before you were my Alyssa, and I am so sorry, for what is about to happen to you." Which made Alyssa blink,

"what are you talking about River? What is about to happen to me?" She said her voice filled with worry, as she didn't know what River was talking about and it scared her.

"Spoilers." River said simply, the smile turned into a one of sadness before she turned and walked away. Alyssa didn't notice as a shadow crept over to her and latched itself on her as she walked over to where the Doctor was standing talking to Anita,

"Doctor. When we first met you, you didn't trust Professor Song. And then she whispered something in your ear, and you did. My life so far. I could do with a word like that. What did she say? Give a dead girl a break. Your secrets are safe with me."

"Safe." Alyssa repeated before she looked at the Doctor "Oh I am such an idiot, is that what I am in this regeneration? Am I an idiot sometimes?" She turned to the Doctor who had a look of confusion on his face.

"What?" Anita asked,

"What did the data fragment say?" Alyssa asked turning around to look between Lux and River not answering Anita's question.

"Four thousand and twenty-two people saved. No survivors." Lux said,

"Alyssa?" River called out in confusion, but Alyssa didn't respond she turned back to the Doctor,

"Safe, saved, why would someone say saved? If you had just saved someone you would say SAFE not SAVED. Unless it actually meant 'saved'"

"Oh, you genius." The Doctor said as he realized what exactly she was saying. "Nobody says saved. Nutters say saved. You say safe. You see, it didn't mean safe. It meant, it meant, saved!" he yelled, which made Alyssa giggle, as he looked down at her before saying "My Clever Alyssa." Which made heat rise to Alyssa's cheek

"what are you two going on about?" River said,

"Cyberspace," Alyssa said, before giving River a grin. As the Doctor moved to explain what she meant to the group. By going over to a terminal and typing some things into it.

"See, there it is, right there. A hundred years ago, a massive power surge. All the teleports going at once. Soon as the Vashta Nerada hit their hatching cycle, they attack. Someone hits the alarm. The computer tries to teleport everyone out." The Doctor said, showing a power surge to River, and the others,

"It tried to teleport four thousand twenty-two people?" River asked

"Which it succeeded in doing but where would you send them? If there was nowhere else safe in the entire library." Alyssa said, before turning to The Doctor to explain the rest which he did.

"Nowhere safe in the whole library. Vashta Nerada growing in every shadow. Four thousand and twenty-two people all beamed up and nowhere to go. They're stuck in the system, waiting to be sent, like emails. So what's a computer to do? What does a computer always do?" The Doctor said, asking River the question

"It saved them." River said, before the Doctor went over to a table, and drew a circle before drawing a tinier circle inside it while he was saying "The library. A whole world of books, and right at the core, the biggest hard drive in history. The index to everything ever written, backup copies of every single book. The computer saved four thousand and twenty-two people the only way a computer can. It saved them to the hard drive." Before drawing an arrow to the middle circle.

Alarms sounded throughout the room, "What is it? What's wrong?" Mr. Lux said as the Doctor and Alyssa ran over to the computer as the Computer itself said: "Autodestruct enabled in twenty minutes." The computer screen displaying the same message.

"What's maximum erasure?" River asked as she too looked at the computer screen.

"In twenty minutes, this planet's going to crack like an egg." The Doctor said,

"No. No, it's all right. The Doctor Moon will stop it. It's programmed to protect Cal." Mr. Lux said,

"Are you sure about that Mr. Lux." Alyssa said, right before the computer screen switched itself off. " now the only way to stop all of this from happening Mr. Lux and to protect your family's pride is to tell us." Walking over to him and showing him a look of acknowledgment and hope, he swallowed and nodded. The Doctor and River who were watching the exchange walked over from the computer "Mr. Lux what is CAL?"

"We need to get to the main computer. I'll show you." Mr. Lux and Alyssa held out her hand and felt the Sonic Screwdriver be put in it. She pointed it at the symbol that was in the middle of the room and pressed the button and a blue corridor appeared coming up from that space.

"Gravity platform. The fastest route down to the core of the planet."

"Brilliant." The Doctor said, as the group stepped into the platform and began to go down to the core of the planet

They rushed through the halls as soon as they reached the Core of the Planet. They soon reached a place where the Doctor stopped and looked up at a glowing orange ball with lightning flashing around it. "The data core. Over four thousand living minds trapped inside it."

"Yeah, well, they won't be living much longer. We're running out of time." River said as the Doctor stepped down from where he jumped up to look at the data core, and something on the floor near Alyssa caught his eye. He looked down and saw two shadows. Anger filled him as they once again started racing towards the computer. The Doctor stopped as soon as he found a data terminal. "Help me. Please, help me." A young girl's voice said

"What's that?" Anita said,

"Was that a child?" River asked from beside the Doctor,

"it is a child's voice." Alyssa said from where she was standing, she looked at Lux, waiting for him to fully explain what CAL is.

"The computer's in sleep mode. I can't wake it up. I'm trying." The Doctor said as he typed in his computer,

"Doctor, these readings." River said as she was also working on a data terminal

"I know. You'd think it was dreaming.

"It is dreaming, of a normal life, and a lovely Dad, and of every book ever written," Lux said,

"Computers don't dream," Anita stated,

"No they don't but Little girls do." Alyssa said and as she spoke the little girl's voice sounded again "Please help me. Please help me."

"She's right," Mr. Lux said, "computers don't dream but little girls do." Before he pulled a lever and a door opened which they walked into. They walked into a brightly lit area and a node turned to face them showing a little girl who repeated the words "Please help me, Please help me."

"Oh, my God." River said as she took in the sight of the little girl.

"It's the little girl. The girl we saw in the computer." Anita said, remembering that they talked to her earlier.

"She's not in the computer. In a way, she is the computer. The main command node. This is Cal." Mr. Lux said,

"Cal is a child? A child hooked up to a mainframe. Why didn't you tell me this? I needed to know this!" The Doctor shouted

"Because she's family! Cal. Charlotte Abigail Lux. My grandfather's youngest daughter. She was dying, so he built her a library and put her living mind inside, with a moon to watch over her, and all of human history to pass the time. Any era to live in, any book to read. She loved books more than anything, and he gave her them all. He asked only that she be left in peace. A secret, not a freak show." Mr. Lux said as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"even the greatest things, Mr. Lux end, when someone closes their eyes to see something else," Alyssa said, as she stared sadly at the little girl.

"So you weren't protecting a patent, you were protecting her." The Doctor said, coming to the realization,

"This is only half a life, of course. But it's forever." Mr. Lux said, before walking up and caressing her cheek,

"And then the shadows came." The Doctor said,

"The shadows. I have to. I have to save. Have to save." The Node said,

"Which you have done a successful job doing but we are here to help," Alyssa said, stepping forward as if Charlotte could somehow hear her.

"She saved everyone in the library. Folded them into her dreams and kept them safe." The Doctor said

"Then why didn't she tell us?" Anita said,

"Because she's forgotten. She's got over four thousand living minds chatting away inside her head. It must be like being, well, me." The Doctor said,

"also the Doctor moon, made her forget so she could live a normal life." Alyssa added,

"So what do we do?" River asked,

"Autodestruct in ten minutes." A computer voice said, and the Doctor raced back to the other room and the data terminal

"Easy! We beam all the people out of the data core. The computer will reset and stop the countdown. Difficult. Charlotte doesn't have enough memory space left to make the transfer. Easy! I'll hook myself up to the computer. She can borrow my memory space." The Doctor said before racing over and exposing some wires.

"No, not easy difficult." Alyssa said, as she entered the room, and walked over to him, "It will kill you,"

"Yeah, it's easy to criticize." The Doctor said, not glancing at her, he had just recently seen her die, to protect him.

"You won't regenerate Doctor; it will kill you too quickly!" Alyssa said, walking up to him and staring at him but he didn't glance at her, he just stayed typing at the computer.

"I'll try my hardest not to die. Honestly, it's my main thing."

"No, I'll do it," Alyssa said, but the doctor instantly shook his head,

"No right now you are going to stand completely still." The Doctor said, finally looking at her and down at her feet.

"What?" Alyssa said, following his gaze, to see two shadows "Oh god," as she froze not moving "Why haven't they already killed me? Wait that doesn't matter, I am already going to die Doctor let me do it by saving Four thousand and twenty-two people."

"Absolutely not, and you will not die, this will work, Alyssa shut up. Now listen. River and Luxy boy, go back up to the main library. Prime any data cells you can find for maximum download, and before you say anything else, Alyssa can I just mention, shut up." The Doctor said, before

"Oh! I hate you sometimes." Alyssa shouted, in protest, feeling more like River in this situation than ever before.

"I know!" He shouted right back, as he went to another data terminal, River stood in front of Alyssa

"you aren't going to die I promise you aren't going to die." She said, trying to convince herself more than her

"River go do what the Doctor says. And I trust you to do what is necessary." Alyssa said, giving River a look which she knew what it meant, and nodded, before walking over to Mister Lux,

"Mister Lux, with me. Anita, if she dies, I'll kill her!" River said, pointing at Alyssa who was frozen, and River and Lux left.

"What about the Vashta Nerada?" Anita asked,

"These are their forests. I'm going to seal Charlotte inside her little world, take everybody else away. The shadows can swarm to their hearts' content." The Doctor said as he ran around the room doing what he said he was going to do.

"So you think they're just going to let us go?" Anita said,

"Best offer they're going to get." The Doctor said Alyssa's eyes snapped to his.

"You're going to make 'em an offer?" Anita said,

"They'd better take it because right now, I'm finding it very hard to make any kind of offer at all. You know what? I really liked Anita. She was brave, even when she was crying. And she never gave in. And you ate her." He pointed his screwdriver at her and cleared her visor to reveal a skull. Anita was dead. "And you have my wife frozen because you latched onto her. you are treading on very dangerous grounds with that, But I'm going to let that pass, she would want me to, just as long as you let them pass." He said making Alyssa's eyes snapped to him and the ring on his hand, things made so much more sense now, but that meant the Eleventh Doctor was very good at acting because he never let it slip expect for the 'Spoilers' he gave her when she first started jumping.

"How long have you known?" Anita said as the Doctor walked over to her,

"I counted the shadows. You only have one now. She's nearly gone. Be kind." The Doctor said as the last bar blinked on her communicator.

"These are our forests. We are not kind." The Vashta Nerada said,

"I'm giving you back your forests, but you are giving me them. You are letting them go. You are letting her go, if you don't there is no telling what I will do." The Doctor said, before turning around to walk away,

"These are our forests. They are our meat." They said, and the shadows started advancing on the Doctor,

"Don't play games with me. You just killed someone I liked. And you are about to kill someone I love. That is not a safe place to stand. I'm the Doctor, and you're in the biggest library in the universe. Look me up and look up the Golden Angel which is who you are holding captive right now." The Doctor snapped and the shadows paused, and soon they withdrew. Alyssa watched as her second shadow pulled away from her and she collapsed to her knees. The Doctor was there in a second as he wrapped his arms around her but instead of sobbing, she was just letting out sounds of great relief. As the space suits said, "You have one day" before they collapsed. The Doctor let go of Alyssa and went back to work just as River reentered the room right as Anita collapsed, she leaned down and caressed her helmet as she "Oh, Anita." She said,

"I'm sorry. She's been dead a while now. I told you to go!" The Doctor said as he went back to work at the Data Terminal.

"Lux can manage without me, but you can't." River said, and punched the Doctor, knocking him out, Alyssa got up from where she was kneeling and walked forward as River put one cuff on him, "good River help me, I'll let the computer use my head." Alyssa said,

"Actually no." River said, as she hit her to knock her out. Which she succeeded in doing as Alyssa slumped to the floor. She handcuffed her and the Doctor's wrist together, using a bar to keep them moving.

The Doctor was the first one to come back to consciousness. River had set up the device and was currently twisting some wires together, as the computer said, "Autodestruct in two minutes."

"Oh, no, no, no, no. Come on, what are you doing? That's my job." The Doctor cried in protest before he noticed that he and Alyssa were handcuffed together, and a bar was keeping them from moving.

"Oh, and I'm not allowed to have a career, I suppose?"

"Why am I handcuffed? Why do you even have handcuffs?" The Doctor said as he grabbed the handcuffs,

"Spoilers."

"This is not a joke. Stop this now. This is going to kill you! I'd have a chance; you don't have any." The Doctor said,

"Alyssa was right you wouldn't have a chance, she wouldn't have a chance either, and neither do I. I'm timing it for the end of the countdown. There'll be a blip in the command flow. That way it should improve our chances of a clean download." She said, as she looked at the countdown, Alyssa groaned as she came conscious and instantly realized what was going on "River don't" she said, beggingly,

"Funny thing is, this means you two have always known how I was going to die. All the time we've been together, you knew I was coming here. The last time I saw you, the real you, the future you, I mean, you turned up on my doorstep, with a new haircut and a suit. And Alyssa you were wearing a gorgeous dress, you took me to Darillium to see the Singing Towers. What a night that was. The Towers sang, and you both cried."

"Autodestuct in one minute." The Computer said,

"You wouldn't tell me why, but I suppose you knew it was time. My time. Time to come to the library. Alyssa you even gave me his screwdriver. That should have been a clue." River said as the Doctor noticed that the two screwdrivers and Alyssa's gun were on the diary. Alyssa saw it too and they both attempted to grab it. However, they couldn't reach it.

"There's nothing you can do." River said,

"You can let me do this." The Doctor said,

"OR me." Alyssa added, but River and the Doctor both shook their heads and River said "If you die here, it'll mean I've never met you two. And "Alyssa you have just started, there is so much for you to do, for you to see. Doctor, haven't you noticed it too?" River said, and Alyssa let out a sob as she said

"That doesn't mean anything if I can save you hear I have almost all of my regenerations left I might have a better chance." But the two shook their heads as the Doctor glanced at Alyssa and saw what River meant. Innocence was in her eyes, something that he hasn't seen in her eyes since she was young. Back on platform one was the last time he saw her that young. If she died here, he would die somewhere in the past. She was too young she hasn't gone on most of her adventures yet. That one event that changed her forever. The Doctor looked back at River and said, "Time can be rewritten."

"Not those times. Not one line. Don't you dare. It's okay. It's okay. It's not over for you. You'll see me again. You've got all of that to come. You and me, time and space. You watch us run."

"River, you know how to stop Alyssa jumping." The Doctor said, making Alyssa blink she looked at River and saw that she was smiling, a single tear ran down her cheek as she realized that eventually, she would stop jumping. That she would be able to have a normal future with the Doctor, River had already seen it. Alyssa just had to take the long way. "Autodestruct in ten," the computer said,

"You whispered it into my ear." The Doctor continued,

"Nine, eight, seven," The Computer said beginning counting down,

"You have to tell me now, she shouldn't go through all that, please." The Doctor pleaded, as if he wanted to save Alyssa from some terrible fate,

"that would change your timeline your past, and mine, but Hush, now." River said as the Countdown continued going down, "Spoilers." She said just as the countdown hit zero. And River joined two cables together. There was a blinding light that made both of them cover their eyes. When the light faded River was gone, the chair she was in was gone. Alyssa let out a sob, and the Doctor instantly took her into a hug as they waited for somebody to come to get them.

It was Donna who came and got the screwdrivers and Alyssa's gun. Alyssa took both her old gun and River's squareness gun which she stuffed in her pocket. River would've wanted to have it she thought. Alyssa went straight into the Tardis. The Doctor found her later, in her spot in the Library. She didn't glance at him as she said: "you and River, both know so much about me and I don't know anything but you both make it seem like I go through something terrible, Doc a hint is all I ask for, just a hint."

"I'm sorry," the Doctor only said, and Alyssa let out a hiss of pain as a strong headache ripped through her head, a stronger one then she had ever faced, the Doctor watched as she clutched her head from where she was sitting. The Doctor walked over and took her into a hug as he said, "I'm so so sorry." As she cried out due to the pain. Before she disappeared in a flash of golden light. This time the Doctor knew where she was going, and wished he could save her, but this time he couldn't. she would have to save herself.


	24. The Birth of the Golden Angel

Screams, that's all she heard as she jumped to wherever she was. She opened her eyes and looked around. The only thing she saw that she recognized was an orange sky, and orange grass surrounded her. On the horizon, there was a giant glass dome. However, she was in a small town, where smoke was rising around her as Daleks descended. One landed in front of her and she instantly took out her gun and began firing at it, backing up as she did but the blasts did nothing to the Dalek as it said: "Exterminate." And got ready to fire only for it to be destroyed before it could fire. "Are you crazy?" A voice said, as someone pulled her away from the now destroyed Dalek and into a room. She looked up at the person who had rescued her and saw a male "That gun can't do crap to a Dalek why do you have it?" the man asked, "Do you want to be killed by the Daleks?"

"No," Alyssa finally said and looked around her before whispering "I'm on Gallifrey, during the last great time war. Oh god." As she realized how much danger she was in. She looked back up at the man and said: "Sorry, who are you?"

"Not crazy like you are." He said, "before I tell you who I am, you need to tell me who you are."

"I am," Alyssa started before she stopped and looked around before she finally remembered what she chose, "the Seer." She said, she chose it because she remembered that she had dreams of different future events. They were small but they still counted.

"Well Seer, my name isn't important, now if you don't mind stay here while I go kill some Daleks."

"Let me help, do you have another gun. Trust me I know how to use it," Alyssa said, and the man looked at her and contemplated what she said before he finally nodded and gestured for her to follow him. Which she did, he led her to a bunker and took her to a weapon room. He went forward and picked up a gun handed her as more screams sounded outside. Alyssa took the gun looked at it and blinked as a memory on how to use it flooded through her head. She cocked it and nodded at the man. They left the bunker and started fighting. Killing every Dalek, they saw, to protect the town, they were in. until there were no more Daleks left. She dropped her gun with a gasp, and the man looked at her, "you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just I like saving species not killing them," Alyssa said, as she picked the gun back up,

"Well you will need to get used to it, you're a good fighter, I would love to have you in my squadron." He said holding out his hand for her to shake. Alyssa stared at it for a second. She knew that if she was going to stay here, for however long she stayed here. To stay alive during the Last Great Time War she would need to fight. She nodded as she took the man's hand. She joined the battle against the Daleks. She hoped that she would jump back to the Doctor soon.

Weeks had passed, Alyssa was taken by the man to the Capitol of Gallifrey where she was put through intense war training. During this time she remembered most of her past from Gallifrey, she remembered how to fly a Tardis, and what she was before the Time Lords kidnapped her, she was an inventor, she made different devices for the Time Lords to use in battle, some of them still being used to this day. That's why she was so good with the computer at the Library, she spent several years working with Technology. That is what she was tasked with by the man she met, invent new weapons for them to use. However, that wasn't the only thing she did after she completed her training. She was tasked with going and destroying Dalek ships from the inside. Which she created bombs that once placed in a Dalek ship could be used to destroy remotely. She helped prevent the Daleks from gaining more weapons that could be used against them. She didn't know it at the time however, her squadron was tasked with helping the Doctor destroy the Dalek fleets in the Tantalus eye, where the Daleks were building a weapon called a Temporal Cannon that could wipe a person from existence. To prevent them they had to stop the Daleks there.

She didn't know how much time had passed while she fought in the Tantalus Eye. But to her, it felt like years. Yet she didn't jump back to the future version of the Doctor. Something was keeping her there, and she had no idea what it was. While in the Tantalus Eye, her squadron used the bomb she created to destroy Dalek ships. But there was too much of them, and soon they were the ones pushed out of the Tantalus Eye, not the Daleks. The final days of the Time war fast approached. Tensions rose on Gallifrey as the Doctor was marked as a traitor to the Time Lords. Which is when Alyssa found out that she was following the Doctor's orders when she was in the Tantalus eye. She demanded to be taken to him, but instead the man that saved her when she first landed in the Time war turned her into the Council. Since she was known as an affiliate of a now known traitor. which made her a traitor since it was obvious, she would do anything for the Doctor but not the Time Lords. She was instantly recognized, the Doctor's work to keep her safe, was for nothing.

She was quickly imprisoned as they tried to figure out what the Time Vortex was doing to her and how they could use it to win the war. Endless nights of prodding followed, which brought back her memories of Gallifrey back completely, her family, which had died in the early days of the war. Her time at the Academy. Her brother, who may have been the Doctor's best friend but was also her big overprotective brother.

"Tanda." A voice said that aroused Alyssa from her sleep. She was left alone for the night to keep her healthy. Which to the Time Lords allowed them to conduct their tests. Alyssa opened her eyes to see the Master before her. "Koschei?" she said, and the man smiled. It was the version of the Master that she met at the End of Time, The war Master.

"Come on we don't have much time." He said as he cut open the bonds that kept her there. She got up and followed him as he led her through the halls of the prison and out of it. Tears escaped her eyes as she stared at the Master and took him into a hug. "I have a plan, to get us out of the time war." He said, when they broke apart, as he held up a fob watch

"No," Alyssa said, "I can't come with you, I know where you end up Koschei and you will meet my regeneration before this. I can't come with you. I have to stay here."

"The Time Lords will find you again." The master said, in protest, but Alyssa shook her head and said "I promise I will be alright, but you need to go. I can't leave until this is done. There has been too much death on both sides. And from those who had no part to play in this war. I am not leaving, and I don't think I can until this is all over." The Master nodded, and Alyssa leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before pushing him away. "Now go!" and the Master took off. Alyssa looked around and saw that she was in the second city of Gallifrey: Arcadia. A burning sensation filled her head as the Time Vortex for the first time started burning her. Giving her the power, she only saw once before when she watched Rose do what she was about to do.

"no more." She said, as she watched 1000's of ships descend and with a wave of her hand they disappeared, dissolving into golden dust, but she knew as she saw all of time and space, that she just delayed the inevitable fall of Arcadia. She fell to the ground as the Time Vortex burned her mind, but it never completed burning her, as she was saved the last second, as a familiar sound of the Tardis, her Tardis started filling the air. She looked behind her as she saw an old version of the Tardis appear before she disappeared in a flash of golden light. Which allowed enough time vortex to be expelled to save her life. She didn't care where she landed as she started sobbing in relief. The Doctor that was inside the Tardis stepped out and said, "where did you bring me now." It was the War Doctor, as he kicked the machine, he looked up at the sky as he watched golden dust fly through the air, above him and right in front of him. That night Acadia praised a person they didn't know existed and dubbed her the Golden Angel. As she had saved them all. The story of Alyssa spread out across the stars. As the only name they knew of her was 'the Golden Angel' time had passed before more stories started arising, from different planets as the future version of her saved more and more people. Being an angel with the storm.

* * *

Author's Note: I know that the three paragraphs are a bit of a bummer to explain the Time war from Alyssa's point of view, but that was the best way to explain everything that happened in one chapter. If you want a one shot of a mission she takes please let me know and I will write it, it will just take some time. I loved writing this chapter so much, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Things for Alyssa will be quite different from now on.


	25. Boom Town

When Alyssa jumped all she could do was sob in relief, she was finally out of the time war. Sobbing was how Rose and Jack found her. She didn't look up from where she was as they tried to figure out what was wrong. The Doctor soon arrived as well, and Alyssa looked up at him to see the Ninth Doctor. She shot up and grabbed him in a hug. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her as she started whispering "thank god." Over and over again. The Doctor didn't say anything as he just held her comforting her. Soon she was done sobbing and she looked at the Doctor, "what happened?" he asked

"I jumped to the Time War, I don't know how long I was there." She looked up at his face "Oh it is so good to see you again, Doc." Before she promptly collapsed. The Doctor who was right by her, so he quickly caught her, he quickly adjusted her to hold her bridal style as her head fell on his shoulder. Alyssa may have thought she was fine, but she wasn't the Time Vortex did damage to her, the Doctor walked through the Tardis to the Medical bay. He laid her on the bed before he started hooking her up to the system to see if anything was wrong. It was like something had burned her from the inside out, and there were traces of the Time Vortex inside her. He looked over at her and sighed, it was clear to him now. That the Time Vortex was what caused her to jump. He let out a sigh as he reached over and stroked her cheek, "What happened to you?" he whispered before he sighed and took his hand away and tried to find the best way to repair the damage Alyssa had. The best thing he could do for her is put her in a healing Coma which he did. He watched as her vitals started returning to normal. He sighed as he slumped into the chair beside her.

The Doctor stayed in the room for hours, as the Tardis was drifting through space. Alyssa let out a gasp, as she woke up and golden energy drifted out of her mouth. She looked around and saw the Doctor asleep next to her. she felt wires attached to her body. Panic filled her, as she felt like she was transported back to when the Time Lords experimented on her. She started to pull the wires out before a hand caught hers, she jumped as she looked up at the Doctor, who had woken up. "don't do that," he said before he stood up and looked at her vitals. She let out a sigh as the panic slowly left her as it was only the Doctor making sure she was alright. "What happened?" Alyssa said as she watched him type on the computer screen next to her.

"you tell me that, it was like something burned you from the inside out." The Doctor said as he did enough scans that told him she was alright and started taking the wires out of her. Alyssa blinked as she remembered the Time Vortex building up too much and it started burning her as she transported a thousand Dalek ships away from Gallifrey. Giving them a couple of days before the Fall of Arcadia. She didn't kill them; she would never kill anything if she had the second option. She looked down at her hands and said: "I told you I jumped to the Time War."

"That doesn't explain the damage you took."

"What do you want me to say, Doctor?"

"The truth!" the Doctor snapped as he pulled her up from the bed.

"I can't tell you!" Alyssa snapped right back before she looked up at the Doctor, who was really close to her. He just wanted to know the truth so he could help her, and she understood that. She was touched by the concern over her wellbeing. But even she could keep her secrets. And the look the Doctor gave her, made her realize that he understood that, and was no longer going to question her. She was okay and that is what mattered the most to him. She pulled herself away from him. "what did you do?" she asked

"I put you in a healing coma, if I didn't you would've either regenerated or died, permanently. Only one of your hearts were beating. Next time you jump and collapse in front of me and in that condition, you will tell me why you were in that condition. Can we agree on that?" he said as he led her back to the console room. Alyssa looked back down at the ground before nodding slowly. Right, when they entered the Console room someone threw themselves at Alyssa. She caught the person as it was Rose. Alyssa closed her eyes as she hugged Rose back before she pulled away from her.

"Are you alright? The Doctor told us about what happened to you." Rose said as she gestured between her and Jack. Alyssa looked at Jack and walked over to him ignoring Rose's question as she took him into a hug

"it's my big brother." She whispered as Jack hugged her back. She let go of him and walked over in the pilot seat. The Doctor watched her, with great interest. He recognized her, she was him after the war, detached from everything. She helped him heal now it was his turn. "We have to refuel," he said, "So we're going to Cardiff where theirs a rift that the Tardis can use to refuel." He said as he piloted the Tardis back to Cardiff.

A knock on the Tardis door happened hours after the Tardis had landed. Jack was the one to open the door and said, "Who the hell are you?" as he saw Mickey Smith outside the Tardis.

"What do you mean, who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?" Mickey said as he had never met Jack before that day.

"Captain Jack Harkness. Whatever your selling, we're not buying." Jack said,

"Get out of my way!" As he pushed his way passed Jack and into the Tardis.

"Don't tell me. This must be Mickey." Jack said, as he closed the door and turned back to the others, Alyssa looked up from her spot on the Pilot's seat and smiled "Yeah that's Mickey."

"Here comes trouble! How're you doing, Ricky boy?" The Doctor said, from where he was working on the Tardis.

"It's Mickey!"

"Don't listen to him, he's winding you up," Rose said, as she approached Mickey,

"You look fantastic," Mickey said before the two hugged each other,

"Aw, sweet, look at these two. How come I never get any of that?" Jack said, looking up at the Doctor,

"Buy me a drink first." The Doctor said as he continued to fix something for the Tardis.

"You're such hard work," Jack said,

"but he's worth it," Alyssa said, looking up at the Doctor who was grinning at her, she glanced back down at her notebook, she was drawing something, a machine small enough to wear but it could absorb something that was inside her.

"Did you manage to find it?" Rose asked, talking to Mickey still,

"There you go," Mickey said, as he handed over her passport.

"I can go anywhere now," Rose said, as she showed it to the Doctor

"I told you, you don't need a passport." The Doctor said,

"It's all very well going to Platform One and Justicia and the Glass Pyramid of San Kaloon, but what if we end up in Brazil? I might need it. You see, I'm prepared for anything."

"Good to be overprepared than underprepared." Alyssa said, "anything can happen when you're traveling with the Doctor, so it's good you got that Rose."

"Thank you," Rose said, glancing back at her, before turning back to Mickey,

"Sounds like your staying, then. So, what're you doing in Cardiff? And who the hell's Jumping Jack Flash? I mean, I don't mind you hanging out with big-ears up there" Mickey said, pointing up at the Doctor,

"Mickey be nice," Alyssa said, as she finished sketching the machine she glanced down and blinked as she realized that it could work, but she couldn't make it, with her constant jumping and the Doctor constantly getting in trouble. She looked at the Doctor as he said "Oi!" In protest to Mickey's comment,

"Look in the mirror. But this guy, I don't know, he's kind of" Mickey said, only to be interrupted by Jack,

"Handsome?" Jack said,

"More like cheesy."

"Early twenty-first Century slang. Is cheesy good or bad?" Jack asked,

"It depends on who's saying it," Alyssa said, "Mickey?"

"It's bad," Mickey said,

"But bad means good, isn't that right?" Jack said, making Alyssa giggle and shake her head, as she watched the others,

"Are you saying I'm not handsome?" the Doctor said

"yes, you are Doctor, Mickey is just jealous of who Rose is hanging with." Alyssa said, as she got up and walked over to Mickey, "Don't worry Mickey, I'll make sure Rose doesn't get into too much trouble." Mickey nodded before turning back to Rose. The Doctor grinned at Alyssa as he started to walk over.

"We just stopped off. We need to refuel. The thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions." Rose said, as soon as the Doctor joined the two,

"The rift was healed back in 1869." The Doctor said,

"Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth, because these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway, but she saved the world and closed it," Rose said,

"Which leaves a scar," Alyssa said, as she turned to Mickey,

"and that scar generates energy, harmless to the human race," Jack said,

"But perfect for the Tardis, so just park it here for a couple of days right on top of the scar and"

"Open up the engines, soak up the radiation," Jack said,

"Like filling her up with petrol and off we go!" Rose said,

"Into time!" Jack said,

"And space!" The Doctor, Rose, and Jack said, as they high-fived each other, Alyssa grinned softly at the three

"My God, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you?"

"Now Mickey don't be rude," Alyssa said, as the others said yes in various ways. Before Jack slapped Mickey's cheek. Alyssa turned around to head back to the Pilot seat before the Doctor said, "Oi where do you think you're going?"

"Well, you guys are about to leave so I thought I would stay." She said as she turned back to the Doctor,

"Nope, you're coming with us." The Doctor said, as he walked over to her and took her hand before pulling her with him out of the Tardis. "Should take another twenty-four hours, which means we've got time to kill." The Doctor said as the two left the Tardis. The Doctor closing the door behind the two,

"That old lady's staring," Mickey said, as he glanced around.

"Probably wondering what four people could do inside a small wooden box," Jack said,

"What are you captain of, the Innuendo Squad?" Mickey said as he looked right back at Jack

"Mickey seriously be nice. He's a friend." Alyssa said as she looked angrily at the Doctor for forcing her to leave the Tardis when she didn't want to. A headache was rising in her head as she listened to Mickey, as they started to walk away "Wait, the Tardis, we can't just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed?"

"Oi don't knock the Police box," Alyssa said as she turned to the two and rubbed her hand down the box. "It didn't get noticed when we left it here last time or the thousands of times when we parked it in the past. why would it get noticed now? It looks like a police box because of a cloaking device. Are you two going to ask questions all day?" Alyssa said as she looked at the two

"Yeah, but Mickey brings up a good point what's with the police box? Why does it look like that?" Jack said a

"The Cloaking device, it's called a chameleon circuit. The Tardis is meant to disguise itself wherever it lands like if this was Ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth or something. But I landed in the 1960s, it disguised itself as a police box, and the circuit got stuck." The Doctor said as he glanced at Alyssa,

"So, it copied a real thing? There actually was police boxes?"

"Yeah, you know Mickey I now realize why the Doctor calls you Ricky the Idiot because sometimes you are an idiot. Just because you don't see something every day now doesn't mean they never existed or don't exist at all. That's a great excuse to be oblivious to normal things." Alyssa said as she pointed at Mickey before he had the chance to protest the Doctor said "Yeah, on street corners. Phone for help before they had radios and mobiles. If they arrested someone, they could shove them inside till help came, like a little prison cell."

"Why don't you just fix the circuit?"

"Does he need to? We like it as the Police box so do we really need to fix it? Rose what do you think" Alyssa said, as she smiled softly at the police box, that keeps saving her life.

"I love it," Rose said, as she glanced at the box

"But that's what I meant. There's no police boxes anymore, so doesn't it get noticed?"

"Ricky, let me tell you something about the human race. You put a mysterious blue box slap-bang in the middle of town, what do they do? Walk past it. Now, stop your nagging. Let's go and explore." The Doctor said as he began to push Mickey away from the box. The others following the two,

"What's the plan?" Rose asked,

"I don't know. Cardiff, early twenty-first century and the wind's coming from the east. Trust me. Safest place in the universe." The Doctor said making Alyssa shake her head,

"Doctor saying that Cardiff is the safest place in the universe jinxes it, you just jinxed us," Alyssa said as she walked side by side with him.

They made their way to a diner and sat down as Jack told the three stories from the past adventures. Rose was hanging on to every word as was the Doctor. Alyssa, however, was just sitting off to the side scribbling down notes in her journal. "I swear, six feet tall and with big tusks," Jack said as the doctor said "You're lying through your teeth!" while Rose said "I'd have gone bonkers! That's the word - bonkers!" As she laughed at the story Jack was telling.

"I mean, it turns out the white things are tusks and I mean tusks! And it's woken, and it's not happy." Jack said, ignoring the two's comments.

"How could you not know it was there?" The Doctor asked,

"And we're standing there, fifteen of us, naked" Jack said,

"Naked?!"

"And I'm like, oh, no, no, it's got nothing to do with me. And then it roars, and we are running. Oh my God, we are running! And Brakovitch falls, so I turn to him and I say" Jack started only to be cut off by Mickey when he said, " I knew we should've turned left!"

"That's my line!" Jack said, as the others started bursting out laughing, Alyssa didn't look up until she saw the Doctor get up from the corner of her eye, she glanced up and watched as he walked over to an old man and snatched a newspaper.

"I don't believe you. I don't believe a word you say ever. That is so brilliant. Did you ever get your clothes back?" Rose said as she didn't notice the doctor getting up.

"No, I just picked him up went right for the ship, full throttle. Didn't stop until I hit the space lanes. I was shaking. It was unbelievable. It freaked me out, and by the time I got fifteen light-years away I realized I'm like this." The Doctor looked up as the others finally noticed he was looking at a newspaper his eyes met Alyssa's and he flipped the newspaper around as he said "And I was having such a nice day." on the front page of the newspaper was Margaret a Slitheen. Alyssa let out a sigh as she put her notebook away and said: "Can I go back to the Tardis now?"

"Nope, you are staying with us." The Doctor instantly said as he gave the newspaper back to the man. Alyssa let out a sigh as she said "Well it was worth a shot" as she stuffed her notebook back in her pocket.

The group instantly took off towards the city hall to meet up with their old friend. They entered the building. As they entered Jack immediately said, "According to intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorious, masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit. Okay, plan of attack, we assume a basic fifty-seven fifty-six strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor, Alyssa, you go face to face. That'll designate Exit One, I'll cover Exit Two. Rose, you Exit Three. Mickey Smith, you take Exit Four. Have you got that?"

"Excuse me. Who's in charge?" The Doctor said,

"Does someone have to be in charge doc?"

"Yes." the Doctor immediately said, still looking at Jack,

"Sorry. Awaiting orders, sir." Jack said,

"Right, here's the plan. Like he said. Nice plan. Anything else?" The Doctor said, making Alyssa sigh and shook her head,

"Present arms," Jack said, as they each pulled out a phone except for Alyssa and said they were ready.

"Ready. Speed dial?" Jack said,

"Yup." The Doctor said as Rose and Mickey said that they were ready to

"See you in hell," Jack said, as the five of them split up. Alyssa and the Doctor heading towards the front door to where Margret was. " Hello, We've come to see the Lord Mayor." the Doctor said,

"Have you got an appointment?" The man said, glancing between the two.

"No, just some old friends passing by. Bit of a surprise. Can't wait to see her face."

"Well, she's just having a cup of tea." The man said,

"Just go in there and tell her the Doctor and Alyssa would like to see her."

"Doctor who?" The man asked,

"Just the Doctor. Tell her exactly that. The Doctor and Alyssa"

"Hang on a tick." The man said before he got up and went into the room. A couple of seconds passed and the sound of a teacup breaking before the man came out again. "The Lord Mayor says thank you for popping by. She'd love to have a chat, but, er, she's up to her eyes in paperwork. Perhaps if you could make an appointment for next week?"

"She's climbing out of the window, isn't she?" The Doctor asked, and Alyssa smiled as the man said: "Yes, she is." Alyssa let out a chuckle as they went into the room and to the balcony, they looked around and saw Margret running away. The Doctor ripped out his phone and dialed the others and said "Slitheen heading north."

"On my way," Rose said, and

"Over and out," Jack said, Alyssa's eyes snapped to behind them when they saw the man come through with a not very friendly look on his face. Alyssa instantly stepped forward grabbing the man's arms and pushed him back. He tried to go at the two again but Alyssa quickly threw a punch. A crack sounded under her hand as the man slumped back unconscious with blood running down his nose. "What was that for!" The Doctor said, his tone harsh. Alyssa winced as she turned to the Doctor and said "he was going to attack us" instantly defending herself, but that just made the Doctor even madder.

"Doesn't give you the right to knock him out!"

"What did you expect me to do?"

"Not knock him out!"

"Do we really have time for this?" She said, brushing off the fact she had knocked someone out,

"We will talk about this later." the Doctor said, Alyssa just let out a sigh as she followed the doctor to a wood platform they jumped on it to get down and they ran to rejoin the others.

"Margaret!" The Doctor yelled as she ran farther away.

"Who's on Exit Four?" Jack yelled as the

"That was Mickey!" Rose said as they met up and The Doctor and Alyssa instantly joined them as Mickey burst out of the door next to them.

"Here I am," Mickey said,

"Mickey the idiot." The Doctor said as they watched Margaret run away.

"Oh, be fair. she's not exactly going to outrun us, is she?" Rose said, but Margaret vanished obviously using a teleport.

"She's got a teleport! That's cheating! Now we're never going to get her."

"Do you really think the Doctor didn't have a backup plan?" Alyssa said, as the Doctor brought out his Sonic Screwdriver and switched it on. Margaret reappeared this time facing them. She had a look of shock as she realized what had happened and turned around to run away and once again teleporting away. The Doctor only activated his screwdriver again. Margaret reappeared, only to disappear again. She turned around and ran away again, disappearing as she teleported but the Doctor just reactivated his screwdriver and reappeared in front of them this time she didn't turn around she ran straight up to them and the Doctor said: "I could do this all day."

"This is persecution. Why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?" Margaret said,

"Well let's name a few, 1. You and your family invaded this planet. 2. You killed people in order to take their places in the government. 3. You tried to kill me and my friends, 4. What was that last one? Oh, right Tried to destroy an entire planet just to make some cash." Alyssa said harshly, which caused Rose's and Jack's eyes to snap to her back in shock they never heard Alyssa talk like that. "Apart from that and who the hell are you."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding. I regenerate again?" she said, glancing at the others but no one answered her. "Awesome. Survived 130 years of war only to learn I regenerate again."

"Wait Idris said the Doctor and Alyssa so you must be Alyssa, you change your image as well," Margaret said

"Yes but not by killing people." She said harshly as she glared at Margaret.

"Enough Chatting" Jack said, and the group headed back into the City hall.

"So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped. Your family gets killed but you teleport out just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape. What do you do? You build a nuclear power station. But what for?" The Doctor said as they walked into a room with a model of a nuclear power station.

"A philanthropic gesture. I've learnt the error of my ways." Margaret said, which made Alyssa snort and say "hardly"

" And it just so happens to be right on top of the rift." The Doctor said,

"What rift would that be?" Margaret said,

"A rift in space and time. If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go" Jack said as he made an explosion sound.

"This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity." The Doctor said

"and who would've designed to be that way." Alyssa said glancing at Margaret who just glared at her.

"Didn't anyone notice? Isn't there someone in London checking this sort of stuff?" Rose asked,

"We're in Cardiff. London doesn't care. The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice. Oh. I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native." she said.

"But why would she do that? A great big explosion, she'd only end up killing herself." Mickey said,

"She's got a name, you know."

"She's not even a she, she's a thing."

Are you kidding me right now Mickey?" Alyssa snapped, "She is an Alien she isn't a thing that is like calling me and the Doctor's things just because we are aliens. It's racist or discriminatory whatever word you want to describe it. She may have killed a bunch of people but that doesn't mean you have a right to call her a THING. Like she doesn't have feelings or a mind." She said as she glared at Mickey who only recoiled.

"she's clever." The Doctor said as he destroyed the model of the power station and pulled out the middle section and turned it over to reveal different electronics. "Fantastic." He said, as Alyssa walked over to him and looked down at it,

"Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?" Jack said, in shock

"Couldn't have put it better myself." The Doctor said as Alyssa glanced at Margaret. Jack took it from the Doctor and walked over to Rose, Mickey, and Margaret, as he said "Oo, genius! You didn't build this?" Jack said addressing Margaret,

"I have my hobbies. A little tinkering." Margaret said,

"No, no, no. I mean, you really didn't build this. Way beyond you."

"I bet she stole it," Mickey said

"She did steal it I don't think the technology to make that is even on earth, So the only way to get it is for her to steal it, Am I right Margaret?"

"It fell into my hands." She said, which made Alyssa smile and she said "I was right,"

"Is it a weapon?" Rose asked,

"It's a transport. You see, if the reactor blows, the rift opens. Phenomenal cosmic disaster. But this thing shrouds you in a forcefield. You have this energy bubble, so you're safe. Then you feed it coordinates, stand on top, and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system." Jack said, realizing Margaret's plan,

"It's a surfboard."

"Easiest way of explaining it yes, a space surfboard."

"More of a pan-dimensional surfboard," Jack said,

"And it would've worked. Id have surfed away from this dead-end dump and back to civilization."

"And you would've killed everyone on this whole planet just so you could getaway? And this is why I have no problem taking you home." Alyssa said, as she turned to the sign that said the name of the project realizing the doctor was in front of it looking at the name.

"How'd you think of the name?" he asked,

"Bad Wolf," Alyssa whispered as she looked at the name, the Doctor glanced at her as she had unknowingly walked over to him.

"What, Blaidd Drwg? It's Welsh." Margaret said, not getting the reason he was so caught up with the words.

"I know, but how did you think of it?"

"I chose it at random, that's all. I don't know. It just sounded good. Does it matter?" Margaret said, still not understanding why they were so caught up with the words. Alyssa stared at it as thousands of possibilities ran through her head. She couldn't go deal with that right now, she knew the Doctor, Rose and Jack had adventures before they went there. If she went there, the chances of her showing the Daleks any mercy would be almost nonexistent. Flashes of the Daleks from the war ran through her head, the death she witnessed of the friends she made while there. She felt hands grab her arms "Alyssa?" a voice said, as the flashes slowly faded, she didn't realize she was shaking until she realized that the Doctor had grabbed her arms, she didn't say anything as she tried to catch her breath, "what happened one minute she was fine the next she was pale," Rose said, as they had crowded around her, "I think she had a panic attack," Jack said, as the Doctor stared at Alyssa, "Are you okay?" he whispered, Alyssa could only nod, as the Doctor turned to the others. "Time to get back to the Tardis. Margaret, you are coming with us, we're going to take you home." the Doctor said, as one of his hands went down to grab Alyssa's and pull her with him,

"Hold on, isn't that the easy option, like letting her go?" Jack said,

"I don't believe it! We actually get to go to Raxa. Wait a minute! Raxacor" Rose said, trying to say the name.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius," Jack said,

"Raxacorico"

"Fallapatorius," Jack said,

"Raxacoricofallapatorius," Rose said finally getting it and smiling as the group turned to Margaret.

"They have the death penalty. The family Slitheen was tried in its absence many years ago and found guilty with no chance of appeal. According to the statutes of government, the moment I return, I am to be executed. What do you make of that, Doctor? Take me home and you take me to my death."

"Not my problem," The Doctor said.

they went back to the Tardis. Alyssa instantly sat in the Pilot seat as she watched Margaret examine the Tardis. "This ship is impossible. It's superb. How do you get the outside around the inside?"

"Like I'd give you the secret, yeah."

" I almost feel better about being defeated. I never stood a chance. This is the technology of the gods."

"But we aren't gods, if I was a god, I would have snapped my fingers and you and your family would've never have had the opportunity to kill all those people," Alyssa said, making the Doctor glare at her, but she only shrugged, it was clear the Doctor thought she would kill them before they made it earth. Yet that wasn't what she was going to do at all. The Doctor looked back to the two wires he had in his hands and said "Don't worship me - I'd make a very bad god. You wouldn't get a day off, for starters. Jack, how we doing, big fella?" he had given Jack the task to fit the Extrapolator hooked up to the Tardis.

"This extrapolator's top of the range. Where did you get it?"

"Oh, I don't know. Some airlock sale?" Margaret said,

"You can just say you stole it," Alyssa said, Margaret looked over at her but she didn't say anything.

"Must've been a great big heist. It's stacked with power." Jack said,

"But we can use it for fuel?" The Doctor said, looking at Jack,

"It's not compatible, but it should knock off about twelve hours. We'll be ready to go by morning." Jack said, as Margaret walked over to the console and picked up a silver ball. "Then we're stuck here overnight." The Doctor said, just as Alyssa got up and walked over to Margaret. "I'm in no hurry." Margaret said, Alyssa grabbed her wrist and snatched the ball out of her hands "Do not touch things that do not belong to you okay?" she said as she set the ball back down on the console.

"We've got a prisoner. The police box is really a police box." Rose said,

"You're not just police, though. Since you're taking me to my death, that makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you." Margaret said,

"Well, you deserve it," Mickey said,

"You're very quick to say so. You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood, which makes you better than me, how, exactly ?" Margaret said before she walked around the tardis to the pilot seat and sat down before continuing "Long night ahead Let's see who can look me in the eye." Margaret said before she glanced around the room looking at Mickey first who glanced away. She went to Rose next who also couldn't look her in the eye. She looked at the Doctor and saw him glance down at the Tardis. She looked at Alyssa who was glaring at her as they continued to look at each other, neither of their gazes faltered. Alyssa finally broke the silence and said "You have killed people Margaret, we won't be the ones whose hands are covered with your blood. That is only you, your own blood is on your own hands since you killed all those people the first time to infiltrate the Government of England. So you could destroy it so you could make a quick buck. Now you've made a power station with the only intention of getting you off of earth. We aren't doing it to you you did it to yourself." Margaret gasped as she saw golden whisps fly through Alyssa's eyes before Margaret glanced away.

Soon Mickey left the tardis and after a couple of minutes, Rose joined them. Alyssa and the Doctor watched as they walked away probably to go get some food. "So, what's on?" Jack asked as he walked over to the two.

"Nothing, just." The Doctor said before he was interrupted

"I gather it's not always like this, having to wait. I bet you're always the first to leave, Doctor. Never mind the consequences, off you go. You two butchered my family and then ran for the stars, am I right? But not this time. At last, you have consequences. How does it feel?" Margaret said, but Alyssa only rolled her eyes,

"I didn't butcher them."

"Don't answer back. That's what she wants."

"I didn't. What about you? You had an emergency teleport. You didn't zap them to safety, did you?"

"It only carries one…" Margaret said,

"And that's where you went wrong, you abandoned your family, if I was you, I would've never abandoned my family right before they died, I would've died with them, better to die than being alone for the rest of my life," Alyssa said before she glanced down at the Tardis console. A hand took hers and she looked up to see the Doctor she only smiled at him as she squeezed his hand. Margaret didn't say anything for a couple of seconds before she said: "Do I get a last request?"

"Depends on what it is." Alyssa and the Doctor said together,

"I grew quite fond of my little human life. All those rituals. The brushing of the teeth, and the complicated way they cook things. There's a little restaurant just round the Bay. It became quite a favorite of mine." Margaret said Alyssa let out a snicker as she and the Doctor turned around to face her.

"Is that what you want, a last meal?" the Doctor said, as looked at her, Alyssa couldn't help another snicker

"Don't I have rights?"

"Oh, like she's not going to try to escape," Jack said,

"Except I can never escape the Doctor and Alyssa, so where's the danger? I wonder if you could do it? To sit with a creature you're about to kill and take supper. How strong is your stomach" She said as she stood up,

"Strong Enough." The Doctor said, and Margaret glanced at Alyssa

"You are still trying to change our minds about taking you home," She said as she walked over to her and continued "what you don't know is that you are talking to the two most stubborn people in the Universe."

"Prove it," Margaret said

"And that I shall do." She said, smiling before she walked over to the Doctor,

"There are people out there. If you slip away just for one second, they'll be in danger." The Doctor said,

"Except I've got these," Jack said as he held up two bracelets. "You both wear one. If she moves more than ten feet away, she gets zapped by ten thousand volts."

"Margaret, would you like to come out to dinner? My treat." the Doctor said,

"Dinner in bondage. Works for me." Margaret said before smiling. The Doctor and Margaret both put on the bracelet and were about to leave before the Doctor turned back to Alyssa and said: "Do you want to come?" Alyssa looked at Margaret then at the Doctor and just nodded and the three of them left the Tardis.

They made their way over to the restaurant that Margaret wanted to go to, called Bistro 10. They sat down and started looking at the menu, "Here we are, out on a date, and you haven't even asked my proper name." Margaret said,

"It's not a date. What's your name?" The Doctor said,

"Blon. I am Blon Fel Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen. That's what it'll say on my death certificate."

"That's a mouth full," Alyssa commented,

"Nice to meet you, Blon." The Doctor said,

"I'm sure. Look, that's where I was living as Margaret. Nice little flat, over there, on the top. Next to the one with the light on." Margaret said glancing at the building in the window. The Doctor glanced over but Alyssa just smiled at her and leaned closer "Do you know that I have psychic powers?" she said, as the Doctor turned to the two.

"No, I don't believe you."

"Oh really, then I how do I know about this?" Alyssa said before she snatched Margaret's hand that had a ring on it and opened and poured some powder onto the table. "How do I know that you planned to distract us so you could pour that into the Doctor's wine?"

"Lucky guess?"

"Sure," Alyssa said sarcastically,

"Tell me then, Alyssa. What do you know of our species?"

"Only what I've seen," she said, smirking, the Doctor realized that she was talking about what she saw in the show universe.

"Did you know, for example, in extreme cases, when her life is in danger, a female Raxacoricofallapatorian can manufacture a poison dart within her own finger." She asked before pointing at Alyssa before a dart came out of her finger, Alyssa instantly caught it, she smirked as she gave it to the Doctor and said

"Yes, I did."

"Just checking. And one more thing. between you and me." She said, leaning closer, but Alyssa stayed away, and let out a chuckle. "As a final resort, the excess poison can be exhaled through the lungs?" Alyssa said, "I did know that," Margaret was about to exhale but the Doctor instantly brought out a little sprayer and sprayed her in the mouth.

"That's better thank you doctor," Alyssa said, before glancing at the Doctor who had returned to looking at the menu "What looks good?"

"Mmm, steak looks nice. Steak and chips."

"Hmm, that does sound good," Alyssa said before they both looked up at Margaret and smiled before Alyssa grabbed her own menu. Margaret doing the same defeated. A couple of minutes had passed before Margaret once again started to try to plead her case. "Public execution's a slow death. They prepare a thin acetic acid, lower me into the cauldron and boil me. The acidity is perfectly gauged to strip away the skin. Internal organs fall out into the liquid, and I become soup. And still alive, still screaming." Margaret said,

"We don't make the law." The Doctor said,

"But you deliver it. Will you stay to watch?" She asked,

"What else can we do?"

"The Slitheen family's huge. There's a lot more of us, all scattered off-world. Take me to them. Take me somewhere safe."

"So you can start again?" Alyssa asked,

"I promise I won't."

"if that was true why don't I believe you?" Alyssa said, "you can't promise the future, Blon."

"You've been in that skin suit too long. You've forgotten. There used to be a real Margaret Blaine. You killed her and stripped her and used the skin. You're pleading for mercy out of a dead woman's lips."

"Perhaps I have got used to it. Human life, an ordinary life. That's all I'm asking. Give me a chance, Doctor, Alyssa. I can change."

"If it was true that you got used to it you would not have tried to blow up the planet to get off it. So I think I speak for both me and the Doctor when I say we don't believe you."

"I promise you I've changed since we last met, Doctor. There was this girl, just today. A young thing, something of a danger. She was getting too close. I felt the blood lust rising, just as the family taught me, I was going to kill her without a thought. And then I stopped. She's alive somewhere right now. She's walking around this city because I can change. I did change. I know I can't prove it."

"We believe you."

"Then you know I'm capable of better."

"That was one Life Blon, one life doesn't make up for all the other lives you and your family took. It doesn't mean anything." Alyssa said,

"I spared her life," Margaret said,

"You let one of them go, but that's nothing new. Every now and then, a little victim's spared because she smiled, because he's got freckles because they begged. And that's how you live with yourself. That's how you slaughter millions. Because once in a while, on a whim, if the wind's in the right direction, you happen to be kind." The Doctor said,

"Only a killer would know that. Is that right? From what I've seen, your funny little happy go lucky little life leaves devastation in its wake. Always moving on because you dare not look back. Playing with so many people's lives, you might as well be a god. And you're right, Doctor. You're absolutely right. Sometimes you let one go. Let me go." Margaret said,

"We do not play with people's lives, we travel and trouble finds us, and when that trouble finds us, we try to _save_ people, Yes we keep going because we don't dare to look back because even the greatest men, women, alien can't save _everybody_. Yes, our life leaves devastation in our wake but I doubt your family is any different. We don't look back because it _hurts,_ we try to help, rather than destroy, not because they begged us too because it's the _right_ thing to do. We do let people go sometimes, but our decision for you stands." Alyssa said, she looked down at the table as she focused on the room around her mentally, before she felt the person who was sitting next to her " _Doctor, we can't take her home and let them kill her. That is not who we are, not who you are. There is another way and I know you realize it too._ " She said, mentally to him, the Doctor looked at her in the corner of his eye and he instantly sent back " _yes I realize it too, we have to get back to the Tardis._ " Alyssa let out a sigh, as she looked at the Doctor. But they didn't say anything out loud as Margaret said, "In the family Slitheen, we had no choice. I was made to carry out my first kill at thirteen. If I'd refused, my father would have fed me to the Venom Grubs. If I'm a killer, it's because I was born to kill. It's all I know. Doctor, Alyssa, are you even listening to me?" but Alyssa and the Doctor weren't paying attention as they heard something faint. A Rumbling noise that definitely not a normal sound

"Can you hear that?" the Doctor said,

"I'm begging for my life," Margaret said,

"No, listen, shush." The Doctor said as the two tried to make out the noise. The glasses on the table shook, and it wasn't long before the window next to the group shattered. Screams sounded around them as the ground started to shake. They instantly got up and started running for the Tardis only to stop when Margaret called out "The handcuffs!" The Doctor took the cuff off of her when she reached them.

"Don't think you're running away." The Doctor said,

"Oh, I'm sticking with you. Some date this turned out to be!" Margaret said as they took off running towards the Tardis again. Running into other people running in the opposite direction. They saw the Tardis which had what looked like lightning hitting it. "It's the rift. The rift's opening!" The Doctor said before the three rushed over to the Tardis. Cracks followed them as they ran before entering the Tardis.

"What the hell are you doing?" The Doctor yelled as the Tardis was shaking and the tardis was making a noise that almost sounded like an alarm was going off.

"It just went crazy!" Jack said as he rushed around the Tardis console.

"It's the rift. Time and space are ripping apart. The whole city's going to disappear!" the Doctor said as he got to the console trying to fix what was going on while Alyssa stayed close to Margaret she knew what was going to happen next.

"It's the extrapolator. I've disconnected it but it's still feeding off the engine! It's using the Tardis. I can't stop it!" Jack said as he messed with some of the controls on the console.

"Never mind Cardiff, it's going to rip open the planet." The Doctor said as Rose entered Alyssa instantly pushed Rose forward as Rose asked "What is it? What's happening?!" but before Alyssa could react and answer the claw of Margaret went around her neck keeping her still, "Oh, just little me." Margaret said,

" _Alyssa!_ " The Doctor's voice went into Alyssa's head and she just mentally said back " _I'm okay don't change the plan_." yet her words didn't stop the Doctor from rushing forward. Only to stop when Margaret said, "One wrong move and she snaps like a promise." as she tightened the grip around Alyssa's throat.

"I might've known." The Doctor said as he glanced between Alyssa and Margaret.

"I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shut it. You, flyboy, put the extrapolator at my feet." Margaret said as she moved forward bringing Alyssa up with her. Addressing Jack, Tightening the grip once more around Alyssa's neck making her whimper. As she started fighting her as she struggled to breathe. The Doctor nodded at Jack who put the Extrapolator at her feet. "Thank you. Just as I planned."

"I thought you needed to blow up the nuclear power station," Rose said, as she realized that it was Alyssa who pushed her forward so she wouldn't be in that position.

"Failing that, if I were to be arrested, then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to plan B. To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift. And what a power source it found. I'm back on schedule, thanks to you."

"The rift's going to convulse. You'll destroy the whole planet." Jack said,

"And you with it!" Margaret said, as she pulled Alyssa to the other side of her and away from her before standing on the Extrapolator "While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno all the way to freedom. Stand back, boys. Surf's up." The Tardis console cracked open and shone a light on Margaret's face. Alyssa instantly looked away as the Doctor said, "Of course, opening the rift means you'll pull this ship apart."

"So sue me," Margaret said,

"But it's not an old power source," Alyssa said, struggling a bit.

"It's the Tardis. My Tardis. The best ship in the universe." The Doctor finished,

"It'll make wonderful scrap," Margaret said,

"What's that light?" Rose asked,

"The heart of the Tardis. This ship's alive. You've opened its soul." the Doctor said, making Margaret look into it.

"It's so bright."

"Look at it, Margaret."

"Beautiful."

"Look inside, Blon Fel Fotch. Look at the light." The Doctor said, and Margaret's grip around Alyssa's neck loosened and let Alyssa go, Jack instantly held a hand out to her and she took it. Jack pulled Alyssa to him. "Thank you," Margaret said, as she disappeared into the light and her bodysuit crumpled to the floor. "Don't look. Stay there. Close your eyes!" The Doctor said, to the three and instantly all of them closed their eyes as the Doctor closed the panel, "Now, Jack, come on, shut it all down. Shut down! Rose, that panel over there, turn all the switches to the right." The Doctor said as they worked to stop the rift from opening. "Nicely done. Thank you, all."

"What happened to Margaret?" Rose asked as the Doctor walked over to look at skin suit Margaret was using

"Must've got burnt up. Carried out her own death sentence." Jack said as Alyssa walked over to the doctor,

"No, I don't think she's dead." The Doctor said,

"She isn't dead," Alyssa said,

"Then where'd she go?" Rose asked,

"She looked into the heart of the Tardis. Even I don't know how strong that is. And the ship's telepathic, like I told you, Rose. Gets inside your head. Translates alien languages. Maybe the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts." The Doctor said, and leaned down and found an egg in the suit. "Here she is."

"She's an egg?" Rose asked,

"Regressed to her childhood." The Doctor responded,

"She's an egg?"

"Yes, she's an egg," Alyssa said, laughing at the two companions who were shocked at the revelation

"She can start again. Live her life from scratch. If we take her home, give her to a different family, tell them to bring her up properly, she might be all right!" The Doctor said,

"Or she might be worse," Jack said,

"That's her choice." The Doctor said,

"She's an egg." Rose stated again, making Alyssa burst out laughing and said: "man I missed you."

"She's an egg." The Doctor said,

"Oh, my God. Mickey." Rose said, before taking off out of the Tardis to go find Mickey. The Doctor looked over at Alyssa "You Alright?"

"Yes, She didn't even hurt me."

"But you fought her."

"I was pretending, do you really think a Slitheen could hurt a Time lady who was in the time war and trained by him before that?" Alyssa said gesturing to Jack,

"Wait what?" Jack said,

"Oh, crap." Alyssa said before turning back to Jack "Spoilers sorry."

"There is still one thing I am confused about you said you two were the stubborn people in the world, what made you change your mind?"

"Well, I never changed my mind for one. I was acting most of today, and I never said, Let the slitheen take care of you, I just said take her home. That can be open to interpretation. She's an egg, we plan to take her home. Just like I always said. The Doctor wasn't acting yet he didn't know everything that was going to happen today so you could say his mind wasn't changed?"

"Yeah, that clears things right up." Jack said, being extremely sarcastic

" do you always have to be sarcastic?"

"You love it," Jack said, as he smiled at her,

"Jack no flirting with me, just don't please," Alyssa said before she left the console room and made her way to the library. She instantly got to work when she got there. Grabbing many books about materials, as she started writing down what type of metals would work for this. But they were rare and with her jumping, they were almost impossible for her to get and the machine was even more impossible for her. The only way this machine could be made is if the Doctor made it. "What are you doing?" the Doctor said, Alyssa jumped and slammed her notebook and the book about materials closed, "Just some light research," Alyssa said, as she stood up and walked over to him. "Did you want something?"

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about what happened today. I have never seen this version of you so cruel."

"This version? And how many times have you seen this version of me, Doctor?"

"Twice," The Doctor admitted, " Yet I have seen a future version of you and you were never this cruel I am just making sure that this isn't the turning point about who you become. And I don't want you to become like…" the Doctor trailed off,

"Like who doctor?" Alyssa said

"Like me, when I first met you and Rose,"

"Oh Doctor, I will never become like you, I have just come out of the war and it changed me Doc, and I don't think I will become like the old version of me which you will see plenty of in the future, but I still hold the same beliefs as that women. Right now I just don't know who I am anymore, but I know for certain that I need to find that out on my own and you can't help me with that. This is something I have to figure out on my own. But I promise you, Doctor, I will not become like you." she said, before she walked over to him and hugged him, they pulled apart and the Doctor said "I'll leave you to your research I have to do some of my own with Jack." before leaving the library. She smiled as she finished writing down the best materials to make the machine out of. She put the notebook back in her pocket and put the materials book away as she made her way to the Console. "So it's the same story every time? The Golden Angel saves many?" She heard Jack ask "Yes it just never says who it is."

"Why are you following this doctor? This could be a wild goose chase for all we know."

"The Golden Angel was there on one of the last days of the Great time war. And she prevented or at least delayed the fall of one of Gallifrey's greatest cities. She can't be anything other then Time-Lord, since she was on Gallifrey around that time not many other races, were so if there are stories about her, that keep popping up that means she is alive, and a Time-Lady that means I am not the only one I have to find her." The Doctor said Alyssa let out a shaky sigh as she entered the Console room. "How about you ask me?" She said, and the two people's eyes snapped to hers. "Do you know who the Golden Angel is?" The Doctor said,

"I am the Golden Angel, Doc. Well, that's what many people call me, but I didn't think that much of it."

"But that can't be you." the Doctor said, as he walked over to her. " There are so many stories about you, and you just…"

"What came from the time war? I didn't tell you when I was in it, but I was there around the final days. I was outside Arcadia when thousands of Dalek fleets descended with the intention of destruction. So I stopped them."

"But that story tells of someone who used the power of the time vortex, the only way you could've done that…" He said, trailing off as he realized why she was so hurt when she jumped here.

"Absorbed the Time Vortex? Doc, it's a little more complicated than that, I wish I can tell you but I can't, this is one of those moments where I ask you to _trust me_." Alyssa said, as she walked up to him and stared at him in the eyes, her gaze soft, he only nodded as he said: "what did you do to the Daleks?"

"I didn't kill them, the fall of Arcadia was a fixed point for the Time war and your past, and for some reason even when I had all that power there was something inside me that was telling me _no don't do that_ , I transported them across space so that they were miles away from Gallifrey, 7 days was all I could give Arcadia, and you." she said, before she winced as a headache ran through her head she smiled at him as she said "I hope I lived up to your expectations." before golden flecks danced around her and she disappeared. "Yes you did Alyssa," The Doctor whispered to the air, before turning back to the Tardis console ready to leave Cardiff for Raxacoricofallapatorius.


	26. Partners In Crime

Alyssa landed in the Tardis mid-flight, she looked around and saw the Tenth Doctor, "Hey Doc," She called out, the Doctor looked up from where he was at and smiled as he made his way over to her, he instantly took her into a hug before saying "Where did you just come from?"

"Margaret, the second time," Alyssa said, and the Doctor seemed to grow a bit sadder at the revelation before he broke away from her and walked back over to the console. "What happened last for you."

"The Master," The Doctor said as he messed with some of the controls, as the Tardis had landed. Alyssa let out a sigh "oh now that's interesting." he said, as he looked at some scanning results.

"What is it?" Alyssa said as she walked over to take a look at the results

"Nothing big, just some weird readings from London."

"Trouble?" Alyssa said as she glanced between the screen and the Doctor,

"Could be. But it isn't that big,"

"But it could still become something big right?" Alyssa said as the Doctor realized what she was trying to do, "Possibly." He said as they smiled at each other,

"Should we go check it out?" Alyssa said

"Yes, yes we should," The Doctor said before the two smiled at each other and the Doctor started piloting the Tardis to London to check out the strange readings.

They made their way back to London and found out that the readings came from a Company called Adipose Industries. They made their way to the main building but they instantly went around to the back. The Doctor sonicked open a fire exit door, and they entered. They made their way through the building and as they passed a guard the Doctor flashed him his psychic paper. "John and Alyssa Smith Health and Safety. They made their way to where a presentation about the product for Social Media and went to the projection room to watch the presentation. "Adipose Industries, the twenty-first century way to lose weight. No exercise, no diet, no pain. Just lifelong freedom from fat. The Holy Grail of the modern age." A blond woman with glasses said before she brought out a tiny pill. "And here it is. You just take one capsule. One capsule, once a day for three weeks, and the fat, as they say."

"The fat just walks away." A man in a film said,

"Excuse me, Miss Foster. If I could? I'm Penny Carter, science correspondent for The Observer. There are a thousand diet pills on the market, a thousand con men stealing people's money. How do we know the fat isn't going straight into your bank account?" Penny said as the film was paused,

"Oh, Penny, if cynicism burnt up calories, we'd all be as thin as rakes. But if you want the science, I can oblige." Miss Foster said, and the video was played one again,

"Adipose Industries. The Adipose capsule is composed of a synthesized mobilizing lipase, bound to a large protein molecule. The mobilizing lipase breaks up the triglycerides stored in the adipose cells, which then enter." The Narrator of the film said and continued to explain the science but they couldn't hear the rest as the Doctor realized someone was staring at them weirdly,

"Health and Safety. Film department." The Doctor said before they turned their attention back to the presentation "One hundred percent legal, one hundred percent effective." Miss Foster said after the film finished

"But, can I just ask, how many people have taken the pills to date?"

"We've already got one million customers within the Greater London area alone, but from next week, we start rolling out nationwide. The future starts here. And Britain will be thin." Miss Foster said concluding the presentation.

"So there is something wrong with the pills? That's what the Tardis picked up?" Alyssa asked as they left the Projection room.

"I think so but we should keep looking." the Doctor said before leading Alyssa to the call center in the building.

When they got to the call center they immediately went to a female on the phone. "We deliver within three working days." The Woman said as the Doctor and Alyssa entered her booth,

"John and Alyssa Smith, Health and Safety. Don't mind us." The Doctor said, showing the woman the psychic paper that had his name on it. The lady turned around and looked at the Doctor as she continued "The box comes with 21 days worth of pills, a full information pack, and our special free gift, an Adipose Industries pendant." The woman said as she brought out the pendant for the two to examine. "It's made of eighteen-carat gold, and it's yours for free. No, we don't give away pens, sorry. No, I can't make an exception, no." she continued explaining the pendant to the caller. Before she hung up and the two asked for a list of her customers. "Of course just let me print it off." The Woman said, and the Doctor stood up and looked around the room until he found the printer. "That's the printer there?" The Doctor asked,

"By the plant, yeah." The woman said,

"Brilliant." The Doctor said before he went up again and asked: "Has it got paper?"

"Yeah, Jimbo keeps it stocked." the woman said, and the Doctor just popped back down. Alyssa was looking closely at the pendant. "I am going to keep this for testing," she said before putting it back in the box that it came in and stuffing the box in her pocket. "Excuse me, everyone, if I could have your attention." Miss Foster said as she walked into the room followed by two guards. All the workers stood as Miss Foster continued, "On average, you're each selling forty Adipose packs per day. It's not enough. I want one hundred sales per person per day. And if not, you'll be replaced. Because if anyone's good in trimming the fat, it's me. Now. Back to it." as she said this the Doctor constantly popped up from behind the divider to watch Miss Foster before quickly going back down when Miss Foster looked over at them. Miss Foster left the room and Alyssa burst out laughing before the Doctor glanced at her and smiled, before glancing at the woman and said " Anyway if you could print that off. Thanks." the woman did what he asked, and clicked print and the Doctor stood up for the final time "thanks, then." The Doctor said before the woman pulled him back down and handed him a piece of paper "Oh, what's that?" after taking it,

"My telephone number." the woman said,

"What for?" the Doctor said, completely confused,

"Health and Safety. You be health, I'll be safety." The Woman said, but the Doctor just handed the piece of paper back and said "Not interested," before standing up and walking over to the printer Alyssa didn't follow him and as soon as the Doctor was out of ear-shot she turned back to the woman and said "can you print another copy?" which the woman did, and Alyssa stood up and walked over to the Doctor as he watched the papers print. She smiled at him as the papers finished printing and the Doctor picked them up and realized they were the list of names "but how?" The Doctor said,

"Come on," Alyssa said, and the two took off to one of the addresses.

The house they went to was the house of a young man. Alyssa knocked on the door as she read the name of the sheet. As the Doctor held it out in front of her, The man opened the door and Alyssa smiled at him "Hello! I work with Adipose industries, are you mister Roger Davey?" the man nodded and she continued "My name is Alyssa and this is my associate John Smith. I was hoping we could ask you a few questions about your experience taking the pill." The man let them in and lead the two to his sitting room and the man and Alyssa sat but the Doctor paced in front of the two, "so what has your experience been with the pills so far and how long have you been taking the pills."

"I've been on the pills for two weeks now. I've lost fourteen kilos." Roger said,

"That's the same amount every day?" The Doctor asked, as he stopped pacing and looked at the man,

"One kilo exactly. You wake up, and it's disappeared overnight. Well, technically speaking, it's gone by ten past one in the morning." Roger said,

"What makes you say that?" The Doctor said,

"That's when I get woken up. Might as well weigh myself at the same time." Roger said,

"What wakes you up?" Alyssa asked,

"My burglar alarm." Roger said, " It is driving me mad. Ten minutes past one, every night, bang on the dot without fail, the burglar alarm goes off." Roger said before the three went outside to show them the alarm before Roger's continued "I've had experts in, I've had it replaced, I've even phoned Watchdog. But no, ten past one in the morning, off it goes."

"But nothing has entered the house?" Alyssa asked,

"Nothing. I've given up looking." Roger said,

"Tell me, Roger. Have you got a cat flap?" the Doctor asked, and Roger led them to a door where there was, in fact, a cat flap, " It was here when I bought the house. I've never bothered with it, really. I'm not a cat person." Roger said as the two were on the floor looking out the cat flap. Alyssa was still standing behind the two.

"No, We've met cat people. You're nothing like them." The Doctor said,

"It's that what it is, though? Cats getting inside the house?" Roger said,

"Well it could be, cat flaps let things in, but they can also let things out."

"Like what?" Roger asked,

"The fat just walks away." The Doctor and Alyssa said together, and the Doctor stood up as Alyssa continued "Well thank you for answering our questions, however, you should lay off the pills for a week or two…" Alyssa said, only to be cut off when a device the Doctor made to track the same readings the Tardis picked up without them having to go back to the Tardis beeped. "Alyssa we got to go." The Doctor said as he pulled out the device, "Have a nice evening Mister Roger!" Alyssa said before the two took off after the signal. They ran through various neighborhoods before a black van raced past them and almost hit the two. It would've hit the Doctor if Alyssa hadn't pulled him back, They started chasing after the van before they lost it.

They went back to the Tardis and they examined the Pendant that Alyssa took from the woman they spoke to at Adipose Industries. The Doctor examined it under a magnifying glass and said "Oh, fascinating. Seems to be a bio-flip digital stitch, specifically for.." he trailed off and looked up at Alyssa and around the room, "Specifically for?" Alyssa said, hanging on to every word he said, as he explained that the pendant started a process for those who took the pill that made the fat walk away.

The Doctor piloted the Tardis back over to Adipose Industries so they could get inside the building. Instead of going to talk to one of the employees the two hid in a service closet. The Service closet was small so neither one of them could move without brushing the other. "So what do we now?" Alyssa asked,

"We wait for everyone to go home and then do our own investigating." The Doctor said, and a silence fell between the two, neither of them spoke as the Doctor glanced around and brought out his sonic and scanned for alien technology before he pulled open the wall and revealed a green alien device. "Ah-ha." he said as he began trying to hack into it. "So Alyssa, you never actually told me what happened while you were in the Time War." The Doctor said, Alyssa looked at the ground and the Doctor glanced back at her, "you don't have to tell me." before he turned back to the machine.

"I want to, when I jumped there it was around the final days. I was mostly inventing weapons for the Time Lords to use against the Daleks."

"Weapons?" The Doctor said, in shock that Alyssa had built weapons because she never fired her weapon unless she had his permission.

"I couldn't do nothing Doctor, so many of us were being killed, I had the knowledge to help them so I did, but I never really used the weapons, I was tasked to infiltrate Dalek ships and destroy them from the inside, but I always was with a smaller group they were the ones who put the bombs on the ship I just told them how to do it, but besides that, I was actually apart of one of the groups that was under your command in the Tantalus eye, I didn't know that I was until we were forced to retreat when I learned that it was you, I wanted to get to you but when my commander found out that I knew you, this was after you were named a traitor, he brought me before the council for being an affiliate with you and of course they recognized me, I was put right back in the position I was in before you saved me. I don't know how long I was imprisoned, but it made me remember everything, from before, my life on Gallifrey, my family, the master. You know he wasn't always like that, insane I mean,"

"I know." The Doctor said as he continued to fiddle with the technology.

"I wasn't there when he started attacking earth to hurt you, so I don't know why, do you know?"

"No," The Doctor said, as he paused trying to hack into the alien technology, "Well, it could be because I never told him what happened with you after I saved you. He begged me, but I couldn't. The Master would've tried everything to get you back…. And that would've put your safety in jeopardy. He never looked at me the same way after that…" The Doctor paused before he looked back at Alyssa who was staring at him upset at the revelation "That is just a theory, however. What else did you remember?" He said

"You, the first time I was captured, and put through all that experimenting... Around that time I hadn't known how long I was there for, so I was slowly losing hope of ever getting out of there, and then I heard the Tardis and you came out, and you freed me. When you told me your plan, to put me in another universe, without my memories. You know I actually was really close to hijacking your Tardis, I didn't want to flee to another universe, but then I realized that even if I did run, and go to an abandoned planet and spent the rest of my days there. The Council would never give up looking for me. So I let you do your crazy plan. And the rest you know."

"How did you escape the second time?" The Doctor asked as he turned around to give her his full attention,

"Well, I didn't escape, doc if I couldn't escape the first time around how could I do it the second time? I was rescued,"

"By who?" The Doctor asked,

"Who do you think?" She said, before looking at him, she was looking at her hands mostly as she told the story.

"The Master," the Doctor stated, and Alyssa only nodded, " it was right before he escaped, he wanted me to come with him, it was right before he chameleon arched himself,"

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"I didn't want to, he was about to go to the end of the universe Doctor wear he meets a past version of me, what would've happened if I was there too?"

"Well…" The Doctor started,

"That was a rhetorical question Doc," Alyssa said interrupting him, but she was smiling nonetheless. "Do you need help?" she said as she saw that he was not having any luck hacking into the alien software. The Doctor looked back at the machine then back at her and nodded. Alyssa stood up and walked over to him and started messing with the controls. A couple minutes of silence passed as only the occasional advice from one of the two to hack into the software. The Doctor interrupted the silence as he asked: "How long have you been jumping?" Alyssa paused what she was doing with the software as she did the math in her head

"25 times, Two of those to Torchwood, and one of them to the war.." Alyssa said as they looked at each other, "Don't you want to stop?" the Doctor asked,

"No, I did, when I first started I just learned that this universe was my home and that I was a Time Lady, I wanted to stop jumping, so I could just spend some time figuring everything out, but then I regenerated and it made me realize something, I was still going to be adventuring helping people, which is what I wanted. Yet there was a part of me that wanted to stop jumping. Then I jumped to the Time War, and the one thing that was the same throughout all my jumps was gone, I was alone and I had to figure out what to do next by myself, for 130 years. Then finally I jump again and it was right back to the Tardis, and you, Doc. No matter how many times I jump, I wouldn't trade it for the world, because even though I don't stay in one place for too long, there is one thing that always stays the same, and that's you Doc, even if your face is different even if its years in the future and you know more about me than I do myself, I don't care, because it's still you. You're my constant Doc, and you make the constant jumping okay." Alyssa said, and the Doctor looked at her and they stared at each other for a couple seconds, before the Doctor took Alyssa into a hug, no words were exchanged as they just hugged each other before they went right back to work on the technology.

Hours had passed with no luck hacking into the Alien Technology, and Adipose Industries had closed for the night. The two snuck out of the supply closet and made their way into the roof, which had a window's cleaners cradle. "Well, that will work," Alyssa said, looking at the Doctor who smiled at her before the two walked over to it and got in. the Doctor used his screwdriver to lower them down until they got outside the office of Miss. Foster. They instantly ducked as the door opened and Miss Foster, Penny the news reporter, and two guards entered the room the Doctor got out his stethoscope and used it to listen in on the conversation. As Alyssa dug around her pockets seeing if she could find one of her own. "This is ridiculous," Penny said, as she was held by one of the guards as another grabbed a chair.

"Sit there." Miss Foster said as the guard pushed Penny forward,

"I'm phoning my editor," Penny said as she was forced to sit down in front of Miss Foster's desk

"I said sit." Miss Foster said as the guards started tying Penny up "You can't tie me up. What sort of a country do you think this is?" As Alyssa's hand brushed something long and thin. She brought it out and saw that it was, in fact, a stethoscope, 'ah-ha' she mouthed to the Doctor, who only smiled at her as she put the earpieces into her ears and the metal bit next to the doctor's stethoscope metal part.

"Oh, it's a beautifully fat country. And believe me, I've traveled a long way to find obesity on this scale." Miss Foster said,

"So, come on then, Miss Foster, those pills. What are they?" Penny asked,

"Well, you might just as well have a scoop, since you'll never see it printed." Miss Foster said as the Doctor and Alyssa rose there Stethoscopes to the window "This is the spark of life." Miss Foster said as she showed the pill.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Officially, the capsule attracts all the fat cells and flushes them away. Well, it certainly attracts them. That part's true. But it binds the fat together and galvanizes it to form a body."

"What do you mean, a body?"

"I am surprised you never asked about my name. I chose it well. Foster. As in foster mother. And these are my children." Miss Foster said as she brought out a white creature thing that was white, but for some reason was oddly cute. "You're kidding me. What the hell is that?" Penny said as both Alyssa and the Doctor poked up to see the creature,

"Adipose. It's called an Adipose. Made out of living fat." Miss Foster said, as she stood up and walked to the front of her desk

"But I don't understand."

"From ordinary human people." Miss Foster said, as the Doctor and Alyssa looked around the room and saw a familiar redhead inside the building looking into the room through a circle window before she noticed the two were there. "Donna?" The Doctor mouthed as she stared at the two.

"Doctor? Doctor!" Donna mouthed, as Alyssa silently let out some snickers, the Doctor glanced at her and said, "you knew about this?" Alyssa could only nod as the Doctor turned back to Donna,

"But what? What? What?" the Doctor mouthed back to Donna,

"Oh my god!" Donna mouthed back,

"But how?" The Doctor mouthed

"It's me!" Donna mouthed pointing with both hands at her face,

"Yes, I can see that." The Doctor mouthed,

"Oh, this is brilliant." Donna mouthed back,

"What the hell are you doing there?" The Doctor mouthed

"I was looking for you." Donna mouthed,

"What for?" The Doctor Mouthed,

"I read it on the internet. Weird. Crept along. Heard them talking. Hid. You." Donna mouthed and jerked her thumb in the direction of Miss Foster, only to realize she had stopped talking and was staring at both of them. "Are we interrupting you?" Miss Foster asked, and the laughter from Alyssa immediately as she looked at the Doctor who mouthed "run" to Donna. Who immediately took off. Miss Foster said, "Get her." as the Doctor pointed his Sonic at the door and locked it after her, before pointing it up at the roof as Miss Foster said "And them." as the cradle went up to the roof. The two ran to the stairs and ran right into Donna. The Doctor hugged her, and as soon as he pulled away Donna said, "Oh, my God. I don't believe it. You've even got the same suit! Don't you ever change?

"Yeah, thanks, Donna. Not right now." The Doctor said as the sound of guards was sounded from underneath them so they ran up the stairs "Just like old times!" he said,

They ran up to the Roof as Donna continued to explain why she was there "Because I thought, how do you find the Doctor? And then I just thought, look for trouble and then he'll turn up." She said as the Doctor soniced the door they used to get up here. "So I looked everywhere. You name it. UFOs, sightings, crop circles, sea monsters. I looked, I found them all. Like that stuff about the bees disappearing, I thought, I bet he's connected. Because the thing is, Doctor, I believe it all now. You opened my eyes. All those amazing things out there, I believe them all. Well, apart from that replica of the Titanic flying over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day. I mean, that's got to be a hoax." Donna said as the three rushed over to the Cradle, and the Doctor started sonicking the controls.

"What do you mean, the bees are disappearing?" The Doctor said, as Alyssa looked between the two, it was obvious that Donna didn't recognize her. The Doctor rushed over to the Cradle and jumped in Alyssa following close behind.

"I don't know. That's what it says on the internet. Well, on the same site, there was all these conspiracy theories about Adipose Industries and I thought, let's take a look." Donna said,

"In you get!" The Doctor said, talking to Donna

"What, in that thing?" She asked,

"Yes, in that thing." The Doctor said,

"But if we go down in that, they'll just call us back up again."

"No, no, no, because I've locked the controls with a sonic cage. I'm the only one that can control it. Not unless she's got a sonic device of her own, which is very unlikely." The Doctor said before Donna finally goes into the cradle. The Doctor instantly sonicked the Cradle and made it start going back down. At a safe speed, a couple of seconds passed and suddenly the cradle started speeding down, Alyssa immediately yelled out "I should stop you from saying anything that jinxes us!" as the Doctor worked on making the Cradle stop. Which he was successful in doing, and he realized that they were by a window

"Hold on. Hold on. We can get in through the window." The Doctor said, as he started trying to get into the building, before he said, "Can't get it open!"

"Well, smash it then!" Donna said as she picked up a spanner and started hitting the glass which didn't help them get in. a sound above them started and Donna and Alyssa looked up to see that one of the cables was starting to burn. Alyssa looked back down at Donna and immediately switched places with her as the cord snapped. Alyssa fell out of the cradle and immediately caught on a metal bit which kept her from plummeting to her death. Donna instantly grabbed a bar to keep herself from falling out of the cradle "Alyssa!" the Doctor shouted as he stared down at her, he tried to pull the cable up but it was too heavy. The Doctor turned around and looked up and pressed his sonic device just as Foster did hers. The Sonic Pen Miss Foster had shocked and she dropped it, the Doctor caught it and glanced at it only for a second before he realized he had seen this Pen before. He put it in his teeth as he made his way to the window and used the pen to open up the window. He climbed inside and helped Donna get inside the building before he shouted back down to Alyssa "Hold on! I will only be a minute." As the Doctor rushed down a couple of floors. Alyssa glanced down at the ground below her and immediately looked back up as terror ran through her. "Never look down when you're about to plummet a thousand feet," she said as she stared up at the top of the building, she felt arms wrap around her legs. She let out a sigh of relief as she let the Doctor pull her safely inside the building. "There you are, you okay?" The Doctor said,

"Yes," Alyssa said, as she smiled at him,

"You need to stop taking unneeded risks. First with Margaret now this, do you think I haven't noticed that you switch places with Rose back with Margaret or with Donna just then?" Alyssa just shook her head, " Do you not realize that both of those cases there would be no regeneration no nothing?" Alyssa said nothing in return as she just stared at him, he let out an angry sigh just as Donna entered the room. "I was right. It's always like this with you, innit?" Donna said Alyssa turned away from the Doctor as he said "Oh, yes! And off we go." before the three rushed out of the room before Penny who was still in Miss Foster's office the room yelled out "Oi!" The Doctor poked his head back in and said "Sorry!" before setting her free with his sonic, "Now do yourself a favor. Get out." before the three ran off. They tried to run out of the building only to stop when they saw Miss Foster walking towards them

"Well, then. At last." Miss Foster said,

"Hello," Donna said,

"Hi, I'm Alyssa," Alyssa said,

"Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said,

"And I'm Donna," Donna said,

"Partners in crime. And evidently, off-worlders, judging by your sonic technology."

"Like you can talk you have that sonic pen. Doctor, don't you have it?" Alyssa said, glancing at the Doctor,

"Oh, yes, I've still got your sonic pen. Nice. I like it. Sleek. It's kind of sleek." The Doctor said, as he brought it out, and showed it to Donna,

"Oh, it's definitely sleek," Donna said,

"We introduced ourselves it's only fair you introduce yourself," Alyssa said,

"Matron Cofelia of the Five Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic Class." Miss Foster said, without hesitation,

"A wet nurse, using humans as surrogates." the Doctor said,

"I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost."

"Lost? How was a planet lost?" Alyssa said,

"Oh, politics are none of my concern. I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents."

"What, like an outer space super nanny?" Donna asked,

"Yes, if you like." Miss Foster stated,

"So. So those little things, they're, they're made out of fat, yeah, but that woman, Stacy Campbell, there was nothing left of her."

"Oh, in a crisis the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs. Makes them a little bit sick, poor things."

"Wait you mean to tell me you had someone turned into those adipose things and that person's life was lost, and you care more about the Adipose? That is so messed up." Alyssa said Miss Foster was about to retort, "Seeding a level five planet is against galactic law." The Doctor said, not giving Miss Foster the chance to retort,

"Are you threatening me?"

"That is if you take it as a threat," Alyssa said, "when it isn't, just him stating something."

"I'm trying to help you, Matron. This is your one chance, because if you don't call this off, then I'll have to stop you." The Doctor said,

"We'll have to stop you," Alyssa said, only glancing at the Doctor for a second.

"I hardly think you can stop bullets." Miss Foster said, as the two guards behind aimed the three.

"No, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on. One more thing, before dying. Do you know what happens if you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?" The Doctor said as he took out his Sonic Screwdriver,

"No." Miss Foster said, as Alyssa looked Donna and whispered: "cover your ears." Donna looked at Alyssa in confusion before doing it.

"Nor me. Let's find out." The Doctor said, as he put the two sonics together, and activated them, which made a terrible noise, everyone except for the Doctor and Alyssa were affected by it. Miss Foster and her guards covered their ears in pain. After a couple of seconds, Alyssa snatched the Sonic pen from the Doctor and said "Come on!" before the three rushed off.

They made their way to the supply closet where the Doctor immediately started pulling things out of it as Alyssa revealed the machine and took out the Sonic pen and started working on it, "Well, that's one solution. Hide in a cupboard. I like it." Donna said, as Alyssa continued to work, as the Doctor came up behind her and watched what she was doing, as he explained what was going on to Donna.

"We've been hacking into this thing all day because the matron's got a computer core running through the center of the building. Triple deadlocked. But now that's she's got that she can get into it." The Doctor said as he went back to helping Alyssa, " She's wired up the whole building. We need a bit of privacy." The Doctor said, as he ripped out some wires and held them together, Alyssa didn't look up from what she was doing as she said: "Oh so it's okay for you to electrocute two men, but it isn't okay for me to hit someone?"

"Alyssa now is not the time." The Doctor said,

"I know just thought I'd mention it," Alyssa said,

"Wait, Alyssa?" Donna said as she turned to Alyssa. "You can change your face?" she asked,

"Donna not right now," Alyssa said, as she glanced back at her before the Doctor looked at what Alyssa was doing and said "Why's she wired up the tower block? What's it all for?" Before he helped Alyssa more in figuring out what Miss Foster wanted. "You look older." Donna said, looking at the Doctor before he turned to Alyssa "And you look completely different" Alyssa could only nod as she continued to work

"Thanks." The Doctor said,

"You two still on your own?" Donna asked,

"Yup. Well, no. We had this friend. Martha, she was called. Martha Jones. She was brilliant. And I destroyed half her life. But she's fine, she's good. She's gone."

"We didn't destroy half her life doctor, destroying her life would've met much more had happened then what happened," Alyssa said, only taking a glance at the Doctor before turning back to her work.

"What about Rose?" Donna asked,

"Still lost. I thought you were going to travel the world?" The Doctor said,

"Easier said than done. It's like I had that one day with you, and I was going to change. I was going to do so much. Then I woke up the next morning, same old life. It's like you were never there. And I tried. I did try. I went to Egypt. I was going to go barefoot and everything. And then it's all bus trips and guidebooks and don't drink the water, and two weeks later you're back home. It's nothing like being with you. I must have been mad turning down that offer." Donna said,

"What offer?" The Doctor said,

"To come with you," Donna said,

"Come with me?" The Doctor said, before glancing at her,

"Oh yes, please," Donna said, not realizing that he wasn't really asking her to come with them,

"Right." The Doctor said before glancing back at the Doctor

"Inducer activated." The Computer said,

"What's it doing now?" Donna said,

"She's started the program." The Doctor said as Alyssa and the Doctor glanced at each other knowing exactly what the inducer was going to do. "So far they're just losing weight, but the Matron's gone up to emergency pathogenesis." The Doctor said,

"And that's when they convert," Donna said,

"Skeletons, organs, everything. A million people are going to die. Got to cancel the signal." Alyssa said as she brought out the pendant she had out and started using it to shut down what Miss. Foster was doing.

"The Pendant contains a primary signal. If we can switch it off, the fat goes back to being just fat." The Doctor said as he helped Alyssa try to shut off the signal.

"Inducer increasing." The computer said Alyssa paused as she looked back at Donna "you know that pendant you have? I need it or a million people are going to die." Alyssa said, and Donna immediately brought it out and handed it to Alyssa who immediately took it apart and plugged it into the inducer. Which then shut down. Alyssa let out a sigh of relief as she smiled as she heard the Doctor say "Brilliant Alyssa." the three relaxed before they heard a loud noise from above them. "What the hell was that?" Donna said,

"Its the nursery." Alyssa and the Doctor said together,

"Fine. When you say nursery you don't mean a crèche in Notting Hill." Donna said,

"Nursery ship." The Doctor said before the computer switched back on and said "Incoming signal." and an alien voice came through the computer.

"Hadn't we better go and stop them?" Donna asked,

"Hang on. Instructions from the Adiposian First Family." The Doctor said, as he realized what the alien was, he paused as he listened to the transmission before he said "She's wired up the tower block to convert it into a levitation post. Ooo. Oh. We're not the ones in trouble now. She is!" before the two rushed off Donna following, and made their way to the roof. They watched as a bunch of Adipose was flying up and into the spaceship. "What you going to do then? Blow them up?" Donna asked,

"They're just children. They can't help where they come from." The Doctor said,

"Oh, that makes a change from last time. That Martha must've done you good." Donna said,

"She did, yeah. Yeah. She did. She fancied me." The Doctor said,

"Mad Martha, that one. Blind Martha. Charity Martha. I'm waving at fat." Donna said, as one of the Adipose waved at them and the three waved back. Alyssa looked straight and saw Miss Foster flying up towards the ship.

"Actually, as a diet plan, it sort of works. There she is!" The Doctor said, as he also noticed her,

"Matron Cofelia, listen to me." The Doctor said as the three rushed over to the edge of the roof,

"Oh, I don't think so, Doctor. And if I never see you again, it'll be too soon." Miss Foster said,

"Oh, why does no one ever listen. I'm trying to help. Just get across to the roof. Can you shift the levitation beam?" The Doctor said,

"What, so that you can arrest me?"

"Just listen. I saw the Adiposian instructions. They know it's a crime, breeding on Earth. So what's the one thing they want to get rid of? Their accomplice."

"I'm far more than that. I'm nanny to all these children."

"Exactly! Mum and Dad have got the kids now. They don't need the nanny anymore." The Doctor said, right before the levitation beam switched off and Miss Foster fell. Soon the spaceship left earth. The three went down to the bottom level and exited the building. Alyssa took out the pen and inspected it as the Doctor watched her, "you know you should keep that," he said,

"I was thinking about it, but then I wouldn't be able to snatch your screwdriver anymore." Alyssa said, smiling, before she pocketed it, "Oh well, I'll find another way to bug you like that," she said. The Doctor was about to say something before Penny who was tied to a chair exited and yelled at the three " Oi, you three. You're just mad. Do you hear me? Mad! And I'm going to report you for madness." She said before she stomped off still tied to the chair. Alyssa brought out her newly acquired Sonic pen and pointed it at the chair and activated it, loosening the ropes. Penny straightened as the ropes and the chair fell away from her, and only glanced back at the three before once again stomping off.

"You see, some people just can't take it," Donna said,

"No." The Doctor said as Alyssa turned to Donna,

"And some people can. So, then. Tardis! Come on." Donna said, before grabbing the Doctor's arm and yanking her with him. Alyssa just laughed as they made their way to the alleyway where the Tardis was. "That's my car! That is like destiny. And I've been ready for this." Donna said, as she walked over to a blue car and opened the trunk of it and continued "I packed ages ago, just in case. Because I thought, hot weather, cold weather, no weather. He goes anywhere. I've gotta be prepared." as she unpacked her bags and forced a bag into the Doctor's arms. Before she continued unpacking her car,

"You've got a, a hatbox." The Doctor said as he watched shocked

"Planet of the Hats, I'm ready," Donna said as she closed her car trunk door. The Doctor put down all the stuff that Donna gave him but kept one bag under his arm he opened the Tardis door and Donna rushed in before turning back at the door and said " I don't need injections, do I? You know, like when you go to Cambodia. Is there any of that? Because my friend Veena went to Bahrain, and she. You're not saying much." Donna said as she realized that the Doctor wasn't saying that much.

"No, it's just. It's a funny old life, in the Tardis." The Doctor

"You don't want me," Donna said, as her enthusiasm dropped.

"I'm not saying that." The Doctor said,

"But you asked me. Would you rather you two be on your own?"

"Hell no," Alyssa said as she looked at the Doctor then back at Donna "I don't stay in one place and I don't know if a future version of me is going to pop up tomorrow or weeks away. I don't want the Doctor to be alone when I'm not there," as the Doctor put the bags he still had down,

"It's complicated," The Doctor said "the last time, with Martha, like I said, it got complicated. And that was all my fault. I just want a mate."

"You just want to mate?" Donna said, not quite getting that the Doctor was asking only for a friend,

"I just want a mate!" The Doctor said, trying to get Donna to see what he meant. He looked at Alyssa for help but she was laughing too hard,

"You're not mating with me, sunshine! Mate with her." Donna said jerking her head over in Alyssa's direction which cut her laughter right off, she glanced at the Doctor and back at Donna as she was at a loss for words.

"A mate. I want a mate." The Doctor said, and Donna finally realized what he was trying to say,

"Well, just as well, because I'm not having any of that nonsense. I mean, you're just a long streak of nothing. You know, alien nothing." Donna said,

"There we are, then. Okay." The Doctor said,

"I can come?" Donna said,

"Yeah. Course you can, yeah. I'd love it." The Doctor said, Donna let out a shriek of joy before rushing forward to hug the Doctor,

"Oh, that's just," Donna said, before cutting off and realized she still had her mother's car keys. "Car keys."

"What?" The Doctor said,

"I've still got my mum's car keys. I won't be a minute." Donna said before she rushed off, and Alyssa and the Doctor started bringing Donna's stuff into the Tardis before Alyssa felt a headache coming. She stopped and looked at the Doctor and said "I'll see you soon Doctor." before she once again disappeared.


	27. Blink

Alyssa jumped to an empty Tardis, which she quickly realized as she walked through the halls and nobody was in it. She sighed as she left the Tardis and saw that she was in some sort of garage. She went to the only exit that she could see and left the car park. The exit she left led to a police station, which she quickly hid and snuck out. She could see that she was in London, but where in London she didn't know. She started forward and passed by a window that had a note taped to it, she stopped back up and looked at it, it was for her. " _Alyssa this looks like a good place to look,"_ it said before having an Address. She let out a sigh as she knew it was the Doctor's handwriting. So she took off in the only direction that could get her back to the Doctor. When she got there, it was night time, but she could still make out a form climbing over what looked like a gate. As soon as the figure disappeared she set forward and saw that the gate was locked. She smirked as she brought out her sonic pen and unlocked the gate. She went inside the building just like the figure did in hopes of finding her. She saw what looked like a camera going off and then some footsteps, and took off towards them. Alyssa immediately saw a blond-haired woman who had a camera walking over to a spot on the wall where some words were hidden. The woman ripped some of the wallpaper and the word 'Beware' was written, the women looked at it confused before she ripped some more wallpaper off and revealed the words 'the Weeping Angel' Alyssa instantly remembered what episode she was in as she watched the woman rip more of the wallpaper off the wall. 'Oh and duck,' but the woman didn't as she went forward and ripped off more of the wallpaper off 'Really, duck!' the woman just ripped off more of the wall until she could read 'Sally Sparrow duck now.' which finally made her duck. Just as a rock flew over her head and hit the wall, "Well that's a dramatic way to save a person's life," Alyssa said, as she walked forward, the woman spun around and looked at Alyssa. "Hi, I'm Alyssa, and you must be Sally Sparrow." Alyssa said, as she walked over to the wall that had the words written on them and ripped off the rest of the Wallpaper revealing 'Love from the Doctor (1969)' "Oh doc, what did you get yourself into." she said before she turned to Sally "Now I am here to help you. Look out the window." Sally did what Alyssa said and walked over to the window to see the Weeping Angel, "That is called a Weeping Angel," Alyssa said, before she doubled over in pain, she felt like a bunch of bricks were hitting her head, Sally looked back at her "what's happening?" she asked as she literally watched Alyssa vanish from in front of her. Alyssa stumbled forward as the pain slowly dimmed but there was still a ringing noise in her ears as she looked up at Sally, "Sally?" but Sally couldn't hear her as Sally walked directly through her and looked at the message on the wall before leaving. Flashes of her standing in her old room in the Tardis and the Doctor who theme song ran through her head before it faded, Alyssa looked around and at the Weeping Angel which took its face out of its hands and started forward before it stopped and put its head back in its hands. She was confused because she had just seen a Weeping Angel move but she was looking at it so that meant she wasn't really there. Which just made her more confused, she moved over to the message and tried to put her hand next to it but her hand just went through the wall. She yanked it back as she stumbled back, "what the hell is going on." she whispered

Hours had passed as Alyssa stayed in the house because she had nowhere else to go. Before she heard a voice the next morning "What did you come here for anyway?"

"I love old things. They make me feel sad." Sally's voice replied before Sally walked into the room Alyssa was in

"What's good about sad?" The other voice said, f

"It's happy for deep people." Sally said, as she looked at the writing on the wall before looking outside, where the Weeping Angel was, and went outside, "The Weeping Angel," Sally said, as she stood by her friend,

"Not bad in my garden."

"It's moved," Sally said, as she realized that the Angel was, in fact, closer to the house.

"It's what?" the woman said,

"Since yesterday. I'm sure of it. It's closer. It's got closer to the house." Sally said, before moving back into the room with the writing on the wall. "How can my name be written here? How is that possible?" she said before the doorbell of the house rang,

"Who'd come here?" Sally's friend said as she rushed towards Sally. Sally made her way over to the door but her friend grabbed her arm, "What are you doing? It could be a burglar."

"A burglar who rings the doorbell?" Sally said,

"Okay. I'll stay here in case of.." Her friend said before Sally interrupted her

"In case of?" Sally said,

"Incidents?" Her friend said,

"Okay," Sally said, before walking towards the door, Alyssa following, Sally opened the door,

"I'm looking for Sally Sparrow." The man said,

"How did you know I'd be here?"

"I was told to bring this letter on this date at this exact time to Sally Sparrow." The Man said as he brought out as envelope with Sally Sparrow written on it.

"Looks old," Sally said,

"It is old. I'm sorry, do you have anything with a photograph on it, like a driving license?" the man said, and Sally started searching through her pockets to do what the man said,

"How did he know I was coming here? I didn't tell anyone. How could anyone have known?" Sally said,

"It's all a bit complicated. I'm not sure I understand it myself." the man said as Sally gave him an ID of her "I'm sorry, I feel really stupid, but I was told to make absolutely sure. It's so hard to tell with these little photographs, isn't it?

"Apparently."

"Well, here goes, I suppose. Funny feeling, after all these years." The man said, as he handed the license back and held out the envelope to her,

"Who's it from?" Sally asked,

"Well, that's a long story, actually."

"Give me a name.

"Katherine Wainwright. But she specified I should tell you that prior to marriage, She was called Kathy Nightingale." The man said, and Alyssa let out an "oh crap," As she remembered what happened to Kathy, just as a door somewhere in the house was slammed closed,

"Kathy?" Sally said,

"Kathy, yes. Katherine Costello Nightingale." The man said as he said the full name of the woman who was just with Sally seconds before

"Is this a joke?" Sally said as she looked back at the man,

"A joke?" the man said,

"Kathy, is this you? Very funny." Sally said as she walked through Alyssa to get to the door to see if Kathy was in it, "Kathy?" She yelled out again

"Kathy? Kathy!" Sally said, as she once again walked through Alyssa and started rushing up the stairs only to stop when the man said "Please, you need to take this. I promised." as he held out the envelope. Which made Sally walk back down the stairs. "Who are you? Why are you here?" Sally asked,

"I made a promise." the man said,

"Who to?" Sally asked,

"My grandmother. Katherine Costello Nightingale." the man said,

"Your grandmother?" Sally said,

"Yes. She died twenty years ago." the man said, Sally, let out a snort before taking the envelope and opened bringing out a couple of pictures,

"So they're related?" Sally said,

"I'm sorry?" the man said,

"My Kathy, your grandmother. They're practically identical." Sally said, as she took out the letter, she read it for a few seconds before looking at the photos " This is sick. This is totally sick." Sally said, as she threw down the letter and the photos and rushed up the stairs, Alyssa following, she stopped as she saw three angels and one of them was holding a key, the Tardis key, Alyssa walked over to it and tried to grab the key but her hand just passed through it "No, please no." Alyssa said as tears ran down her eyes as she realized what exactly was happening to her, Since the Doctor was trapped in the past, it created a paradox, a paradox centered around her since she had adventures with the future version of the Doctor, she was somehow being pulled back to the tardis, back to the fake universe. Tears ran down her face as she backed up, as she watched Sally walk over to the angel that was holding the key and took it, she turned around right as Alyssa reappeared, "Alyssa?" she said, as the sobbing female looked up at her, "you can see me?" Alyssa asked, and Sally nodded, "Oh thank god," she said and started forward to take the key from Sally. But the door on the lower floor slammed close and Sally took off down the stairs," No, wait! Hang on!" Sally yelled before she stopped and picked up the letter and photos. "Sally, I am so sorry about your friend but I need you to give…" Alyssa said, but she was interrupted as the feeling like a ton of bricks hit her once again and she vanished once again in front of Sally. Alyssa doubled over, as she watched Sally race out of the house, she straightened up and took off after Sally.

She followed her back to a cafe where Sally sat down and read the rest of her friend's letter. Before going to the cemetery Alyssa following her wherever she went "1902? You told him you were eighteen? You lying cow." Sally said, began to walk away Alyssa looked at the Weeping angel just as Sally turned away, "Let's see if this works." She said as she brought out her sonic pen to use it to create a sound that only the angel could hear, the angel moved as covered its ears in pain as Alyssa used her free hand to cover her own ear as she could hear it too. She stopped the sound and said, "Take that as a warning angel, Sally is under the Golden Angel's protection." She said, what she didn't know is that she reappeared just then so the angel could hear her warning before she disappeared once again. Alyssa turned around and followed Sally to Kathy's brother's work. Which was a film store. Sally walked in and walked to the person at the desk but he held up a finger as he was watching something and then turned to Sally "Excuse me, I'm looking for Lawrence Nightingale." Sally said,

"Through the back." The man said, and Sally went into the back, Alyssa following. Sally stopped in front of a screen that had the Doctor and Martha on it but it was paused, "If I can use my pen to hurt the angels then I can do this." Alyssa said, as she pointed her pen and unpaused the video. "Martha." The Doctor said as Martha was on the screen with her,

"Sorry." Martha said, before leaving the screen and the Doctor looked at the screen before saying "Quite possibly." before pausing "Afraid so." just as the Doctor finished saying that a man walked through an entrance and said "Oh. Hello. Can I help you?"Lawrence said,

"Hi," Sally said,

"Thirty-eight." The Doctor said Lawrence started forward,

"Er, just a mo." He said, as he grabbed the remote and paused the video making Alyssa roll her eyes, as the two continued the Conversation,

"Hang on. We've met, haven't we." Larry said as he recognized Sally from somewhere

"It'll come to you," Sally said, and both of them paused for a second before he realized where,

"Oh, my God." He said,

"There it is," Sally said,

"Sorry. Sorry again about the whole" he said, only to cut off

"Message from your sister," Sally said,

"Oh! Okay. What? What is it? What's the message?"

"She's had to go away for a bit."

"Where?"

"Just a work thing. Nothing to worry about."

"Okay."

"And"

"And what?" Larry said, as Sally had paused, Alyssa let out a sigh of frustration as the conversation continued

"She loves you," Sally said,

"She what?"

"She said to say. She just sort of mentioned it. She loves you. There, that's nice, isn't it?"

"Is she ill?" Larry said as he didn't believe that his sister would ever say that

"No! No."

"Am I ill?"

"No!"

"Is this a trick?"

"No. She loves you." Sally said, as Alyssa shook her head and raised her sonic pen once again to unpause the video once again,

"Yeah. Yeah, people don't understand time. It's not what you think it is." The Doctor said, and Larry just paused it again, and Alyssa just let out a frustrated sigh,

"Who is this guy?"

"Sorry, the pause thing keeps slipping it's never done this before. Stupid thing." Larry said, "Yeah that's because I wasn't here!" Alyssa yelled,

"Last night at Kathy's, you had him on all those screens. That same guy. Talking about, I don't know, blinking or something." Sally said,

"Yeah, the bit about the blinking's great. I was just checking to see if they were all the same."

"What were the same? What is this? Who is he?"

"An Easter egg."

"Excuse me?"

"Like a DVD extra, yeah? You know how on DVDs they put extras on, documentaries and stuff? Well, sometimes they put on hidden ones, and they call them Easter eggs. You have to go looking for them. Follow a bunch of clues on the menu screen." Larry said, just as Alyssa unpaused the video

"Complicated." The Doctor said, Larry just paused it again,

"Sorry. It's interesting, actually. He is on seventeen different DVDs. There are seventeen totally unrelated DVDs, all with him on. Always hidden away, always a secret. Not even the publishers know how he got there. I've talked to the manufacturers, right? They don't even know. He's like he's a ghost DVD extra. Just shows up where he's not supposed to be. But only on those. Those seventeen."

"Well, what does he do?" Sally asked,

"Just sits there, making random remarks. It's like we're hearing half a conversation. Me and the guys are always trying to work out the other half."

"When you say you and the guys, you mean the internet, don't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"Spooky, isn't it?" Sally said Alyssa let out another sigh as she watched Larry be the one to unpause the video, "Very complicated." The Doctor said,

"Laurence? Need you." The man in the front said

"Excuse me a sec," Larry said, as he left the room

"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff." The Doctor said, and Alyssa couldn't help smirking at him,

"Started well, that sentence," Sally said,

"It got away from me, yeah." The Doctor said,

"Okay, that was weird. Like you can hear me.

"Well, I can hear you." The Doctor said, which made Sally pick up the remote and pause the screen

"Okay, that's enough. I've had enough now. I've had a long day and I've had bloody enough!" Sally yelled at the screen right when Larry returned to the room "Sorry. Bad day."

"Got you the list," he said, holding up a paper he had,

"What?" Sally said,

"The seventeen DVDs. I thought you might be interested."

"Yeah, great. Thanks." Sally said as she walked forward and took the list from him and left the room. Alyssa followed her and stopped when Sally stopped after the man in the front said "Go to the police, you stupid woman. Why does nobody ever just go to the police?" Sally looked at him and then stormed out and did exactly what the man had suggested: Went to the Police.

Alyssa watched as Sally tried to explain the whole thing to the police, "Look, I know how mad I'm sounding."

"Shall we try it from the beginning this time?" The man at the desk said,

"Okay. There's this house. A big old house, been empty for years, falling apart. Wester Drumlins, out by the estate. You've probably seen it." Sally said,

"Wester Drumlin?" the man said,

"Yes."

"Could you just wait here for a minute?" the man said before he got up and left. Sally walked over to the window and saw that there were two Weeping Angel statues. Alyssa frowned as she held up her Sonic Pen once again and pressed the button. Causing the sound that only she and the Weeping Angels can hear to happen again, this time she held it for longer. She only stopped when someone addressed Sally, "Hi. DI Billy Shipton. Wester Drumlins, that's mine. Can't talk to you now, got a thing I can't be late for, so if you could just. Hello." the man said, as he looked at her,

"Hello," Sally said,

"Eh, Marcie, can you tell them I'm going to be late for that thing?" Billy said, before leading Sally to the underground Car Park and explained how they were all found in front of the house at Wester Drumlins. "All of them?" Sally said as she looked at all the cars. Alyssa was down there too but she was more focused on the Tardis, she couldn't get in it for some reason her hand just past right through it.

"Over the last two years, yeah. They all still have personal items in them and a couple still had the motor running." Billy said,

"So over the last two years, the owners of all of these vehicles have driven up to Wester Drumlins House, parked outside and just disappeared." Sally said as she noticed the Tardis, "What's that?"

"Ah! The pride of the Wester Drumlins collection. We found that there, too. Somebody's idea of a joke, I suppose."

"But what is it? What's a police box?" Sally said as she walked over to it, to take a closer look at it,

"Well, it's a special kind of phone box for policemen. They used to have them all over. But this isn't a real one. The phone's just a dummy, and the windows are the wrong size. We can't even get in it. Ordinary Yale lock, but nothing fits. But that's not the big question. See, you're missing the big question." Billy said as he walked over pulled on the doors but it didn't open,

"Okay, what's the big question?"

"Will you have a drink with me?"

"I'm sorry?" Sally said, shocked,

"Drink? You? Me? Now?" Billy said,

"Aren't you on duty, Detective Inspector Shipton?"

"Nope. Knocked off before I left. Told them I had a family crisis."

"Why?"

"Because life is short and you are hot. Drink?"

"No," Sally said, before she started walking away, Alyssa was shaking her head as she followed the two,

"Ever?"

"Maybe."

"Phone number?" Billy asked,

"Moving kind of fast, DI Shipton."

"Billy. I'm off duty." Billy said,

"Aren't you just," Sally said before she stopped and took out her notebook and started writing something down,

"Is that your phone number?" Billy said, smiling as he looked at what Sally was writing,

"Just my phone number. Not a promise. Not a guarantee. Not an IOU. Just a phone number."

"And that's Sally?"

"Sally Shipton. Sparrow! Sally Sparrow. I'm going now. Don't look at me." Sally said, before she started walking towards the exit, Alyssa was snickering as she followed her,

"I'll phone you."

"Don't look at me."

"Phone you tomorrow."

"Don't look at me."

"Might even phone you tonight."

"Don't look at me!" Sally said, just as she reached the exit and closed the door behind her,

"Definitely going to phone you, gorgeous girl!" Billy yelled,

"You definitely better!" Sally yelled back, Alyssa followed Sally for a little bit before she remembered something very important, she whipped around and took off running towards the Underground Car park, but as she got there, the Tardis and Billy were gone. She let out an "Oh crap," Just as Sally entered the underground car park and saw Alyssa standing there. "Alyssa?" She said, "Okay you have to explain now why you keep disappearing and reappearing."

"I will, on the way," Alyssa said, as she grabbed Sally's arm and dragged her out, "So you know that Police Box you saw?" Sally nodded "That's my friend's ship, you know the Doctor? The one who wrote that message on the wall? He's my friend, since he is stranded in 1969 his future is at risk, and because of that my time here is at risk, since my past corresponds with his future, if the Doctor doesn't get his ship back I will literally cease to exist in this world. I don't know how long I have until I disappear again…" Right as she said that, the feeling returned she hissed out "Take a look at the list, it's Im.." but Sally didn't hear the last bit as she disappeared right as she started the word, "important." Alyssa finished, she let out a sigh as Sally looked around before she turned around just as her phone rang. Billy was on the other end, "Hello? Billy, where are you? Where?" Sally said before she took off towards a hospital, where an older Billy was waiting "Billy?" Sally said as she saw a man asleep on the bed,

"It was raining when we met," Billy said when he woke up

"It's the same rain." Sally said, and she walked over to him and he told her what happened after they met, "She looks nice." Sally said as she was looking at a photo of Billy and the one he married.

"Her name was Sally, too."

"Sally Shipton," Sally said,

"Sally Shipton. I often thought about looking for you before tonight, but apparently, it would've torn a hole in the fabric of space and time, and destroyed two-thirds of the universe. Also, I'd lost my hair."

"Two-thirds of the universe. Where'd you get that from?"

"There's a man in 1969. He sent me with a message for you."

"What man?" Sally asked,

"The Doctor."

"And what was the message?"

"Just this. Look at the list."

"What does that mean? Is that it? Look at the list? Alyssa said the same thing" Billy shifted in the bed

"He mentioned Alyssa and how she was in danger, and if the thing that is threatening her happened, lots of people would suffer, and that's why he said to tell you that you'd have it by now. A list of seventeen DVDs." Billy said, which made Sally take out the list and look at it "I didn't stay a policeman back then. Got into publishing. Then video publishing. Then DVDs, of course."

"You put the Easter Egg on."

"Have you noticed what all seventeen DVDs have in common yet? I suppose it's hard for you, in a way."

"How could the Doctor have even known I had a list? I only just got this."

"I asked him how, but he said he couldn't tell me. He said you'd understand it one day, but that I never would."

"Soon as I understand it, I'll come and tell you."

"No, gorgeous girl, you can't. There's only tonight. He told me all those years ago that we'll only meet again this one time. On the night I die."

"Oh, Billy," Sally said, upset at the revelation

"It's kept me going. I'm an old, sick man. But I've had something to look forward to. Ah, life is long, and you are hot. Oh, look at my hands. They're old man's hands. How did that happen?"

"I'll stay. I'm going to stay with you, okay?"Sally said,

"Thank you, Sally Sparrow. I have till the rain stops." Billy said,

Hours had passed and the rain had finally stopped. Billy had passed away, but Sally and Alyssa stayed long after he was taken out of the room. As Sally realized why the list was so important. Sally took off, as Alyssa followed her, Sally soon called Larry at his work "Banto's." Larry said as he answered the phone.

"They're mine," Sally said,

"What?" Larry said, confused

"The DVDs on the list. The seventeen DVDs. What they've got in common is me. They're all the DVDs I own. The Easter Egg was intended for me."

"You've only got seventeen DVDs?"

"Do you have a portable DVD player?"

"Of course. Why?"

"I want you to meet me."

"Where?"

"Wester Drumlins," Sally said before she hung up and the three made their ways to meet at Wester Drumlins.

The three met at the Wester Drumlins house but Alyssa still could not be seen. "You live in Scooby Doo's house," Larry said as they entered the house,

"For God's sake, I don't live here." Sally said before the three entered the room with the writing on the wall, Larry instantly started setting up the portable DVD player, while Alyssa brought out her Sonic pen and pressed the button to keep the Angels at bay right as Larry said "Okay, this is the one with the clearest sound. Slightly better picture quality on this one, but I don't know"

"It doesn't matter," Sally said,

"Okay. There he is." Larry said, right as the Doctor reappeared on the screen,

"The Doctor," Sally said, as she walked over to the front of the DVD player,

"Who's the Doctor?"

"He's the Doctor."

"Yup. That's me." The Doctor said, Alyssa walked over so she was just behind Sally,

"Okay, that was scary," Sally said,

"No, it sounds like he's replying, but he always says that."

"Yes, I do." The Doctor said,

"And that," Larry said,

"Yup. And this."

"He can hear us. Oh, my God, you can really hear us?" Sally said,

"Of course he can't hear us. Look, I've got a transcript. See? Everything he says. Yup, that's me. Yes, I do. Yup, and this. Next, it's" Larry started "Are you going to read out the whole thing?" The Doctor and Larry said the last bit together, which made Larry look up and say "Sorry."

"Who are you?" Sally

"I'm a time traveler. Or I was. I'm stuck in 1969." The Doctor said as Martha joined him on the screen,

"We're stuck. All of space and time, he promised me. Now I've got a job in a shop. I've got to support him!" Martha said,

"Martha." The Doctor said, looking at Martha who muttered out an apology, before leaving the screen,

"I've seen this bit before," Sally said,

"Quite possibly." The Doctor said,

"1969, that's where you're talking from?"

"Afraid so."

"But you're replying to me. You can't know exactly what I'm going to say, forty years before I say it." Sally said, making Alyssa roll her eyes as she and the Doctor both said "38" together, Alyssa smiled sadly at the screen as it was still clear no one could see her.

"I'm getting this down. I'm writing in your bits." Larry said as she began writing what Sally was saying down on the transcript, the same transcript that the Doctor had,

"How? How is this possible? Tell me." Sally said,

"Not so fast," Larry said,

"People don't understand time. It's not what you think it is." the Doctor said,

"Then what is it?"

"Complicated." The Doctor said,

"Yeah its complicated because you make it complicated Doc," Alyssa said,

"Tell me," Sally said,

"Very complicated." the Doctor said,

"I'm clever and I'm listening. And don't patronize me because people have died, and I'm not happy. Tell me." Sally said,

"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff." The Doctor said, making Alyssa laugh,

"Yeah, I've seen this bit before. You said that sentence got away from you."

"It got away from me, yeah." the Doctor said,

"Next thing you're going to say is, well I can hear you," Sally said,

"Well, I can hear you." The Doctor said,

"This isn't possible," Sally said,

"No. It's brilliant!" Larry said,

"Well, not hear you, exactly, but I know everything you're going to say." the Doctor said,

"Always gives me the shivers, that bit." larry said,

"How can you know what I'm going to say?" Sally said,

"Look to your left." The Doctor said, and Sally did exactly that seeing Larry sitting there writing,

"What does he mean by look to your left? I've written tons about that on the forums. I think it's a political statement." Larry said

"He means you. What are you doing?" Sally asked him, as she got up and walked over to him so she could see what he was doing,

"I'm writing in your bits. That way I've got a complete transcript of the whole conversation. Wait until this hits the net. This will explode the egg forums." Larry said, and Sally walked back over to the screen and kneeled in front of it,

"I've got a copy of the finished transcript. It's on my autocue." the Doctor said

"How can you have a copy of the finished transcript? It's still being written."

"I told you. I'm a time traveler. I got it in the future."

"Okay, let me get my head round this. You're reading aloud from a transcript of a conversation you're still having."Sally said,

"Yeah. Wibbly wobbly, timey-wimey." The Doctor said as he straightened suddenly,

"This is crazy, all this craziness started when that girl Alyssa said that she was going to help me but then disappeared."

"Alyssa even though you can't see her has been helping you, she is much closer to you then you think." he then looked up slightly, "it's going to be alright." He said, and it sounded like he was addressing Alyssa, she let out a quiet sob,

"What do you mean it's going to be alright?" Sally said

" Hold on Sally I'm talking to Alyssa, she's right behind you." the Doctor said, Larry and Sally looked behind them and saw Alyssa standing there, she let go of the button that was keeping the angels at bay in shock, and said "doc,"

"I promise, Alyssa, it's going to be alright,"

"I know doc I trust you." Alyssa said, as tears ran down her face, the Doctor smiled sadly at the camera before saying "I'll bring you back some chips from 69, they really know how to make them back then, err now." Which made Alyssa chuckled which made the Doctor smile,

"I'm going to hold you to that Doc," Alyssa said before she once again disappeared, and the Doctor immediately went back to talking to Sally,

"What matters is, we can communicate. We have got big problems now. They have taken the blue box, haven't they? The angels have the phone box." The Doctor said,

"The angels have the phone box. That's my favorite, I've got it on a t-shirt." Larry said as he finished adding Alyssa's bit,

"What do you mean, angels? You mean those statue things?" Sally asked,

"Creatures from another world." the Doctor said,

"But they're just statues," Sally said,

"Only when you see them."

"What does that mean?"

"The lonely assassins, they used to be called. No one quite knows where they came from, but they're as old as the universe, or very nearly, and they have survived this long because they have the most perfect defense system ever evolved. They are quantum-locked. They don't exist when they're being observed. The moment they are seen by any other living creature, they freeze into rock. No choice. It's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone. Of course, a stone can't kill you either. But then you turn your head away, then you blink, and oh yes it can." The Doctor said, and Alyssa pressed her button on her Sonic pen as she noticed an angel in the entrance hall, It moved so that it was covering its ears and its arm was covering its eyes, Sally looked up and noticed it,

"Don't take your eyes off that," Sally said to Larry, and he looked at the angel not glancing away,

That's why they cover their eyes. They're not weeping. They can't risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. The loneliest creatures in the universe. And I'm sorry. I am very, very sorry. It's up to you now." The Doctor said

"What am I supposed to do?" Sally said,

"The blue box, it's my time machine. There is a world of time energy in there they could feast on forever. But that's not the only threat you need to send it back to me or Alyssa will no longer exist in this world, which would create a paradox which could destroy the universe, The Angels can do damage but the damage they could do could switch off the sun. You have got to send it back to me."

"How? How?" Sally said,

"And that's it, I'm afraid. There's no more from you on the transcript, that's the last I've got. I don't know what stopped you talking, but I can guess. They're coming. The angels are coming for you. Alyssa can hold them off for a little bit but they are getting used to what she is doing and it won't last much longer. But listen, your life could depend on this. Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink. Good luck." the Doctor said before the picture froze

"No! Don't! You can't!" Sally said,

"I'll rewind him," Larry said, as he took his eyes off the statue, Alyssa struggled to force herself to go back to the world repeating the same word over and over again,

"What good would that do? You're not looking at the statue."

"Neither are you." Right as Larry said that, Alyssa reappeared for only a second but it was enough for them to hear her say "RUN!" before she vanished, but it was too late, they both looked up and saw the Angel towering over them, the noise that Alyssa was using her pen to make was no longer affecting them, Sally and Larry backed away as Sally said, "Keep looking at it. Keep looking at it."

"There's just one, right, there's just this one. We're okay if we just keep staring at this one statue. Everything's going to be fine." Larry said as he stared at the Angel.

"There are three more."

"Three?"

"They were upstairs before, but I think I heard them moving."

"Moving where? Three of them? Moving where?" Larry said,

"I'm going to look around. I'm going to check. You keep looking at this one. Don't blink. Remember what he said. Don't even blink."

"Who blinks? I'm too scared to blink." Larry said,

"Okay, we're going to the door. The front door." Sally said, as she started leading Larry back, Alyssa followed them as she watched the Angel, just in case she reappeared, it wouldn't be able to move, "Okay. We can't both get to the front door without taking our eyes off that thing, so you stay here." Sally said,

"What?"

"I'll be just round the corner. You stay here." before rushing to the front door, Alyssa looked at Larry then at Sally before letting out a sigh, before following Sally, who had figured out that the door was locked "They've locked it. They've locked us in!" Alyssa instantly tried to unlock it but it was somehow deadlocked,

"Why?" Larry asked

"I've got something they want."

"What?"

"The key. I took it last time I was here. They followed me to get it back. I led them to the blue box. Now they've got that."

"Well, give them the key." Larry said,

"oh don't you dare." Alyssa said as she followed Sally around the house

"I'm going to check the back door. You wait here." Sally said,

"Give them the key! Give them what they want! Sally, no. What if they come behind me?" Larry said, as Sally rushed to the back door, which was also locked.

"Hang on." Sally said, "It's locked!"

"Sally! Sally!" Larry called out, more frightened then he was before,

"It won't open!" Sally yelled,

"Sally, please, I can't do this! Sally, hurry up! Where are you?"Larry said as he started backing up to get to the door,

"Larry? They've blocked off the back door, but there's a cellar. There might be a way out. A delivery hatch or something." Sally said as she went down to the cellar, Alyssa following

"Coming! I can't stay here." Larry said, before he rushed back to get to where Sally was, Sally entered the Cellar and saw that three angels were guarding the Tardis, Alyssa surged forward and got to the doors of the Tardis as she heard Sally say "Okay, boys, I know how this works. You can't move so long as I can see you. Whole world in the box, the Doctor says. Hope he's not lying because I don't see how else we're getting out." Right, when Larry rushed past her and to the Tardis with his angel following him,

"Oh, and there's your one," Sally said, she joined him by the Tardis as one of the Angels started pointing at the light, an

"Why's it pointing at the light?" Larry said as it started flickering, "Oh no you don't." Alyssa said, as she pointed her pen at the light and switched it on making it harder for the Angel turn off the light, it stopped flickering for like 5 seconds before flickering again, which allowed the Angels to move before it flickered on again

"Oh, my God, it's turning out the lights. Alyssa is just delaying it," Sally said, as she turned to the Tardis to open it,

"Quickly!" Larry said,

"I can't find the lock!" Sally said as she struggled to get the key in

"Sally, hurry up! Get it open! They're getting closer. Sally, come on!" Larry said,

"It won't turn!" Sally yelled,

"Sally!" Larry shouted just as Sally unlocked the door, and the two rushed into it, she left it open for a second which gave Alyssa enough time to get into the Tardis, before she slammed it closed, a hologram of the Doctor appeared as, Alyssa started stumbling towards the console as she could she the Tardis console flickering with the image of her old room in the fake universe over and over again. "This is security protocol seven one-two. This time capsule has detected the presence of an authorized control disc, valid one journey." The Doctor hologram said Larry opened up the DVD case which was glowing "Please insert the disc and prepare for departure. Alyssa activate your pen." The Doctor said before the hologram disappeared and Alyssa instantly did what he said, as Sally said "Looks like a DVD player. There's a slot." as she showed Larry the time slot just as the angels started shaking the Tardis,

"They're trying to get in!"

"Well, hurry up then!" Sally said, and Larry got the DVD into the slot, as the Tardis started up to go back to the Doctor,

"What's happening?" Larry said as the Tardis started disappearing for the two of them, but since Alyssa was using her Sonic pen she was staying with it,

"Oh, my God, it's leaving us behind. Doctor, no! You can't! Doctor!" Sally yelled out before the Tardis completely disappeared for the two of them. Alyssa stumbled back and hit a bar as she was finally back for good, she let out a sigh of relief. The door to the Tardis opened and the Doctor rushed in and looked around before seeing Alyssa near the bar, he rushed over to her and took her into an hug as he said "It's alright," as he lifted her off the ground and spun her, she laughed as he set her back on the ground, she smiled at him before her face dropped and she punched him the arm "That's for getting trapped in 1969." she said, as the Doctor rubbed his arm, but was grinning at her

"You alright?" He asked,

"Yep, but I seem to remember a promise of some 1969 chips," Alyssa said, he smiled as he reached into his pocket and brought out a paper bag and handed it to her, she smiled, as she looked inside and realized they were in fact chips. She looked back up at the doctor and kissed his cheek right as Martha entered the Tardis. "You're alright then?" she asked, as she walked over and hugged her.

"Never better, time fluxes never can know when they are about to happen. It's all wibbly wobbly timey-wimey stuff," she said as she brought out a chip and took a bite out of it. The Doctor laughed as he reached into the bag and took out one of the chips before popping it in his mouth, "Oi!" Alyssa said as she backed away from him "My chips." the Doctor smiled as he walked over to her and took her into another hug, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I am so glad you are alright."

"Oh Doc, were you worried about me?" Alyssa said after she ate another chip.

"Of course I was," The Doctor said, Alyssa paused as she looked up at him and saw one emotion in his eyes 'love' she swallowed as she looked back down at her bag of chips.

"So I don't really know why I was phasing in and out, I think its because my first adventure was way in your future, but, you still would've got your tardis back even if it was 38 years in the future. I also don't understand why you thought it was such a big deal"

"Alyssa, you know that the moment was in flux anything could've happened if I didn't get my Tardis back, that's why you were still semi there, that's why it kept pulling you back, it was waiting for what actually played out to play out." The Doctor said, " The reason I was so freaked out by the threat of you fading is because so many of your future events have already been established and is a part of history for so many people, mine included, if for some reason you ever did fade and it wasn't because of one of these moments, then the universe would have so many paradoxes all at once that it could destroy the universe."

"So I have to go on all the events in my future or the universe could be destroyed fun." Alyssa said, a headache ran through her head, she sighed as she looked up at the Doctor and smiled at him "thanks for the chips doc,"


End file.
